Blood of My Blood, Flesh of My Flesh
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: "Congrats, you're a werewolf. I would have gotten you a Hallmark card, but they seemed to be fresh out of this kind." The Serpents are werewolves, Betty is a witch, and Jason's death marked the start of the descent into a war that will shake Riverdale to it's knees as the supernatural world that's been hiding for eons merges with the human one. Paranormal!AU, starting from s1.
1. Preface

**Alternate name for this story is: ohmygoshlexiewhyareyoustartinganotherstoryyouhavetoomanyideasreiginitini'mfuckingseriouswhydoyoudothistoyourself.**

 **But of course, that just doesn't have the same ring to it.**

 **I kid. Sorta.**

 **This is a story I had bouncing around in my mind for about a year and a half, but only started writing about two weeks ago. I just love Supernatural plots. Vampire stuff, tbh, though my tagline should be 'come for the vampires, stay for the werewolves (or witches)' because in most cases I end up liking the other magical beings in a show/tv more than the main vampire characters!**

 **I was wishywashy about if I was going to post if before or after 3x01 aired, but I got a great pre-response to it on Tumblr, and I've actually written about 70 pages, so I'm not in a bad place with this story. But I'm also hardly 3 episodes in so this story is going to be long af.**

 **This is going to be a take on Riverdale if Supernatural/Paranormal elements were added in (Werewolves, Witches, Vampires and etc). I will be literally re-writing the series, but with things changed (as you'll see) which I hope you all enjoy! It's going to be Sweet Pea centric and Betty Cooper centric, as in their POVs will occur the most commonly, and then other people's POVs will pop up when the story demands it. I'm trying to stick to canon in bits as much as I can, so all of the couples that are canon in the show will be canon in some way here, although the 'how' or the 'how long' of it may vary, depending on which directions I choose to take things.**

 **The big inspiration for this story was actually a song they used in the pilot episode for Riverdale 'The Passenger' by Hunter as a Horse. I'd highly suggest looking at the lyrics, as some parts of the upcoming story will follow that ;) It's also where the title of this story comes from!**

 **NOTE: I haven't seen/do not know anything about Sabrina spinoff they're doing. I've in fact very specifically stayed away from looking that world up. I don't know if this is ever going to crossover with it, but the magic rules of things in this universe are not going to be the same, and I'm telling ya'll right off the bat. The mythology is a strange combo of the rules from Twilight (#TeamJacob and I know that ages me immediately, sigh), The Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter, and a smidgen of The Vampire's Apprentice.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet Pea killed his first human when he was 9 years old.

And, he knows how that sounds, his 'first' human. Bad.

It's not like he's a serial killer or anything, because, what you have to understand is that killing a human as a human is a very different thing than killing a human as a magical creature. Okay, so it's not great, but Sweet Pea will argue that every kill after that first one is justifiable and he could make you a powerpoint and everything. Well, it's not like he's keeping track of who he killed in a creepy little notebook, but in general, Sweet Pea has a memory for these things. Because, he doesn't like killing humans, but sometimes it's inevitable. There were good reasons for why people after had to die, and if someone is keeping score, maybe those kills should just be wiped from the ledger.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. We're getting a head of everything, frankly.

At the start, Sweet Pea is nine and he wouldn't have even considered this death his fault, but apparently it is.

Sweet Pea is not a budding psychopath. He didn't go and carve out some junkie's guts with his switchblade just to see what he looked like inside. He didn't set a dude on fire because the flames excited him. He didn't get a gun and try it out on some poor inspecting homeless dude. He wasn't doing it out of malice. In fact, Sweet Pea had been accused of being too 'sweet' (thus, a nickname he'd try to gid rid of but could never shake) and most people lamented that sweet kids from the wrong sides of the tracks hardly ever survived. And, even though he'd heard this, Sweet Pea didn't go out to kill someone to prove a point. It had been somewhere between an accident and a neglectful offense, hardly something that most would consider violent at all. In fact, the 'killing' was very minor.

What Sweet Pea had down was give a known junkie some Jingle Jangle, in exchange for some cash. At this point, Sweet Pea was already on his own (dead mother, absentee father) so it seemed like a reasonable exchange. He'd been approached by the Ghoulies earlier this year to smuggle drugs, and Sweet Pea, realizing his options as a nine-year-old to get a paid job were limited, took it despite any better judgement.

Maybe it was that Sweet Pea was around to watch it happen, he wonders as he's older. He doesn't feel bad for the action, the giving of the drugs. He feels bad about what happened after. He knew that this dude would find drugs some other way, so why shouldn't Sweet Pea be the one to profit off of this?

He remembers that he'd been counting his cash and trying to figure out if he could pocket this without one of the Ghoulies finding out when the man he'd just given the drugs to had made a peculiar sound. To this day, Sweet Pea isn't sure what it was. Some nights, he's sure the man was asking for help. Others, he thinks it was a gagging noise. Whichever it was, Sweet Pea turned around just in time to see the light die from his eyes and for his body to fall limp in the alley way.

And yeah, Sweet Pea felt a little guilty. And then a little guilty very quickly turned into a lot guilty.

He'd heard it said that guilt could manifest, right? He wasn't discounting this, didn't think it was all bull. He'd been guilty plenty of times before, like when he stole Toni's iPod Shuffle a couple days ago, but he still hadn't returned it, because he liked music.

But this? He realized that he'd given the drugs that had killed someone, death was staring him in the face, and it was the worst feeling in the entire world. This dude, though it was unlikely he was making any positive impacts on society, was gone. Forever.

He wasn't surprised that his guilt was bad, but what he didn't expect was for it to manifest into a motherfucking wolf. And, not just a metaphor for the hungry, endless guilt that would claw in his stomach, but Sweet Pea means literally a gigantic ass predator.

One second, he was staring at the body, the next there was a flash of white and a pain like every bone in his body was being snapped in half, like there was a mariachi band playing a lively salsa or whatever their genre of music is on his brittle bones, like someone had shoved his whole body in a blender. Then, everything was hot and the next thing he knew there was fur coming from places there shouldn't have been fur and he was on four hind legs.

The specifics of what happened when he was a wolf, after, are a little fuzzy. No pun intended.

What Sweet Pea does recall from his first shift was that his mind was suddenly lit up with other voices, other connections. It as like someone had flipped the switch, illuminating a secret speedway of information. His world was plunged to a whole other level of just special awareness for everything; smells, sights, noises. It's like someone turned up life to a 11 on an AMP, when in reality, life should never go past 10. He might have howled, but being honest, howling was a more or less reasonable next move.

The absolute last thing he thinks he remembers is someone passing a normal alley in the slums of Riverdale and seeing a wolf, which probably has scarred them for the rest of their lives, and then it's just black.

When he gains consciousness again, he's human. He makes damn sure, patting his arms and legs and wondering if it was just a really bad dream. Did he had Jingle Jangle and it was a bad acid rip? No, he never tried to product.

He yelps as someone pulls something from his arm and slaps a bandaid on.

He turns to see one of the Southside doctors pull something from his arm, a little arrow. His mind whirls to Discovery Channel.

"Is that a tranquilizer bullet?" He asks out loud and the whiteness of the doctor's face confirms it.

Okay, so he was just a massive, hairy wolf. Wonderful.

"We couldn't get you to calm down, kid." In the corner is none other than the Serpent King himself, FP Jones.

Although Sweet Pea hasn't an occasion to talk to FP ever, he knows who he is. He knows that he's the head of the local gang and, most importantly, he keeps the Southsiders safe. To have FP in the same room as him, although he realizes he's not sure where he is, is like having Beyoncé walk into your kitchen.

"I'm super confused." It's really all Sweet Pea can manage, "I was a wolf. I swear, it's not drugs, I'm not crazy. I just...poof! And fur, and fangs and-" Once he starts talking, it seems, he can't stop.

"Hey, hey. Calm your blood rate. You're going to 'poof' into a wolf again if you get all emotional." FP instructs, but this does nothing to ease Sweet Pea. In fact, it just makes him more nervous because he does not want to go through that change again. Ever, to be honest.

"It's not as bad the second time," FP can read his face, "It hurts the first time because your whole body is changing. Congrats, you're a werewolf. I would have gotten you a hallmark card, but they seemed to be fresh out of this kind." He jokes, and something about FP joking about something impossible makes Sweet Pea think things might be okay. It takes three deep breaths, but Sweet Pea manages to get his ease himself to a near chill state.

"Kid, I gotta ask. Was your mom ever bit by a wolf?" FP asks.

Sweet Pea pulls a face, "Well, how the hell should I know?" He asks, scoffing. His mother had been dead for two years, but even if she was alive, she wasn't the sort of 'share your past' mother. She wasn't a sort of 'mother' at all, other than giving birth to him, but that's just water under the bridge.

"It's not in any records," The doctor chirps in, "But I've been calling her former friends. So, far, it's nada."

"I thought so. I thought maybe he knew." FP sighs, a long sigh, "Okay, second question. Who's your father."

"I thought you would all know," Sweet Pea admits.

"Did your mother ever talk about him? It's very important, Sweet Pea." FP says and Sweet Pea does not want to disappoint him. On one hand, it's just because FP is a kind man who has helped him in the past, indirectly, so he has no reason to get him mad. On a deeper level, there's a tug somewhere in his gut, an instinct telling Sweet Pea to do what FP wants of him.

So, he thinks really hard.

"No, not much. Nothing useful, I guess." He says, and tells FP what he knows of his father (he was a lad that all the ladies had wanted, he never planned on being a father to Sweet Pea, he liked whisky), but from FP's face, it's just as useless as he thought.

He wonders what it's about, but the next thing that Sweet Pea knows, the doctor and FP are pouring over old patient records, pulling out any males that were bitten by a 'wolf' or other suspicious animal before Sweet Pea was born, but could have been around to sire him.

"I wasn't bit, I don't think," Sweet Pea sits up and his world spins. He's on a couch. He might be in FP's trailer. He wants to help, whatever this is.

"Sit back down," FP barks and Sweet Pea does it, "Look, you're gunna be sick for a while. Have some chips."

Sweet Pea doesn't need to be told twice, "Would I remember if I was bit? Maybe I was a kid, like a baby." Sweet Pea continues.

"It doesn't work like that," FP throws an apologetic smile, but says nothing more.

"What doesn't work like that?" Sweet Pea is far too curious for his own good, he's also been told. He thinks that at this time, curiosity is acceptable on many levels.

They have maybe eight names spread out, most of sleazy men that Sweet Pea has never even heard of. He can hear them debating if they would have ever crossed paths with his mom, and going as far as to guess when Sweet Pea was conceived to further narrow it. It's a conversation that Sweet Pea most certainly does not want to be a part of, and since he's feeling a little lightheaded, he thinks it might be a good time for another nap. He's just really freaking exhausted.

When he wakes up again, it seems that they have gotten no further with narrowing it down. They're discussing that maybe Sweet Peas mom or dad just never told anyone, if they were bit. They talked about maybe it was their parents and the curse was never triggered, for a moment, but were back to the idea that one of Sweet Pea's parents was directly in paths with a werewolf, something Sweet Pea didn't think was true.

"I don't think so," Sweet Pea says, nothing someone placed a glass of water next to him, "Wouldn't I remember seeing them turn into a wolf?"

"Dr. Eddyson, why don't you go. I think I need to talk with Sweet Pea about his...inheritance." FP says, dismissing the doctor.

Sweet Pea sits up, ready to hear what was going on, since it seemed like now they were going to tell him.

"No, you wouldn't have," FP begins, "If they were bitten, first generation. So, here's how it is kid, you're now magical. As in, magic runs through our blood. But magic is passed down and first generation carries, like your parents, don't show signs. Some magic kinds are dominant, some are recessive genes. Werewolf is dominant. You just need one parent to have the genes to pass it on, like after someone is bitten and infected. That's why we're trying to figure out which of your parents were bit."

"Does it matter now, if it happened like more than ten years ago?" Sweet Pea frowned, feeling uneasy with this knowledge.

"Yeah, it does. Bloodlines are everything, kid. They mean a lot in our world."

"Our…" Sweet Pea echoed, he noticed it was the second time FP used it,"You're a wolf too? Are there others?" He asked, intimidated but also excited to learn that there could be others like him out there. Maybe now he'd belong somewhere.

FP flashed a grin that could only be described as wolfy, "It would have been a little on the nose to call us the 'Southside Werewolves'," He said, turning to show the embroidery of his leather jacket.

"All of the Serpents are werewolves?" Sweet Pea gaped, "Wicked."

"And now you're one too." FP said, "But Sweet Pea...this isn't all good. It's going to hurt, sometimes. You're going to have an adjustment period. You'll be bound by other rules now. You'll never be the same again."

"So, that's all anyone needs to do is be a werewolf?" Sweet Pea asked, "And my magic just...matured? I mean, I swear I've never turned before...have I?"

"No, no. Most wolves in this place don't turn 'till they're teens. You're a little early." However, from FP's long face, it seemed like this wasn't a good thing, "The man you were with in the alley. The dead one. Tell me about it." FP didn't seem mad, he just seemed concerned.

Sweet Pea fumbled through his story, feeling worse and worse about it as he re-told it, though for the life of him didn't know why. He means, yes, he was dead and Sweet Pea played a role. However, it wasn't like Sweet Pea was the one to plunge the Jingle Jangle into his arm.

"Yes, that would be why you turned. A werewolf genetic isn't activated until you've killed someone." FP explained. A chill ran down Sweet Pea's spine as he realized that meant every single member of the Serpents had someone else's blood on their hands.

"But, I didn't even touch him!" Sweet Pea argued.

FP held up his hands, "Apparently, according to magic, you were instrumental enough for it to count."

"Well, magic can go suck a dick," Sweet Pea said before he remembered who he was talking too. However, FP just gave a genuine, hearty laugh.

"Yeah, sometimes magic can go suck one. I agree. Maybe not as eloquent as you just stated it, but magic is harsh sometimes. It's impartial, it's unbiased, it's fair to everyone which means a lot of the time it's unfair to everyone."

There was a long pause.

"What now?" Sweet Pea asked, looking at his palms as though he expected claws to sprout from his fingertips at any second.

"First, you work on keeping your temper down, any emotion, base." FP made a flat-line motion with his arm, "They get too high, and as you said it, ball of fur. One day, you'll be able to control the changing, but right now you're young. Second, you learn what it means to be part of the Serpent Pack. We haven't had someone as young as you in years, but there's some elders still kicking that will know what to do. You listen, you learn. You respect me, your alpha."

Something about saying it out loud had Sweet Pea lowering his head in submission to a truth he knew to be universal. It was a pull of magic, telling him this, making sense of the strings that now tied Sweet Pea to FP Jones.

"Yes, sir." Sweet Pea murmured in a low, soft voice.

"None of that, kid, you give me respect and you can just call me 'FP'." FP sighed, looking a bit uneasy. Maybe he was used to rough and tough older, smart-aleck new wolves. Not the young faced Sweet Pea who hadn't even gone through puberty yet, "Look, you'll be taken care of now. The Pack takes care of it's own, okay?" He said, "Where are you staying, right now?"

"I still have my mom's trailer. I don't have water, or electricity right now, but I've been running drugs to pay for other stuff."

"Also, that stops now. Don't get into it with the Ghoulies. They're bad news." FP added.

"Wolves too?"

"Worse, wights. Not even decent wights too, but probably working for those bloodsuckers, the Lodges- and note, I mean that literally," FP shuddered. At Sweet Pea's blank face, he gave something almost like a grin, "Oh, little wolf, your world is about to get a whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **Since this is a prologue, it's shorter than normal. It's just a starter to explain some backstory to Sweet Pea which will be important for not just himself, but in relation to other characters, later and to introduce everyone to the basics of this world. Most chapters will be around 10 pages. I hope to update weekly, but the exact date may chance as I settle into what school day (or weekend) is easiest for me to do, so just be on the lookout for a next week update, while things fall into place.**

 **Obvs tho, there's quite a bit of world building, so if you have questions about how the magic works, feel free to ask in a review! I'll either tell you, let you know if it's coming up in a chapter, of if it's too much of a spoiler ;)**

 **I made moodboards/aesthetics for all of the main young characters and their species. If you wanna see it, head over to my art tumblr, Youngbloodlex22, where i'll continue to post art related to this story. I also have the cover on there, though I might do another cover. Not totally loving this one. On that note, if anyone is cover-making gifted and wants to take a crack at it, that would be sweet :)**

 **I also want to throw out there a thing I do. If you review ten times (like, on 10 diff chapters) I'll write you a short piece (usually around 1,000 words) of any couple of your choice as a thank you! So, incentive to review ;)**


	2. Monster Mash

**Wanted to get more magical goodness out before the start of season 3 tomorrow.**

 **Thanks to my two** **reviewers** **: top story and Boris Yeltsin! You both are the best!**

* * *

FP wasn't joking when he said that. The world literally opened up for Sweet Pea after that. It was like this entire time, there had been another world right under everyone's noses. A world that was just hidden beneath a thin sheet, just dusting over the drab reality that Sweet Pea had once existed in. It was almost touchable, but not quite, not until you knew where to tug to reveal the magic that glittered on every street corner.

And did Sweet Pea ever learn.

In all, Sweet Pea would say that turning to a werewolf at a very young age had done more good than not. First off, it was like he'd been born into the magical world. He didn't recall a whole much before the age of nine, not really fine details, so in a lot of ways it was like he'd always had magic. Even FP hadn't turned until 26, and hadn't taken over the Pack until nearly 30. Sweet Pea's most formative years were spent fully enveloped in the magical world and he'll say that made a huge difference.

Because he changed so young, FP more or less took him under his wings. He kept Sweet Pea close, taught him things that other young wolves would not have been privy to. And, if FP was unavaliable, it was usually that Sweet Pea was tagging along with another high ranking wolf, like Tall Boy. He learned magic as he learned everything else in life, and he was deeply imbedded in the workings of what it meant to be a wolf.

There where whispers he was being groomed to take over as Alpha one day, despite the fact that FP had two children himself. However, Jellybean was off in Arizona, and unless she came back, it was doubtful she'd return for the mantle. And Jughead? Well, when someone had once outright asked FP, the alpha had snorted.

"Jughead? My Jughead? You know he has to kill someone to activate the curse, right? Can you imagine him doing that?" FP had laughed. As it was, no one thought Jughead had the stuff to take over anyway. He was so much like his mother, FP often said, which was a good thing if you were a human, but a bad thing if you were otherwise.

"Bore someone to death with his writing, maybe," Sweet Pea had replied, rolling his eyes. Jughead was always so maudlin, so moody. If he were a werewolf, he'd have major problems, that is if he couldn't get his emotions under control. A teensy part of Sweet Pea wondered if Jughead liked being so gloomy all the time, and probably could have been happier if he wanted to.

Besides, he didn't even know about his father's- his family's- heritage. Unless you were a wolf, magical other being, or an elder, you didn't get to know. I mean, it was for the safety of everyone, really. FP's persistence that there was a secret he could not tell his son had just driven Jughead away from the Serpents of late, and that was probably for the best.

No matter, Sweet Pea was the obvious choice to take over one day, even if Sweet Pea wasn't going to say it outloud. He cared deeply about his fellow wolves, he was smart enough to be the leader, and despite being so young he was more knowledgeable about the general magic community than possibly anyone else, discounting FP and Tall Boy.

Magic was just normal to Sweet Pea. He knew how to contact the fae if they were ever in a last ditch scenario where they'd need to make a deal, he knew where herbs grow for witches to make their potions, he knew how to do all the rituals of his kind. He knew what sort of species existed in Riverdale, and that's to say, a lot.

He'd been surprised at the numbers when FP had sat him down to explain it all. Some species he hadn't heard of until he'd met them. Maybe he's misrepresenting it; there's still a lot of humans. Riverdale and Greendale is mostly human. But, even having a handful of magic people surprised him.

And there was a lot.

FP isn't sure why Riverdale is such a hotspot for supernatural activity. He thinks that it started with the witches, and once they laid down their roots and made their casting circles, it just embuded the entire area with an aura of magic, and thus other girls started showing up.

Basically, suffice to say, Sweet Pea could write a twelve volume instructional guide on what's magic and what's not in Riverdale and hand it out to the newbies, if he wasn't concerned about it falling into non-magical hands, however.

It's not all good, he doesn't want to give that impression either.

Magical fights are way worse than normal ones. Some of the stuff that these people throw at each other is downright nasty. Some curses are lingering and can't be reversed, despite the best witches around. Sometimes, magic creeps in where it's not meant to be and that just creates trouble for everyone.

And, more specifically for Sweet Pea, being a wolf isn't flowers, sunshines, and ukuleles. Sure, his strength is incredible, his senses are heightened, and turning into a wolf itself is just a generally cool thing, but it hasn't been without his own problems.

Right after changing, and for a couple years after, Sweet Pea had a real problem with changing at every shift in his emotions. Now, nearly a decade later, he's a seasoned pro and one of the swiftest changers, but he still has anger problems (first step is admitting he has a problem; he's read through the self-help books) and so there are still moments where he just explodes into fur and fangs, but in general he's pretty good about it. Better than most of the other Serpents, that is. It seems like all Serpents have anger problems, but maybe being a werewolf makes you more prone to getting all bothered. He's not sure on that.

He made a point to get better at his emotions, at shifting at will, because he knew he was way younger and he didn't want to seem like he couldn't be every bit a wolf as everyone else. He convinced FP to let him keep his trailer instead of moving in with an older wolf, so that he could practice shifting as much as he wanted without disturbing anyone. Now, he still lives mostly alone, but he knows it's because he has the respect of the other wolves. As it goes, he's slowly working his way up the hierarchy, even at the younge age of 17. If this weren't his family, he's sure there would be some resentment there, but FP first of told everyone that they couldn't get mad since Sweet Pea took initiative where others did not, but also if a wolf does good, everyone does good. It's just a fact.

Oh, back to cons.

Well, he learned quickly that clothes don't shift with you, so he's gone through a lot of his favorite stuff when he shifts unexpectedly. The full moon plays with his emotions and he's more likely to shift than any other ole day of the week, and that pops up every month, so that's a load of garbage. He's gotten used to liking things a little on the rare side, but that doesn't mean that he still doesn't think it's gross. If he's in the wolf form and is really hungry, he'll go hunting (not humans, duh) and he thinks that tearing apart and eating a deer is just the worst thing and he always feels nauseous when he shifts back. The whole 'everyone can hear your thoughts as a wolf' thing gets old very, very fast, but Sweet Pea has been practicing on shielding his mind. FP can do it, Tall Boy can do it, but it's super fucking hard. Like, absolute mastery level hard, and if Sweet Pea tries too much in one day he'll either get a bad headache, get a nose bleed, or pass out...or all three.

But, ignoring those things- because when put into context, they can be- Sweet Pea loves being a wolf. He thinks he was always meant to be one (and technically, he was).

Long ago, FP stopped trying to figure out which parent was bit and just let sleeping dogs lie. It's not so important in the long run, especially since wolves, Serpents at least, don't bite anyone anymore. It's just in bad form. As he says, they gained an exceptional wolf out of the affair, so who are they to get hung up on the specifics?

Sweet Pea remembered how he'd preened when FP had called him that...exceptional. After living so long with no one, believing that he wasn't wanted (his mother would remind him daily that he was a mistake), to go to this; being wanted, honored, and loved...Sweet Pea feels like he belongs somewhere, which is still such a weird concept to him. He doesn't get all mushy and gushy, and he'll never say it outloud, but he really does see FP as a father figure. He would do anything for that man. However, likewise, he knows that FP would do anything for his Serpents, to the point of neglecting Jughead on occasion. It's awful, it is, but the Pack will always come first...and Jughead just isn't Pack.

But who knows what the future holds. Even death by accident still counts, and now that they're teenagers, a lot of young werewolves are popping up. Sweet Pea is the welcome committee for werewolves under 21, going and guiding them through their first transitions and explaining the whole shebang. At this point, there's approximately six wolves that are considered 'baby Serpents' and Sweet Pea has been there to help every single one. He's the liason for the younger wolves, should they need anything from the rest of the Pack, because Sweet Pea just has an understanding with the other wolves that fresh and fuzzy little wolves won't be able to achieve.

He takes his job very seriously.

Today, on the 4th of July, he's talking down Franklin Fogarty in the middle of the woods. He's thanking his lucky stars it's not in the middle of the road or in some alleyway, because magical cleanup is really shitty and just a lot of effort to magic the minds of humans to forgot they ever saw a stringy kid turn into a wolf out of a Stephen King novel.

That's about all he's currently thankful for.

Usually, Sweet Pea doesn't mind being the one to go out and find a newly turned werewolf; he loves it, actually. He likes being able to cool them down and then introduce them to the best thing to happen to them in their entire lives. Today, however? Well, he gets it. Stupid stuff happens on the 4th of July. So far, no one's killed someone else via fireworks but it just seems inevitable. Still, Sweet Pea would much rather be with the pack at the edge of the South Side, transformed and playing frisbee with manhole covers or something. Not that they've ever done that before, but if today they magically started doing such games, Sweet Pea will be pissed he missed it.

Franklin is a kid that he doesn't think a lot about. He knows him from school, but Franklin always seemed off by himself. In fact, Sweet Pea doesn't know if he goes by Frank or Franky or Lin or something, because they just haven't ever talked. He knew it was a possibility for Franklin Fogarty to change, however, since he's on 'The List'. The List being the all important catalogue of all the wolves and their bloodlines, the one that FP keeps close to his chest and all wolves of any importance know so that they can try to help avoid situations in which a young wolf may trigger the curse or be around to help when it does.

Franklin's grandmother was a werewolf. Luckily, Franklin's father made it through his entire life without managing to kill anyone, so he never turned. Unluckily, that means that his father had no idea what he was passing down to his son. Franklin's grandmother had died before Franklin was even born, so there's that.

It wasn't like Toni's father, who was a wolf until he got a bad leg break a year ago and now doesn't shift unless it's necessary, who knew exactly what Toni might inherit one day. He did about everything he could to tell Toni without outright saying it, from having an abundance of wolf themed things around the house, to having Toni watch the Serpent dynamics very carefully after watching one of those strangely indicting BBC nature shows about wolves, to even reading stories like the Big Bad Wolf or Little Red Riding Hood and trying to twist it so that the wolves were the good guys in it. So, when Toni changed, she had a good guess about what big 'secret' he couldn't tell her...that, or she thought her dad just loved wolves way too fucking much.

Franklin though? God, this kid is freaking out.

He'd been riding his father's motorcycle and hadn't been watching at an intersection, despite it being his right of way. A car, a little Prius (which is a car that's basically just tinfoil) had swerved to avoid him and smashed into a lightpost. The motorcycle had been trashed and Franklin had stumbled into the woods, and within a couple minutes...bam.

Instant wolf. Just add death.

He was a huge light colored wolf, swinging his muzzle around and making little whining noises.

"Buddy, woah, put those fangs away," The choppers on him were massive, Sweet Pea noted, "Yeah, Fangs. You." He snapped his fingers twice in front of Franklin's face. It was a little offensive, but it worked since they were partially dog.

Franklin met Sweet Pea's eyes and seemed to start to relax. Within a couple seconds, a very naked sixteen year old stood where the old had been. Sweet Pea, fully prepared, threw a blanket at him.

"What just happened?" Franklin asked, his voice rough.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Sweet Pea asked, trying to gauge how Franklin was handling this. Some wolves were just like, 'oh yep wolf' immediately while others he had to work up to believing in something like that.

"I think...I think I just...maybe I hit my head," Franklin groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Because I think I just turned into a wolf."

"Yeah. That happened," Sweet Pea said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Franklin's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Well, you just said it. You turned into a wolf. Hey, stop," Sweet Pea said, "You get worked up again, you'll turn. Again."

"I don't want that." Franklin said, shaking his head, "I don't want to do it again."

"Right, well, it gets better. Right now, though, we should keep you human. You're probably really confused right now." Sweet Pea looked at the sky. It was a little before dinner.

"Mostly my head is killing me, argh," Franklin said, "Oh my god. That car. The one that nearly hit me. Is...is it okay?" He started going back toward the road.

"Dude, you're naked right now," Sweet Pea said, trying to grab his arm.

"We have to go back. It was a girl, like a teenager like us. She might be seriously hurt. My god, we need to call 911. Where's my phone?" Franklin began patting the forest ground frantically.

"Franklin," Sweet Pea murmured softly, "There's only one catalyst for activating a werewolf curse."

He let the words sink in. He hoped the word 'curse' would do it, since he didn't really feel like spelling it out.

There was just a moment of silence when Franklin stared off at where he'd come from, trying to form words but failing. Then, there was a wolf in his place again.

"Fucking hell," Sweet Pea sighed, but knew that either way Franklin was going to rile up his emotions about this again. He stripped his own clothes off swiftly (8.3 seconds; he'd timed it) and jumped into his dark gray wolf.

 _Franklin! Hey, you need to stop it. She's dead. You can't fix it._

Franklin turned to Sweet Pea, his body heaving.

 _I can hear you in my mind. Oh god. There's so many voices. I can hear all of them. Wow. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy-_

 _Dude, chill. I mean this in the nicest way._

 _I can't take the voices, Sweet Pea. There's too many._

 _Then change back._ When Franklin looked at him imploringly, Sweet Pea sighed, _Calm yourself down again. Imagine your human form. Just, focus on breathing and what you want to become. Cmon, you got this, Frankie._

 _Don't call me that._

It took a couple seconds of Franklin turning in a circle and grunting before he turned back. Sweet Pea paused, just to make sure he wasn't going to split back, before shifting too.

"I thought werewolves could only change during the full moon?" This was the first thing Franklin asked, which was pretty common.

"Load of bull. Probably a myth created by werewolves, though, now that I think about it. You know, so that if a villager saw a wolf running around during a new moon or something, they'd be like 'well, that can't possibly be a werewolf'. Our emotions get harder to control during it, which is where it came from. Or, maybe." Sweet Pea shrugged.

"We?"

"The Pack. Any other wolves. You didn't think we were the only ones?" Sweet Pea shot him a smile. As Franklin struggled to ask more questions, Sweet Pea clamped his shoulder, "Come with me and we'll explain it all. You, sir, deserve a beer."

"But I'm only 16," Franklin said, frowning, "Do you have beer?"

"No, we're going to the Wyrm. Trust me, they'll let you have one. They're family now."

Sweet Pea began walking the opposite direction of the road.

"But, what about the girl?" Franklin asked in the smallest voice possible. Sweet Pea gave a long sigh and took Franklin to the ridge above where the accident was.

"I picked up your bike when I arrived, it's in my truck," Sweet Pea began, "Called 911, but I was sent out to talk down a new wolf, so I already knew she was dead. Probably died on impact, to be honest. In that case, she didn't suffer."

"You found a dead deer to put on the road?" Franklin said, noticing the cover Sweet Pea had done.

"Well, magicked one." He said.

"You can do magic?"

"I can use magical things," Sweet Pea said, "It's a log that will turn back in about six hours. But, no one will be coming after you now." He began to lead Franklin to his truck.

"Isn't That dishonest, though?" Franklin asked.

"Do you want to go on trial? Go to jail? At the very least, pay a lot of money?" Sweet Pea asked, a little frustrated. He'd done a good thing for the kid, you know?

"No, but...it feels a little…"

"I know," Sweet Pea sighed, "I do. Really." He unlocked the door of the car, rifling and finding one of the bags of generic clothes. He scrutinized Franklin, "You're 'bout a medium? Try this on." He said, throwing it to him, "But dude, you're gunna be changing every two minutes if you keep thinking like that. And it will suck."

Franklin was pulling on a pair of jeans and a flannel.

"But-,"

"For all we know, someone magicked her mind to nearly mow you over, to activate your charm. It's happened before. Look, Franklin, you had the right of way. She nearly killed you. It happened. Every single member of the Serpents has killed at least one person, most on accident, and we all live with it but we also moved on."

"The Serpents?" Franklin echoed, admiration and slight fear in his voice.

"Yeah, the Serpents. The Pack." Sweet Pea said.

Franklin was strangely quiet on the ride over. Sweet Pea allowed him this silence, since he was sure that the kid was taking it all in. It was overwhelming.

The Wyrm was already underway with it's Fourth of July celebrations. When Franklin walked in, all the Serpents there welcomed him by name- shouting across the room or even coming over and hugging him. There was a lot of 'welcome to the Pack, brother' as well as a couple apologies. In all, Franklin just looked like he was going to pass out.

At the bar, Birdie gave him a beer and he just stared down into it like he couldn't believe what was going on. What seemed to do him in completely was when FP came up, nodded to him, and handed him a jacket. Franklin's face was white as a sheet and he just looked like he had short circuited.

"God, Sweet Pea!" Toni jumped the bar, hitting Sweet Pea mid drink. He coughed on his own beer, "Can't you see he's overwhelmed?"

"Well, it's a big day," Sweet Pea said.

"Ass." Toni rolled her eyes, "Franklin, hey. Remember me? We have Trig together."

"Yeah, Antoinette."

"Ew. PLease, call me Toni." She said, scrunching her nose, "What should I call you?"

"I called him Fangs in the forest. I think it has a nice ring to it. Let's be honest, Franklin is just an unfortunate name that reminds me of that turtle from kiddie books." Sweet Pea interjected.

"Ignore him." Toni rolled her eyes.

"Fangs is fine," Fangs managed, a little more flesh-colored.

"See!" Sweet Pea gave a triumphant grin, "Look, I'm not really an ass. Toni's right, it can be a bit much. Let's go to the roof." He offered, pointing up, "Fangs, take the beer. We have a lot to talk about."

Toni followed them, and once they were all situated, Fangs turned to Toni.

"Sweet Pea says everyone killed someone. He told me in the car ride how he did it. What about you?"

"How did a girl with purple hair activate the curse?" Toni rephrased with a soft smile, "Yeah, well, when I was thirteen I went to the lake with my friends. One of my friends hit her head on a rock and went under. When we pulled her up, she was hardly breathing. I tried to do CPR and couldn't save her. FP says if I hadn't done anything, chances are it wouldn't have counted. But since I tried and didn't save her, it did. It's seems like it's fake, and all, but magic is a really douche when it wants more wolves."

"Why does it want more wolves?" Fangs asked, looking bewildered.

"Well," Sweet Pea took over, "At our base, we're magical beings. Magic runs in our blood now, it crackles around us when we change. We use magic on a daily basis." Sweet Pea explained, "Magic is a little selfish. It just wants more of itself spread out."

"By making wolves?"

"By making lots of everything." Sweet Pea chugged the remainder of his beer and stood up, shaking off his shoulders.

"Oh, there goes Sweet Pea into 'lecture mode'," Toni rolled her eyes, "I mean, I jest," She added when he sent a nasty glare in her direction, "Sweet Pea knows more about this than, well, anyone I think."

"Lecture...will I be tested? Should I be taking notes?" Fangs asked, looking nervous, "Ah, man, I'm bad if I don't get time to study."

"No, no. We're not that cruel. I'm just going to lay everything you should know out, so that you don't get surprised because literally anything can be thrown at you now. You can always text me if you have a question or forget. Chances are, at this age, you'll never solely need to know this, you'll always be with an older wolf."

"Oh, okay," Franklin gave a determined nod, "Lay it on me."

Sweet Pea grinned.

"There are three big species, like, the top of the food chain in magical terms. A lot about magic is inherited. Most lesser hierarchical species need two dominant genes to become magic, but these three only need one. They're all similar but very different."

"One, us. Werewolves. Magic is inherited by bloodline, only way to become a wolf. If you bit someone, you pass it on, but not to that person but to their descendant. So, basically, you have to be born with the possibility to be a wolf. The gene, once introduced, as far as we know never goes away. Your great, great, great, great granddaughter could be a werewolf down the line. We were cursed ages ago so that we have to kill someone to activate it; it used to just be that you learned how to change, you mediated, and then you did it. We have heightened strength and senses and super fast healing. We share a Pack Mind. Anyone changed as a wolf can hear your thoughts, current thoughts. They can't dig around in there for stuff, you know, and isn't only works once you're in wolf form. FP's word, our alpha, is law. It's like a compulsion we have to follow. Werewolf Pack Bonds are a big deal, but you don't have to worry bout that, not in the big way. I mean, you were joined into the bond by FP giving you the jacket."

"Two; witches and warlocks. There isn't a lot around anymore, but you know. Their power is also passed down by blood, but unlike us, there's no way to become a witch if it's not in your genes. Therefore, they're hard to come by. We can always make more wolves for the next generation if we were going to be really big jerks, but you're either a witch or you aren't. They're the most human of the species. They can practice individually or in Covens, and like the Pack Bond, which strengthens them. Their blood is highly magical, and used in a shit ton of stuff. They're the only species that can also be another. It's actually more like a 'witch' is a modification, like you could be 'Species; wolf, mod; witch' or 'species; human, mod; witch', but that's fairly rare. We don't have any around. FP knows of a couple witches in the area-like within three hours away if things really go to shit, but they haven't ever caused problems so it's a need to know sort of thing. Things that they, or other magic-making species- make, we can use. Even a human could use potions and stuff, but we're a little better at it, just because we can almost hear magic at a certain frequency."

"Three; vampires. There used to be a pair living in Riverdale, but they left a long time ago, thank god. I mean, they're usually up to no good. This is a species that- like wolves- you can bit someone and change them. Unlike the other two, though, they can't procreate so their only option is to bite people. And, it changes you immediately, or not the next generation to say. Since they're undead, you have to die to become a vamp. It's nasty stuff. Their blood can heal wounds. The whole mythology that they can kill us is bullshit. I mean, yeah, they can, but it's not any different than other people trying to kill us. We just don't like them. They are inherently magical creatures. Like us, they're super fast and strong and sense are on top of things. Sort of like using a spell or sort of like our Alphas, they can also use mind control, but it doesn't work on other magical creatures. Sunlight harms them, but rarely kills them. Vervain makes hurts them like a motherfucker, but only a wooden stake to the heart ends their second life. Oh, on that note, stay away from the wolfsbane plant or totally silver things. Silver hurts a ton and wolfsbane sort of burns our skin. It's not a good time."

Toni unrolled her sleeve in front of Fang's face to show a nasty looking burn, nodding in firm agreement.

"Any questions?"

"Umm-,"

"Excellent," Sweet Pea continued, "Now, for every creature out there; and don't worry much about other species, they're few and far in between and most times you'll be with a wolf that will tell you, but point is for every species there's an alpha or a king or a queen, what have you, the Maximus of a species grouping that has elevated powers. For every Pack, there's An Alpha. For every Coven, a Coven Leader. For every flock of vampires, a big-daddy bat. It's a lot to do with bloodlines; basically, once you're an alpha your fam is always an alpha. So, FP is super powerful, but if one of his kids ever triggered the curse, they'd be powerful too. Not as powerful, but more powerful than the average bear, or err, wolf. And, once they ascend to ultimate Alpha, through a fancy little ceremony, they inherit all the powers. FP retains a lot of it, even after he were to retire, theoretically. Point of the matter is that bloodline is everything. For you, even, where your family was in the Pack last is where you start out. Your grandma was respected, so the wolves will take to you better once you start being one of us in full."

"That's not to say you can't make your own name, write your own blood on the wall-not literally of course," Toni chimed in, "Look at Sweet Pea. We have no idea which of his parents were bit, but he's a first-generation werewolf and he's pretty damn important. The most important of the wolves under 30, at least. And," Toni leaned in, her voice a mere whisper, "He's a shoe in for Alpha next."

"It's just rumors," Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip and shrugging.

"He's hardly ever humble, except for this." Toni leaned back, taking a swig of her beer, which had to be lukewarm by now, "Shows he really cares."

"Really?" Fangs looked at Sweet Pea with utter amazement.

"Possibly," Sweet Pea admitted cautiously.

"Well, if neither of his kids are wolves, then FP will have to pick a successor and he'll magically adopt Sweet Pea. Bada bing, bada boom." Toni swiped her hands twice, "And, even if like Jughead does, I still say there's a good chance that FP will have Sweet Pea take over anyway."

"It's probably not going to be done. Blood is hella important," He said, sending Toni a hard look.

"Yeah, but you've been a wolf forever. And, usually an Alpha steps down around when they turn 50. Even if Jughead were to turn like, tomorrow, no one would know more than you!" Toni said, "You know there's a ton of wolves that would follow you."

"I'm not looking to create a civil war," Sweet Pea enunciated slowly, "Over an issue that is far away and all theory to begin with."

That shut Toni up, but only for a second, "See?" She asked with an impish grin, "He's not even an alpha yet but he's just got that presence, that power. That's the last I'll say about it, swear." She added when Sweet Pea opened his mouth to argue with her.

Sweet Pea growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "She's impossible." He said to Fangs.

"She seems nice." Fangs sent her a furtive glance, blushing a little.

"I claim this one," Toni laughed, throwing her arm over his shoulders, "Stick with me kid, it will be good."

"Okay," Sweet Pea plopped back down, "Now, for homework."

Fangs groaned, "What? I thought you said no quizzes? Want me to write a paper about what I've learned?" He asked, somewhat genuine.

"Nope. It's more...active. You gotta change again, at least like six more times. I mean, I'm not giving you a deadline, but it's more friendly advice."

"But, changing sucks." Fangs pouted, "I feel like my bones are made of jelly and my stomach is on fire."

"Each time you change, it hurts less," Sweet Pea paused, tapping his chin, "It's like...you just bought a new pair of Jordan's. They're a little stiff, so it hurts like the first couple times walking in them. You gotta stretch 'em out. Same here, you gotta stretch your wolf body, get it used to being part of your body. If you don't change, first off, it's just going to keep hurting and will get stiff again and will feel like the first time again. I change, oh, every week at least, usually more like every two to three days. That's fairly normal. But, second, your body right now...it just went through a massive change. You're not a human any more, Fangs."

Fangs drew in a sharp breath. Sweet Pea understood it. For all they'd been talking about magical creatures, it could just be from a really fleshed-out fantasy film. To hear such a declaration out loud is startling. It makes it real. It's strange to come to terms with.

"And your body, as a human, is trying to reconcile that," Toni added softly, "The more you change, the quicker your body and your wolf will merge into one." She linked her fingers, "Take it from me. I know."

"She knows," Sweet Pea agreed with an apologetic glance.

"How?" Fangs asked, turning toward Toni.

"After I changed, my dad took me to a cabin he rented out for us. He thought it would be good to get away from it all for a little bit. I was struggling with the fact that I just lost a dear friend, and more, that I couldn't save her. And so I didn't change. I kept my emotions bottled in, and just...did not let myself. And first off, it really hurt. But, more than that, my wolf inside of me grew restless. I mean, we don't like referring to our 'wolves' as separate beings, because they shouldn't be, but in some cases they can. Like how it is for you right now, how it was for me then. It would force me to change when I was unconscious and I wouldn't remember any of it. Since it was wolf that was not linked to my human side, I didn't have morals or complex thought. I just wanted to hunt. It's where some of the more gruesome werewolf tales came from, I'm sure. I don't recall any of it, but my dad I says I nearly attacked a hiker. I might have killed him, Fangs. So, you gotta link them. And, the only way to do it is to change. You get it?"

Fangs didn't answer for a long second, then he nodded, "How do I do it?"

Sweet Pea grinned, "Well, we could always hit you with sticks until you get upset enough to change."

"That sounds awful."

"Yeah, it's meant to be," Sweet Pea laughed, "Or, you could just imagine yourself as a wolf, visual it and then try hard. It sounds like nothing, but you'll understand it. It's like how you changed to a human, but backwards."

"Okay," Fangs said, nodding resolutely. He furrowed his eyebrows, locked his jaw.

"Woah! Hey, not up here," Toni grabbed his arm. Fangs looked around, a tinge embarrassed, as it seemed he'd forgotten they were on a roof.

"I know a place we can go," Toni chuckled, getting up and offering him a hand.

"Will you change with me?" Fangs asks.

"I'm wounded, Fangs, deeply wounded." Sweet Pea clutched his chest, "That you did not ask me."

"Ha!" Toni poked Sweet Pea's chest, "Take that."

"I actually just wanted to know if her fur is pink when she changes too." Fangs admitted with a quarter smile, the first smile that Sweet Pea had seen from him since this morning.

There was a moment, the Sweet Pea couldn't help but burst out laughing as he imagined a brightly colored neon-pink wolf streaking through the forest. Toni joined in too, and that pretty much answered Fang's question.

Downstairs, the lighthearted mood was shot as the trio read the room. Most of the wolves were gone, leaving some of the most senior members behind, deep in conversation. It seemed like more than the average weekly discussion, plus they wouldn't be having such an event on a Holiday unless it couldn't be avoided.

"You two go. I'll, uh, catch up later." Sweet Pea said, ushering the two out of the bar before they heard something they weren't supposed to. He didn't assume to be up enough to be privy to these meetings, but he also was very curious. Luckily, FP caught his eye across the room and motioned for him to come over.

"The kid up to snuff?" FP asked.

"As much as I usually do. He's a little shaken still. Toni's taking him to help him change on purpose, at least try to today. I don't think he'll get it right away." Sweet Pea reported back.

"Good, good." FP said. Usually, he was fully interested in the younger wolve's progress, and Sweet Pea's own teachings or comments about it, but he seemed farther away today.

Sweet Pea didn't press out of respect, and of knowing where he stood in the Pack, and decided if FP didn't say anything in the next five seconds, Sweet Pea would assume it was none of his damn business and go follow Toni and Fangs.

Just as he was turning to leave, FP sighed.

"Jason Blossom went missing today." He said.

"The rich twin?" Sweet Pea asked, crossing his arms. The Blossoms; human. Only reason they were on the wolve's radar is they could be shady as fuck and they were just as rich, so naturally, FP always kept one ear open for their whatever they did, because obviously it wasn't just producing maple syrup. Even Sweet Pea was intelligent enough to grasp that.

"Yeah, that one. He and his sister went for a boat ride and apparently, their boat tipped on Sweetwater River. She made it to shore, he didn't. Police is out dredging the river for him." FP elaborated. Sweet Pea made a popping noise from his cheeks.

"God, looking for a body," he shook his head, "We been out to sniff it out?" He asked. Sometimes, Chief Keller asked them to help out here and there on police business. He was aware of their status and as long as they weren't off killing civilians in bloodlust rages, he took advantage of their sniffing skills and strengths. Plus, they weren't terrible people. Jason was Sweet Pea's age; if they could go and find him and possibly still save him, 'course they weren't going to withhold help.

"Tried this morning. Nothing. Scent washed in the stream, which means he's somewhere in the river," Birdie added from where she was cleaning off the bar.

"That's awful shitty. Damn." Sweet Pea mused, feeling sorry for the other twin. Sherry or something, that was her name. Cherry? He couldn't recall. Either way, he knew that this must be an awfully terrible time for her.

He frowned, looking at FP. There seemed to be something else, but FP wasn't saying much else. He got the feeling there was more to this that FP wasn't saying, but as their alpha, if he thought he shouldn't tell Sweet Pea, then Sweet Pea had to respect that. It didn't mean that Sweet Pea wasn't a little wary about this situation, about where it could go.

So, he asked, "Boss, we gunna have problems from this?"

Tall Boy sent Sweet Pea a hard glance that served as a warning, one that Sweet Pea knew he was walking a thin line over, but couldn't resist finding out what he could. FP didn't seem upset by his question, in fact, he seemed proud Sweet Pea had the guts to ask.

"I don't think so, or, it's nothing you need to worry about." FP replied firmly, "But, little wolf, keep your ears perked and your mind ready. Be smart."

Sweet Pea let out a breath, nodding to FP like the good soldier he was, "You know I always am."

* * *

 **Notity note notes!**

 **Did I show Fang's changing JUST so I could have an unaware character to explain the rules of the world? Ah, you caught me. It's a lot to take down, but I felt like it was needed to get a baseline of this world's universal rules. So, yeah, more exciting shit is coming, I swear.**

 **I didn't know Fang's real name, so I picked Franklin...it seemed to fit. *shrug***

 **And omg guys I just reached writing 100 pages on this fic. I'm going off the episodes in some place and it's like it's writing itself. I totally feel like they were going to take it more supernatural and then veered away, because some of the comments are a little bit too...well, you'll see. I'm also getting into other POVs, which is cool, like Jughead's and I actually just wrote one for Mrs. Lodge too, so we'll get a lot of the cast showing their side of the story.**

 **I've decided to do two things for this story, which hopefully you like**

 **a) Each chapter I'll make a board as like a mini preview and post it either on my tumblr with the chapter (youngbloodlex22) or on my a03 account, where I also post pictures. Maybe wattpad too? Anyway, just more art**

 **b) I realized I posted this at peak Halloween time. Not my intention, but it's what happened. This fic also happens to be very Halloween in nature. And, as I was collecting my Halloween playlist a couple nights ago, I realized I have a butt-ton of Halloween songs (more than the average person SHOULD have) and I like using song titles as chapter titles, so that's what I'll do. And, as I go along, I'll make a playlist of it on Youtube/Spotify/8tracks for your listening pleasures.**

 **RIVERDALE S3 COMES BACK TOMORROW WHO IS HYPED? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE IN A REVIEW (also, if you have any Halloween tunes for my consideration, lemme know that as well!)**

 **This is a pretty quick update. Because I'm so far ahead, I figure I'll post every 5-7 days. Once again, not easy to follow, but the best way to make sure you don't miss an update is to subscribe/follow/do whatever to this fic! Or, just check back every once a week :)**

 **Lastly, I'm a little upset about the lack of reviews. Thank you so much to the two of you who did make a comment, but from the likes/responses I got on tumblr it seemed like there would be...more of you? I know the last chapter didn't have a ton and I know sometimes it's hard to post on a story you don't know if it will continue, but guys, I've pre-written ten chapters of this already. I'm gunna be posting for awhile. So, it would really make my day to see you guys comment :) Remember, ten comments and you get a short drabble written about a couple of your choice!**

 **Next chapter we introduce Betty's POV, and she's going to be noticing some strange changes to herself...**


	3. Lost in the Shadows

**So many more reviews this time! Thank you all who took the time to leave a comment, it made me super excited about updating! I planned on doing it yesterday, but my internet went out :( I would have done it earlier, but I was working on grad school applications...scary, right? Just in time for the Halloween season...**

 **But anyway, a huge thanks to my reviewers: Guest, Guest, Boris Yeltsin, whastmypassword, Guest43, orangiethefox, and Guest.**

 **Guest: Thanks!  
**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **whatsmypassword: Sweet Pea is my personal fav ;) Still, when this story was in its early stages, I was just going to have it all be Betty's POV. However, i figured we needed a person who knew about the magic community to explain things, so the readers weren't learning everything at the same stage of Betty. I thought about having it be Jughead, but that would mean he'd have to have already changed, and that would take major re-writing to the events and tbh I wanted to be able to start from the canon of season 1. But, I liked the idea of a Serpent being a wolf. I needed someone who would interact with Betty, thus, baby serpent. After that, since I'm a smidge biased, the choice was easy :)**

 **And man oh man it's going to diverge. Right now it won't seem like it, since we're hardly an episode in, but I'm writing around episode 5 and there is a whole bunch of things that are VERY different and will continue to be so, since I changed this it changes that and so on and so on.**

 **Also, hating FP is a totally valid response :) He's for sure not perfect. He, like the rest of the characters, will do thing sometimes that infuriate you. If you always hate him, though, at least that's something other than just feeling 'meh' about the story lol. As for your ideal plan, I can't say much without spoiling the future!**

 **Guest43: True that!**

 **Guest: Glad I could scratch that itch in a sense :)**

* * *

 **Song for the chapter is 'Lost in the Shadows' from the Lost Boys movie, which is an old Vampire movie**

* * *

The rest of the summer lazed by for most of the wolves. They tried to take as much of the summer weather as they could take before they'd be forced back into school, forced to do homework and learn about things that, when they really questioned it, hardly mattered in the general span of things. Toni and Fangs started to hang around with Sweet Pea more and slowly, Fangs got the hang of his shifting, even if he still sometimes turned into a wolf when that sad Sarah McLaughlin commercial came on. It led, once, to an interesting night at his place where he poofed in the middle of his living room and Sweet Pea had to talk him back down while Toni did damage control by asking his dad any question she could think of about what it was like to work at a gas station so he didn't enter the living room and Fangs just blubbered in his wolf form about all the sad puppies.

It was a night Sweet Pea looks back on and chuckles about.

Apart from that, Toni and Fang's summers have been rather quiet. The entire town has been quiet, which is exactly how it's always been. Riverdale is the quintessential little American town with just too much charm and not enough Walmarts or Targets. Nothing exciting ever happens, discounting the very magical presence. Jason Blossom's disappearance was the first semi interesting human driven thing to happen in a very, very long time, at least since The Great Magic Outburst of '53, in which no magical intervention could have fixed the befuzzlement of the humans when a vat of a witch's potion mysteriously made it into everyone's coffee and the town went crazy for awhile. That's just a memory to a lot, or a tall tale. Point being, Riverdale is boring as fuck most of the time and the most exciting thing, usually, is a rare bird being seen by a river.

Toni, Fangs, and the rest of the Junior Wolf Pack have been able to ignore the whispers and worries about Jason Blossom. The older wolves, and Sweet Pea, have not been so lucky. Because of this, the rest of the summer drags by for Sweet Pea in agony as he just waits for the other shoe to drop.

Day before school starts up again and it still has not arrived.

He's been trying to do as FP asked, to keep his ears ready for information, but he's not sure what he should be listening for. He tries to keep it swerved in the direction of FP too, because FP hasn't said anything more about the night of the 4th, but FP's mind is a steel trap, more inpeternatble than usual.

The day before the start of Sweet Pea and Toni's junior year and Fang's sophomore, Sweet Pea is hanging out around the Wyrm when he most certainly should be in bed. He thinks school is a utter waste of time. Anything he wants to learn he can pretty much just google now, and sitting through 8 hours a day in a hot and stuffy room with so many sights and smells just about drives his senses crazy. He's warned Fangs about it already, since he finds it unbearable most times, and he's been to school as a wolf for years at this point.

To his credit, he's only morphed once at school without meaning too. Luckily, at Southside High, there's two or three Serpents around, enough to get a kid out in a pickle if it seems like there's going to be a furry little problem. Still, though.

"You should lay it off, kid," Byrdie refuses to give him another beer, "It's gunna rot yer brain."

"Oh piss off," Sweet Pea grumbles, wishing he could just drop out already. He could be so much more useful to the Pack if he didn't have damn things to do like homework or pretend like the biggest problem in his life was if he was going to college or not. Hah, what a joke.

"You'd better scatter before FP returns," Byrdie raised a single eyebrow, "You know how he feels about a good education." It was one of the few things Sweet Pea outright disagreed with FP on, but FP always said Sweet Pea was too young to understand it.

"Speak 'o the devil," Mustang coughed from the other side of the bar as the doors swung open and FP's leather-clad figure stepped into the dusty lights.

Immediately, a stench vile and cloying attacked Sweet Pea's senses. He coughed violently. The other wolves in the room covered their mouths, but began to shout at once at FP.

"God, you been rollin' in a deer carcass that's been dead for a year, boss?" Sweet Pea asked, breathing through his mouth.

FP was trying to talk over the crowd, to answer what seemed like 50 questions at once. Tall Boy whipped around, as though he hadn't noticed the youngest wolf sitting in the corner in all that commotion. He cocked his head.

"Karan? What the hell are you doing here boy? It's 2 am, school's at 8." Tall Boy said, narrowing his eyes. Sweet Pea bared his teeth at Tall Boy. If there was one thing he hated more than anything in the world, it was being referred to by his last name, a name that only ever reminded him that his mother was dead and he never had a father to take that name of.

"Easy," Byrdie said, patting Sweet Pea's hand, "The boy's going now, right?"

Sweet Pea bristled at the beta for a second longer before backing down. He started patting his pockets to make sure his keys, wallet, and phone where all still on him. He decided to slip out before FP gave him an alpha's order to leave. Firstly; he hated giving FP a reason to think that he needed to be bossed around, and second, getting an Alpha's order just left a bad taste in Sweet Pea's mouth, like drinking orange juice after bruising your teeth.

As he slid off the barstool, FP seemed to finally look at him.

"If you want to say, you can," was what he said, nudging Tall Boy back a step. Sweet Pea didn't need to be asked or offered twice. He sat right back up.

By this point, FP had managed to calm the room and was holding up a firm hand of silence. Sweet Pea leaned forward on bated breath to hear what had everyone so upset, and why the hell did FP and Tall Boy smell like a graveyard with really shitty grave diggers?

"The tip we got wasn't fake; it's true." FP began. He didn't go out of his way to explain to Sweet Pea what was going on, because everyone else seemed to know, and Sweet Pea wasn't upset because he wanted to be able to sit at these meetings. Plus, he figured enough context clues would present itself eventually.

"It's been years since we last saw their kind! Why now?" A wolf in the back called.

"Hard to say," FP rubbed his chin, "They're at the Pembrooke. As far as I saw, it's only two. Hiram's not with them. Still in jail, last I heard."

"Should we go officially welcome them to the neighborhood?" Mustang asked with a vicious smile. Sweet Pea goto the feeling that whoever this was, the serpents weren't happy.

"Back. Welcome them back," Byrdie bit out, "Hermione was born here, you know. This is her home."

"Was her home, 'till she died." Mustang argued back.

"Hey, hey," FP snapped, "We're going to let it go. There's a girl with her, and let's not scar her for the rest of her live. Plus, as long as they're just living here, peaceful like we are, I'm sure we can all get along."

Apparently, it looked like few others believed that.

"She's one of them, I'm sure! They always change their kids young." Mustang was still going on.

"Not this young," FP spoke in a low voice, "I don't care what their parents were like before. I think a lot of us can say that we are not who our parents were, right? Let's give them the benefit of the doubt."

"And wait for them to kill one of us? Or kill a human?" Fords scoffed.

"No, we're more prepared than that. We keep aware of the situation, and we give them a single chance. But, let's not go making enemies right away, right?"

Sweet Pea was still trying to figure all this out, although a couple very helpful hints had been given.

FP sighed, "It's late, everyone. They're not going to go out on a blood spree tonight, or ever maybe, so let's just all go to sleep."

There was a disgruntled group grumble, but everyone began gathering their things and heading for the door.

"I can't stand the mosquitos that are this size, FP," Mustang said as he left, cracking his fingers apart a quarter of an inch, "So I sure as hell can't stand them bloodsuckers when they walk and talk pretending to be human."

"I know," FP said, "Trust me, I do. But can't you trust me too?"

 _Thank you, Mustang_ , Sweet Pea thought, the final connection finally clicking as he recalled the first conversation he'd had with FP all those years ago.

"You're talking about vampires, right? The Lodges?" He asked as he was counting his money for lunch tomorrow at the bar. Only Byrdie, Tall Boy, and FP remained.

A look of pride flashed on FP's face and he nodded to confirm it.

"Vampires, to us, smell like rotting corpses. Well, that's sort of what they are. Reanimated dead people, frankly. Different than zombies, which don't have any sentience, but magically re-animated. Humans don't smell any difference. It's pretty bad first go around, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say take a shower, but at this point I think you need to be rinsed off with acid," Sweet Pea gagged. FP chuckled, giving a 'perhaps' sort of look.

"So, I guess it goes without saying that you don't speak a word of this to any of the others, okay?" FP said.

"What if they come across the young vampire?" Sweet Pea asked, "And wonder about the smell?"

"She's going to be going to Riverdale High, I'm sure. Likely won't be a problem they'll ever run into, if she is changed, that is." FP dismissed it, "Let me give you a ride back home, little wolf."

"No, I'm fine." Sweet Pea shook his head, "Think I'm gunna run. Lots to think about." Sweet Pea was already taking off his jacket and flexing his shoulders, "We're still okay, aren't we? This isn't going to turn ugly?" He asked.

FP paused, "I knew Hermione before she turned, a long time ago. If she still wants now what she wanted then, we won't have an issue." He said simply.

"And what did she want?"

"What we want too," FP said, "To grow up with our children in a safe place, for simplicity. Sometimes, when you have magic, all you'd give is to be normal. Hermione is a mother. I have to think that hasn't changed it." FP said, a feeling or an urge Sweet Pea didn't get but nodded all the same.

"Stay ready, right boss, just in case?" Sweet Pea asked just before he left.

"It's all going to be fine, but yes." FP said.

Oh boy, how wrong he was going to be.

XXxxXX

Betty Cooper hears all about Jason's disappearance.

It's not like she was living under a rock that summer, she'd been living in D.C.

She heard it first from Kevin. Kevin, who of course knew from his father. Kevin, who always had good gossip. Kevin, the only person from Riverdale who she kept in contact with regularly while she was away.

Archie texted belatedly later, but he was so bad at texting her that she didn't find it strange.

Jughead mentioned it, but only in passing, that it had spurred the idea for a new novel.

The only person who hadn't outright mentioned it was Polly, and she seemed rather odd about the whole thing. She acted like it was a surprise to her (and, as someone currently living in Riverdale, Betty very much doubted this) and seemed almost...nonchalant? When Betty asked hadn't she known him, since they were the same age and all and had a couple classes, Polly had replied "I guess. I don't know. I don't care, Betty." And that was the absolute last thing Polly had said about it. With the fuss the rest of the town was making, it seemed out of the ordinary, but Betty had other things to do than wonder about why her sister was so cold to a kid that, as far as Betty knew, had only ever been kind to either of them...unlike the demon of his sister.

And then, it's like the texts came out of the woodwork. People that Betty hardly ever talked to in high school were messaging her about this, about the drama surrounding it. By a week after it, so much had gone on in Betty's life that it for sure felt like old news.

But, she had to realize, for everyone back home it was not. It was still very hot news, the only news, to be frank.

Betty had to be a little proud about this, that she was away from her small town in a place where so many other things were happening that a seventeen-year-old's disappearance and likely death was just a blip on her radar. People seemed jealous when she talked about what she'd been doing, when they inventively gave her the polite 'how's your summer been' after some back and forth about the absent Blossom twin. Betty sort of liked them being jealous.

A huge party of Betty did not want to return to Riverdale. She wanted to find a way to stay here in D.C. for the rest of her high school, to be honest. There wasn't a lot going for her at home.

Her friends were few; Kevin, as her closest friend. Archie, her former best friend, but he was just so busy nowadays. Jughead, she could have a conversation with if they found themselves alone. Her sister, but Polly had been pulling away of late, not texting back as cheerfully and seeming distant when they Skyped.

And, that completed Betty's list. She had more people she did not want to see than people she did...the whole of Riverdale high to be honest. Her mother, and even her father most of the time. Just, everyone.

Her freshman year of high school was the point that Betty hit the lowest in her life she'd ever been. Being ridiculed and cut from the cheerleading tryouts before she even got a chance to try, spending the rest of the year eating alone, perpetually being picked last in gym class...suffice to say that when she got accepted into her internship, Betty didn't think twice about leaving.

She knew this internship had been the best thing in her life so far. It made her a stronger, more assertive person. It made her believe in her own worth, something she'd so been lacking before.

Betty felt like a different person. She felt like something had been awakened.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the internship, however. She'd only noticed this feeling low in her stomach, in her bones, in her breath in the last couple weeks. She'd worked hard to get to the slimmer Betty she'd been in her childhood, running or working out everyday and watching what she ate more carefully, and she had achieved it. But, that still wasn't it. She felt like a different Betty, like she might not even be Betty anymore. Slightly overweight Betty had still been her, right?

She had more energy, she craved better and more healthy food, she didn't have as dark of urges; all these things she could attribute to her lifestyle change.

There were other things that she couldn't quite put into words that she couldn't imagine came from hitting the gym, which made Betty a little nervous. As it was, it felt like something inside of her was bubbling, was festering, just waiting to be released.

As someone who had spent long hours in the darkest parts of her mind, this scared Betty. She was worried who would come out. What would come out.

D.C. had been so good to her. She was terrified she'd lose all her momentum back in Riverdale. Alas, she hadn't been able to convince her mother why she should stay, so all too soon Betty Cooper was loading a bus to take her back to the rainy, dull bane of Betty's existence thus so far.

She only had two things she was looking forward to back home; resuming her movie nights with Kevin and seeing Archie again.

Archie Andrews, the boy Betty had been friends with for years, but at this point knew that she was terribly, terribly in love with.

It was a recent development. Around the start of their freshman year, those feelings had begun to grow. As he'd been a rock to her unpopularness while he became a class favorite, it only grew. And now, after being away all summer, with his texts (albeit as few and far in between as they were), not a single one didn't fail to make her smile. He was so genuine about everything, the 'boy next door' that Betty never imagined falling for, because it was just such a cliche. Something about the fact that Betty was sure that Archie had no idea how she felt just made him that much more irresistible.

Somewhere, although Betty didn't know if she'd ever be brave enough to set it forth, she had a plan.

What absolutely threw a wrench in her plans was seeing the six-pack abs that Archie had developed over the summer.

"It's fine, you're both not how," Kevin had assured her while she had a mild panic attack, "You've both come out as butterflies. Like, you're smoking hot, Betts. If you were a dude or if I was straight, I'd do you."

"You're just saying that, Kev." Betty shoved him as she flopped onto her bed.

"Well, I am, but it's true." He said, "Get that boy. Get him for both of us and then tell me all the nasty details."

"You're awful." Betty laughed between her fingers. It died a little in her throat, however. Kevin noticed and Betty just forced a smile, saying the bus ride had tired her out. She'd waited until the last possible second to come home, as it was. In reality, even being here and being so happy with Kevin and swooning over Archie did not budge that feeling that was creeping around inside her, that feeling of a soda being shaken or a kernel of popcorn seconds before popping out. It was unsettling. It was frustrating.

And, this development did not help matters.

Her plan was half-baked at best. It was more of a recurring dream, more than anything. It was going to Pop's with him, sharing a milkshake with him, and then diving across the table and kissing him like neither of them had ever kissed anyone. Of course, the Archie she imagined all summer was the lanky, perpetually-mussed hair and a little awkward Archie she'd known all her life. Somehow, adding this...sexy Archie into that daydream made it better and worse all at the same time.

Betty was fairly confident in the person she'd become, in terms of how she looked. By the end of the summer, she'd had more than a few guys interested in her. She figured that if she looked like this, maybe Archie would want to be with someone like her. It was shallow, yeah, but he was a guy so Betty figured it was what he needed, the last push to get them together.

And, it seemed to be going okay, and Betty had just about mustered the courage to tell Archie how she felt, lay it all on the table, when she walked in.

From the first moment Betty met Veronica, her instincts were going wild.

She'd always trusted her instincts, but even if Archie wasn't completely distracted, this was a different sort of instinct, a deeper voice that Betty had never heard before.

It wasn't telling her to distrust Veronica, but it was telling Betty to be extremely wary. It was telling her to never turn her back on this girl, for some reason. It was telling her that Veronica was undeniable different, different from Betty, and different sill from Archie...even if Betty couldn't put her finger on why.

Betty was beginning to dislike these new found 'instincts' because all they were doing were giving her a stomachache.

XXxxXX

Back at home, Betty ignored her mother's questions about everything and went straight for the bathroom. Coming home had been not fun; among other things, she'd gotten the lecture about how Polly had been 'forever sullied' by that Blossom boy, the one that was missing, which was peculiar because of how Polly had treated it. Despite it all, it was all about Polly as usual, and nothing about Betty, even when this would be a moment they would favor Betty. Or, maybe look at Betty and realize she'd never done anything wrong, not that she liked to throw Polly under the bus.

In all, it was not the homecoming Betty wanted.

She stood in the shower for a long time, forehead pressed against the tile as the water steamed over her spine. The feeling inside of her had paused, but when she focused on it, it was still there, like a thought on the tip of her tongue.

She thought of how Archie looked right through her tonight and for a second, something stirred in Betty like a tidal wave, something rose and rose until she couldn't breathe and then-

"You almost done?" Polly pounded on the door, "I need to brush my teeth."

Betty muttered under her breath before plastering a fake smile. Even if Polly couldn't see it, she might be able to hear it, "Yep, yep! Lemme just grab my towel."

She shut the knob off, ringing her hair out onto the bathmat so that when her sister stepped, it would be damp, just a little spiteful. She leaned her palm on the wall to shake her hair a bit.

If she was focusing more on her hand, she would have noticed the tendril of smoke and the sizzle from where she evaporated water from the wall.

XXxxXX

The next morning was no better. Betty awoke still feeling...off. She felt compressed, which only heightened when her mother came up before she'd hardly got finished getting ready, and from the look on her face, it was clear it wasn't a warm and soft goodbye for school. 'Warm and soft' were two things her mother was not, and her father too, when she thought about it.

No, this was 'Lecture Mom' face, something that Betty wasn't in the mood for.

She talked about being focused, even thought Betty still had three years of high school to figure all that out. She talked about how all boys were awful and wanted the same thing, a tune that wasn't unfamiliar. She talked about all the things Betty knew, but really didn't want to hear this morning.

A part of Betty wanted to tell her mother about the strange churning in her bones, the way it whooshed through her body. She wanted her mother to fix things, because that's what Alice Cooper did best. She would take a lecture if it meant that her mother could explain what was going on.

In all the puberty books Betty had read, and she had ready many in preparation for a young women's body to come, not a single one had ever mentioned the feeling like your bones were being snapped and remanded all the time, the feeling of fire that started at one's fingertips and burned through your veins, the feeling of something had pressing on your stomach like invisible hands shoving you down. It wasn't the darkness; Betty knew the suffocation of the darkness inside of her well. This was something new. This was something unexplained.

However, her mother didn't allow Betty to get much more than a couple weak words in edgewise, and she was gone back down to the kitchen before Betty could ask, her worries exhaling silently as her mother left. She'd handed off Betty's prescription, which within the business of packing up her internship room and returning home, Betty hadn't refilled. She hadn't used it in the last month at all, actually.

Betty knew this was bad. It had been an oversight on her part. She hadn't purposely meant to skip it.

Yet, as she screwed open the lid, a voice stopped her.

It was a voice that caused her to close the bottle tightly without dispensing a single pill, and just throw the whole thing in a drawer in her dresser. A voice that told her not to take it.

She'd had her own devil's advocate wonder out loud before what would befall her if she stopped. That voice wasn't unusual.

This voice? It wasn't Betty's own. It was someone else's voice, something else's voice inside her head. And, while usually Betty would be wary for trusting unknown voices, this one quelled the feeling of being burned alive as soon as it appeared. It told Betty that she shouldn't take it, not today, but maybe tomorrow.

It was a voice that, despite all logic and knowledge, Betty trusted.

She left for school without taking it, knowing instinctively she'd made the right choice.

XXxxXX

School was boring as hell.

Sweet Pea considered all the different ways he could just walk out of the classroom and leave. He considered everything from leaving silently all the way up to flipping the bird and making a huge ruckus about it. Some of the other Serpents in his grade seemed to be more okay with school starting, or just as zoned as usual, but that's because no one knew about the meeting last night.

Because, of course, he couldn't tell them. Upper circle only.

He figured this meant he was part of the upper circle, and this brought him great glee and great frustration. Frustration, because he was clearly wasting his time here in school, when something was obviously brewing. Something that was setting FP on edge. Something that made Tall Boy look over his shoulder once or twice. Something that all the other older wolves seemed to see coming, but Sweet Pea was too young to have experienced it.

It was honorable, to want to keep the young wolves as innocent as possible. It was something Sweet Pea agreed with. He'd seen more magical blood shed over a shitty trade or a stupid turf disagreement than all of the other young wolves combined. He'd tasted bad magic on his tongue and known the stench of things not going how it was supposed to go. He'd seen it all, and he was not a green summer wolf.

So why was he being treated as one?

At lunch, he checked in on Fangs to see how he was doing, his first day back. He handed off some herbs for the boy to chew on, if the scents and the smells and the cloying heat of the school rooms were getting to be too much. It would make him sick if he had it constantly, but it would take the edge off if Fangs worried he'd pop out as a wolf anytime soon. It, in practice, made one feel human again.

Sweet Pea avoided taking it unless completely necessary. After years of living with heightened senses, to return to not being able to hear what was going on in the classroom across the hall or smell the flowers outside of the school near the entrance from his bio class would drive him crazy. It would feel like he was sick, times a thousand, and he'd rather be too focused on all of the senses than not focused enough.

Toni assured that he was doing fine, all things considered. He'd had the whole summer to get used to things, which some of the other young wolves had not. Darkon had changed for the first time mid-October and had been able to get a doctor's note for a week off, but after that was right back in the room. He was in Sweet Pea's grade, and around that time they'd been dissecting cats for science and the whiff of blood had nearly set him off. Sweet Pea had seen the yellow reflected in his eyes, the curl of his lip as fangs started to poke out, and the way his fingers gripped the table. He'd made the executive decision to drop a semi-noxious beaker on the ground, causing the whole wing to need to be evacuated. Sweet Pea had gotten a detention for that, but it was well worth it.

After Sweet Pea had done his usual rounds, he'd scarfed down his food and headed to the field. He'd heard the whispers in his head last night as he'd run home, and he wanted to know what was going on today. Maybe he could help? He wanted to help.

In the woods by the soccer fields, Sweet Pea slouched behind the generator and shifted.

The barrage of thoughts that hit him were scrambled and clearly concerned. There was something about Jason Blossom, the missing kid, as well as discussions about vampires and old treaties and deals that had been made years before Sweet Pea was born. It took a couple moments, but soon someone noticed the presence of his thoughts.

 _What the hell? Aren't you in school, Sweet Pea?_ It was Mustang.

 _I think I should leave. I think I can be of more help out there ,not here, reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'._

 _Kid, turn back. Turn back and get your little furry tail right back to school._

 _Shut up, Tall Boy. You know I'm more help out there._

 _Little Wolf,_ FP sounded exasperated, _We also need you at school, watching over the others. They have no idea what could be coming for them, and we need you there._

 _But-_

 _Turn back. When I need something from you, I'll call you._

 _But-_

 _Now._

That was an Alpha's directive at the end, snarled with such a force that Sweet Pea stumbled back into human form. Sweet Pea stared at the forest around him with his mouth agape for a second, since FP rarely used his Alpha status on him. It was a degrading, dirty feeling to have to be ordered, and such a strong one to force him out of his wolf skin. He felt his anger bristle along his spine, and before he knew it there was the familiar feeling of his bones popping out of place to turn. However, he couldn't quite make the transition.

While he usually was more careful about holding his emotions, he was furious and let his body half change; fangs coming out, eyes turning gold, hands turning into dangerous paws. He didn't know how, but somehow FP had locked him out of changing, which truly showed Sweet Pea that things were not all okay. In uncontrollable anger, Sweet Pea mauled a couple trees and killed a rabbit before easing himself down to total human form. He stood, panting, trying to regain his senses.

"Fuck," He muttered, looking at his arm. Somehow, he'd sliced his own skin, and hadn't felt it at the time. At the moment, his arm looked like he'd gotten out of the wrong side of a tussle with a bear or a yeti, his arm covered in blood and marred with three large and ugly claw marks. He'd hurt himself before, but only as a young wolf. He'd gotten careful about where his fangs and claws were, and this felt like a rookie mistake.

Cursing, he picked up his undershirt from the leafy ground and wrapped his arm with it tightly, before sliding back on his flannel and his jacket over it. He was too embarrassed to go to the teacher that would understand where it came from, and no way in hell could he show this to just a normal human nurse, since they'd freak. He usually had super-speed healing, but wounds from a wolf (yourself or otherwise) were immune to it, which meant he'd be suffering this like any normal human.

Ah-fucking-making.

His day just got better and better.

XXxxXX

Betty giving Veronica the tour today was nothing short of hell. She was a nice, polite girl, so she suffered it silently, trying to treat Veronica like she was just any other transfer student. Like she wasn't the daughter of a very bad, very dangerous man. Like she wasn't the girl who Archie had been drooling over last night. Like she wasn't someone who was setting off all the alarm bells in Betty's head, and that voice that had appeared this morning was telling Betty to stay the heck away from.

But she couldn't just leave her off with someone else. There was only one other Student Leader who gave the welcome tours and they were tragically absent the first day of school, probably off getting high, because he was a senior and it was his prerogative to slide as much as he could this year.

And thus, Betty plastered a smile, guiding her through the halls and trying to pretend like all her strange references made 100% sense to her.

It was all going, well not 'okay', but fine until Archie appeared in their view again. Thank god Kevin was there as a buffer, otherwise who knows what Betty would have done to her?

Answer, nothing. Because Betty wasn't going to get sent to detention for catfighting over something stupid, and because she was better than that. But, it didn't mean that Betty didn't think about doing things to Veronica out of sheer jealousy.

"We're just friends," Betty said, not wanting to proclaim to everyone her intentions to get with Archie to the whole of the school.

"In that case, mind putting in a word? I've tried every flavor of boy but orange-," Veronica asked, completely unaware and looking Archie up and down with a sinfulness that Betty couldn't believe she was displaying in public.

Betty reached out for her arm, grabbing the edge of her purse, a sharp retort on her tongue. She didn't like how she was referring to boys as 'flavors', as though it was something to be collected, or something whenever it fit her fancy. Archie was a forever type of boy, Betty wanted to say, not just a quick snack when you were out of Rocky Road.

"Actually, to clarify, Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame." Kevin stepped in for her.

When Veronica turned to Betty, there was no competition in her eyes, which surprised Betty. There was just a thoughtful look of surprise, and then an understanding that made Betty want to curl up in a hole. She gave a smile that was so genuine that Betty wanted to hate it, but couldn't help but like Veronica just a little bit in this moment.

"Then you should ask him to the semi-formal then." She encouraged, nodding. Betty had expected a fight for him, but Veronica seemed willing to drop it all for Betty. Betty's anger left in a puff.

She fumbled to explain that there wouldn't be a semi-formal, but Kevin beat her to it. Belatedly, Betty realized a hand was still on Veronica's vintage purse and released it.

It was only as they were walking to the assembly that Betty heard Veronica make a noise of distress in the back of her throat and show Betty and Kevin with horror the burnt edge of her handbag, right where Betty's fingers had clutched it.

* * *

 **So, some notes on this chapter!**

 **1) We don't actually know anything about Sweet Pea's name other than his nickname. Whenever I write a story, I use 'Jordan' which is the name of the actor, because I just can't see him as anything else. As for last names, in my other Sweet Pea story where I mention it, I use 'Peabody' and make him the cousin of Penny. I have different plans for his heritage here...but I can't say much more! I can't remember why I chose Karan, but I like it. *shrug***

 **2) Polly. When I was writing this, I couldn't remember if she had already left for the Sisters, so I wrote her in. And then when I realized she had, I was too lazy to change it. As it is, I'm taking her path in a slightly, ever so, different direction anyway.**

 **So, next chapter is continuing on with ep1 and Betty's witch powers will fully manifest soon! Also, I've chosen to move up the timeline for not only when Bughead starts getting together, but other couples like Choni as well, so hopefully ya'll like that ;)**

 **Please leave a review! It would make grad school applications a little bit more enjoyable.**


	4. The Passenger

**Thanks, as always, to my awesome reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, Guest, orangiethefox, Guest, and** **3.14159265SlicesOfPi.**

 **Guest: : )**

 **Guest: You for sure will! However, it won't be for a pretty long time. That's not to say that Jughead won't be very much a part of the story, because he is going to get some POVs.**

* * *

 **The song for this chapter is The Passenger by Hunter as a Horse. It's the song that plays at the end of the first episode, first season, when Jason's body is found. It's also the song that, if I had not heard it, well...there'd be no story, since the whole idea came from this song. So, do yourself a favor and at least go look up the lyrics, because you'll find many direct parallels this chapter to the lyrics!**

* * *

Betty, by the end of the week, felt bad about the purse. Or, she was fairly sure that the purse had been her fault, even if she wasn't entirely sure how it was done. It's not like Veronica knew, and Betty wasn't offering up her apologies and taking claim, but she still felt bad that she'd ruined it, especially knowing that for a girl like Veronica, a purse like that was likely a thousand dollars, or something. However, on the flip side, Betty figured that wasn't the only expensive purse Veronica owned.

Still.

However, Veronica was still defying all of Betty's expectations. Despite the way that Veronica's eyes roved over Archie, she was still going out of her way to help Betty snag him. She didn't seem like that sort of girl at all, but she was trying extremely hard to be a likable person. Well, as likable as a New York City girl could be, that is. She, any time they were together, was nudging Archie towards Betty and sending Betty wide grins and covert thumbs up, or sending her emojis telling her to get on it and ask Archie to the upcoming dance, which shockingly had not been cancelled.

Betty just couldn't hate her, despite the feeling in her stomach that told Betty she might be smart to do so. Betty chalked it up to not taking her medication and began to smile around Veronica, just a little.

The other thing that her lack of medication was doing (or, so she explained to herself), which she'd been pretending to take the whole week, was making her jump to do things she wouldn't have normally done. Like Veronica talk her into tryouts for the Cheerleading squad.

If she had thought Veronica was bad, then that must have made Cheryl the devil herself. Cheryl had perhaps never had a kind word for Betty in her life, and even with her brother dead and declared missing, she hadn't softened one bit. Betty felt bad about the situation but held no lost feelings toward Cheryl specifically.

Last year's tryouts had been horrendous. She'd recalled that she had came home crying and hid from her mother, who had told her cheerleading wasn't for her anyway. Polly had snuck the carton of ice cream up to her room and the pair of them had watched Gilmore Girl reruns until Betty had stopped sobbing. Cheryl had not so sneakily tripped Betty on her last spin and she'd nosedived into the floorboards, breaking her nose and had gone running to the bathroom to stop the bleeding, but her nose had been out of shape and bruised for weeks, which had just added insult to injury.

She didn't know why she was returning to this event, the event that had made Betty self-conscious and quiet the entire year, but somehow Veronica had talked her into it. She was just such a headstrong person, someone Betty found it hard to say no to.

And so here she was, under the fluorescent lights of the gym, running through the cheer routine that Veronica had told her was 'impossible to ignore'.

And Cheryl did not look impressed.

Betty found herself caring little, however. As soon as she started moving, the groaning and shifting in her bones had paused, at least for now. She'd felt more grounded, whereas the rest of the day she'd felt like she was going to be lifted away at any second. She had a better hold on things. She didn't know if it was dancing, if it was doing something that probably would lead to disappointment and doing it anyway, or choosing to be Veronica's friend but whatever it was, she felt herself liking it.

"Hmm, ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?" Cheryl is looking underneath her nails.

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish," She says matter-o-factory, and turning to Betty, "Don't freak out." Which is exactly what you say to someone when they probably should be freaking out.

Before Betty can tell her that this isn't helping, Veronica is kissing Betty.

It's not Betty's first kiss, but it is the first one she's had in a long time. Kissing a girl is different than kissing a boy, and Betty decides she's not not into it, but she's sure in this moment she's straight. However, it was unexpected, and it does show a peculiar je-ne-sai-quoi that Cheryl cannot deny.

The kiss is maybe two seconds, but Betty's emotions are flaring. Surprise at the action. Mild enjoyment. A hint of smugness to her mother, to her last year's self, to Cheryl. Confusion about Veronica, because just when she feels she's beginning to unravel this girl, this happens. Anger that Cheryl, who has never been given a reason hate Betty, somehow still does. It all just floods her fingers the second she stops moving and the thing that interrupts the kiss is a loud resounding 'crack'.

The two girls jump apart to see one of the large banners hanging in the gym has fallen, the entire wooden fixture it was attached to broken.

"Oh my god!" Nancy squeaks, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Relax, it's probably been close to falling for like ever. This school needs new everything," Ginger scowls, "Right Cheryl?"

Cheryl, instead, is watching the girls carefully. No, not even watching Veronica, but she's watching Betty in a way that feels like she's peeling back Betty's skin. Betty takes two steps away from Veronica and runs her fingernail of her thumb across the palms of her hands, trying to erase the itching that has started back up.

"So, yeah." Veronica says, shaking out her hair and staring Cheryl down.

"Cute, but faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. We'll see how the interview portion goes," Cheryl hasn't even looked at Veronica, "So, Betty. Talk to your sister often?"

Betty bites the inside of her cheek, "Enough."

"Has she been...uncomfortable lately?"

"What sort of question is that?" Veronica scowls, "This is about Betty joining the squad, not her sister."

"Betty hasn't told you?" Cheryl smiles, but it's not a kind smile, "Her sister and my brother, my dearly departed brother, were...in a dalliance."

"Say it how it is. They dated. It didn't end well. Not just his disappearance, but before." Betty snapped, a tone rising she didn't know she had. Cheryl even looks shocked It's only for a moment.

"I mean, Jason's probably why Polly hasn't returned to school, isn't that right? Something about mental problems?" Cheryl continues.

"We're handling it at home," Betty growls.

"Tell me, has she done anything peculiar lately?"

"I...what?" Betty frowns, "Cheryl, I don't know why you care. Or what you mean."

"Betty is right. Get to the point. Accept us or don't, but god stop with this stupid cat and mouse game you think is so clever." Veronica groans, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Cheryl says, holding up a hand to stop her two minions from speaking, "Answer one last question, Betty...do you have the fire this team needs? The burning under your skin like someone lit a match to your bones? The itching that you can't scratch that vanishes while you're in motion? The bursting feeling from your chest when emotions overcome you?" Her gaze is much too piercing. To Veronica, who makes a noise in the back of her throat, it must sound like a lot of random stupid questions. Betty, however, does not know how Cheryl could possibly know that this is how Betty's been feeling all day.

"I…" Betty whispers, her mouth dry. She cannot find words to answer, not when Cheryl was so articulate about this...problem. She prepares to be rejected, again. Instead, Cheryl stamps a large red cherry stamp on Betty's application.

Cheryl gives a cat-like grin, "Welcome to the team."

What the hell just happened?

XXxxXX

At home, as Betty does her hair up, she's on cloud nine. Her and Veronica had a serious talk, one where Veronica opened up about her dad and Betty about Jason and Polly more. She felt like, for the first time, she might actually have a true friend that's a girl. She only has ever had Polly, but Polly has been acting so strange recently.

And then Veronica got Archie to go with them to the dance. It had been unbelievable how she'd just been able to sway him with her words. Betty wishes she could do that.

As it is, the itching is still there. It's easier to ignore, since she's had such a great day- a great week, but it hasn't gone. It's just been mounting, slowly. It's so much more intense now, on Friday, than it was on Monday and it's starting to get to her. Sometimes, she feels like she's going to burst. Other times, she feels like she's going to straight up attack someone. Betty has at least taken out her bottle of pills, but she still hasn't taken it. What if she takes them and the drab and shy Betty returns? The Betty that would never try out for cheerleading or ask Archie to a dance? Betty isn't sure she wants that Betty to return.

"What is that?" Her mother's voice is an unwelcome surprise, as always.

"I made the cheerleading squad, mom." Betty starts nervously.

"Cheryl Blossom's squad? After what Jason did to Polly? No, I'm sorry. I won't allow it. Take that off right now!" Her mother demands. Something bubbles inside Betty; she thinks it might be courage.

"No." Betty says. It's quiet, but it's unwavering, "No. I'm going to be on the squad mom." She grabs her purse.

"Where are you going?" Her mother demands.

"To buy a dress. I'm going to the dance with Archie and Veronica." She says, trying to side step her mother.

"Veronica Lodge?" Her mother sputters, "I forbid you from associating with her! The Lodges are worse than the Blossoms, but neither of those girls are who you think they are!"

"And what are they? Mean girls? I know that about Cheryl, but Veronica has done nothing but be kind to me." Betty demands.

"Betty, I wish I could explain this to you, but you just need to trust me when I say that these girls are dangerous."

Betty laughs, "Dangerous? They're two high school girls. No more dangerous than Regina George, maybe, but be serious." Betty scoffs.

When her mother grabs her arm, she snaps back like she's been burned, "Did you take your medication this morning?" She asks. Betty doesn't know how she can possibly glean such things, but Betty just continues down the stairs.

"Maybe I didn't?" She counters.

"Betty, come back here right now! Take this! Elizabeth Cooper, you don't know-,"

"Whatever, mom." Betty hisses, closing the door before her mom can finish.

Outside, she breathes a sigh of relief.

She quite skillfully manages to avoid another lecture from her mother until the next day, having nothing but a passing comment at breakfast that does not include the dance. Her mother is giving her the silent treatment, just stewing and glaring at her over her toast.

Let her; Betty is really tired of her mother's games.

XXxxXX

FP finds Sweet Pea in his trailer house where he's attempting to wrap his own arm and apply some cream to it, albeit unsuccessfully. It's been a week and the damn thing looks just as fresh as when he changed back to his human form on Monday. It refuses to budge in healing, and it hurts like a motherfucker anytime he's tried to do anything. He could go to FP for some potion or shit, but frankly, he's sorta pissed at his alpha. He's been unable to change this entire time, like someone just slammed the door on his wolf side and threw away the key. He's beginning to worry this is a forever thing.

So, he hasn't been going to school, or not paying attention. He's been worse than usual in his studies and almost challengingly absent-minded with the teachers, begging a single one to say something. FP has been avoiding him. He's not sure if it's because of other issues or because Sweet Pea has been skimping on school. Whatever, Sweet Pea's a little angry anyway.

"Can't just leave well enough alone."

"How'd you do it, boss," Sweet Pea asks between the gauze in his teeth, "Lock me out?"

FP just gives a long, exhausted sigh. He helps Sweet Pea wrap the arm, sealing it with a charm to keep it on if he changes, which at least tells Sweet Pea this isn't forever, whatever it is. Of course it's not forever, he reminds himself, because changing is a curse to them, not something that could be so easily remedied.

"Remind me we have to get some poultice for that," FP grimaces, "Kid, come out here with me." He says, tilting his head. Sweet Pea follows and FP shifts and then nods to Sweet Pea, indicating he should do the same.

When Sweet Pea shifts, he can feel something in the air immediately, though he's not sure what. It's like the ground is quaking with magic, like it's going to erupt from the ground. It crackles through Sweet Pea's fur like lightning, making it all stand on edge. It nearly burns, and it feels like changing for the first time.

 _The fuck? This the vamps?_ Sweet Pea asks, jumping back on his paws.

 _No, something else._ FP replies sagely.

 _Boss, I...you say not to worry, but this?_ Sweet Pea isn't sure how to respond. There's too much magic, all at once. Too much new magic that is, and it can't be a coincidence. It's almost suffocating the way it curls around the town, around Sweet Pea's muzzle.

 _Follow me,_ FP says after a second, and Sweet Pea runs with him. Sweet Pea notices only after they've gotten a stride down that his mind is eeriest quiet. The only other Serpent that's changed right now is Joaquin, all the way in Greendale.

Joaquin is someone that Sweet Pea respects. He's the second oldest young wolf, having changed when he was 12 years old, a whole three years after Sweet Pea. He picked up on things fairly quick and didn't need a lot of help from Sweet Pea, and the two are friends, whenever they cross paths. Since he technically lives on the border, when it came time to choose between high schools, FP encouraged him to go to the Greendale secondary so they'd have eyes over both towns, which they do in fact hold territory over. Joaquin is a little too subservient for Sweet Pea's tastes, though he supposes someone could say the same about him. However, Sweet Pea knows that Joaquin wouldn't fight FP to stay behind during inner circle meetings and would never try to get out of school and would do whatever FP said without any fight. It makes him a better team player, but not a better wolf, if Sweet Pea could say such things (and he so clearly does).

FP leads Sweet Pea deep into the North Side, next to all the nice white houses with perfect rose gardens and garages and lights in the attic. It makes Sweet Pea hella nervous, not just because they're in wolf form, but this place would make him squeamish in human form. It's not the sort of place the likes of himself would hang out, that's for sure.

 _Why are we here? Is this where the Lodges are?_ Sweet Pea asks, feeling uneasy as he tries to hide behind a fir tree.

 _That's near the South, actually._ FP seems almost too at ease in this area, and this neighborhood specifically. He walks around with a familiarity that Sweet Pea thinks he shouldn't have. They're South Siders, and Sweet Pea takes pride in this.

FP…..Sweet Pea whines, putting his head low.

 _Want to help with the adult stuff? Tonight, make rounds in this area._

 _And wait for what?_ Sweet Pea asks.

 _For this magic to break. You'll know it if it happens._ FP is much to sure about this, and Sweet Pea is pretty sure that he should switch the 'if' to a 'when'. However, clearly FP has banned all the other wolves from turning right now, so there's something going on.

Sweet Pea is far too curious for his own good to fight this anymore.

So, he waits.

The magic in the air is muggy and wet. It's like a particularly humid day, and it's the worst feeling in wolf form. Sweet Pea can almost see the magic, with his sharpened eyes, a glow in the air, a sort of fuzziness around one area in particular.

So, Sweet Pea does his rounds in this neighborhood, his nose poised and his ears swiveling at the slightest of sounds as he waits for something to happen. He feels like that kid in the Incredibles Movie, the kid with the trike that just pauses in the driveway, knowing something cool or weird is going to occur if he just waits long enough, but he's not sure what.

As he's padding between houses, Sweet Pea wonders which would terrify these uppity Northsidesr more if he was found; a gigantic wolf, a naked teen, or a Southside Serpent. The wolf form has problems, since if someone has a gun, it would hurt like a bitch. Of course, unless someone conveniently for their sake has silver bullets, it wouldn't really do bad damage. If he was naked, he'd probably get taken down to the station and written up. If he's in his Serpent Skin, ie; his jacket, he feels like this would get the worst response. Sheriff Keller can spin a kid streaking on a dare easier than he can a Serpent, even if he has a tenuous agreement with their pack.

Most people are sleeping by this time anyway, or not focusing on what's going on outside, so it's not a huge deal. Sweet Pea is able to find a path through woods and paths and stay out of sight well. He's been taught how to blend in by FP from a young age, and he's seen people walk right past him in wolf form without glancing at him at all. It's a little about tapping into the magic in the air, ant tonight the air is soaked with it, and a little about just trusting that humans are dense as fuck.

Around midnight, Sweet Pea stumbles upon something more intimate than it should have been. There's a girl with blonde shining hair in a nice dress, standing on her porch as though she's waiting. Her face is pulled taught and he can see her trying to heave back tears. Sweet Pea wonders what's wrong, and while he's tempted to snip cruely about her nails breaking or that her sparkling water had gone flat, she truly does seem upset.

And she's sorta beautiful. Sweet Pea isn't used to girls that look so clean, so proper. She's almost ethereal, with her hair hanging down and her flowing dress.

Then, a boy arrives.

Sweet Pea could probably tune into what they're saying, with his wolf ears and all, but unless they're discussing vampires and werewolves, it doesn't matter. He can see that whatever the conversation is, it's not going well and it ends with the girl going inside, leaving the boy standing in a state of shock as he watches her leave.

 _You fucked up big time, whatever it is,_ Sweet Pea snorts, turning back around to continue his rounds.

However, he's hardly down the block when the air above him begins to quiver and vibrate. The hair all over his body rises with an unease that he's never felt before, but it's also familiar. It's like that moment when he was staring at the body of the dead junkie. It's a metamorphosis.

The night is just beginning.

XXxxXX

 _"You're so perfect, I've never be good enough for you...I'll never be good enough for you…"_

Archie's rejection clatters in her mind like a broken record, and she's unable to shake it, no matter how hard she tries. It just echoes over and over as Betty savagely wipes off her makeup, feeling stupid.

She'd been so bold tonight. She'd hinted to Archie about 'them' and straight up asked. She'd thought that maybe she could have a with him at Cheryl's party. She'd poured her heart out on the steps and he'd given him a bull shit answer if she ever heard it.

And the worst? She'd know Cheryl was up to no good, but she'd thought that Veronica was better.

She was glad her mother wasn't around to tell her 'I Told You So', despite that's exactly what she deserved.

In fact, the house was empty in a way that made Betty's skin crawl. Her parents were likely at the Register, though she couldn't imagine what sort of news would take them away this late. Her sister was missing, but maybe she was at a friends. Betty didn't care; point being, she was alone.

It was the one time she almost wished for her mother's nagging, her sister's strange behavior, or her father's disappointed frown.

The suffocating feeling inside of Betty was back and it was so overwhelming that Betty grabbed her vanity, gasping. It felt like something was overtaking her insides, shoving out hard.

It really, really hurt.

She tried to focus on that pain, but all it reminded her of was the pain she was feeling in her heart. The humiliation that now Archie knew, now everyone knew. The betrayal toward Veronica and the absolute disgust and hatred toward Cheryl. It all barreled down over her, like a waterfall and she was being shoved under, unable to catch her breathe.

She opened her lips, expecting tears to come out, something to alleviate this agony but all that came out was a darkness that she was not happy to see.

"Argh!" She clenched her fists and screwed her eyes shut, shouting as loud as she could, trying to get this out in some way, something. The lights around her flickered for a couple seconds, the air around her buzzed with energy, and the next thing Betty knew the house was dark.

Betty opened her eyes. The feeling in her chest was gone, but now she felt strangely filled. Like someone had opened her up and taken out the rocks on her chest but replaced it with something else, something almost intangible. She felt different. It felt final, too, like she'd leveled up or something.

Betty went to her light switch, but found it not working. She scowled; somehow, she must have blown the fuse.

A tinkling sound from the vanity caught her attention and she turned to see the light bulb from her lamp shattered on her makeup. The lightbulb on her bedside desk was also in pieces, how strange. It was as though something had whisked through and done this, like a wave of wind or a ghost with a baseball bat.

Delicately, Betty began picking up the pieces by the light of her phone background little by little to deposit in her trash can. A piece of glass snagged across her palm and she hissed as she dug it out. A couple drops of blood hit her white carpet.

Great. Her mother was going to murder her now.

She licked at her hand and shook it to try to ease the pain, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. A little defeated and very done with this whole day, Betty went to her bathroom sink, running her hands under the water. She winced as it cleaned it out.

Did Betty know how to fix the fuse box? Yeah, she did. It couldn't be harder than fixing an engine. It was in the basement, which would be creepy at this dark hour, midnight exactly, according to her phone, but she couldn't not fix the lights. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew she had to clean up the lightbulbs and replace them and somehow try to scrub her blood from the carpet. Yippie.

A soft glow from her room side-tracked her mental list. She looked down; her phone was next to her, so what in the world was making that light?

Betty grabbed her toilet plunger, absently turning off the faucet. It dripped into the sink bowl, but Betty's fingers were cautiously wrapping about the wood handle. Did she think some weirdo was in her room and she was going to bludgeon him with a toilet plunger? Betty hadn't thought that far, but she didn't think she could investigate without some sort of weapon, as crappy as it was.

Inside her room there was...no one.

Nothing, but the light that seemed to be coming from a poster over her bed.

Betty checked under it, but the wall behind it was flat and dark.

She sat back on her haunches. The poster was of a woody landscape, a picture her mother had hung in here eons ago, and Betty knew it had been in the house as long as she could remember. It used to be in the kitchen, until it was relocated here. It was pretty, but Betty didn't know the exact location. It was rather large, at least four feet by four feet, and it always seemed a strange thing to keep, what with her mother's impeccable taste otherwise. It was much softer, something more Betty's tastes and had been pleased when it had been given to her.

But now, it seemed to be emitting a soft light, something it had never done before. Not a light like a glow, but like sunlight was literally shining through the dappled leaves into her bedroom from wherever this location was.

Betty reached out with her hand to touch the glass, but her fingers went right through the painting.

Holy fuck, was she dreaming?

Betty rarely swore, but this, she figured, this moment demanded it.

She pinched herself. She slapped herself. She drew her fingers back out and pushed it back in.

Her hand was going through the panting, through the wall.

 _Betty…._

She could have sworn she heard her name whispered. She squeaked, pulling her hand back against her chest like something had burned her. She waited.

There it was, her name again, coming from the painting.

Well, the night was already bad, what else could go wrong?

So, Betty- wondering if someone had slipped her some weed or something, but she was still with it enough to feel like something was different now- crawled through the painting.

The scene of the woods was exactly how she imagined it to be on the other side. It was day here, wherever she was, and the sun hit her arms in a most pleasing way. The grass under her bare feet was soft and the trees seemed to glitter. It was such a relaxing place that Betty wanted to fall asleep here.

She turned back around to see a square hanging in the air, the size of the poster border, showing her bedroom through a window back home.

How bizarre.

Bizarre seemed like too tame of a word, but Betty couldn't think of much else.

 _Welcome home…_.A voice hissed on the wind, but it did not frighten Betty. It was the voice that had told her not to take her medication today, and it seemed like a soft grandmother's voice. The sort of grandmother that would bake her cookies and allow her to cry on her couch when her mother was being unreasonable, the grandmother Betty never had. Her grandparents on her father's side were long dead and the grandparents on her mother's side were three hours away and Betty rarely saw them. And, when she did, she didn't feel like she was somewhere familiar, but instead at a friend's house.

She did feel like this, however, was home, though she couldn't explain why.

All Betty knew was that she so very much did not want this to be a dream.

Then, Logic Betty set in.

There was two options; this was a dream, in which case Betty somehow fell asleep and her mother would be home and find a dark house with blood on the carpet and shards of glass everywhere and Betty would be in trouble.

Or, this wasn't a dream and Betty was going crazy and still, she'd have to return and clean this crap up because she couldn't predict when her mom would return home.

Both answers sucked and basically had the same result. She had to go back.

 _Now that you're awake, you can return whenever you wish._

"Uh, thanks, Voice." Betty bit her lips, thinking that yes, it was time to return. When disembodied voices whispered to you, no matter how comforting they sounded (and maybe, especially when they sounded comforting) it was time to scram.

She crawled back through the square, onto her bed.

The room was still dark.

Betty went to grab a loaf a bread first, since she'd once heard that you could clean up glass better with a slice of bread, something about the glass sticking to the soft surface.

The hairs raised on her arm and out of the corner of her eye, something black darted across the hall.

"Polly? Mom? Dad?" Betty called out, hoping someone had returned home early. No answer. Absolute silence.

She turned, but in a second, out of her corner of her eye again there was the shape. Betty spun around, breathing hard, but nothing was there.

Again, something dark gathering just out of her sight. Betty waited until it seemed to materialize, jumped around to find an empty corner.

"What the fuck, what the fuck," Betty was swearing more than she had this entire year. This was majorly starting to creep her out.

"Okay, Pol. So not funny," She said out loud, clutching the loaf of bread to her chest.

When she saw the next figure dart, she threw the bread at it.

It collided with something, because she heard it. Betty screamed against her hand, going forward. She expected to find a gigantic black rat or a bat or something...but once again, found nothing.

Before she could investigate more, something bit her leg.

Betty kicked out and kicked something, but it seemed to evaporate back into the shadows before she could look at it. Whatever it was, it actually did damage, since her leg was now bleeding.

A second...thing, for lack of a better term, jumped at her. It clawed at her hair and Betty threw herself against the wall to dislodge it. It was the size of a cat, roughly, and weighed like it was made of dead weights, however, whenever Betty looked at it, it just seemed like shadows and air. Their shape exactly wasn't anything set, they kept changing, like shadows, or like water.

Betty managed to grab one for a second, throwing it off her, before more were attacking her. She stumbled to her door, fumbling for the lock. Even after tonight, her first instinct was to go to Archie.

But would would he do? What could he do?

No matter, she wasn't staying in this house, where they seemed to be coming from the walls, literally peeling from the woodwork.

Betty was overwhelmed with blackness, and she felt tiny teeth tear into her skin, like razor blades slicing across, fast and precise. She couldn't see and she actually feared for her life. They were getting larger the more they seemed to attack her, weighing her down and making her stumble like a drunk. Betty managed to throw the three large set ones off of her body and ran like she'd never run before, still in her nice party dress, hair frizzy and bare feet stumbling over the rocks. She made it to the back of her house where there was a wooded section, gasping and crying and wondering what this was and why it was attacking her.

In a little clearing, she tripped and spun around to see the largest shadow thing looming over her, and all she could see was black. The blackness of death, of nothing, of the end.

That is, until something else collided with it.

A large dog; no a wolf. Jaws snapping and claws out, a black wolf that was definitely much too large to be a normal wolf was fighting it, rolling around with it and seemingly winning. This was like, a wolf on steroids, or the son of a wolf and a yeti. It was almost unbelievable, the size. Although, since there was a black smoke monster that made betty think of Lost currently trying to kill her, unbelievable was a relative term. Betty flashed her phone to see better and the creature hissed and seemed to burn up.

Betty frantically looked at the ground for a rock and a for a dry stick. She had to make a fire. She looked back to her house where their grill was; they always kept a box of matches with it. Could she make it back there in time to grab it before this wolf was dead? She couldn't just leave this animal to its own devices, not when it actively seemed to be protecting her, not when she knew this thing could be killed.

 _You have magic, goddamn it, make a fire yourself!_

She snapped her head up sharply, breath drawing in as she caught the eyes of the wolf for just a second. This voice hadn't been the other voice she'd been hearing, this one was a male's voice about her age. And it had seemed like the wolf had-

No, no time to think about that. No time to even really dissect what she'd heard or if she was going crazy, Betty just looked at the stick and willed fire. She could feel something zapping along her skin, like ants crawling over her, and she blinked and the stick had a flame going.

Betty grasped other sticks off the ground, making a large torch and waving it around at the creature. It began to crisp and vanish at the edges like a paper slowly curling in a fire. It also screamed like air leaving it, an awful sound that made Betty wants to stop, but she pressed on, shoving the torch into its body. Soon, it was just a tiny speck screaming, until the wolf pounced on it, literally ripping it to shreds until it was just dust and nothing more.

Betty stomped out her torch, falling back on her back as her legs collasped. She stared at her hands, breathing in hard.

"Hey, at least you didn't turn into a wolf the first time your powers manifested." The same voice that had spoken in her mind seemed very real. Betty turned to where the wolf had been to see...a buck-naked teenager.

"Oh my god," She shielded her eyes, "What...where's the wolf?"

The snort front he kid just about confirmed something she knew was impossible.

"It...it was like shadows...and I made a fire...and I could walk through a painting and you were a gigantic wolf and...and…"

Her brain had just about fizzled out of focus and she was starting to think this was some very elaborate dream.

She looked down. She was covered in blood and everywhere hurt. She got up and mechanically walked to her backyard. She faintly was aware of the teen following her. She was just so confused, and so very tired.

The naked teen pulled a towel from the clothes line, tying it around his waist, so he was at least a little more decent. She turned to see that he was fairly fit, but covered in scars. In fact, he had a fresh gauze wrapping around his arm. He was looking at her with faint concern.

"You...you saw it, didn't you? Am I going crazy? Are you even real?" Was he looking at her like that because there hadn't been a wolf and a shadow thing and he'd found her in the woods? Yeah, that made sense, more than the current state of affairs.

Instead, he shook his head, as though insulted or sorry for her.

"Shit, no one's ever explained anything to you, have they?" He asked.

Betty took a hard breath, "About what?"

"You're a witch, blondie."

* * *

 **BETTY'S WITCHYWOO IS HERE!**

 **Some small notes for this chapter;**

 **a) The timeline on the show? Like, what is it? Timeline, what timeline. When trying to go off the canon, I have the HARDEST time trying to follow how long it's been and a lot of times things don't make sense. Therefore, I'm going off on my own because Riverdale is impossible.**

 **b) So, if you can't tell, I skipped a big part of this chapter, the dance and the party at Cheryl's. To be honest, this story would be so long if I did every scene. Since I'm assuming most of us have watched the show, unless something needs to be changed to fit the supernatural or serves a direct purpose, there are better scenes to be writing and have you all spend time reading**

 **Remember to review!**


	5. Thriller

**Meant to update this last Friday! Sorry for the lateness!**

 **Thanks, as usual, to all my loyal reviewers: Boris Yeltin, Luvs2read, Guest, orangiethefox, and guest!**

 **Luvs2Read: In Betty's defense, she sorta thought this whole event was just a big crazy dream lol. And, as it was, she was being attacked and a gigantic wolf was right in front of her, so logic wasn't at the forefront of her mind!**

 **Guest: Bughead will be coming soonish. We're still barely into the second episode, and as it is, I'm pushing up their timeline, so no fear! Archie is just a good ole human :) The Blossoms? As far as YOU know right now, human ;) Thought I'd keep an eye peeled for clues because nothing is truly as it seems.**

* * *

Betty gaped at him for a second, "It's Betty Cooper, that's my name, first off-,"

"Funny, that's what you argue? Fuck, maybe you're going into shock." The boy rubbed his chin, examining her. He got right up in her face, looking into her eyes with a sort of examination that didn't seem right for a kid his age to be so...well, knowledgeable. She slapped his hand away, ignoring the fact he was pretty much naked, even with a towel still. She threw a second towel at him and he smirked at her, but wrapped it around his shoulders. Better.

"-Second, did you just say witch? And did you sort of just quote Harry Potter?"

"I've always wanted to say that. 'Yer a wizard, Harry.' 'Cept, male magic folk are warlocks,and I didn't know your name, but kudos for getting that." He grinned, nodding.

"I'm dreaming, oh, wow, I must be dreaming." Betty mumbled.

"Sorry, you're not." He said, sitting down, "Hey, got anything to eat? I did just save your ass, so…."

"Feed the wolf boy? Of course, why not." Betty whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. So, this was for sure a dream. She was certain. But yeah, Betty could be nice in a dream. Because of this, she made the pair of them sandwiches since the loaf was pretty beaten up now and it would be better to use it all. The loaf she'd thrown at those...things.

"Wolf Boy has a name. It's Sweet Pea," He said, outstretching his palm to her, half covered in Peanut Butter.

"What kind of a stupid name is that?" She couldn't help but ask.

"A nickname, but no one- and I mean no one- calls me by my real name, Jordan." He replied.

"Not even your mother?" She asked sarcastically. Sweet Pea paused, swallowing.

"If I had one, not even then. And, when she was alive, she usually called me more colorful and less PG names." He said with a hint of an edge. Betty immediately felt her face flush.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean…" She fumbled. Sweet Pea gave a casual shrug.

"It's cool. I mean, my new family is much better, so may she not Rest In Peace." He said, seemingly more okay with it than Betty thought he should be.

Her phone beeped next to her, and Betty groaned, seeing the name of what looked like 'Archie' flash up on the screen. She pointedly turned it off and stood up. Sweet Pea frowned at the state of her body, all covered in little bite marks and bleeding onto the tile. She seemed to really notice it for the first time and winced as she put her weight on her left leg.

"You should get cleaned up, some bandages and- woah!" Sweet Pea jumped up as Betty stumbled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she dropped like a deadweight. Sweet Pea caught her just in time, moments before her head hit the concrete.

"Damn it all," He said, his cover becoming precariously unwrapped as he hoisted Betty's unconscious figure better into his arms. Okay, so option one, which is what he was going for; lug her body inside and at least put her in her bed, because it seemed her parents weren't home but probably would be soon and a missing girl would be very concerning. Maybe leave his number, not in a creepy 'call me' sort of way, but just in case she was still confused in the morning, which likely she would be.

Didn't her mom tell her all about this? Then again, if her father was the one carrying the genetics, and let's say it was all men in the family for years, then yeah no one would be able to tell her about this. In fact, Betty was the first witch he'd heard about in this part of the state for, well, a long time. Last witch had apparently died out like thirty years before he was even born.

Just as Sweet Pea was steadying Betty to carry her inside, his fingers brushed her flesh. It was icy cold, which did not bode well for her. He glanced down to see her nose bleeding, despite the fact she was still completely out of it. Even slapping her gently did nothing to wake her.

Well, taking her inside was out. Someone needed to stay with her and a half-naked teenage boy would probably send whoever her father was after him with a shotgun.

Option two; when it doubt, go to where he knew he had potions and magic and shit to help.

He laid her down on the grass and shifted, and then cautiously nudged her up onto his back. He wished she was awake so she could cling to his fur, but she seemed utterly dead.

Yeah, not a great first experience with magic.

FP was waiting up for him and Sweet Pea took her straight to his trailer. He shifted as soon as he was in sight of the alpha.

"She just freaking collapsed, boss, and she's super cold and her nose is bleeding and, shit, is she dying?" He asked, freaking out about this probably more than eh should have been, since he'd known this girl for all of like an hour and most of it had been spent saving her. The realization that fire killed the shadow shrieks had been a good one, but he still had done most of the work and had a healing slice on his leg to show for it.

FP lifted her up and carried her inside.

"Her name's-,"

"Elizabeth Cooper, yes."

Inside, Sweet Pea pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from a bin by the door, gaping at FP, "You know her?"

"She used to play with my son as kids. Her, Jughead, and Archie Andrews were rather inseparable."

Archie; the boy on the screen, likely the boy who she'd had a row with tonight. Sweet Pea filed this away for later and shook out the thoughts.

"Paternal magic?"

"Yep."

"But she's so...old." Sweet Pea ran a hand over his face. He knew magic well enough to know that witches usually inherited their powers at their first period; something about women hood and the cycles of the moon and the earth and yuck like that. Unless this girl was way behind, and it didn't look like it, then something was off.

FP sniffed, "Can't you smell it? Someone's had her on suppressants since she was supposed to get them. She'll live, but it's not healthy to bottle magic up. I'm surprised she didn't murder someone tonight accidentally. She didn't, did she?" FP asked after a moment.

"Not to my knowledge. Zapped all the lights off in her house, but other than that…" Sweet Pea gave a deep shrug.

FP put her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He grabbed some magic ointment and began carefully putting on the cuts that were visible. he had a deep and worried expression on his face.

"You knew she was a witch? Did you know she was going to manifest tonight? That why you sent me over to monitor it? That woulda been super helpful before, to know, because maybe I could have helped her through it or-,"

"I didn't know." FP's voice was curt, "I was following where the magic seemed to be coming from, same as you could see. I could feel it, but I didn't know it would be her." He said, looking deeply disturbed.

"Hey, I mean, it's probably been hidden for ages. Not your fault it wasn't in your little book," Sweet Pea rubbed his arms uneasily, not liking the expression on FP's face.

"Take me through the night." FP said firmly. Sweet Pea sighed, exhaling to FP how he'd been doing rounds when he felt the force of her powers manifesting nearly knock him off his feet and how all the lights in one house had just bursted into darkness all of a sudden. He talked about how there had been stumbling inside the house after about ten minutes of stillness, and how he'd watched her burst out of the house with a shadow shriek clawing at her, and how it was evolving far too quickly for safety.

"A shadow shriek?" FP jerked his head up.

"Yeah. Where the hell they came from, I can't say. I was going to go look in her house to figure it out, but she sorta flopped like this and...she'll be fine, right?"

FP looked up, and gave a tired smile, "Get some sleep, little wolf. Go crash in my bed. You did good tonight. Her body probably just overworked itself. She'll be alright."

Sweet Pea rolled on the balls of his feet, "Okay, but...what about her parents?"

"I'll talk care of it. Just get some rest." FP said, shooing him to the bedroom. Sweet Pea was so dead tired that when he stumbled to FP's room, it hardly took more than a second for him to fall into a deep slumber. In fact, he completely slept through Saturday, which wasn't unusual for him or any magic folk after a particularly strenuous event, and the next time he- and Betty- awoke, it was Monday morning.

XXxxXX

Betty was floating. She felt warm and full of an energy she hadn't felt before yesterday. It ticked her like blades of grass against her ankles, a gentle reminder that it was there, although not overpowering. Her bones felt saturated with something, but they settled into her skin seamlessly. The fire in her flesh had subsided to a nice, quiet hum like sitting next to a wood-burning fire on a snowy day.

She yawned, opening her eyes to a very unfamiliar place.

She shot up, gasping. Where was she?

"Morning, Betty. Now, don't freak out, but it's Monday morning."

She spun around, noticing she was still in her party dress. Now that she was awake, she also ached all over and under her nose was crusty. She rubbed her palm across it and it came back with copper dust, which meant her nose had been bleeding.

"Mr. Jones," Her eyes bugged out and she held her head. Oh, Lordy, what had she done last night. And the night before that. How did she miss an entire day? Holy crap, she was in deep shit. She began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You're fine. Your body just needed a day to rest, to heal. I know this must be a bit...unexpected. And remember what I told you before, call me FP. Please." He said, the warm smile that Betty recalled from her childhood putting her to ease. She felt a little better, but her mind still raced a thousand miles trying to figure out how she could have slept a whole twenty four or so hours and it would be peachy, even normal?

There was banging in the other end of the trailer. Maybe after Archie had rejected her, and she did vividly remember that, she'd gone to her other oldest friend, Jughead, and she'd crashed here for the night. Maybe they'd done something stupid like jump into the lake from High Point, which after Jason's drowning was totally a bad idea, and they'd gotten hurt. Maybe FP meant that it was emotional, this healing, and she would be all right now with Archie and Veronica and everything.

Nope, she still felt bitter about the whole affair.

"Jughead?" She called cautiously.

A mop of black hair appeared from the tiny hallway, but it sure as hell wasn't her friend, "Sorry to disappoint. FP's fresh out of moody Hemingway's this morning."

Betty blinked at him.

Then, everything came rushing back.

She inhaled sharply, her palms slapping her her mouth and nose, "Oh, holy...it wasn't a dream. That wasn't a dream. You...you were a wolf." She murmured in shock, "And I'm a...you said I'm a…"

"Witch." Sweet Pea hauled himself onto the countertop, "Want a banana?" He asked, reaching behind him. As she turned she saw he was wearing a familiar leather jacket, one that her mother had pounded into her head to associate with danger. But, FP was always nice and Sweet Pea had saved her last night. She remembered feeling really, really dizzy and her vision clouding. Faintly, the last thing she recalled was him lunging for her before she hit the ground.

"You're just a kid, though." Betty blurted. Sweet Pea's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he saw that her eyes were trained on his jacket. He gave a bark of laughter.

"I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen. And, the Pack's not so bad, our bark is worse than our bite." He winked. FP groaned from the corner.

"Pack...you're...you're all like Sweet Pea?" She swung to FP.

"Werewolves." Sweet Pea added nonchalantly, peeling his breakfast.

"This can be a little overwhelming, I know." FP held up his hands, "So...hear us out."

"I…I can't! Oh my god, I wasn't home last night. Mom's going to kill me! And the house, I-,"

"I took care of it. Blood is cleaned up, light bulbs replaced, the whole works." FP interrupted, "And your mother thinks you spent the night at Veronica's."

"Veronica, as in the vam-," Sweet Pea started, but FP sent him a look to silence him. Betty didn't hear his question, which was probably for the best, as she was just trying to wade through the information she already had, and it was like a pit of quicksand.

"Betty, can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" FP asked.

Betty frowned, adjusting herself on the couch so she was sitting on it normally, clutching the pillow to her chest.

She told the story much in the same way Sweet Pea had told FP last night, although with more detail. She was fuzzy on a lot of the smaller things, or she didn't know what she was seeing to properly elaborate. FP took it all in, and Betty noticed he looked...well, he looked concerned. It was the same look he got when Archie did something stupid like break a leg by trying to zipline between trailers or when Jughead had accidentally sent a baseball through the window of a nicer house. It was the look that there was a problem, a riddle, to be solved by there was no easy answer in sight.

"What was that thing that attacked me?" Betty asked when she finished, picking at the fraying blanket.

"Shadow shrieks. I think they came through the sink, since water is a conductor of magic. I mean, it's dark magic, bu it's magic all the same. They don't just pop out of of nowhere, however." FP began delicately.

"Yeah, someone sicc'd them on you." Sweet Pea added, "But who knows who it was. Coulda been a witch in Tokyo doing it for all we know."

"But unlikely," FP added at Betty's terrified expression, "The way to call a shriek is by making a portal, usually with blood rituals. So, someone has your blood and when you cut your hand, you activated it. Someone was just waiting for it to open."

"Who?"

FP gave a slow shake of his head, "I can't say. I mean, who do you know that has your blood?"

Betty gave him a helpless look.

"Is it going to happen again?" She whimpered softly, scared.

"Well, I don't think so…" FP began cautiously, "And if they do, it seems like you know how to beat them."

Betty was silent for a second, "So what now?" She said, inhaling, "I'm a witch and…?"

"You learn your craft, just like any other skill." FP said softly, "In reality, your life doesn't have to change."

Sweet Pea snorted but Betty was pretty sure he tried to cover it up with a cough. She doubted FP's comment too, but winced at Sweet Pea's verification that things had just gotten very, very different.

"Okay, practice. Like, will my mom teach me, then?"

"Uh, your mom's not a witch. Your father would have been, but it's a female inherited trait." FP said.

"So, what, then? I put out an ad on Craigslist? Witchy Tutor wanted?" Betty wasn't usually so sarcastic, but if they were going to talk about semi-impossible things, Betty was going to treat this like some really elaborate joke. Even if she could feel, deep down, it wasn't.

"Doubtful. There hasn't been a witch around these parts for like fifty years." Sweet Pea scratched his head.

"So, I'm left with nothing, then," Betty pouted, slouching her shoulders.

"Eh, there's an old saying that when a witch needs a teacher, someone always appears." Sweet Pea said. Betty looked to FP, but he was examining Sweet Pea with a glint in his eye that Betty couldn't read.

"Mr. Jo...I mean, FP?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yes, don't worry too much about it. No one's asking you to fly tonight or rearrange the cosmos." He said with a hint of mirth, "Just think of this like...like you just picked up an instrument. But, be careful with emotions. Magic is highly tied to that, and you'll have more outbursts like last night if you don't keep it in check." He advised. Betty gave a serious nod, taking what he said to heart.

"If you ever need anything, you can come to any of us, any Serpent. We're all in tune with magic and no one would ever turn you away. You're one of us now, Betty." FP said with a soft smile.

"A...serpent?" She asked uneasily.

"Not quite, but inhuman." FP said, "You are a completely different form than you were yesterday. It's a different class of living and, frankly, we like witches, despite their short supply. I think you'll become a favorite fast among us."

Betty gnawed on her lip, "Thanks, I think?"

"Now, get to school. Still have that perfect attendance record, don't you?" FP asked, grinning. Betty gave a soft smile, chuckling to herself, "There's some clothes right there, from a female Serpent. It's not your style, but it's better than going in a dress." FP said, nodding to her left. Betty grasped the pile of Toni's things and went to the bathroom. She left not long after, but not before giving a quiet 'thank you' to both the men there.

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea whistled as soon as she left, checking his own watch.

"Sucks, eh? I mean, she needs someone to guide her." Sweet Pea said with a full mouth, "Not just because I want her to make cool potions for me, but because clearly someone has a grudge to settle with her. It's probably inherited, like a blood war, isn't it? Crappy to be thrust into something your ancestors did." Sweet Pea rambled.

"Sweet Pea," FP cut him off, voice eerily even, "How would you like to not go to school today?" He asked.

"What, seriously, boss? Uh, fuck yeah." Sweet Pea said, fist pumping, "Need me doing more rounds? Stalking Mommy Vamp? Anything." He said, finally feeling like FP was recognizing his worth outside of school.

"Just relax here," FP said, "I have some stuff to take care of, something to check on, but I might need something of you later." He said.

Sweet Pea deflated a little, but nodded, "Yeah, no totally cool. I'll just watch Netflix. I'm behind on 'Orange is the New Black' anyway. It'll be nice to just relax."

FP rolled his eyes, clearly not believing Sweet Pea.

"Stay here, kid. Or, within the area. If you want to shift, don't go far."

"You got it." Sweet Pea shoved his hands in his pockets, "You're gunna tell me what's up later, right?"

"It wouldn't be my first choice," FP grimaced, "But with the way things are going, I don't think I'll have a choice. Luckily, I know I can trust you with whatever I need." He said.

"No doubt, no doubt." Sweet Pea agreed. FP left without another word, leaving Sweet Pea to think about everything had had happened in the last summer alone and wondering why, now, all of a sudden things were getting so freaking tangled and complicated?

However, Sweet Pea knew he couldn't get FP to tell him anything FP didn't want to tell him.

So he'd wait.

He was doing a lot of waiting lately.

XXxxXX

As Betty called an Uber she tugged on the pair of tight fitting black jeans and the flannel shirt FP had given her. It was exactly not her style, but it was clean and not her fancy dress, so Betty couldn't complain. She almost thought of sending the Uber back to her house to pick up her backpack, but with Jason's disappearance and the teacher's attempts to help the children through this difficult time, there hadn't really been any homework given out. Betty could manage a day without it.

In the car, she checked her phone and her messages.

Archie had left her about six voicemails and a lot of unanswered text messages, but Betty ignored those. Looking at his name hurt, a hollow ache in the deep darkness of her soul. She knew her mother would tell her to cut off contact with him forever.

They'd been friends since they were six...was that really what she wanted to do?

Begrudgingly, she realized that no, she didn't. She'd been rejected romantically. Clearly, Archie wasn't put off as he'd tried to reach her over the weekend. Could she manage to just be his friend? Well, Betty was sure as hell going to try.

Veronica had sent a long winded apology, something that looked more like a letter from the 1800s than a text message, and for all that it was worth...it did seem sincere. Betty read it, but wasn't sure what she was going to do about her.

Jughead had sent her a message, asking if she was alright, saying he'd heard about what had happened with Archie at Cheryl's. Betty winced inwardly, not wanting all of their dirty laundry spread out, but she supposed that if it had happened at Cheryl's (and, it did) everyone would know. She expected more buzz about it, more teasing, but she was about to learn that something else much more interesting was currently catching the school's attention.

Someone had texted her mother, as Betty, and told her that she was spending the night and day at Veronica's and probably wouldn't be back until very late Saturday night. While her mother might have thrown a fit about it any other day, her mother had texted back that the scandal of the century had happened and her and Betty's father would be tied up in late nights for weeks to come.

After that, Betty caught up on the scandal all the way to school. That Kevin (who had been attempting to get it on with Moose) had found Jason's body. That he hadn't drown, he'd been shot. That it was a murder investigation now. It all made Betty feel sick to her stomach.

And then, there was everything else to deal with.

She was a witch.

In the car, she rolled the word on her tongue, trying it out. Did she believe it? Did she want to believe it?

Her phone buzzed. Betty lifted her forehead from the window, looking at it, expecting it to be Archie...again.

Instead, it was an unfamiliar number.

?: The Magic Club is a pretty secretive thing, so don't go around blabbing to every Tom, Dick, and Harry that you can levitate a feather now.

She was fairly sure this was Sweet Pea. She was...undecided how she felt about him.

Her phone buzzed as he sent her a couple more messages.

?: Ie; Don't tell Jughead. He's not a wolf yet. Doesn't know about us, let's keep it that way.

?: Or Veronica either.

?: Or Archie.

?: That gay sheriff's son, though, you can tell. He's human, but he knows shit. So.

?: Just keep it on the DL.

?: Just assume the average person does not know, capiche?

?: This is SP, BTW.

Just as Betty was changing his contact, since he seemed intent on texting her, which was a little baffling to her, he sent a final message.

SWEET PEA: Don't blow out the lights in the school. Keep your emotions level :)

Using a smiley face at the end of his messages felt far too casual, but it also seemed like a thing that he would do.

Betty stared at the list with a pout, because as it was right now- besides Kevin- the only people she could talk to about this was a group of thugs that were all werewolves. Great.

She felt bad for even thinking that. Thugs was a little harsh. Sweet Pea had saved her and FP had kept her safe in his trailer over the weekend. She shuddered to think where she would have been had no one been around when those things attacked.

Dead. She would have been dead, she realized.

She thanked the Uber driver and entered the school. The first pair of people she saw were Archie and Jughead, talking at Archie's locker. Whatever Jughead had been in the middle of saying, Archie saw Betty and left the conversation, practically sprinting up to her.

"Betty? Are you okay. You didn't answer a single message this weekend and my dad said that your house blew a fuse this weekend but there was glass everywhere and-," Archie's concern was strangely cute.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time. I blew a fuse by trying to use my hairdryer, TV, and straightener all at once." She fibbed, "Look, let's just pretend that this weekend between us didn't happen. I still want you to be my best friend, that is, if you want that too." She said, reaching out for his hand in a platonic way.

Relief washed across Archie's face.

"Of course. Betty, I don't think I could lose you. You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I was a real ass, that's on me."

"What are you wearing?" Jughead broke in, having caught up to them.

Archie blinked, looking at Betty, as though he hadn't noticed her change in appearance. He scratched his head when he did register it, looking at Betty with a look on his face that Betty couldn't decipher.

"Uhm," Betty drew up a blank.

"You don't know a Toni Topaz, do you?" Jughead continued, "Because I swear to god I've seen her wear that exact outfit."

"Who's that?" Betty tilted her head.

Jughead opened his mouth, "Nevermind." he mumbled, "Whatever the case, new look or just for a day, you look nice."

Archie nodded in agreement, although she doubted he would have offered up the compliment on his own.

Still, it warmed Betty's cheeks.

"Thanks. I've just had a strange weekend and I'm glad I can count on you two. Have you made up yet?" She asked, knowing all about their infamous 4th of July fallout.

"Well, that's to be determined," Jughead said sharply. Archie was looking at the floor, almost guiltily.

From across the hall, Kevin was waving frantically to her.

"Uh, I'm being summoned. I'll talk to you later, both of you, okay?" Betty said, patting Archie's hand one more time and shooting Jughead a tight grin- but all she could think about how his father was a werewolf- and beelined for Kevin.

It was eating her up inside. She had to tell him.

She tugged him to an empty classroom.

"So you're clearly alive! After Jason, and you didn't answer your messages...Elizabeth Cooper, you gave me a heart attack. I nearly sent my dad out to find you."

"I know, I know," Betty pinched the bridge of her nose, "Are you okay? You know, finding Jason?" She asked delicately.

Kevin snorted, "The worse was having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Moose down there." He said, "Seeing dead things comes with the territory of being the sheriff's son, on occasion."

"And with the supernatural stuff in this town too?" Betty asked.

For a second, Kevin just blinked at her. It was too quiet of a reaction, and that's when she knew.

Kevin laughed, "Supernatural? I mean, I think maybe they filmed a part of the show here, like ten years ago, but-,"

"Kevin, I just…" Betty decided to face this head on, "Look, I know. Witches and werewolves and the Serpents being a Pack and all that stuff. I know."

There was a moment where Kevin just looked at her, as if he expected that she was trying to trap him in some large lie.

"I'm a witch, apparently," She added, "I got attacked by something called a 'Shadow Shriek' this week-upgh." Betty was cut off as Kevin pressed his hand over her mouth.

"This isn't something to be talking about here, with all the nosy ears." He said, eyes sliding to the hallway outside, "First rule of Magic Club is don't talk about Magic Club."

"So I've been told," Betty said dryly, prying his hands off, "But we do need to talk about this. Kevin, I'm climbing up the walls with questions and confusion and just all of it! No one told me I might accidentally blow my light bulbs up or have to fight off something out to get me or that I would sleep for over 24 hours."

"Calm, Betty, it's okay. I mean, I've known for three years and after awhile, it just seems boring. I promise. Obvs, you're different because you're actually magical and I'm just me, but nothing exciting happens other than the lone werewolf sighting, and people usually just think it's a huge bear or something."

"Okay, I mean, I guess you'd know but...really, can we talk about this seriously some other time?"

Kevin grinned, "Of course. You'll have to tell me all about it. I know of witches and my dad knew a few, but to actually have one for a best friend? We're going to get into so much trouble together."

For the first time, Betty felt a wee bit excited about her new powers.

Kevin checked his watch and grimaced, "I forgot to tell you. You've been called to the office. I was going to take you there, but Cheryl wants to talk to me about this weekend. Joy."

"Oh, good luck," Betty winced, "I mean, I do feel bad for her." She added after a second.

"Sort of how like you feel bad when you kill a spider. Like, you know you should feel bad, but you're mostly just glad."

"No, I actually feel bad," Betty frowned, hitting Kevin's arm, "She just lost her twin. He was murdered. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

Kevin inhaled, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, "You are too good of a person, Betty Cooper. Never lose that."

XXxxXX

Betty found Veronica waiting in the office, along with a big bouquet of yellow flowers. She seemed nervous, biting her nails and looking out the window, and Betty saw that at least some part of Veronica truly did feel awful about this weekend.

Archie was hot, she'd be surprised if Veronica didn't like him.

And, if she was going to forgive Archie, it would be bad of her to not equally forgive Veronica. Plus, she figured in a week, Veronica's friendship would wane and she wouldn't have to get into some ugly fight about it all.

"The yellow is for friendship," Veronica began softly as Betty read the card. Veronica could have gotten Betty red roses and she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. It was a nice gesture, "I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York. Because, as my mom likes to say, "There's no wrong the right cupcake can't fix" Veronica laughed a little to herself, almost as though she was thinking through that there were things that couldn't be fixed by cupcakes, but it was such a mother thing to say, "Also I...I've booked us for hers-and-hers mani-pedis at Chez Salon. Blowouts too. I am so, so, sorry Betty. I don't know what happened to me that night. It was such a basic bitch move. It was like I was…"

Veronica pressed her lips together, thinking hard. It almost seemed like she was fighting back tears, which may have seemed like an over-exaggeration, but Betty knew about fighting one's darkside.

"It was the person I don't want to be anymore. Trust me." Veronica finally finished.

Betty rubbed a flower between her thumb and forefinger, smiling.

"Let's take this to my locker?" She asked, because the office lady was already listening in to this conversation and Betty did not want her hearing the next bit.

Veronica brightened, grabbing the vase.

"I forgive you," Betty began with. She did. She didn't want to hold onto anger, half because she was afraid how her powers would manifest and half because it just wasn't a good way to live, "But I do have a favor to ask…"

"Anything. You want a shopping spree? We can go to New York. We could go to Milan too, if that's where you wanted to go." Veronica said brightly.

"Uh, good to know, but it's smaller. Just...if my mom or any one comes asking, I was at your place this whole weekend, okay?"

Veronica tilted her head, "So, all things were made right with Archiekins, then?" She asked with a saucy smile.

"Not quite," Betty winced.

Veronica dipped her head in, so that the pair were very close, "Another boy? A secret weekend getaway? Oh, do tell!"

Betty thought about telling her the truth; no, I came into my witch powers this weekend and was attacked by weird shadow things and it nearly killed me but a werewolf saved me and I was sleeping it off. However, even if she could tell Veronica, she doubted Veronica would believe her.

So, Betty told a little white lie, just because Veronica looked so excited.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't plan it. He's from the South Side. I ended up spending the whole weekend with him. Didn't even have time to think about Archie. I'm not over him, but I'm not looking to get with him anymore."

All of that was completely true. Veronica was looking at Betty with a hilarious expression, like someone watching their favorite soap opera at the best part when a huge secret was about to be revealed.

"My mom would freak if she knew, so I told her-,"

"Oh, mon cherie! You don't have to say anything more to me about it. I will take this secret to my grave," She said, crossing her heart.

Betty's phone buzzed again.

"Is that your mystery lover?"

Betty held back a snort, but did see it was Sweet Pea's number. He had texted her 'Helpful Hint #3' along with a long explanation of something Betty didn't have time to read right now. He'd been sending them to her all morning. While she appreciated the effort, wasn't he supposed to be in school too?

"Yeah that's him. He just can't get enough of me." She said, deadpanned, but Veronica seemed so enthralled she completely missed it.

"You, Betty Cooper, are totally not what I expected! Is he dashing? Brave? Hot as hell?" She trilled, "I'm a little jelly, tbh."

"Don't be. It's just a one time thing." True; Betty had no plans to see Sweet Pea again, "I mean, brave...yeah. Dashing, sure? Hot as hell…" Betty paused. Because this was never going to get back to him, she allowed herself a truth with a friend, "You bet."

Veronica's laugh was almost an inhuman pitch.

* * *

 **Notes!**

 **-I'll be using texting quite a bit in the story, so I'm trying to set down how I want to do it. It's a '?' for the first couple, because it's Betty's POV and she's not sure it's Sweet Pea. I feel like SP is the type of person who would send a message without really finishing his thoughts, thus it's reflected in the text. I might make manips of the text messages, because there is something to it being seen visually, especially because SP uses a lot of emojies which do not translate well to writing haha. Would y'all be interested in seeing that?**

 **-I can't remember if Jughead knew Toni at all or not before s2. HOWEVER since his father is FP and the Serpents do hang around and live at Sunnyside, I feel like he at least knows everyone (like Sweet Pea) in passing. Enough to recognize that it's clearly Toni's style on Betty**

 **-I decided to forego the fighting with Veronica, or Betty just sorta pretending to be nice. I think in the wake of it all, Betty realizes there's bigger things to worry about than a fight about a boy, such as being a witch. I just also didn't like how childish it was. And I know, they are children, but still.**

 **Halloween is in two days! What are you all going as? Or, what is your go-to Halloween song?**


	6. Witch Doctor

**Sorry this is so late! This weekend I went to Chicago to see Hamilton, so that pretty much took up all of my free time :)**

 **Thanks so much to my reviewers: Boris Yeltin, Guest, Guest, and orangiethefox!**

 **Guest: ;) Really, out of like those eight questions, the only two that I can answer without giving away spoilers is that a) Polly will be in this story and b) Sweet pea is for sure NOT Alice's son, but there is a question of his family that's important. As for the rest of your questions, they all will be revealed in time!**

* * *

"We'll be a very forgiving audience, right guys?" Veronica was saying, saddling up next to Archie, pouring over his sheet music. He sent a frenzied deer-in-headlights look towards Betty, as though pleading, and she just gave a watery smile. His music was good, and she'd meant what she said that she wanted to remain friends, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to dive into sitting with him at lunch like nothing ever happened.

Even if that's what she'd asked him to do.

It was funny in that way, she decided.

She realized they were still looking at her, so she plastered a broad grin.

"Yeah, totally. Let's hear it."

Yet, as he started to play, something filled her stomach like dread. She hadn't touched any of her foot yet, but something tumbled in her stomach and threatened to come back up. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't hear, she felt tiny and alone.

She loved Archie, and he didn't love her back. He didn't love her back and he was sitting right across the way from her, doing what Archie always did and she'd usually find it adorable, but right now it just reminded her she couldn't have that.

"Betty? You okay?"

She hadn't realized she was standing until she looked at her fingers, clenching the side of the lunch table.

Keep your emotions low, that's what Sweet Pea had told her.

She tried to swallow it, she really did. She tried to shove her emotions into a little box and throw away the key and say she just forgot some paper in a locker or that she realized that she left her wallet at the register, but when she opened her mouth...she couldn't.

"I'm supposed to say 'yes'. That's what a good girl says and that's me but today…" She looked right at Archie, trying to beg him to see, "It's too fast." She whispered faintly, turning and striding fast across the field. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering and all she was trying to focus on was getting into the school, where she could lock herself in a stall and ride out these toxic and dangerous emotions.

"Betty, wait!" Archie called behind her, jogging to her side, "C'mon, listen to me," He pleaded.

Betty turned, clenching her fists, trying to stay grounded, "No." She whispered. She remembered the night she'd lost control, the night her powers had appeared. She could feel that same inkinesss rising inside of her. From the table, Kevin was standing, watching her with worried eyes.

She took three deep breaths, "I need to go, Archie." She said, broken.

"Betty, wait." Archie said more forcefully, grabbing her arm.

"Really, let me go." She pleaded.

"Betty...I...I hate I hurt you." He said. And oh, that just made it worse. Somehow, she wanted him to be an ass, to act like it was just another day in the life of Archie. Somehow, that would be easier. But this? The anguished look on his face? The pain he felt too? As though somehow, it was painful for him? Betty couldn't stand that.

"Really, Archie. I...I used to feel safe with you. You and me at Pop's that was my safe space. And it's not anymore, do you know what it's like to lose that? And I...I…"

"Betty, let's just talk about this-,"

"No!" The words came tumbling out with a ferocity that shocked Betty. It's not what everyone was focused on, however, they were more focused on the fact that all of the trees in the vicinity of Betty had just violently lost all the leaves, despite it being August and still relatively warm.

"What the…" Veronica jumped up, trying to save her lunch from the sudden rush of leaves. The whole field covered in still-green leaves, which was quite the site to see. Archie was blinking around in shock, as though he wasn't sure what he was believing.

Betty did that. She knew it. She felt the tingle of the branches in her finger tips. She felt the leaves disconnect from that cycle as she shook them to the ground. She felt their early deaths.

Kevin was at her side, "Look, Andrews, let's just leave well enough alone right now. Put a pin in it, right?" He encouraged, ushering Betty back into the building.

He led Betty to her locker, shaking his head.

"Betty…"

"I didn't mean to! I can't control it, Kevin. It just comes out with emotion. I don't know what I'm doing or how to be a good witch or how to stop it," She hiccuped, "And the more I think about it, the more I get overwhelmed."

"Awe, babe, I wish I could help," He sighed, "But my knowledge is more furry in nature, specifically the werewolves," He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Witches aren't common in these parts."

"So I've heard," Betty used a spare t-shirt to wipe her face off, "I just...I feel so lost, you know? About it all. Everything!"

"Woah, emotions steady. Let's not burst the pipes in the school. Actually, you know what-,"

Betty cracked a smile.

"I'm not doing that." She murmured, "Because being at home right now would be even worse." She shuddered, "My parents are all over Jason's murder and Polly is almost never home and they've practically disowned her and so all of their attention lies on me. Who is now dealing with magical problems way beyond I think either of their abilities."

Kevin rubbed her back comfortingly, "You just need to get through the week. It'll be easier soon." he sighed.

Betty pulled out her phone, scrolling to Sweet Pea's number.

"Who's that?"

"It's complicated," Betty said, not really wanting to re-hash her near death last night. She typed out a quick question, specifically, how to help keep emotions down.

SWEET PEA: oh boy...what have you done.

He followed it up with a frown face, but then changed it to a worried face.

BETTY COOPER: I might have made fall come early to the fields behind the school yard. Just leaves.

There was the triple dot symbol, and then it vanished, and then re-appeared again.

SP: How is that on the DL?

SP: But joking aside.

SP: You gotta just be careful.

Betty closed her locker, sighing, "Thanks for the help," She muttered, throwing her phone back into her backpack. She turned.

"You didn't get to finish lunch, huh?" She realized.

"Well, you didn't either." Kevin pointed out.

"I'm not hungry. You should go back, though. Really. I'm better now. I'll just go read in the library. Something relaxing, soothing."

Kevin told her to text if she felt the urge to 'raze a few perfectly good trees' again, and she took off.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see Sweet Pea had sent a list of 'relaxing activities' as well as a playlist of relaxing songs. He ended it with a shrugging emoji and 'hope this helps?'. Something about that warmed her, even if he'd seemed like a reluctant protector, he certainly didn't have to be going to all this trouble. But, maybe it was like FP said...she was part of a bigger community now.

She nearly collided with Jughead, who was storming off from the music hall.

"Hey, you okay?" Betty said, tugging on his flannel.

"I'm tired of liars. I'm tired of so called friends keeping shit from me, okay?" He snapped at her. Betty took a step back. Did he know about her magic? About his dad? That she was texting a Southsider?

"I…"

"Archie really has a lot of gall," Jughead continued, crossing his arms. Betty relaxed a bit. Okay, this was about Archie.

"Hey, I mean, if you need a friend-,"

"What, you're going to offer yourself up?" He asked, snorting. Betty was a bit thrown off.

"Well, yes." She said quietly, "We haven't talked much at all and I mean to say you are my friend, so…"

Jughead gave her a smile that was anything but friendly, "Betty," He said as though she was a child, "You were Archie's friend and the three of us hung out because of him. Ever since I stopped seeing Archie, I stopped seeing you. And, you sort of picked him this summer, I know where your loyalties lie."

"Picked him? I...I didn't pick any side?" Betty asked with confusion, a little bit of anger, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, you're a prep...he's a prep...I'm the outsider. Don't feel too bad about it, I don't." He said, but it seemed like it was anything but, "I'm not sure our 'friendship' would have lasted long anyway."

He brushed past her and Betty frowned, "Well, still...If you want to try again...I didn't mean to cut you off, Jughead. I just…" She trailed off, "What I'm trying to say is I can still be a friend. Really, I mean it."

Jughead paused, as though he was surprised. He offered something that looked more like a genuine smile, but it was still very small, "Thanks, Cooper. Even if you don't mean it, it's nice to hear to you say it so convingly."

"But I do mean it," Betty sighed as he left, feeling like Jughead was in a mood of his. What had Sweet Pea called him this morning? A moody Hemingway? Well, it was apt. When Jughead was set on thinking something, hardly anything else could change it. He was clearly going through one of his self-mourning moods, and Betty was his friend enough to know that time would fix it. She had actually considered him a friend, not just a friend of a friend, so his dismissal had hurt.

However, he and Archie had been on the rocks for months. When it came down to it, those two had always been inseparable. Jughead was a little strange and didn't have a lot of others to hang out with, so she understood that he was lashing out because he was hurt.

She made a note that when she thought she could face Archie again to have a talk with him about Jughead.

XXxxXX

Cheer practice was good for Betty. It gave her something to do and it seemed to spread her magical energy out in a better way than just having it sitting and festering. Plus, they were all so busy with doing their moves that they couldn't talk at all.

Which, up until Cheryl called a break, was working in Betty's favor.

"After this practice, I'll totally need a pedicure," Veronica groaned, attempting to make conversation, "You?"

Betty bit the inside of her cheek. Veronica was flaring up her emotions, so she knew she couldn't hang out with her, not right now.

She prepared herself, trying to feel a little brave instead of lying or making excuses or lashing out, just as Jughead had done to her earlier in the day, "Veronica...I...I do forgive you, sort of, but I thought I could just move on right away but I'm not sure I can. I just need a couple days. I don't blame you for Archie not liking me, but seeing you...and knowing and not knowing…"

"I see," Veronica said, "I can't say I'm not a little hurt, Betty."

"It's not my intention to hurt you, really." Betty said, wincing at how similar Archie had sounded today, "Just, give me some time to sort it out. Please?" She whispered in a hollow tone.

Veronica thought about it for a second before nodding, "When you're ready for a spa day, I'll be ready for a spa day." She got up to do her cool downs somewhere else, "Betty? I really want to be your friend, though, not to guilt you into it but just know I'm not doing it for ulterior reasons."

Betty nodded a little absently, feeling a whole lot better immediately.

After practice, she saw Cheryl standing off to the side. Putting aside all the times Cheryl had been mean to her, Betty approached the red-head.

"Betty Cooper, I must say, this is quite the improvement in the wardrobe. I love a girl in flannel," Cheryl greeted her. Betty had narrowly forgotten she wasn't wearing her own things.

"Oh, this? It's..I ruined my sweater today. I just wanted to say that I'm really, really sorry. About Jason. And even if you've been mean to me in the past, still, if you need someone to talk to...just know I can put aside past fights and listen if that's what you need."

Like it or not, they had a connection. Polly was the last person Jason dated, whether or not he didn't like her quite as much as her sister had loved him, but it meant something. Or, it did to Betty.

Cheryl examined her, and then gave what Betty thought was trying to be a true smile, "Well, I'll be frank, I have been feeling the tiniest bit lonely since I heard."

And that's how Cheryl somehow ended up back at Betty's house, with plans for the pair of them to see a movie. Betty's parents were at the Register, presumably, which was great because otherwise Cheryl likely wouldn't have been able to get in the door without her mother cursing the Blossom female out.

Cheryl was being...nice, even. As nice as Cheryl could be, Betty decided. She was keeping her insults to a near minimum and making efforts to give compliments. Betty toyed with the idea she truly was lonely. Her best friend was gone too. And, not just in a fight like Jughead and Archie, but truly gone forever.

"Your room is so sweet," Cheryl crooned as she looked through the figurines.

"It's too pink. It doesn't feel right anymore." Betty scrunched up her nose. She'd wanted a make-over for ages, but even just since last night, she felt like a new person. Not that she meant that she wanted to go out and make her room an Occultist's dream, with pentagrams and blood or something, but she wouldn't have minded a more refined taste.

"This poster, my god," Cheryl laughed, pointing at the wall portal. The one that was totally still working. Betty had checked it while Cheryl was using the bathroom. Could other people go through? Betty wasn't sure, "I know exactly where that picture was taken."

"You do?" Betty couldn't help but sound very surprised.

"Of course. It's on Blossom land, at one of our abroad abodes. If I recall correctly, this one is from somewhere in England."

"Really?" Betty said, standing, "You're sure?"

"Positively, Biker Betty," She purred, since Betty was still wearing the flannel and dark jeans, "I'm sure my great granddaddy or someone took a picture of it and sold it. It's quite stunning, isn't it?" She asked, reaching out for it. Betty held her breath. Inches before Cheryl touched it, she sat back, "Just unreal."

"Yeah, totally weird." Betty agreed.

"So, you and Veronica? I'm surprised you've dropped her."

"I haven't dropped her," Betty felt like she needed to defend Veronica, as upset as she was with her, "I just need some time."

"Well, on the topic of being friends," Cheryl said, clambering from her bed, "I'm sorry I've been such a witchy-witch to you. I mean, it's a little unavoidable," Which Betty thought meant that Cheryl realized she couldn't change her nature even if she wanted to, "And maybe a witch isn't the right word. Why are witches always a bad thing?"

"Uhh," Betty felt her mouth go dry, "I guess, Salem and white men writing the narrative?" She wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question. Cheryl laughed.

"Oh, Betty, you're so cute. Probably right. I guess this is my apology. I was just angry and used to having Jason to temper me. And now I don't have that." She said, sitting down, "In a way, it's like we both lost siblings, wouldn't you say?"

Betty frowned, "Well, I haven't lost Polly."

"But haven't you? Where is she now, for example?" Cheryl pointed out. Betty opened her mouth and closed it again.

"I don't know." She admitted after a second.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in, I checked." Cheryl said as though they were discussing the weather, "Do you think she knows Jason was murdered?"

Betty felt a suspicious gut feeling rise up, "Not sure," She said cautiously.

"Well, what do you think happened between them?" Cheryl continued.

"If Polly wanted to tell me, she would have. It's not my place to ask." Betty said, pretending like she didn't know what Cheryl was doing.

"He was murdered, Betty. Perhaps you should be asking these questions." A tone very similar to the mean Cheryl emerged for a second, then Cheryl readjusted herself, "I mean, what do your parents think of it?"

"They don't like Jason." Betty replied bluntly.

"Funny," Cheryl said, although didn't elaborate, "Did your parents say something about your sister bursting out when this all happened? That maybe she was feeling a little...full?"

"Of what? Sadness? I guess." Betty said. Now she really wasn't sure what Cheryl wanted.

"Well, do you think she'd capable of...doing something to him?" Cheryl's inquisitive eyes trained on Betty.

"Do you mean like she killed him? Are you insinuating that my sister murdered him?" Betty asked, fully offronted.

"Well," Cheryl said, coming dangerously close to Betty, "Someone killed my brother and I think it was your dumb cow of a sister, a girl with a screw loose and a little too much...energy lying around." She said carefully, like she was speaking in code.

Betty felt her emotions rise up, but this time she let them. She stood, and though she was a couple inches below Cheryl, she made herself seem intimidating.

"Get out of my house," Betty commanded in a low tone, sorry for thinking that she could be nice to Cheryl or that this girl had a decent non-deceiving bone in her body.

"Not until you-," Cheryl started to stay, but Betty willed her magic to surge. The lights flickered out in Betty's room and her window clattered open, the wind rushing around them like a vortex. Cheryl jumped as the gusts of wind knocked some things of Betty's dresser.

"Get the hell out of my house before I kill you," Betty hissed.

Cheryl's face went white as a sheet, changing from shock, to disbelief, to a dawning of understanding and then for the tiniest of seconds...awe. Before betty could decide what all those looks meant, Cheryl was gone, ducking out and practically running down the stairs.

As soon as Betty heard the door slam, she collapsed on her bed, feeling drained. She saw her medication laying on the side table. It had been a long time, but maybe she needed to take it. She was feeling like she was losing her grip on things. She popped two and spat it up immediately. It tastes vile, like poison in her mouth. It made her limbs feel like lead and she couldn't breathe for a moment, not until she gargled water to get the taste out.

She didn't dare take another.

She heard her parents coming up the stairs and covered her head with her pillow, wanting to just melt into the bedspread.

"Betty Cooper, what in the world...was that Cheryl Blossom I just saw leave?"

XXxxXX

It wasn't Sweet Pea's intention to adopt that North Sider; in his mind, when she walked out the door of FP's cabin, he sort of expected to never hear from her again. He didn't expect to contact her either. She, despite being a witch, was still from the other side of the tracks and everyone knew you just didn't associate with those people more than you absolutely had to.

It wasn't until he noticed that FP had put her number in his phone that he considered texting her again.

And, it wasn't very long after he left that Sweet Pea realized she was really and truly alone. There wasn't another witch around for miles and she had all these new and exciting and downright scary powers. While new wolves had a whole pack to look to, and maybe even a parent if things got desperate enough, Betty didn't even have that. Sweet Pea had basically thrown her out into a shark-infested ocean with no life raft and said 'have a nice swim' while he was lounging on the Promenade Deck sipping a Mai Tai. He had answers, not all of them, but a lot.

It's what Sweet Pea did. He adopted lost magical folk. Yes, usually they were wolves, but that was beside the point. He adopted them into his life the way FP had done for him years ago, showed them the same kindness that everyone deserved to be shown in this tumultuous time of change. Once he convinced himself to basically treat Betty as a werewolf-not-werewolf, it wasn't that far of a stretch to want to help her. Plus, a female-witch-Northsider was the combination of three of the world's most mysterious beings...Sweet Pea would be crazy if he didn't take this time to examine all three aspects of her life with a slightly educational interest.

Thus began the texting of Betty Cooper.

It was a way to break up his day, a day that he decided was very boring. At least at school he could think about all the ways he didn't want to be there, but now he was sort of left to his own devices. He did, in fact, catch up on Orange is the New Black, but after living such an active lifestyle, Netflix binging just didn't have much of an appeal

He started by texting her helpful hints, things that weren't in any rulebook (if there was one, somewhere) but every basic magical creature should know. At first, he just saw her read receipts but chalked it up to that she was in class. She seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't text during class.

He took no offense. She was juggling a lot of things and a strange werewolf texting her probably wasn't on her list of things she was looking forward to. Even just knowing that she was seeing the texts put Sweet Pea's mind at ease, because maybe she'd absorb what he was saying and be better off for it.

It was to his great surprise that somewhere after school ended, she began texting him back.

It wasn't like they were having conversations, but she was starting to question things and ask him, which told Sweet Pea she was handling this conversion moderately well. At the very least, she had accepted it. Her questions, up until this moment, had gone like this:

3:45pm

BETTY COOPER: So, if I bleed anywhere, will those things come out and attack me again? Do I always have to be super careful if I get a paper cut or a bloody nose or something?

SWEET PEA: No, I don't think so.

SP: The caster who sent those shrieks on you have to be waiting for your connection. Like they have to be reaching out to you and hope you drop a blood somewhere. They have better things to do than wait for that all day. Whoever it was probably read your bursting magical signature and figured you'd get hurt when you manifested.

SP: You can actually sense magical signatures, did you know?

She didn't respond, but Sweet Pea felt pleased she'd even texted him once. And then, a couple more came.

4:02pm

BETTY COOPER: Are the Blossoms supernatural?

SWEET PEA: One hundred percent human. Still dangerous af, though, don't make that mistake.

BETTY COOPER: Are you sure?

SWEET PEA: Yes? Why?

BETTY COOPER: I just get a really creepy feeling around them, my magic detection whatever is spinning out of control and Cheryl made some strange comments. I just get a yucky vibe.

SWEET PEA: LOL. Everyone gets that vibe around em, don't they?

7:22pm

BETTY COOPER: So it's my dad that's the witch bloodline rite? But neither of my rents were magical?

SWEET PEA: That's our theory. Because, if it was your mom she'd be a witch too and FP is strangely adamant she's not (I think they knew each other in HS?) but if your parents did know, wouldn't they have...i dunno...warned you? Like a helpful rent?

BETTY COOPER: Ha. Helpful. That's one thing my parents rarely are, but I see your point.

7:30pm:

BETTY COOPER: Does sage actually ward of evil spirits?

SWEET PEA: Def, for sure. I mean, minor spirits, but like...it's sorta like bug spray for mosquitoes.

BETTY COOPER: Could someone know about this without being magical? Or…?

SWEET PEA: Some actual magical theory and shit is bound to work it's way down into the human world. There are things that even non magic folk can use, like charms or lighting sage. I mean, half of the media stuff about vampires or witches or wolves is true, half isn't. So, if someone's waving sage around, they're more than likely just superstitious or like 'fake' magic theory and not magical themselves. It might seem like we're everywhere but assume someone is human until proven they aren't.

7:50pm:

BETTY COOPER: Right, okay.

BETTY COOPER: If someone wasn't magical, but did do a human sacrifice to a pagan god (do those exist?) would it work?

SWEET PEA:...

SWEET PEA: Wut?

SWEET PEA: Uhm. Pagan gods...maybeeee? I'm not a theologian. Please elaborate the other part of your question

BETTY COOPER: Something my mom said. That she was pretty sure that the Blossoms killed Jason themselves as a sacrifice to 'some dark pagan god they worship in that insane mansion of theirs'.

SWEET PEA: Sacrifice is a very sacred thing, Cooper. We keep a close eye on it. Plus, it's rare that full death sacrifices are done anymore.

SWEET PEA: So in short. No.

SWEET PEA: They're super creepy and if they worship a dark pagan god, it's all BS

SWEET PEA: And didn't Jason drown?

This is how Sweet Pea got the whole scoop from Betty about how, no, actually Jason had not drowned. He'd been shot in the head and had washed up this weekend and how now, it was being investigated as a murder. This all seemed very strange to Sweet Pea, since the wolves hadn't been able to sniff Jason out. Unless someone shot him under water, blood and gray matter were some of the most pungent stenches out there, so even if they couldn't find him specifically, the would have smelled that he was dead. Maybe they thought he bashed his head on a rock, but at any rate they had just acted like they had no idea where he went or what happened. Like that he just poofed away. They said they couldn't sniff him out, which if he had drown, would have been acceptable, even for a wolf's nose. But even Fangs could have found Jason's death scent if he was truly shot, and Fangs couldn't even smell the difference between a female wolf and a male wolf which was super duper obvious.

Not that he expected FP to tell him everything, but FP usually didn't lie when giving out tidbits of info. It might not be enough truth to put it all together, but it was almost always the truth. FP was an honest guy like that.

So, when FP came by the trailer at near 10pm, Sweet Pea wasn't going to take any more lies.

"You've been holding out on me, boss," Sweet Pea growled, "Like, apparently, Jason was murdered."

FP, whatever he was going to say, was paused. He squinted, "How'd you hear that?"

"So it's true?" Sweet Pea blanched a bit, "Betty Cooper." He said after a beat.

"You two are talking, then. Good." FP said simply.

"The hell that supposed to mean?" Sweet Pea demanded.

"Kid...you're right. I haven't been honest. I spent today researching because I didn't want to drag you into something that I could afford to keep you out of."

"But now you realize you can't?" Sweet Pea said, his courage dying a little from the way that FP was looking at him.

"Yeah. Truth; I knew that Betty had witch's blood. However, like you said, she's way past the age of it coming about, so I stopped paying attention. I mean, sometimes, magic just doesn't take hold to a generation, so i thought that her and her sister were just non magical. Someone's been trying to hide it though, keep it away, and for whatever reason...it didn't work, and thus, magical powers." FP said.

"OKay," Sweet Pea said cautiously, "A witch is cool to have, but why would someone want to suppress it? Why do we care?"

"Betty Cooper isn't just an average witch, Sweet Pea. She comes from one of the strongest witch bloodlines out there. Like pack alpha bloodline, my bloodline, but for witches. And, just because there hasn't been a witch in the area for a long time does not mean that the magic they can harness isn't here. Betty could take the Coven Spot, which would only make her more powerful. Unstoppable even. Someone- though I don't know who, and I've looked-clearly doesn't want her to be able to do that."

"Is it that they just don't want someone taking it, or that they want someone else to?" Sweet Pea asked.

"I couldn't say. I mean, if they have a witch, I don't know why they haven't had her try to claim it, unless they're waiting for her to mature. And, if so, we would have heard about it...I'd think. Point of the matter is that Betty Cooper does not realize the power she has and someone else does so this puts her in danger, immediately."

Sweet Pea mulled over this, "This is the whole truth, FP?" He croaked, still feeling like there was other information FP was holding out on him, "No ifs ands or buts?"

"Yes," FP nodded without missing a beat.

"Well," Sweet Pea shrugged, "I mean, we aren't just going to...I dunno, not help? Right?"

"It's paramount that we keep this girl alive. Not just because I knew her as a kid, not just because it's the decent thing to do and because having a witch on our side will pan out, but because something much bigger is unraveling and we need to choose the best side, the winner. Betty Cooper will be that winner." FP said with a certainty that felt like a prophecy. And if it was a prophecy...

"You been talking to Penny?" Sweet Pea asked, disgust curling at his lips.

"Briefly," FP groaned, "But you can't say she doesn't know how to read the unseen."

"Okay. Betty Cooper is in danger. Probably best we didn't tell her today, that would have freaked her out. I'm guessing you didn't just come back with me to chat." Sweet Pea thew FP a beer from his kitchen and pried the cap off his own.

FP almost smiled, "No, I didn't. Betty needs a protector and a teacher, which is why- as of tomorrow- you'll be staring at Riverdale High."

Sweet Pea did a literal spit take. One he thought only happened in movies, or badly written comics. Something he didn't think his body could do, and it couldn't, since it ended with him choking on the draft a little.

"Excuse me?" He managed to spit out.

"You heard me, Little Wolf." FP said, face even.

"Uhm, first off- no. Second, how? We live on the Southside?" He reminded FP, still believing that maybe he misheard his alpha.

"Number one, yes. I am your alpha, so I don't need to remind you that my word is law. More than that, I'm your legal guardian and have been since you were 11," At Sweet Pea's shocked face, FP gave a dry laugh, "What? You think you've been an uncharted minor all these years? It never seemed worth it to bring up, but actually, I do get to say where you to school. And how? Due to some bureaucratic bullshittery from eons ago, Sunnyside students can go to either or. How do you think Jughead goes there?"

Sweet Pea opened his jaw and closed it, scowling.

"Fine, whatever, you have me there. But why me? Send Joaquin there, since he's used to being farmed out to other schools."

"It's going to be you, Sweet Pea," FP gave a tired sigh, "You want me to explain it all? Okay,to be fair, I will. One; Joaquin has his own assignment in Greendale to watch the borders over there and he's too far out to go to Riverdale even if I was going to pick him. But it never was going to be him. No one knows magic like you, but more than that, you're a helluva wolf. You're not just a blind follower, you question, you have brains, you care about the Pack. I think of you as a son, Sweet Pea and in a delicate situation like this, the biggest assignment that I could ever give anyone, I'd want it to be someone I trust unwaveringly that I also know can hold his own. This isn't something I'd ask any other young wolf, maybe not even an older wolf. This is something I'd only ever ask of an inner circle wolf and you have to believe that."

"You're just buttering me up because you know you're throwing me the short end of the stick," Sweet Pea grumbled, trying not to let the praise cloud his anger.

"No, I'm doing this because it's important and because there really is no one else." FP said calmly.

"But...what about the other wolves? They look to me at Southside High." Sweet Pea argued weakly.

"And we'll find a replacement. I was going to ask you who, actually, since you would know." At Sweet Pea's furious silence, FP continued, "To have a nose in all three corners of this area is going to be a good thing. Kid, I know you're pissed at me and you have the right to be, but it's a done deal."

Just as FP was leaving, Sweet Pea gave a long sigh, "Toni. She's thoughtful and cares about the pack and she'll make a good 'me'." He mumbled.

"I owe you a lot for doing this, Sweet Pea. I won't forget that you were a good sport about it."

XXxxXX

Next morning, Sweet Pea paced outside the entrance to his new school building. He, even without his jacket which FP advised for him to leave at home, felt out of place. A couple people gave him strange looks, since he was 'the new kid' but Sweet Pea just glared right back and that caused them to look elsewhere.

FP had come this his cabin this morning and given him five objectives to achieve while at Riverdale High, which likely would continue until he graduated.

1) Protect Betty Cooper

2) Teach Betty Cooper Magic

3) Feed FP back information about the Jason Blossom case, since this is where all the gossip was about it

4) Since anything could happen, try to make sure that Jughead didn't trigger his curse

5) Be on the lookout for anything else

The number one was the primary objective, clearly, and all the rest were going to fall into place with little effort. He'd teach Betty magic so she could defend herself too. He was going to hear about Jason just by sitting here, since he'd already heard at least three different whispers about it. He would be around Jughead, very begrudgingly, since Betty was friends with him. And for number five? Well, he was always on the lookout for trouble.

He scratched his turtleneck. Riverdale had a strict 'no visible tattoo' policy, something that Southside probably had but never really enforced. Thusly, it meant he could either put makeup on everyday, wear a scarf like he was a gay New York hipster, or wear a turtleneck. None of them were appealing options, but the third was the best, at least until he could teach Betty a glamour spell that she could do for when he was at school.

After a second of hesitation, Sweet Pea inhaled. He was a werewolf for fuck's sake, he shouldn't be nervous. He strutted into the school, got his class list and locker and set out to find Betty Cooper.

* * *

 **I took all the time to find a website and actually manually make all the text messages, because I'm weird like that. You can find it on my a03 under 'Art of Blood of My Blood' or my tumblr youngbloodlex22 :)**

 **My other notes for this chapter!**

 ***I haven't seen Sabrina yet, because I'm trying to keep my witch stuff separate from her witch stuff until I get a better grip on how I want to write this world. When I feel like I've done that, is it worth watching?**

 ***the picture in Betty's bedroom is actually (i imagine) that tapesty from Urban Outfitters of a forest. I have that same one and I always just wished I could reach out and touch it and go through to a warmer beautiful forest, which is where I got inspiration partially for this whole** **story!**

 ***Jughead is a little cruel to Betty, but no fear Bugheads! It's coming earlier in the timeline than usual. He's just being Jug...when he decides he's moody, he can't really be convinced out of it. He also is just feeling very alone right now**

 ***So, since Jughead is going to Riverdale and his mailing address is still probs the trailers, I'd imagine that means any of them can go? *shrug* Well, it works well enough for this**

 **The flashback episode is tomorrow! Though I know it means SP probs won't be in it, I've been looking forward for this for a long time! I hope it's a good one :)**


	7. Abracadabra

**Just a pre-note! Lots of people are saying there should be more Bughead or Choni or Cheryl, and well, I agree with you, to a point! Believe me when I say it's coming! Episode wise, we're hardly into the second actual episode of the series! Bughead didn't even start talking until like the 4th and Cheryl hardly gets anything important to do with her until ep5. So, when I say I'm moving up the timeline, just be aware that there's other things that need to happen to make it make sense.**

 **But I suppose on that note; if you're reading this story for one** **singular** **pairing, you might be** **disappointed** **. While Bughead, Choni, SweetPea/Betty (Friendship, at least right now) and Varchie are all important, they're important because it's a big deal in the show (well, 3 of those). This is not a love** _ **story**_ **but it has love** _ **interests**_ **. This is a story of magic/supernatural elements first and foremost, and more than that, this is jointly Sweet Pea's as well as Betty's story, and whoever they might end up dating/kissing/hanging around with is secondary.**

 **With that out of the way, thank you to my reviewers: Boris Yeltin, top story, Luvs2Read, and Guest**

 **Luvs2read: He for sure is! However, when the wolves are basically the only life he's ever known, he's a little into it more than the average were XD**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for leaving a review :)**

* * *

 **Song Title is Abracadabra by Steve Miller Band.**

* * *

"Another new kid?" Veronica said to Betty at her locker while Betty gathered her supplies for the day, "Is it normal to get so many transfer students?"

"Well, according to what I know from last year, we only got Chuck Clayton but he was a sophomore, we were freshmen so I wouldn't say I noticed much." Betty said, unzipping her backpack, "That's weird, though, I didn't get any information about...oh my god."

She turned a complete shade of burgundy when she saw Sweet Pea waltzing up like he belonged there. And, from his 'New Student Handbook', apparently, he now did.

Veronica read the situation just like any average person would have.

"Red face, his stupid grin, new student...Betty Cooper, that's not him, is it?" She asked in a stage whisper, eyes twinkling with utter mischievous glee.

"Not him what?" Sweet Pea asked, leaning on the lockers, "Hey Cooper, surprised?"

Betty sent him a hard glare. Couldn't he have texted her, a warning, maybe? She held his gaze for a couple seconds, before Veronica gave a 'ahem' and nudged her impatiently.

"Yes. That's him," Betty said, covering her face with one of her books.

"Me, 'what'?" Sweet Pea asked again.

"Ooh!" Veronica squealed like he wasn't even there, "You're right girl, he is hot as hell." Sweet Pea opened his mouth to reply to that, which Betty could not have happen.

At this point, Betty grabbed Sweet Pea's hand, shouting back to Veronica that she'd meet back up with her in History, and forcibly shoved Sweet Pea into a quiet alcove.

"What was that about? I feel like I missed something, which sucks because it seems like I was a part of it." He asked, shoving his welcome papers into his backpack with not a care for keeping it un-crinkled at all.

"Oh god," Betty dragged her hands down her face, "Okay. So, when I fell asleep last weekend for like twenty-seven hours, Mr. Jones texted my mom as me and said I was going to be at Veronica's house. That's Veronica. And, because I know my mom's crazy and I wouldn't put it past her to fact check, I had to ask Veronica to cover for me. She asked what I was doing. Obviously, I couldn't tell her the whole truth so I told her some...half truths. Like, that I was with a boy...from the Southside...and, yeah," She rubbed her arms nervously, "She sorta made up the rest and I didn't ever...correct her. I never thought it would be a big deal!"

"So, what, she thinks we had a one night stand or something?"

"Or something," Betty whispered, "She also saw me texting you, which usually after a one night stand you don't talk to the other person again, so...she might be under the impression we're dating. Or, getting there."

Sweet Pea took all this in, nodding. He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing, which Betty did not want him to do, "So...you think I'm hot?"

"Sweet Pea!" Betty hissed, throwing him a scowl.

"Sorry, I get it. Not the point. I mean, just tell her to keep it on the DL and shit and I won't ever contradict her, cool?" He shrugged.

"Or, we could just not talk." Betty said bitterly, "And, you didn't think to tell me, by the way, you were going to go to school here too?"

"It was a new development," Sweet Pea itched his neck, pulling at his turtleneck, "But, ah, we're going to talk."

"Oh, really?" Betty's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sweet Pea's face grew serious and he took a couple steps deeper into the alcove, motioning for her to join him. She checked her watch.

"Betty, really, you need to hear this."

Sweet Pea, in the whole couple days she'd known him, was rarely serious. He didn't have a hint of humor on his face right now, which caused her to step more into the shadows.

"Talk."

"You need a teacher, and, it's going to be me. Before you argue, I know magic theory and spells and all of it better than anyone, maybe even better than FP. When I turned at 11, I wanted to know everything about this confusing world that I was now a part of, so I researched and researched and read all the books, metaphorically. There's not a lot of books. That's a tangent, sorta. Back to the issue; if I had a lick of a warlock anywhere in me, I would have been doing actual magic with all that I've meditated on it. Werewolf magic and witch magic are two leaves on the same branch. Chances are a witch made wolves way back when, and I get I'm rambling but our magic isn't dissimilar anyway. I know I can teach you not only how to control your powers, but about how to do amazing things. And scary things...Betty," He licked his lips uneasily, finally seeming to take a breath, "Someone is watching you."

"What?" Betty asked, frowning.

"You're in danger. You're powerful as shit and someone wants to make sure you don't get a chance to learn more about your blood right. Christ, Betty, people don't send shadow shrieks after someone to 'give them a warning'. They do it to kill someone, get rid of 'em. Someone tried to kill you before you could learn, Betty. Luckily, wolves are pretty powerful fighters, so I also know I can keep you safe."

"But...I...whatever they want, I can have. I didn't ask to be a witch!" Betty said in a low, frantic whisper.

"Yeah, it sucks. But Betty…" Sweet Pea struggled to explain it, "You are what you are now. We can only respond to life as it happens."

Betty was silent. Before she could say anything else, the bell for first hour rang.

"Anyway, I guess I gotta go. I'm going to be listening so if anything happens, I'll know. We're also going to star magic lessons everyday after school."

"But I'm on the cheer squad."

Sweet Pea snorted, "'Course you are. Well, even besides that, we're going to make time." He said, pointing at her, "Now seriously, I need to figure out where Room 311 is."

Betty inhaled once, trying to come to terms with the knowledge someone had tried to murder her. Like Jason had been murdered. Well, not the way, but the fact that two deaths, or one near death, had occurred in like less than three months? Maybe Sweet Pea was right about the dangers lurking. She should be glad to have someone looking out for her.

"I can help you find it." She said, forcing a small smile, "I am a Welcome Leader, after all."

XXxxXX

Betty escorted him down the hall, explaining tidbits of the history of the school here and there, as well as pointing out the 'who's who' of the students crisscrossing the halls to get to their classes. Chuck Clayton; football captain and playboy. Cheryl Blossom, widow-twin. Ethel Muggs; stereotypical quiet shy girl.

As they turned a corner to the Language Hall of the school, they pretty much practically ran into Jughead.

Sweet Pea always tried to keep his interactions with the Alpha's son to a minimum. From the first moment he met the kid, he didn't really like him. He acted like he had all the problems in the world, as though he was a were-vampire or some other stupid hybrid that would, in it's right, have the grounds to say they had problems. But Jughead, who was nothing more than human? Well, he had nothing on the wolves, nothing at all to whine about. And yet...he did it anyway.

"Betty, hey. I-," He looked over and then did a double take when he saw who Betty was leading through the halls, "What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Going to school. Furthering my education." Sweet Pea replied, deadpanned.

"Go back to the Wyrm where you belong," Jughead snapped, now gathering a couple looks, since the White Wyrm was on the Southside and a shady hangout (to everyone else's views, at least). And, the Wyrm wasn't a school. Idiot.

"I belong here," Sweet Pea said smoothly, not looking to start a fight in the hall. Jughead really made his fur rise and he wasn't looking to morph in the halls, so he less conversation he could have with FP's insufferable boy, the better.

"Oh, says who?"

"Me, and FP." Sweet Pea couldn't resist adding with a hint of arrogance, "He transfered me over."

"So what, your my dad's lap dog? Fetching and doing errands for him?" Jughead asked. Betty laughed, unable to hold it in, and Sweet Pea saw her cover it with a deep cough. Jughead didn't even notice her slip up. He wondered...did he know?"

"Dog is such a lesser form. That's what you are, the Bulldogs, right? Wolves are a better comparison," He threw out, testing the waters. Jughead just rolled his eyes. Good. It was just a stupidly coincidental comment.

"Betty, step away from him." Jughead said, turning to look at Betty. She frowned slightly, going to stand a little in between them, looking back at Sweet Pea and then to Jughead.

"Jughead, calm down. I don't know what beef you two have, but-,"

"He's a part of a gang, for fuck's sake, Betty!" Jughead said, grabbing his turtleneck to pull it down and show his Serpent's tattoo. There was hushed whispers in the gathered crowd, and now people were looking at Sweet Pea very differently.

"Touch me again, I dare you," Sweet Pea growled, clenching his fists to keep his claws from coming out.

"Hey!" Betty said, shoving him back, "Stop. Both of you. Sweet Pea, starting fights on your first day is a bad idea. Jughead, he goes here now, you're just riling him up, and what has he ever done personally to you?" Betty asked.

"Picking someone else's side, once again," Jughead said darkly, trying to brush past Betty.

"Look, Jug-," Sweet Pea began. Betty grabbed Jughead's arm, jerking him back. She sent a 'you shut the hell up' sort of look back to Sweet Pea.

"You, not another word," She said to Sweet Pea, "Juggie...I'm not picking a side. I'm asking an honest question. I was told to show him around the school, I can't just...not. He's been nice to me this whole time, so…"

"Always too nice, Cooper," Jughead sighed, sending a distrustful look at Sweet Pea, but his tone seemed a bit embarrassed when he spoke to Betty, "I believe you. That was uncalled for, I'm sorry. Just watch your back. A snake will bite you when you're not looking."

"I'll be careful." Betty promised. Sweet Pea bristled, she didn't have to fear him! However, he realized she might just be saying that not to make a scene.

There a couple seconds in which no one moved, until Veronica, who had been hanging in the door of hers and Betty's first class this whole time, stalked to where the pair were.

"Show's over, vultures. Scram. I mean it," She said, and something about her tone caused the group to scatter.

"Hey, you, uhh...what happened between us. We're just trying to figure it out, as friends maybe, so if you could…." Sweet Pea said, while Betty's eyes bulged behind him. This was what she wanted, right, to make sure that Veronica didn't go gossiping about their torrid 'romance'?

"You dont even have to ask." Veronica said. Her eyes spied his schedule clenched in his fist, "French first? It's that door that has the French Flag over it, if you couldn't tell,' She added with a smirk. The second bell rang to indicate he should already be there.

"Thanks."

Yeah, this was just as awful as he told FP it was going to be.

XXxxXX

By Friday, everyone at Riverdale High knew that Sweet Pea was not only a Southsider, but also a part of the infamous Southside Serpent Gang.

It was a little inevitable, Sweet Pea had decided, but he figured he had at another week until someone spilled the beans. Alas, Jughead's little tete-a-tete with him on his first day pretty much cemented it, and Veronica did the rest. That he was from the Southside, at least. Well, she hadn't said anything about him and Betty as any sort of couple in any way, so...small miracles?

Fangs and Toni had nearly died laughing when they heard he was being transferred to Riverdale and were asking for updates daily about how bougie it was and if everyone there was completely unbearable.

Betty Cooper, who may as well be the poster child for goodness, was one of the few people he liked. Most people gave him space, thank God. Kevin had told him plainly day one that he was going to be watching him, for Serpent or Werewolf business either way, and that if he was here with good intentions they wouldn't have problems. He had a couple girls ask him what it was like to be in a gang, and Sweet Pea saw right through them, the type of girls that wanted to date a 'bad girl'. Sweet Pea wasn't interested in being anyone's rebellion, so he avoided them.

Jughead usually glared at him across the hall, but did not much else.

And then there was...Veronica. Maybe if he hadn't been connected to Betty upon their first meeting it would be different, but she was friendly to him the way she was friendly to Betty. Apparently, he'd passed the 'Best-Friend-Approval-Test', or so he'd been informed. For a non-existent relationship.

Yay?

Currently, they're all in the student lounge, which he will admit is really fucking nice. The best equivalent that Southside High has to this is the dumpster area behind the school and even then it's the junkies that gather there. It's a little amazing to him that Riverdale has actually qualified teachers or school supplies that aren't twenty years outdated or a library with books that aren't torn apart. If Sweet Pea cared more about his education he'd be in heaven right now. Deni, the most scholarly of the wolves, would die if she went here.

"So, what in the world led you go to getting a neck tattoo? I know it's a 'Serpent' thing but do you have to have it in such a garish place?" Veronica questioned. He was still wearing a turtleneck, but everyone also knew what it was hiding. Luckily, Wetherbee seemed to let it pass, as long as he didn't directly see it.

"You don't even have to get one," Sweet Pea mumbled, "And what led to it? An undeveloped thirteen year old's brain and a dare that he couldn't pass up."

Veronica blinked twice at him, "Please tell me you're joking."

Sweet Pea gave an innocent shrug.

Over in the other corner, Reggie was bitching about his latest interview with Sheriff Keller, so Sweet Pea shifted his attention in case there was anything worth reporting back.

"'Cause I'd want Blossom dead. When he was like the only good quarterback we had." He was lamenting, moaning about. It was kinda a no-brainer that the sheriff questioned everyone in a murder investigation, not that Sweet Pea thought Reggie had the intelligence to pull it off. He was also bitching out Moose, who may or may not be gay, which Sweet Pea thought was an all around shitty move. Like, did he really care? They had five non-straight wolves in the pack, including Toni who he loved dearly, and Sweet Pea couldn't care less as long as they were a good person otherwise.

"If its a kid at Riverdale that killed Jason, it's not gunna be a jock right. Or, maybe it wasn't a kid a Riverdale at all." Reggie said. Oh, shit. Sweet Pea didn't like where this was going. He rested his elbow on his leg and his chin on his palm waiting for the group to accuse him. He instead just raised an eyebrow when Reggie looked over at him, a gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe it's a Southside Snake who conveniently dropped in right after we found his body?" He said.

"I didn't even know him," Sweet Pea replied tiredly, "And why would I kill him?"

"Because you serpents are toxic." Reggie shot back.

"What's the big deal?" Veronica piped up, "I mean, they're apparently scary and all, but why do you all hate them...specifically?" She said, "Sweet Pea's hardly intimidating. He's a seventeen year old kid that makes questionable decisions. Idiots, sure, but not toxic."

He was glad for the back up, but he was sure as hell intimidating. However, not the time to argue that.

The group around in the lounge just looked at each other and sort of shrugged. They didn't have a great answer. It was a learned hatred, Sweet Pea got that. North vs South had been going on longer than anyone could recall.

"Because they're shady and probably drug dealers and who knows what else!" Reggie spit in his direction.

"Honestly, Mantle, this seems more like a personal thing against the Serpents." Veronica said, still confused, "I mean, sure everyone gives Sweet Pea his distance, but you're...unusually violent."

"Maybe it is personal. My parents have just told me stories about their like."

"Like what? The big bad Serpent will be waiting under your bed if you don't you're eat your veggies?" Sweet Pea spoke up, "Fairytales."

"Grimm Brother's tales, more like it," Reggie muttered. This caused Sweet Pea to raise an eyebrow, but trying not to seem alarmed. A coincidence, had to be, once again. Betty shifted uncomfortably as the pair stared each other down for a couple seconds.

Finally, Reggie caved.

"Fine, so maybe it wasn't him. But, it's someone like him. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifesto to get laid?" Reggie continued, his mania reaching ridiculous lengths, "Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak...like Jughead?"

"It's not Jughead," Sweet Pea said before he realized he was speaking out loud. Everyone turned to him once again. Jughead was looking at him with a 'what the fuck' expression. It wasn't his intention to come to Jughead's defense, but it was just pure fact. Of course, he couldn't follow it up by saying that Jughead couldn't have killed Jason, because otherwise he'd be a werewolf and he totally wasn't.

"I can fight my own battles, thanks," Jughead said icily.

"What was it like, Suicide Squad? You didn't do stuff to he body, did you? Like after?" Reggie acted like Sweet Pea hadn't even spoken. And, ew. Betty was looking at Reggie furiously as was Archie, which was a surprise for Sweet Pea, since he was pretty sure those two were fighting about something. A girl, maybe?

" It's called necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?"

Sweet Pea couldn't help it. It was pretty damn good comeback and funny. He snorted. Betty sent him a 'would you please just stop' sort of look. She sent a lot of those looks. Reggie was advancing towards Jughead. Sweet Pea, remembering FP's instructions not to let Jughead kill anyone (and there were a lot of sharp edges on tables here just waiting for a tragic accident) stood up. Luckily, someone intervened first, while Betty had jumped up and grabbed Sweet Pea back.

"Hey, shut the hell up, Reggie!"

"Why do you care, Andrews?"

"Nothing, just leave him alone."

"Sweet Pea, don't," Betty hissed, "Leave it to the humans to duke it out." She murmured meaningfully.

"As long as Jughead doesn't step in." Sweet Pea had outlined his objectives to Betty on their first 'lesson', which were going quite well, even if they were just for moments after school, a practice of a recitation here or there.

"He won't. He's not psychical." Betty said. Whatever she began to say next was cut off with the boys crashing through the vending machine. She looked up, "Wipe that smile off your face."

"You kidding? This is better than cable."

XXxxXX

Friday was also Sweet Pea's first experience in Riverdale gym class. He had it every Wednesday and Friday, but on Wednesday he was excused from it while some paperwork and shit was being processed.

Sweet Pea, in general, didn't look forward to gym classes. Getting sweaty and then having to return to class, or shower in gross stalls with zero water pressure? No thank you. He was fit on his own, from constantly running, so he didn't need any more physical activity during the day. So, in short, not his favorite class.

They were split up boys and girls, which Sweet Pea found terribly sexist. The girls were sent over to run some laps and were generally ignored, while the boys were to run and then practice football. If Toni were here, she'd throw a fit. She was just as capable of any other boy and likely more violent. At Southside, they hardly cared what the kids did during gym class, so this was never an issue.

Sweet Pea sighed, starting to jog around. He ran far longer lengths than this on his daily runs, so it was no trouble for him. Hardly broke a sweat.

Being an okay runner wasn't anything special. It was only later, when they started playing pickup football, that Sweet Pea had to make choices.

He could pretend to be horrible at it and act like he'd never held a football in his life. He could miss all the shots thrown his way and totally miscalculate when he threw it back. He could made himself invisible, like fumbling one or two catches and maybe making one, and not bring attention to himself.

Or, he could give basically zero effort and play the damn game.

There wasn't a football team at Southside. They had other sports for the more athletically inclined, and a lone wolf occasionally joined as an outlet for anger. They were one of the best Lacrosse teams in the county, and their women's hockey team was ballin'. But football? Sweet Pea didn't know if they were too disorganized as a school or if no one showed interest, but they didn't have it.

In the end, Sweet Pea took the route of least resistance, which was to not attempt to be an awful sports player. It was easier, more natural, to be good at it. What was football if it wasn't some super weird variation of being a predator anyway?

And, someone definitely noticed. A few people, actually.

As class was wrapping up, Coach Clayton paused him.

"What grade are you in, kid?"

"Junior," Sweet Pea replied, sighing, "Sir." He added after a moment, because Sweet Pea didn't want to make enemies. He could give respect to a guy like this, another natural (albeit completely human) alpha.

Coach Clayton looked pensive, "You play football on the other side of the town?"

"We didn't have a team. I didn't play many sports."

"Not a team player?" Coach asked suspiciously. Sweet Pea snorted. Being part of a pack was being about being a team player, all the time.

"Just...didn't get into it, I guess." Sweet Pea said after a second.

"We're down a good boy, as you've heard about Jason. You have a talent for it, kid. I think with the right training, you could even have a future in it. I wanted to bring Andrews onto varsity, but he's been unsure about it. I'd be great to put you on the roster too."

"You're asking me to join the team?" Sweet Pea tried to sound careful, "But, I probably missed tryouts."

"If you continue to do what you did just during gym during practice, it won't be a problem. School's only been in session for ten days anyway. We haven't even had our first game, yet." Coach replied easily, "Think about it. Our practice is tonight at six, then we have the rally. Even just show up to run with the boys a bit."

Sweet Pea wavered, "I'll...consider it." He said carefully.

"That's all I'm asking for," Coach said, clapping his arm.

XXxxXX

When Sweet Pea told his friends directly after school, when he met part of the young pack in the woods to shake off the week of school with a run in the depths of the forests, he thought Toni was going to die from laughing too hard.

"Oh, oh my god...Sweet Pea, a preppy jock? You're joking." She was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach, which Sweet Pea thought was an over exaggeration, "Can you imagine it? You, in a little football uniform? Sweet Pea, the kid with the neck tattoo?" She howled in amusement.

"Harde-har. Laugh it up," Sweet Pea grumbled. Until Toni's response, he'd been actually thinking about it. He'd never put much stock into 'after', as in after high school. A part of him knew he would stick around with the Pack and get a job somewhere doing something stupid, but another part of him hated the idea of never leaving town and making the same mistakes his parents did. That he'd die of an overdose, like his mom or get a girl pregnant way too early and become a deadbeat ghost of a father, like whoever his pops was, and never get out this place ever. Maybe Coach was overstating his abilities, but the thought he could go somewhere for college football...get a scholarship? Well, it was worth a moment in his mind.

"Wouldn't it be cheating to go out for the football team?" Joaquin added.

"I play lacrosse, so is that cheating?" A wolf they called Vade countered, "My god given gift is being a wolf. I didn't like, try for it or take supplements to get a bushy tail or paws."

"Or for super speed, natural musculature, great reflexes, and superb skills," Joaquin added dryly. A couple other wolves joined in, bickering about the morality of playing a sport while supernatural, which seemed like a moot point since it wasn't like the whole of the pack was in sports anyway. There was Vade on the lacrosse team and Deni on the girl's hockey, but other than that, the wolves were very specifically not in other extra-curricular.

"You've been quiet, Fangs?" Toni noticed. Sweet Pea realized he had. He swung his head toward his other friend, and did notice that Fangs- who more often than not had an opinion- was silent.

"I don't think it's the worst idea, actually." He said when Sweet Pea motioned for him to speak his mind, since there was something running through it.

"Oh, my god. How?" Toni was looking at Fangs like he sprouted another head.

"Well, FP wants info on the Jason case, right?" Sweet Pea had let his other wolves know why he was switching schools, and they were all mostly mature about it. They seemed to realize that whatever this was was more than just stupid school politics, "And we all feel like there's some fishy stuff going on. No one knows what really happened to Jason, or what led up to it. His parents don't know, his girlfriend or lady loves didn't know, and we don't. A kid lies, we all know this. But, there's one group he would have trusted with every dirty secret." He met Sweet Pea's eyes meaningfully, "His pack."

"The football team," Toni realized with a quiet groan.

"He was one of their star players. They're all shook up about it," Sweet Pea agreed with a nod. In a way, the team was like a pack. They all had to trust each other in any situation. They had to follow their alpha, who knew best. Most of the boys lived and breathed for football, so it- and the people who were in it- were their entire life.

"And you won't just get anything from them by asking. They protect their own, I'm sure," Fangs continued, in a way that said he'd been contemplating all of it this entire time.

"But if he's one of them, eventually, they would." Vade finished with a nod of agreement, "And, who else in the school knows everyone else's shit better than anyone else than the most popular kids? Which in a rich school like that is the football team."

"Fuck," Sweet Pea gave a laugh under his breath, "I guess I'm joining the team."

XXxxXX

Before he went to practice, he popped over to Betty's house.

Out of all his assignments, this one he kept close to his chest. He'd tell his packmates about Jason without asking. He'd regale them about what FP's son was like, up close and personal. He'd gossip like a middle-school girls about everything going on that was vaguely considered 'weird', supernatural or not. But Betty Cooper? He didn't even tell FP, not unless his alpha asked directly.

She felt different than the other assignments. Not that he was about to get all mushy-gushy, but there was just something about Betty that he wanted to protect. Not even in the direct way FP had told him to, but in the sort of way that he didn't want Toni making disparaging remarks about her or Lipton asking if she was as pure as everyone thought or anyone else giving Betty Cooper shit, because he might just have to punch their face in.

And, truth be told, it was almost freeing to have something that was just his. Betty, magic, and all of it was his and his alone. Not that he owned Betty, because that's not it either, but he was Betty's magical teacher, he was her confidant, he was her link to this crazy new world and he didn't have to deal with the pressure of others giving her bad advice or what not.

He hadn't actually been inside Betty's house yet. It had only been a week, granted, but they mostly did their lessons near the school.

 _Knock, knock_ , He texted her.

She poked her head out of her window, looking down to the front porch. She gave an elaborate roll of her eyes and then came downstairs to open the door.

"You are so lucky my parents aren't home right now, or they'd turn you into a fur rug if they saw you." She said, wagging a finger at him.

"And your sister?"

Betty scowled, crossing her arms and looking small and glum, "Apparently, after she heard about Jason, she had a meltdown and went to stay with my grandmother for a little. She's not returning my texts."

"Look, her boyfriend was just murdered. I mean, that's a lot. I'd wanna disconnect too." Sweet Pea said, trying to be comforting. Betty brightened a little.

"Maybe. Now it's just me and my parents, though. They apparently got a new scoop on Jason's autopsy, that's last I heard."

"Oh?" Sweet Pea said, curious as hell.

"Yeah. I don't know it, they just left, though." She said, catching his face, "Uhm, this isn't really the best time. I'm getting ready to head back to school for the rally soon…"

"Me too." Sweet Pea said, "Look, I haven't had a chance to make sure you're shriek free and shit. We have...like half an hour still." He checked his phone. Betty finally let him in, rubbing her face.

"Leave no evidence you were ever here, I swear to God." She warned.

The first thing that hit Sweet pea when he stepped inside the house was the smell of repressed magic. It seemed to hang on every ledge, on every pillow. It smelled like burnt marshmallows, and not in a good way. It wasn't just Betty's powers that had been repressed, but others, he thought, if it was giving off such a smell.

Unsure who it was, though, he didn't mention it to Betty.

She took him through the house, showing him where she'd come from near the kitchen and around the living room. She showed him the bathroom and the faucet they'd eked out of, according to FP. Finally, she came to a closed door.

"You are not allowed to laugh," She threatened.

"Why would I do that?" Sweet Pea said, trying to look the picture of an angel.

"Because you're sorta an ass." She said.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," He swore, which Betty just gave him a disbelieving snort, but opened up the door. He took it all in; the pinkness, the lace, the princess-vibe of it.

"Ah," He said.

"You want to make fun of me so bad, don't you."

"You have no idea," he teased, flashing her a smile, "But, seriously, so you said you noticed the lightbulb breaking here?" He was able to sniff out where she'd bled. Super smell, and all.

Betty explained the night, best she could. She finished, Sweet Pea looked at the picture above her bed.

"Sweet Pea?" She asked as he came up close to it.

"Huh, no fucking kidding…" He said and dove into it 'a-la-Harry-Potter-Running-at-the-platform-style'. He found himself on the soft grass of the other side. Betty was staring at him through the portal, jaw open.

"Well, come on then!" He encouraged, waving her toward him. She looked at her phone, thought about it, and then crawled through.

"What? I mean, I just thought I could...I dunno, go through pictures. But none of the others worked. Can you go through other pictures?"

"This isn't a picture, Cooper. It's a Witch's Port. Like, a fairy circle, but upgraded for modern convenience." He said, "All witch lines have an ancestral place. It exists in reality, but also, erm, doesn't? Like, they almost took a snapshot of it, and it just hangs in a void now, waiting to be used. It's passed down, because it is your most valuable tool. Either someone in your family knows shit and is holding out, or it's a super great thing that your family seems to like oldy moldy decorating and kept this. You couldn't go through it unless you're magical, so it's not like an average person is going to accidentally fall through one of these while thrift shopping. Unless you want someone to, but that's a lesson for another day." Sweet Pea was turning in a circle, in absolute awe, "I've never seen one of these in real life. This, Cooper, is awesome."

"It is pretty nice," Betty agreed, smiling.

"It makes you happy, right? That's all the ancestral magic. It's you, basically, but so much stronger. It's a place of your life. If you need to do anything, do it here, because it will just be better. Potions will be more potent, spells will accumulate quicker, you'll feel more alive with energy because this is the energy of all the witches and wizards that came before you and they all want to help you. Follow me!" Sweet Pea said, excited like a kid on Christmas. Before Betty could answer, he dashed forward. He really, really wanted to turn but that meant taking his clothes off and he was pretty sure Betty would murder him if he did that.

Betty ran to keep up and Sweet Pea could feel the magic tangle around him, like they were swimming in it. They reached a little shack in the middle of the woods and Sweet Pea began foraging immediately.

"Awe, hell yesss!" He said, nodding, "So, you bring something in here, it stays. Time is a funny concept. It's basically impossible to tell how long ago someone dropped this shit off here, but it's not going to go bad or anything, not unless you will something to...there's a couple potions that needed dead flowers or whatever, but once again, another day. Don't you see? You're totally not as alone as you thought you were! Your great-grandmother or whoever was sick and left behind all this potion making stuff, all the supplies, all these herbs and look!" He held up a leather bound book.

"Is that...a grimoire?" Betty whispered.

"Uh-huh." Sweet Pea was tingling, "Oh, I can't wake to crack this open. If FP is right about how powerful you are, this book is going to be so lit." He said, "Damn, if only we could have our lessons here everyday. I mean, you'd be so good so quickly."

"Yeah, but unless my mom's always gone…" Betty frowned, "Is there a way to, replicate it? Like, make another side to the portal? So you can get to it?"

"I like the way you think, Cooper. Not sure, but we can make a spell for it, with practice."

Betty's phone buzzed. She pulled it out. Sweet Pea snooped behind her.

"Full bars? This place is sweet." He said, "I'd be in here 24-7, watch Netflix, relax...man, you are just so lucky."

"We should be getting back," Betty sighed, looking sad to leave. Sweet Pea felt the same, "So, uh, am I good? Shadow thing free?"

They began going back the way they'd came.

"Seems so. If they do return, you can handle it, though I'm never that far away." He said.

"Yeah, but-,"

"Betty, witches are natural beings. All witches usually have a skill in one of the four elements more than the others. Your's is fire, which makes you perfectly capable of fighting off those things."

"How do you know it's fire?" Betty scrunched up her nose, "Seems a little...not me. You know, it's so...loud and confident."

"Maybe you just haven't come into your full self. They say that when you come into your magic, you go through a change and the best parts of you are intensified. So, you might not be done growing yet. How do I know? You burst the lights and you've done it a couple times. You summoned fire without knowing anything about being a witch. You described your magic to be like you were burning up. You're a fire mage."

He paused her, right outside of the portal back to her room, "Before you go back, I want to show you how it feels to do magic here. Hold out your hand. Start a flame." He instructed. They'd tried this in the forests on Tuesday, but she hadn't gotten much progress. Adrenaline did a lot for a witch, so he wasn't concerned. Betty had been feeling awful about it, and he had tried to tell her that magic- like any other skill- takes time.

She held out a palm, and she thought. He could see her thinking hard. A flame, angry and large, burst up from her palm, shocking them both.

"Too much, too much!" Sweet Pea coughed, though he was laughing. Betty blushed red and stared at it, and it became a much more manageable size in her hands.

"Wow…" She breathed, "It's like...mag-,"

Sweet Pea couldn't contain his shit-eating grin, "Were you going to say 'magic'?" He asked.

Betty clapped her hands, putting out the fire, "I'm adjusting," She defended herself, "So, what will you being doing during the rally? Howling at the moon? Chasing a car or two? Um, wait, lemme think of another dog pun…" Betty held up a finger as they clambered back onto her bed.

"Actually," Sweet Pea said, wishing he could have his phone out to capture her reaction when he told her, "You're not going to believe what I tell ya…"

* * *

 **What do you think of SP joining the football team? It has a reason behind it, which you'll find out soon...**

 **Also, usually if I establish something about a character in one of my fics, I use that in any other fics I write about that universe. So, I made Sweet Pea speak French in my Sweet Pea/Betty Zombie!AU 'Playlist for the Apocalypse' so I thought I'd throw it in here. Just a fun cross-universe fact ;)**

 **Remember to review!**


	8. Superstition

**Totally meant to update this like last week. All my teachers want to slam work on me right before Thanksgiving break, however XD**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, Guest43, ClearlySweetZombie, and Guest**

 **Guest43: Thank you so much! It is rather magical ;)**

 **Guest: Bughead will happen in this story, and be a rather large part of it. I haven't decided what the end game ship is going to be, but it very well could be Bughead, depending on how I feel when I write the end of this lol You'll find out what the Blossoms are soon enough ;) And yes, eventually Jughead will turn too! And the Ghoulies are in it, but so far they were just mentioned way in the beginning by FP. They're Barrow Whights and work for the Lodge's. And, are you talking bout the episode where they make a plan to break Archie from jail? If so, I think honestly that was one of the best episodes they've done so far!**

 **Song for this chapter is Superstition by Stevie Wonder.**

* * *

"Glad to see you here, Jordan." Coach said, nodding to him as he jogged onto the field. He and Betty had walked from her house over together, which felt so...average. So white-picket-fence normal. She hadn't believed him, and still to this point maybe thought it was some elaborate lie, until he explained what Fang's reasoning had been. Even now, until Coach greeted him, she'd been looking at him suspiciously.

From where she stood with the other cheerleaders, Sweet Pea looked over and raised his hands in a 'told ya' sort of way. Betty rolled her eyes and turned to Veronica, sighing dramatically. Veronica looked pleased as punch at their interaction.

Over by the bleachers, a couple of other cheerleaders were looking at him and giggling. When Sweet Pea turned their way, they whispered and looked away before stealing a secondary glance.

He was flattered, sorta.

"What's he doing here?" Reggie demanded, stalking over to him.

"He's going to play the team, Mantle," Coach snapped, "Get over yourself." He said firmly, having heard all about the lounge fight. Mantle was nursing a cut on his hand and Archie had a black eye.

"Coach, you can't be serious-,"

"Oh, I am."

"He's a Southside Serpent!"

"That now goes to our school and has a helluva catching arm. And a throwing arm. I'm not putting him first string, but if he can make this team stronger, we're going to take it. Losing Jason was a big hit, we all know it." At the mention of the deceased team member, most of the players looked at the ground.

"Yeah, but-,"

"Hey, hey," Chuck slid over, cool as a cucumber, "My dad's right, we can't be picky about talent. If he's worth it, we'll see it. If he's not, he won't want to be on the team, right?" Chuck asked, eyeing him down.

"Righteo." Sweet Pea agreed casually, which seemed to infuriate Reggie even more.

"We'll put him through the ringer, Reg. We're not going to go easy on him just because the new kid. If he's good, we'll be good with him, got it?" Chuck asked, looking at Reggie. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath, but stood down. It was clear who was really in charge here. Sweet Pea would play up to that, to get what he needed.

But, he also knew he couldn't cower in front of Chuck. He had to prove he was equal in strength and then swear his loyalty to the Alpha, to make him feel like a champion. It was all psychological, but Sweet Pea knew Pack mentality. Chuck probably didn't even realize he was playin into it, but it was all rather college level theory shit anyway, since he'd it by life and also from Caliburn, one of the only wolves to go to college.

So, he met Chuck's gaze and cracked his knuckles, "Do your worst, Clayton."

XXxxXX

"You're sure nothing going on?" Veronica asked, sliding up to Betty as they waited near the bleachers to come out.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, feeling her heart race. In between ending their practice and changing into their cheer uniforms, she'd been opening and closing her palm int bathroom stall, wailing a flame. It wasn't as easy in this world, without the help of her ancestral magic. Yet, she'd gotten one, right as Cheryl was calling them out to warm-up. Had Veronica seen it?

"You know what I mean," Veronica said and Betty opened her mouth to explain, until she saw that Veronica was looking to the other side of the back of the bleachers, where the football team was all milling around. Specifically, she was looking at Sweet Pea, "You two walked here together and that look he gave you? Betty, that's a boy besotted."

"Hah, oh, no." Betty felt silly. Of course, it was just highschool drama. Not magical drama. Thank god, she thought with an inward sigh, "No, we're just friends. I swear."

"Mhm. Well some of the Vixens will be very pleased to hear that," Veronica said, shrugging.

"Wha..what's that supposed to mean?" Betty squinted.

Veronica casually tipped her head to where some of the junior and senior girls were very openly examining Sweet Pea (as well as examining the team), but someone was whispering about 'that new boy' so it was clear where their attention laid.

"Ah. Let them," Betty said, although she did feel a protective instinct curl in her stomach, one that wanted to keep them away. Veronica picked up on something more, Betty was sure, but just dropped it.

The girls came onto the field and started doing their stretches. Betty felt one eye almost always on the team, half for Sweet Pea, half for Archie. It was still fresh in her mind, this crush, and even try as she might...she couldn't put him out of her mind.

She noticed Jughead lurking near the shadows and was glad he came. She made a note to share with him she was glad, because he needed that sort of reinforcement. In fact, she needed to just straight up talk to him. They hadn't talked properly in weeks. He was looking a little pale, she realized with a tug on her heartstrings, and she wondered if he was getting enough sleep and food at the Drive-In. She wasn't supposed to know that, of course, but maybe she could find some other way to give him food? If her mother wouldn't throw a fit, she'd invite him to her place. If he knew about magic, she might offer him the portal...but that would still mean going through her house, and that just wouldn't work. Before she had time to contemplate it more, Jughead vanished back under the bleachers, away from her sight.

Just as the team jogged past the group of girls to get into place, Betty caught Archie's face. She blinked in surprise, double-taking. He paused, seeing her worried expression. Without thinking, she reached out.

"Oh my god, Arch. Your eye." She whispered, touching it. A current of electricity ran between them, and a tiny spark from his cheek to her fingers forced her apart. Betty clenched her fist, trying to keep her breathing steady. Archie just blinked in mild confusion at the incident, but Coach Clayton was calling. He opened his mouth as though to ask something, but didn't have the chance.

Betty flexed her fingers, sighing to herself. She'd let her worry and her fear for Archie overwhelm her, overwhelm her control she'd been trying to keep on her magic. She wasn't sure how she'd play off that one.

XXxxXX

Everything was going well, by Betty's estimates, especially this was a pep rally that was decided not as peppy as it should be, since it was in honor of a dead boy. That is, until Cheryl broke.

And really, who could blame her?

Veronica peeled off first and Betty, actually concerned for Cheryl, followed. She ran after the other two girls, through the halls of Riverdale, her mind whirling. Who in their right mind had let Cheryl do this? God, was she in therapy? Maybe she should be ,and Betty didn't mean this in a mean way at all, but to be honest-

Someone grabbed her arm and she nearly shrieked.

"Hey, hey," Sweet Pea said, looking very strange to Betty in his football uniform. She was so accustomed to his leather jacket, flannel shirts, and dark wash jeans that to see him wearing their colors and number 22 on his jersey made him look...very much like a teenager. A normal one. One that girls did giggle over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I slipped away. Betty, what are you doing?" He asked in a stage whisper.

"Seeing if Cheryl is okay! What are you?"

"Following you! Because running off into a dark, shadowy, empty school after a girl who we both agreed give us the creeps is a certifiably bad idea." He answered back, "And don't say you're safe here. Jason probably thought Riverdale, in general, was safe."

Betty didn't have an answer for that, "Fine. I'm still going to check up on her, though. Come with me if you want." She said, brushing past him. She heard Sweet Pea give a quiet sigh of aggravation, but followed her.

The door to the women's locker room was open and Betty arrived just in time to see Veronica consoling a sobbing Cheryl. She shoved Sweet Pea back so that they weren't seen, and considered if she should stick around to hear this.

"He's gone…" Cheryl was saying.

"I know. I know he is." Veronica answered softly, rubbing her back.

"No, no you don't! You don't understand,' Cheryl said in a tone that sent a shiver up Betty's spine, "He was supposed to come back. He wasn't supposed to die like this. He was supposed to die and then I'd fix it all. And now, he's really dead."

"Cheryl, you're not making a lot of sense," Veronica spoke slowly, but seemed to not linger on it. Gerif made people say funny things.

However, Sweet Pea and Betty shared a look. There was something about her phrasing, something that Betty knew she should remember. Sweet Pea seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'I'm alone, I'm alone...I don't know how to make this better. I don't think I can anymore." She admitted, which Veronica merely responded by pulling her into a hug. Betty and Sweet Pea lingered until it seemed like she was going to speak no more, and Sweet Pea took Betty's hand and led her back outside. Once they were in the distant glow of the field, Betty took her hand back.

"What do you make of that?" She asked. She bit her lip, waiting for Sweet Pea to explain. He was supposed to know stuff, right?

"I don't,not yet." He ran his fingers through his hair, "She seems...I'm not sure."

There was a pause.

"So, uh, I was going to invite Veronica to get a milkshake at Pop's after this. You know, and tell her I'm over the Archie thing. I am. And maybe see if Archie wanted to come. Do you?" Her invitation was genuine, if not a little awkward.

Sweet Pea seemed taken aback by her invitation, "Uhh, I was going to-,"

"No, no, it's fine." Betty finished. She shrugged, scratching where her ponytail was, "Just, thought I'd ask." Her smile was soft.

"Why?"

Betty considered it. After a moment, she told him the truth, "You're my friend, Sweet Pea. Despite our strange start, and that it's only been a week...I mean, it feels so much longer, but...it's what I'd ask my friends to do."

She almost had never seen Sweet Pea blush, but she was sure his face got a little red. He almost seemed to be considering it.

"Rain check," He finally decided, "Tonight, enjoy your human buds. It's nice to remember there's a whole human world out there for us too." He encouraged.

Veronica and Cheryl came from the school. Betty and Sweet Pea jumped back, just so they wouldn't see them right off. When Betty opened her mouth and turned, Sweet Pea had vanished back into the shadows.

"You sure you're fine now?" Veronica was looking at Cheryl with utter compassion.

"It was a moment of weakness, Morticia," Cheryl said breezily, eyeing the pearls that Veronica wore even during practice. Veronica only smiled; Cheryl returning to her usual dry insults meant that she was probably going to be okay, "However…" She added after a second, "No one else came after me. I'm truly grateful. Your deeds will not be forgotten."

"Hey, don't mention it." Veronica assured.

Cheryl just gave a quirk of a grin, "The Blossoms repay what's owed," Chery said, as though she couldn't imagine someone doing something out of the goodness of her heart. Maybe she couldn't.

She nodded once to Veronica before straightening her shoulders, fluffing out her hair, and walking back confidently toward the field.

"Hey, V? She okay?" Betty said, acting like she'd just ran up to the school.

"Can you be? After you lose your brother?" Veronica asked, though it was rhetorical.

Betty nodded, "Look, the pep rally is sorta done for. I was going to grab a milkshake at Pop's. Join me?"

Veronica turned, a pleased sigh settling over her, "I could think of nothing better."

XXxxXX

In the locker rooms, not long later, Sweet Pea was texting between his Pack about meeting up tonight, maybe just to go light a trashcan on fire or something stupid, something a normal Southside kid got up to.

"Karan, my man," Chuck said, slapping the lockers next to his, the clatter resounding around the locker room, "I owe you an apology." He crooned, shrugging with a wry grin, "Or, Reggie does, but we both know he'll never say anything."

"No problem," Sweet Pea didn't need validation of his skills from a kid. Coach had said as much after their short practice, when he came and handed Sweet Pea a uniform and gave him a locker.

"Hey, no, really." Chuck said, leaning back, "You're good. With practice, even better. We need a guy like you. What made you change schools?" Chuck asked, and Sweet Pea gauded this was pure curiosity, no sneaky shit viled as polite interest.

"Ah, my legal guardian thought it would be good for me."

"What? No parents?"

Sweet Pea crossed his arms, "Orphan." His dad wasn't dead (or maybe he was) but he might as well be, for all he'd done for Sweet Pea...exactly nada.

"That blows." Chuck clicked his tongue, "So...I wanted to welcome you to the team, officially." Chuck said in a low, conspiritational voice.

Great, hazing. Sweet Pea resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Whatever BS Clayton thought he could throw at Sweet Pea, he was sure he'd had worse somewhere else. If Chuck knew what it felt like to have every bone in your body break, he'd probably be crying. Sweet Pea felt that on a semi-regular basis.

"Fine, let's just get it over with." Sweet Pea closed his locker door, "Here? Now?"

"Dude, we're not going to cover you in tar and feathers or something, chill." Chuck snorted, "No, this welcome is much better."

Covertly, he took out a beaten notebook, titled 'The Playbook'.

"Show me your top secret football maneuvers, ah?" Sweet Pea asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Better," Chuck said, like he was holding the Holy Bible penned by Jesus himself. He steered Sweet Pea back near the showers, where everyone else had vacated. This felt strange and suspicious, Sweet Pea decided.

"There's a little...well, a game we play here." Chuck began, flipping the book open. Inside, there held pages upon pages of scribbles in different pens, in different hands. Down the margin, names of boys. Directly after their name, descriptions of girls...with a point system, and then qualifying marks why they deserved such points.

"A game, huh?" Sweet Pea was good at acting. He looked properly interested, though inside, he wanted to punch this idiot.

"Yes. There's a core six of us, well, five now...since Jason died. Thought about bringing Archie into the official fold, but he's just a little too gold, you know what I mean? A Southsider like you, no offence-,"  
"Ah, none taken," Sweet Pea said, but in his mind, total offense was taken. Chuck meant he was tarnished. Did he think they were all rapists and dickwads over there? Actually, probably yes.

"Exactly. So, how it works, is every girl in the town, even over on your side, is carefully examined based on a variety of points and given a value. And, how far you go, is extra points onto their base. Obviously, whoever scores the most points is the best."

"And, that's you?"

"Feel free to bow," Chuck said haughtily, "So, you want in? Obviously, we're not going to put you in the inner circle right away, but I could see you moving up quickly. I mean, you're not a bad looking, and I say this as a totally straight man. I've just noticed that more than a few girls would be more than willing to start you off. They're small catches, but some points are better than nothing."

Ah, he must be talking about the flirty and giggling cheerleaders.

"And," Chuck continued, "I've seen you hanging with Cooper. She might be the I mean, we haven't really bothered to chart her yet, but the quiet 'pure' ones are always worth more off the bat. Man to man, how far's it gone? We heard about a little...rendezvous between you two last weekend."

Fucking hell, does nothing stay a secret? Well, obviously the werewolf and witch part was, so manbe Sweet Pea should be glad only this has gotten out.

In his mind, Sweet Pea wanted to vomit. No, first, he wanted to string Chuck up by his toes, and then vomit. This was so...degrading and just plain ultimate douche. FP taught him to respect women, goddamnit. He'd never actually had a girlfriend, or any female lover...yet. He didn't really have the time for that, and his options were sorta limited to the wolves. As for kids his age, there were two female wolves...one of which being Toni, who, god no and the other being Deni, who had a steady boyfriend. But even so, FP had made it abundantly clear that just because he was a male and an alpha, didn't mean that a female couldn't be an alpha either. In fact, the alpha before him had been a female, and she had been fucking legendary. So, this whole thing just felt so very wrong.

"I betcha you were a real Lady Killer, eh? We might be able to pen in your old conquests before you came," Chuck continued. Sweet Pea stifled a snort. Yeah, he was a Lady Killer...literally. At this point, his human death count was three, not counting the original junkie. Supernatural others? A couple more, "So, what do you say."

Sweet Pea had to answer. This was how he got in. As sexist and gross as this way, clearly, this is how you gained footing in this pack. He doubted every guy out there in this school was just as messed up, Archie seemed oblivious and decent, but the bigger bulldogs were all in this scheme. He wanted to tell Chuck to fuck off. However, Chuck- the ringmaster of this- knew shit. While Sweet Pea was sure, at this point, Jason's death was linked to something supernatural and Chuck was for sure not supernatural, it didn't mean that he wouldn't know something or have heard an offhand comment that would tie it all together for Sweet Pea in a moment where, if this was a cartoon, a lightbulb would go off over his head. Sweet Pea could feel it. He needed to also be allowed to know shit.

"Yeah, why not." Sweet Pea feigned a sleazy smile, "So, I see Archie's name in here…" A kiss with a girl, last year. Like, two point.

"Well, we chart any gossip we hear. You know, when boys wise up, we want to give them a fair chance." Chuck said, looking over Sweet Pea's shoulder as he flipped through, with pride.

"What about boys who have girlfriends? Are they all...dipping into the other pot on the side?"

"Naw, boys like Moose for example, his steady girlfriend is Midge. I mean, I guess we gotta give him points, because he is hitting it on the regular, so he says, which is more than the rest of us get. But, it's not encouraged."

Sweet Pea examined it, like he was sizing up his competition and Chuck looked glad, "Jason and Polly? That's Betty's sis, eh? So it was just about the points, then?"

"I don't know, actually," Chuck rubbed the back of his neck, frowning, "I mean, that's what he told us, at the start, but by the time school ended last year...well, I guess maybe he was just stringing her along to get a home run, but…" Chuck seemed unsure. He probably didn't know how to express genuine romantic emotions, or how to see others doing so, so Sweet Pea was sure that Jason might have actually liked Polly.

Sweet Pea closed the book with a snap, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, right? But yeah, count me in."

Clayton swung an arm around him, "Excellent. Hey, stick around me, and I'll be sure to teach you how to play this school like a fucking fiddle. I think you have the right shit, Karan. Now, let's get you going on some points…."

XXxxXX

"-And then, I told Gwyneth Paltrow that while she might be the resident go-to in Cali for the trendy food scene, even a size 00 model in New York City will tell you that nothing will ever beat a classic New York Hot Dog. Or," Veronica finished her story, sipping up the last of her milkshake, "A damn good milkshake."

In the booth, the three teens listening dissolve into laughter.

"Wow, V, the people you've met! I'm so jealous," Betty said, shaking her head in awe. She'd thought meeting Toni Morrison was the highest of highs, but Veronica had name-dropped a whole host of stars that Betty couldn't imagine what she'd do if she ran into them.

"I call bull," Jughead chuckled, but at least he was smiling, "You did not meet all those people."

"Care to make a bet of it?" Veronica asked with a wicked glint.

"Jug, careful! She's a Park Avenue Heiress. I believe it!" Archie, ever slightly gullible. Or, very gullible. Betty recalled a summer when she'd been able to convince him that an enchilada was a rare endangered animal. Of course, they'd both been eight, but still.

"You bet your ass I am," Veronica replied, winking at Archie, "So, Jughead," She rolled the name around her lips. Betty was sure she'd mentioned him before, but this was the first time they were properly introduced, "Let's wager. Loser buys all of us burgers and shakes next time." She said, and Betty was pleased for her to offer that this- the group of four- would have a 'next time'.

"You sure you want to do this, Jug?" Archie cackled, "Think carefully."

Jughead held up a finger, "Okay. So, after careful consideration...I'm willing to suspend doubt that you've run into, and had small interactions, with most of the people that you just told us about. What I call complete bull shit on is that you, out of all the other extras that were running screaming on the background of the first Avengers movie, became friends with Chris Hemsworth. You would have been what, twelve? Yeah, no way."

Veronica just offered a hand out, "Well, shake on it. Let's seal it."

Jughead bit the inside of his cheek, nodding, as though contemplating if he really wanted to do this. Then, he leaned across the booth, taking her hand in his.

"Give me undeniable proof. Not a 'tweet' from screenshotted from years ago, because that can be doctored. Not a text, because that could be anyone on the other end. Not a picture from a comic-con, because anyone can pay to meet a star. Solid proof." Jughead laid out.

"You, Mr. Jones, drive a hard bargain. But I like my friends to be intelligent. Still, not a problem," Veronica said, flourishing her phone. She very specifically set her phone against a napkin dispenser, bringing up her contacts. The Riverdale natives trio sat rapt as she scrolled through her contacts until she found 'Chris Hemsworth', clicked on the icon, and then tapped the FaceTime button.

For a second, it just rang and rang.

"Yeah, she'll probably make up some excuse about why-,"

"Shush!" Betty and Archie both shut Jughead up and he made a lip-zipping motion, only raising his eyebrows.

The phone bleeped, and then a fuzzy imagine came onto the screen that was undeniably the Australian actor. He looked tired and his hair was mussed, like he just woke up, but there was no denying. Betty made a sound that was like she was choking, which she in fact was, having taken a sip of her milkshake a millisecond before. Archie just laughed out loud. Betty looked at Jughead, who was just staring with shock at the tiny screen.

"Victoria! How's small town life treating you?"

"Oh, so good, Chris! I just had some friends that wanted to say hi. I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, looking horribly apologetic.

"Ah, it's 11 here anyway, I should be getting up. Filming for the new movie has been lots of late nights."

"Oh, gosh, no I'm sorry. I'll let you maybe catch a few more hours of shut-eye." Veronica said, waving, "Say hi to Sasha and the twins for me!"

Chris gave a last wave and then the two hung up.

"So…" Veronica said, tucking her phone back into her purse. Jughead gave a slow shake of his head.

"Remind me to never, ever, make a bet with you again. I'm lucky it was just a meal at Pop's and I didn't bet, like, my firstborn child or something." He said, "I know when to admit I'm beat."

Archie finished off the last of his shake, looking at his phone and groaning, "My dad will flip if I'm not back by ten. I gotta get going." He said apologetically.

"My mom too. I didn't even realize the time. Au revoir, all." She said, standing and throwing down a couple twenties to pay for the shakes this time. Archie jumped over the back of the seat, after the black-haired girl.

"Hey, Veronica, wait up…"

Jughead watched the pair leave and turned his gaze back to Betty.

"I'm surprised you weren't out of here like an hour ago. Isn't your mom queen of unreasonable curfew?" He asked.

"Usually, but tonight, my parents are working late at the Register. And, since Polly is taking some time with grandma, I'm alone." Betty rested her elbows on the table, "You?"

"My dad and I haven't properly talked in ages. He doesn't even know where I am on an average basis." Jughead said darkly. Betty bit her tongue from saying that wasn't true, since she knew for a fact that FP or Tall Boy, or even another Serpent, was watching his movements as a wolf, "But, I haven't gotten to ask...how is Polly?"

For most people, Betty would have lied. She would have said something that made it seem like their family was managing just fine, all things considered.

But this was Jughead. Although they hadn't talked recently, he was still one of her oldest confidants.

"Bad." Betty whispered in a shaky voice, "I'm really, really scared for her Jug. I feel like there's something my mom's not telling me, or that someone- maybe Polly- knows about this whole Jason thing and I feel so helpless." And that was, of all of this, the worst feeling. Betty was a witch now. She shouldn't be helpless. She should be able to do, well, something.

"You always liked a good mystery," Jughead sighed, "I wish it didn't hit so close to home. Things aren't as simple as those old Nancy Drew books you used to read and make me and Archie act out with you."

Betty smiled at the memory. His words, however, sparked a thought. One she'd have to think more about later. An idea.

"How have you been?" She asked, calling Pop over, "Want another? I'll buy."

Jughead paused, "I guess I've never been able to turn down free food. A burger and another chocolate shake," He said, shaking his empty glass and Betty ordered just another drink.

"You're asking me? After all the stuff your family has been through?" He said, surprised. Betty shrugged.

"I hardly see you and you seem, well, angrier than usual." She hoped that he would realize that she was saying this from a place of concern. As it was, she only saw him clam up slightly, which she expected.

"There's a lot to be angry about," Jughead said, "A kid- a literal kid- has been murdered. Archie is...well, there's something going on with him that if you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you about. Just, it wouldn't be right. People are hiding secrets, and no one is doing anything. I haven't talked to my dad since, oh, at least last April and a Southside Serpent is not only going to our school, but seems to be your new best friend."

Betty opened her mouth to protest, feeling like this had suddenly turned into a personal attack, but some truth rung in his words. Sweet Pea and her were together often and he was very quickly becoming a friend. Maybe not her 'best', but up there.

"Why do you hate Sweet Pea so much, specifically?" She asked, "I mean, the hate for the Serpents, that's just how it is, but why him?" She tilted her head.

"Why do you like him?" Jughead countered hotly.

"I...he's nice to me. And, it's...complicated."

"Oh. Complicated." Jughead stretched the word out, "I see." He said after a moment. There was a moment before Betty caught on.

"No! Juggie, we're not...it's not...no." She said, face turning red. She realized her wording was not the best of the situation. Jughead briefly looked her way. She was far more upset than embarrassed at the idea that Jughead thought she was dating Sweet Pea, she realized only after.

"Really?" He sounded dubious.

"He's just helping me out with something. I can't say, not yet, but...do you trust me?"

Jughead sighed, giving Betty a gentle and rare smile, "Yeah. 'Course."

There was a pause, "Why do you hate him?" She asked again.

Jughead almost looked like he wasn't going to answer. Pop delivered his food and he dug in. Betty decided she wasn't going to press it, not if he was so against saying. However, after two or three digs into it, he cleared his throat.

"I guess...ever since I can recall, he's just always been there. With my dad. When my dad couldn't be a good father to me, it seemed like he could be a good stand in for Sweet Pea. That's not even his son and he treats him like he is. Forgets about me. Shares more. And, I know I'm not the stereotypical southsider, I get it. I'm not tough or don't have a tattoo or haven't went off and joined a gang and stocked up on leather jackets and fingerless gloves, but…" Despite the sardonic tone he was taking, Betty could tell underneath he really was hurt.

"Jughead, your father loves you. Dearly."

"Has a funny way of showing it." Jughead barked out, a thin laugh.

Betty bit her lip. She couldn't tell him all that she knew. That if he killed someone and triggered the curse, he'd understand. That he and his father would get closer. That FP worried all the time about what Jughead was doing. It killed her.

"Look, I get you wanted to repair our friendship. Talking about this probably isn't the way to go about it." Jughead said tersely after a moment. Betty looked into her milkshake. He was probably right.

So, they found non-controversial topics to talk about. School, in general. What Betty had been up to during the summer, what Jughead had. About college, as far away as it seemed. About some of the TV shows airing currently (specifically, Game of Thrones- the pair got into a friendly heated debate about what were 'good' characters and who were 'bad' and also who they were rooting for, Jughead for Tyrion of all people and Betty for Jon Snow).

By the time they left, Betty felt good about the night she'd had.

"Where are you off to now?" She asked. She knew exactly where he was going, but a small part of her hoped he'd say something else.

"Around," Jughead said vaguely. He played with the straps on his backpack, adjusting his crown hat, "Betty? I'm glad we had this. I had a good time, even the start of it." He said.

Betty went in for a hug, which he seemed unprepared for. After a second, though, he relaxed into her embrace. She sighed happily.

"Me too."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea told FP as much as he should about the whole thing; about joining the football team, about the Playbook. He had a reputation and he didn't want FP to be disappointed, if this ever got out.

Toni had scoffed, "Oh, poor you. You have to kiss a couple girls to be a super spy. Your life is just awful." She said, knocking his shoulder, "I'd do that without an excuse and I'd think you'd want to too."

Sweet Pea had pointedly ignored Toni. Sure, it wasn't awful, but he hated degrading girls to numbers and scores and this 'game'. FP had merely nodded, taking it in.

"This is your mission. Whatever you think you need to do, I'm behind you." FP said, giving him a sort of blanket permission for these changes, and anything else he may run into. He seemed extra pleased that Sweet Pea was digging into Jason with such fervor, but not just for FP.

In fact, it was FP's seeming obsession with this that told Sweet Pea there was much more to it. Even the leader of the Southside Serpents shouldn't be so engrossed in the murder of a local Northside kid, as rich and as prominent as his family was. FP was a little bit too curious to know stuff, and not just because they could stay on their toes.

No, it was more.

At this point, Sweet Pea was going to unravel this himself.

FP wouldn't tell him? Fine. He had other avenues to explore, ones that would pan out...he hoped.

On Sunday night, he was sitting in his trailer, working through his homework. His teachers here actually expected him to do his work; who knew? And god, there was so much to do. Didn't teacher know he had a life outside? And it was only the second week of school, was it just going to get worse from here? He had to read three chapters in Heart of Darkness, he had a mini paper due for his Philosophy class (a class that wouldn't have ever been at Southside High), problems for math, and had homework for Religious Studies. Who had homework for that? Wasn't it just 'be a good person, read the Bible?'

Thank god he could enjoy a nice beer while doing this, or it would be completely awful. He wouldn't usually care, but he did have to keep his grades at at least 'Cs' to stay on the football team.

Urgg….

His phone bleeped. He glanced it quickly, seeing it was Betty, and then paused his work to look at it fully.

Attached was a picture of a newspaper.

'AUTOPSY REVEALS MORE TO THIS TANGLED WEB', the header read. Sweet Pea paused everything to increase the font.

A second message, which came a moment later, was from Betty too.

BETTY COOPER: My mom's printing this for the morning news. Read it first.

Sweet Pea grinned. Betty Cooper had come through. She said her mother usually gloated with her prints days before she was set to send them out, at least around the house, so she said if she got any info she'd sent it his way. He promised the same. True, he still hadn't told her about the book but there wasn't much to tell yet.

SWEET PEA: Betty Cooper, you are the GOAT.

He added a little emoji of a goat afterwards, because why not.

Then, he sat down to read. And, really, it just left him with more questions than it did answers.

Jason had ligature marks around his wrists.

It showed he'd been frozen.

And, most shocking of all, Jason Blossom did not die on the 4th of July, but at least, a whole week later.

* * *

 **I had two notes for this chapter but one is** **illegible** **...**

 **My other note is that we're obvs getting into the Playbook storyline. I re-watched the episode and paused it a bunch of times whenever it showed the writing, and it actually shows Moose's and Archie's names in it. Because they obvs didn't get suspended, I'm assuming/writing it that there's one main 'group' that controls it and they'll write your name in the book if they hear you do anything, but that doesn't mean you're associated with it.**

 **Remember to review!**


	9. Time Warp

**Big thank you to my reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, Guest, and Top Story.**

 **Guest: I always love to hear theories or ideas that reviewers have for upcoming plot points! Sometimes, some things are set in stone, but the mostly aren't. I was actually trying to figure out who Jughead would have to kill to get his curse activated, and while I don't think I'm going to go EXACTLy the route you suggested, It did give me a very devious idea for Juggie's transition ;) So, if you ever have any more of those ideas, feel more than free to drop them in your review!**

* * *

The days flipped by. Sweet Pea did his part. He went to classes and gave an honest to god effort, pulling out solid C's and B's on quizzes and papers. He figured out quickly, three years into his high school career, which sorts of classes he excelled at, which ones he liked and which he didn't. He was good at math- of all the fucking things- and enjoyed English, depending on what they were reading. He loathed his religious study class and he felt like Philosophy went right over his head. Gym was a breeze, science was a pain. He managed.

He went to Football practice after school, playing along with Chuck and Chuck's efforts to 'up his game'. He did what the Claytons expected of him on two very different things. On the field, Sweet Pea ran the plays to perfection. In the locker room, he tried not to grimace but let Chuck set him up with 'easy, low fruit' that were minor points, but would have let Sweet Pea rack 'em up, if he wanted to. He had a feeling that, before Midge, Moose had been politely sexual with them and then told Chuck that he'd done more than he had, and they never said anything.

He had a couple sloppy kisses, had a girl very forcefully shove his hand up her shirt, and then he went on to pretend like it had been so much more. The girls never contradicted him, in fact, openly agreed to what had happened. Maybe they just thought he was gay? Maybe they thought he was shy and figured, if the secret was kept, later they'd get more?

Whatever the reason, Sweet Pea was eternally grateful. He really didn't want to go through the effort of modifying memories, because that just felt super yuck to do to someone.

Chuck kept on Sweet Pea to 'hit the other Cooper' but Sweet Pea always said that Cooper was the 'long game' and that you couldn't rush that. He pointed out how long Jason had spent on Polly, which Chuck accepted. As far as Chuck knew, Sweet Pea was hanging out with Betty to eventually get in her pants, for uber points.

After football, or before, he practiced magic with Betty. They took her grimoire out and Sweet Pea organized it with appropriately colored sticky notes what order they should work on things. How hard spells were. What sort of practice and strength it would take. He managed to find about eighteen different colored sticky notes (who knew so many variations existed?) and he made a scale from there. And, frankly, this gave him a chance to hungrily pour over it, trying to commit it all to memory. Finding the grimoire of a witch bloodline as powerful as Betty's? It was like he'd found the Holy Grail of all magic books. The history in it alone...well, Sweet Pea figured he'd enjoy history a lot more if it was magical based. He often thought about that if Hogwarts was actually real and he went there, he'd be at the top of his classes.

He schooled Betty, encouraging her, sneaking into the portal portrait whenever her parents were gone. He watched her progress and he learned stuff too. She had the natural flair, of course, but more than that...Betty was meant to be a witch. Sometimes, a person just feel so perfectly into their roles, it felt like fate. Sweet Pea felt this and his connection to his werewolf side. Not everyone was meant to be a magical being, even if it was in their blood.

Even then, after that, Sweet Pea split his time between two categories in his free time. One, which wasn't really free time, was his responsibilities to the Pack. Doing runs, doing guard laps, checking in with the young wolves, coordinating between Toni and Joaquin about their three roles, attending Inner Wolf meeting when he was around. It was no more work than he was doing previous to his school change, but now, it was so much...more.

If that wasn't exhausting enough, he also followed the leads on the Jason situation. Whenever Betty's mother came home with a morsel here, a tidbit there, Betty passed it along to him. Although, currently, the entirety of it all was at a standstill. After taking Cheryl away a week and a half ago, coupled with her 'I'm guilty' confession, everyone thought things were going to get settled.

They were not, and, somehow, it seemed like everyone had less info on the deal than before. He could it was eating at Betty the same way it was eating at him.

"I think I have a plan," She'd just muttered to him when he brought it up.

Since Sheriff Keller had figured out, finally, that the kids might be the answer, the entirety of the school was being drilled with a fever that the Sheriff would use on hardened criminals, not children. Desperate times, desperate measures.

And, despite nothing official being released, due to the nature of gossip, all the students knew what Cheryl had said in the Principal's office. Mrs. Cooper was printing it, probably having bribed a freshman with a crisp twenty for the 4-1-1 going on, since Betty said she wasn't going to participate in her mother's sadistic way she was treating this, like it was a weekly TV show or a book plot...but in truth, this was their town, and everything hit a little too close to home.

XXxxXX

"So, are you a suspect now?"

Betty watched Archie with worried eyes. Jughead, from the corner, was nodding in approval at his friend. She was shocked that had never come up before, since it was very important info.

"My dad says we all are, including me." Kevin winced, "And yes, you especially, Sweet Pea." Kevin said, guessing what Sweet Pea was just about to ask.

"Bullshit. Is it because I'm a Serpent?"

To most of the people in the room, it would seem like the question itself was innocuous. From the way that Sweet Pea ran his tongue over his front teeth, where fangs sometimes were but were not currently, it was a coded question.

"What did you expect?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, except all that we know about his death makes it clear it wasn't...the M.O. isn't us." Sweet Pea changed his argument at the last second. Read, once again, that he was pointing out that wolves didn't need guns to kill someone.

"We all are. I mean, it could be anyone," Kevin shrugged.

"Not me. I don't know these people," Veronica said, waving a hand.

"Doesn't matter. Likely it's not you, but that would make a hell of an alibi," Kevin said breezily, "You think we should maybe re-bing 'Making a Murderer' on Netflix tonight?" he asked, looking around and asking no on in particular.

Betty apologetically held up her notes she was taking. Archie and Sweet Pea both murmured 'football'. Jughead snorted. Veronica, however, was preening.

"Count me out too. I've got a date tonight."

"You do? Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?"

Betty frowned, "Why am I just hearing about this," She asked, a little hurt. She thought her and Veronica were sharing secrets, especially since she was trusting Veronica with her Sweet Pea secret. Even if it was a fake one, it was the thought of it that counted, right?

"I don't know," Veronica turned, "I didn't mean to leave you out of it, it just happened last period. And, it's a guy that was on my list of people I thought were cute, so I said yes."

"Hey, Vee-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you at 8:00?"

The heads turned around to see Chuck winking at Veronica. Betty smiled at her friend and gave a hum of encouragement. Chuck, while he wasn't her type and sort of all over the board with girls, wasn't bad for a first date. Plus, if anyone could whip Chuck into shape, it would be a girl like Veronica.

Plus, from the way Veronica was smiling, Betty wasn't sure she was looking for long-term commitment. Maybe she was just looking for a way to spend her Wednesday night?

Sweet Pea, however, had stiffened when he heard. Betty shot him a weird look, but he either didn't see her or ignored it. As the bell rang for the passing period for their next class, Sweet Pea shot up before Betty could question him. Just as she was about to follow him, her email alert sounded. She looked down to see some good news come her way.

Deciding that whatever this was, she'd have time to grill Sweet Pea about it later, she turned to find Jughead but found him already having vacated. No matter, she shrugged, sending him a quick text. She needed to go pick up the keys anyway.

XXxxXX

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" Jughead stood in the doorway of the nearly empty classroom, drawing his fingers across the dust collecting on one of the desks.

"The 'Blue and Gold' isn't dead, Juggy," Betty said, hoping to appeal to him by using a nickname she hadn't used since childhood, "It's just dormant."

It had been dormant, of course, ever since last year the last co-runners of it had been kicked off when they printed a racy story about some senior's Christmas bash that had resulted in half the senior class either suspended or expelled. Betty had gone about a week and a half ago, after the milkshake at Pop's with Jughead, to inquire about starting it up. After her mother had printed that second article about Cheryl so carelessly, Betty felt even more encouraged. Plus, she wanted to ask the questions no one seemed keen on answering.

It had taken the week and the half for the school teachers to consider her request. They were busy as it was with Sheriff Keller constantly interrupting class to question another kid, and Betty was just a sophomore. She had to prove that she could run a journal, and never before had she been so grateful for her parent's job, since Betty had grown up proofreading and around the presses since she was very young.

And finally, thank god, they'd allowed her to re-open it.

Now she just needed the right writer.

"You're writing a novel, right? About Jason Blossom's murder?" Betty continued, having heard about it from Archie.

"I am." Jughead seemed cautious, examining Betty with an expression she couldn't place. She brushed it off, smiling brightly.

"Riverdale's very own 'In Cold Blood'. Which started out as a series of articles. I'm hoping you'll come and write for 'The Blue and Gold'." She said, biting her lip and shrugging softly, pleadingly.

"I just don't think the school paper's the right fit for my voice." Jughead said dryly, but took another step inside, "Plus, was your first choice in Southsider busy with football?"

Betty took a deep breath, trying not to let that offend her too much, "I can be friends with both of you at the same time. Novel idea, I know. Having more than one friend." Betty said back.

There was a pause, then Jughead grinned.

"If there's one good thing that's coming out of that friendship, Sweet Pea's making you more sarcastic," He admitted. Betty let out a long sigh of relief.

"This would just be ours. I mean, his writing is atrocious. I proofed a paper for him and...wow." Betty added, "I never thought of him. I thought of you. It was always you, for this."

Jughead swallowed, "Oh."

"Look, Jason's death changed Riverdale. It changed the people in it," Betty carried on briskly, as though she hadn't played her hands down heart a little too closely, "It's like it's not real, but it is. It happened. I want to know why."

Jughead, sporting a gentle blush, seemed to be trying to push past his own quiet realization and focus on the matter right now, right here.

"Would I get complete freedom?"

"I'll help...and edit. Suggest. I mean, though, at the end of the day it's your story," Betty said, wanting to give Jughead as much freedom as she could without having the paper shut down again.

Jughead considered it, "I'm in." He agreed after the consideration Betty had expected him to give it.

"Okay, great!" Despite hoping so much that Jughead would say yes, hearing his affirmation still caught her off guard, "Um, in that case. I have your first assignment."

Jughead leaned in, arms across a desk. Betty leaned in to meet him, aware of how close they were, inches away from each other. Like they were sharing a secret, despite being the only two people in the room.

"There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about." She said, voice an inch above a murmur.

Jughead's blue eyes flickered to meet hers. Understanding dawned.

"Dilton Doiley and his Scouts." Jughead replied back. Neither had drawn back.

"Exactly."

They stayed like this for a second, staring at each other across the table, until Betty's phone buzzed. Jughead coughed, drawing back.

"I'll be right on it, boss." He saluted, turning away.

"Yeah, good." Betty replied, but he was already out the door and she was left attempting to steady her racing heart.

XXxxXX

All day, after the mid-morning talk in the lounge, Sweet Pea was at odds with what to do.

Chuck had expressed minor interest in Veronica, but if Sweet Pea had any idea he'd actually ask her out...well, Sweet Pea would have tried to stop him. Chuck didn't have a sincere bone in his body. This was just about the stupid playbook.

And, even if Veronica didn't want a grand romance, he could see on her face she was fucking excited about tonight.

There was really only one girl at Riverdale he cared deeply about, and that was Betty. However, Veronica was Betty's best friend. As much as Sweet Pea wanted to think he looked out for her because of this connection, the pair had an unlikely friendship. He wasn't texting her between classes or asking to join in group chats, sure, but he knew her well enough to feel crappy about the situation that was going to be inevitable.

He'd done a damn good job at shoving down his yuck about the Playbook and the girls it involved, at the very least trying not to make faces when another name was added. He didn't know those girls, not well, though. With Veronica, as much as he'd tried, he'd been unable to quell his stomach.

After he decided that this did bother him, he very heavily considered telling Veronica.

But he couldn't. That would throw the entire mission, since Chuck would know who told her (it wasn't like any of the other guys activist participating hung out with Veronica all too much) and he had a feeling that Veronica might be the type of person to shoot the messenger, anyway.

His next plan was to find something else for her to be occupied with, maybe postpone her date with Chuck, at least by a week. Not that it would help, but maybe the Playbook could mysteriously catch on fire or something? Or, maybe Veronica would lose interest and find another guy?

Having feelings and morals really sucked ass.

In the end, Sweet Pea did nothing. He couldn't do anything. Jason, and the whole shit surrounding his death, was more important than a single girl's possibly awful night. He was fighting a war and this was a scrimirish, something he could afford to lose, something he could afford to lack effort in. The bigger picture, the battles and the espionage, came first. He didn't think that Chuck was a douche enough to take advantage of her, just jack-assish enough to pretend like they'd done more than they said, or to be looking at points. And, maybe with some small miracle, Veronica would either have wanted to do such things or she'd kick him in the balls.

He imagined that and smiled, this image getting him through the day, and ultimately thought the night.

God, he hoped the call he made was right.

XXxxXX

The next morning, Sweet Pea arrived before the start of school to see a group of the football team gathered around an empty locker. He took a hard breath in, knowing exactly what they were doing. He tried to bypass them, but one of Chuck's right hand men- Castly- waved him over.

"C'mon, we're just about to hear the details," Castly said, slugging an arm around Sweet Pea's shoulders. They were in the middle of the halls, in the morning, in front of a locker with no lock talking about conquests like girls were ancient European cities and they were Romans. It was sickening. They were so arrogant about their own safety, and, it seemed to be true.

Officially, to get an event written in the Playbook, you had to run it by another high-ranking member. It was to make sure that some virgin wanna-be didn't go in and write down a whole boast of accomplishments he didn't do, Chuck told Sweet Pea. As it was, it seemed more like a grand opportunity to kiss and tell, since there was a fair amount of lying going on regardless.

"You didn't miss much. I was just getting to the good part," Chuck said, nodding to Sweet Pea.

"Did you give her a Sticky Maple?" One of the younger football players, a sophomore, asked, "Lord, how I wish I was you."

"She was practically begging for it," Chuck enunciated with a smile that told Sweet Pea that no, she probably wasn't, "And, what did you think? I had to welcome her to Riverdale properly," He added innocently.

Castly was already nodding and smirking, jotting it down in the Playbook with a pen he took out of his back pocket.

Sweet Pea shuddered a little. The 'Sticky Maple' was something that was, as the boys said, a 'Riverdale Thing'. Sweet Pea thought that was absolute bullshit, since no Southsider had ever used that, and he hadn't known what it was. In reality, it was a rich and spoiled Northsider thing, because only scums like this would come up with something so ridiculous.

Not to say that Southside didn't have its far share of scum. It was practically swimming in it. But, at least when they were assholes, they didn't put pretty little nicknames on it, they owned up to all their devilish deeds.

Sweet Pea had been taught, in great detail, what a 'Sticky Maple' was after seeing the marketed 'SM' next to a whole bunch of girls names. He actually hadn't been that interested, but Chuck had told him anyway. It wasn't too hard to figure out the general- sex- but the specifics were what eluded him. Without having to think about, it was dirty, rough sex that actually did include maple syrup.

And this put Sweet Pea out a little. Obviously, because he doubted any girl on this list had actually participated in it but also a little because Sweet Pea had previously enjoyed maple syrup on his waffles and now he'd never be able to enjoy it properly again. Damn these fucking Northsiders.

"Any other plays to report?" Castly said, pushing the pen behind his ear.

"After Chuck, I dunno how I can follow that up," Another one of the boys laughed, "Good on you man. Think she'll be looking for a round two?" Not a single boy in this group doubted that Veronica and Chuck hadn't had sex, which Sweet Pea felt just ill about. And, even if they had, it really wasn't his place to be talking about it so...well, like he was.

But, at least it was over, Sweet Pea thought. Chuck wasn't looking for a 'round 2' and he didn't think Veronica was either. It would go away soon, Chuck moving on to his next target. That is, until Chuck pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Oh, right," Chuck said, glancing up from his screen, "I forgot, another part to the Sticky Maple…"

He turned his phone around to show Sweet Pea the newly posted and very vile Instagram post.

Fuck.

XXxxXX

Betty, in her years at Riverdale, had done her best to stay clear of Chuck Clayton. She could tell from one of the first days she met him that he was looking for girls and she didn't want to be a part of that. But now, ever since she'd become a witch, her magical alarm system basically blew up every time she saw him. Not that he was magical, just that he was a bad dude.

Previous to this day, she had very religiously avoided him so his exploits had gone mostly unnoticed. She didn't follow him on Instagram or friend him on Facebook, she didn't really hang out with the girls he chased, and if any girl had come forward, Betty didn't hear about it. And, she'd believe any girl over a dude like Chuck, but she just hadn't heard their claims.

But she heard Veronica. While her New York friend might be a little more casual about sex than Betty was (a night at Pop's recently had Betty red in the face while Veronica went on about birth control and orgasams) it didn't mean she jumped the bones of every guy around. Betty knew for a fact that she didn't like casual sex. It had to mean something to her.

So, when Chuck posted that picture, Betty wasn't surprised at his actions or Veronica's eyes nearly filling with tears.

She was, however, furious.

And Betty did not take things lying down, especially not when her friends were involved.

"You wanna help me get revenge on Chuck, Betty, awesome. But you'd better be willing to go full dark, no stars." Veronica told her, by the lockers, her brown eyes as sharp as broken glass.

Betty inhaled, sucking through her nose hard. Since she'd become a witch, the darkness within her had been mostly absent. She'd felt light and full most days. It didn't disappear, it just...toned down.

In this moment, she could feel it clawing its way back up. She could feel, more presently, dark magic start to seep into her veins, having Betty already imagine a thousand terrible things to do to Chuck Clayton.

"What do you say, in or out?"

Using the call of dark magic was for a good cause, right?

XXxxXX

After school, in the locker rooms, there was a commotion near the door that caused Sweet Pea to look up from where he was drying out his hair with a towel.

"...and stay out of my way."

Was that...Veronica?

Sweet Pea threw his towel in his locker, making sure his other one was securely wrapped around his waist before meandering to the middle of the locker room, where he did see Veronica.

And Betty.

A flash of embarrassment settled over him as Betty's eyes caught his and he coughed slightly, standing back. Why was she in here, of all places? And, why did she not look more out of place? She looked a little awkward, but it was more because of the ways that all the boys were staring at the pair of them.

Holy hell, he thought, please don't get worked up now. Please don't let magic get the best of you and plaster these idiot's guts across the walls of the locker room. I mean, they'd deserve it, but explaining it would be really a huge hassle.

Chuck, who totally knew they were there, didn't look around to pause his conversation until Veronica grunted to get his attention. Dick.

"Huh, B and V. Ménage a right on. Ladies?" He winked.

Sweet Pea took a protective step forward before he realized what he was doing. Chuck glanced over his shoulder and smirked at him, as though to say 'hey-I'll try to keep my hands to myself for your sake, but if she asks…' which was problematic because Betty scowling at Chuck he could probably twist into 'she wanted it'.

Sweet Pea just really didn't want Betty to kill someone like this, because, well obviously that would be bad.

And, he liked Betty and she was so much more than a point total in a stupid book and he might rip someone's throat out if they disrespected her. He's sure that whatever god up there would forgive him.

Veronica was arguing with Chuck about the Instagram post. The pair were squaring off, and Veronica seemed to stand tall despite it all. She wasn't a girl to be trifled with, even by herself. Add into the equation her mommy was a vampire and things got really complicated, and hella dangerous. Something Chuck was oblivious to, because human, but Sweet Pea wished Veronica could pull that one out and Sweet Pea could record the look on his face.

"Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in bulldog territory," Chuck said with a finality that said that even if Veronica wasn't done, he was. It was a dismissal. Around him, the boys howled and barked and whistled. Sweet Pea kept silent, as did Archie and a few others. Chuck was so high of his perceived win that he didn't notice Sweet pea's lack of involvement.

Veronica opened her mouth to snap something back, but Chuck beat her to it.

"But please, fight back. You'll only make it harder on yourself."

The absolute gall of Chuck was un-fucking-believable. Sweet Pea stepped forward, unsure of what he was going to do, but that right there was rapey as all get out and that crossed a goddamn line. Luckily, Archie also stepped forward and even Castly looked unsure of his alpha.

Before anyone could do anything though, Chuck frowned. A line of blood dripped from his nose. At first, he just wiped his hand across his face like it was mucus, but blinked in surprise when copper liquid came back smeared on his skin.

"Dude, your nose is really going," Castly murmured and Chuck dabbed it again, but it was gushing now.

Chuck winced, touching his forehead.

"My head," he murmured, before stumbling a little. Castly and Archie darted forward to catch him and he stood wobbly between their arms.

"We need to get you to the nurse, crap," Castly said, looking at the blood trail that followed behind Chuck, "It's just not stopping."

In the sudden commotion of Chuck's strange symptoms, Sweet Pear nearly missed it. However, right as Veronica blinked out of her surprise and tugged on Betty's sweater, he saw it. Betty Cooper unclenched her fists and gave a small, nearly placid, smile.

This, in no way, could be a good sign.

XXxxXX

It wasn't hard for Jughead to find the scouts and Doiley. He was religious about his schedule, to the point of mania almost. Doiley was strange, Jughead had to say, and not strange in the way that he was strange. Jughead considered himself a soul a little too mature and and little too beaten for the hecticness of an average Highschool lifestyle. Dilton was strange in an almost 'you should be institutionalized' sort of way.

Back in middle school, the kid's favorite subject was Area 51 and aliens. He'd even convinced his family to take a trip out to New Mexico, and had been disheartened when he learned he couldn't actually get into Roswell. As he grew up, it seemed to manifest in an obsession with old-age skills.

Fire making. Compass reading. Star charting. How to set a trap with natural materials. How to build a lean to.

All, in light theory, good things to know.

Dilton was crazed about know this on a whole other level.

So, going to interview Dilton was akin to asking the village crazy to dissect and explain a prophecy. Jughead figured there was a reason Sheriff Keller hadn't asked to speak to him, and it's because half of what Dilton said was pure nonsense.

It didn't mean there couldn't be a kernel of truth hidden, somewhere. With the lack of news anywhere else, Jughead was up to the challenge of figuring it out.

Still, this interrogation wasn't going well. Jughead wasn't sure if Dilton was being purposely obtuse or if Jughead really was going to have to wrench anything out of him that he could follow up on.

He suppressed a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well, did you see anything weird?" He asked, almost ready to give up. Maybe Dilton was simply useless.

"Lots. A white-winged crossbill. A long-eared owl." He said conversationally, which Jughead failed to see how either was 'weird' but didn't want to ask at all. He sent Dilton a scathing look.

"Oh," Dilton said, as though it hadn't been obvious that this wasn't the sort of thing Jughead was fishing for. Jughead leaned in, curious.

"Well, I did see some...things. Unexplained things."

"Yes?" Jughead held his breath, hoping that this was going to be worth his time.

"A feeling, something dark and menacing. Like...like when you miss that last step when you're walking down the stairs and you have that moment you're falling, that terror. But, spread out over the whole area. Fear just hanging, circulating."

"Uh-huh. You saw this?" Jughead asked suspiciously.

"Yes. It vibrates. Like-,"

"Magic?" Jughead finished dryly.

"Yes." Dilton said. Jughead gave a 'hmm', "Wait! I also saw," Dilton dropped his voice down to a low whisper, "Wolves."

"Like...a timber wolf? I mean, they're not common this close to town but-," Jughead said, scratching his head.

"No! Wolves that were as big as a bear with feet the size of your head," Dilton said, "A big gray one, running, two following. They seemed to be talking to each other. Like they were sentient. Like they were human. Or, half human." Dilton trained a thousand-yard stare of Jughead, "Like-,"

"Yeah, whatever." Jughead said. Dilton was useless. He didn't need campfire stories, he needed real news.

"Look, when you don't have your silver bullets on you, and they come to town, you'll be sorry." Dilton said.

"Right, man," Jughead waved him away.

So Dilton was a bust, but his brain was already working on another try. Hopefully, this trip out here wouldn't be totally a waste of time.

XXxxXX

Betty was fixated on the dead frog in front of her, trying to do away with the whispers. The feeling she felt when she made Chuck's brain start to burst was like nothing she'd ever experienced, but now, that dark magic was begging to be let in.

She knew it was a bad idea to let it...but…

From over in the corner, her brain picked up on a conversation between Archie and Cheryl. She looked up to part-way focus on them, which allocated some of the attention to shove the darkness away.

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness," Cheryl was leaning over her desk. Archie, bless his soul, was just blinking at her.

She missed his reply, since he was farther away and not facing her, but she saw Cheryl laugh and heard her reply.

"I'm granting you one wish, Archie. Nothing is off the table," She leaned over the desk like it was a piano and she was singing a jazz song in a sparkly dress, "Except my body," She purred, but Betty almost thought if he asked, she'd still say yes.

There seemed to be hesitation on Archie's end, "Jason would want you to be rewarded." Cheryl added, "There must be something you need. I can grant you things you'd think impossible. Money is never an issue, but neither is the laws of reality...when you have the right toolset."

A clammy cold feeling chilled Betty's bones, the same that had made her shiver when she was punishing Chuck.

Cheryl's eye snapped around toward Betty and she looked at her for just a second, just until Archie spoke.

It was only later that Betty realized that coldness hadn't come from within herself, but had been rolling toward her in waves, right from around the area Cheryl had been sitting.

XXxxXX

Veronica pushed her food around absently, scrolling through the Instagram comments with a feeling of dread welling up in her stomach.

"How as your date last night?" Her mother's voice caused Veronica to jump. She closed her phone swiftly and shoved it onto her lap. Her mother, and father actually, had a bad habit of seemingly materializing out of thin air. It's like they didn't even walk, but gilded places.

"I like the look of that boy," He mother counted, hoping to get some information from her. Veronica usually shared a lot with her mom, but she was just feeling down about the whole thing. Plus, she wanted to figure this out herself. She wasn't a child.

More than that, she didn't want her mom to be...disappointed, or, to think she was naive.

"The more handsome on the outside, the more rotten on the inside," She said carefully, "You going to eat with me?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

"Oh, I had food at work, I'm sorry."

Her mother rarely ate with her. When she did, she pushed food around or only ate a bite or two. Her mother usually would sit while Veronica ate, and up until very recently, Veronica didn't know to think this behavior strange.

There were a lot of strange things about her parents, but she chalked it up to being insanely rich and a little ruthless. She could admit both of these things of her parents, of herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her mother asked, frowning as she went to the cabinet and poured herself her nightly glass of wine.

She had a special blend, something that apparently reminded her of her childhood and always kept it on hand, in a glass kraft near the dining room. Veronica recalled once she'd tried a sip of it when her mother wasn't looking and had found it disgusting. A little too thick, a little bit too...off.

And now, as an older teen, Veronica didn't like reds anyway, so she wasn't keen to try it again. Red wine just gave her headaches.

"Nothing," Veronica gave a fake smile, "He's just not my type."

"You need me to go talk to him?"

"God, no mom," Veronica groaned, "It was a fine date. He's just really dull. Honestly. I just thought he was different and he wasn't." The last thing she needed was her mom to go and fix things like she was a child with a booboo.

Her phone buzzed.

"Can I take this? It's Betty."

Her mother smiled, "of course, dear."

Veronica hopped into the other room, watching her mother drink her wine through the threshold. She didn't want to worry her mom.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me in the 'Blue and Gold' tomorrow-,"

"Betty, I already told you-,"

"No. This will be worth it. I promise."

There was a darker tone in Betty's voice, one that made Veronica a little hesitant. This, however, was what she'd asked for.

"Okay."

XXxxXX

They met for their lesson before school. The previous night, Betty had something on her mind, something else to do and Sweet Pea had to go deal with a matter with the pack. Toni could deal with a lot, but she just wasn't as adept with particular matters. The twins; Vade and Jedi, were going at it again, and it was getting ugly and Toni had gotten a bad cut from trying to separate them. Fangs had texted Sweet Pea frantically, unsure of what to do, and as soon as Sweet Pea had changed, he'd been able to feel the anxiety and the worry rolling off the younger wolves in tsunamis. Despite the fact that Sweet Pea had wanted to talk to Betty ASAP, he turned toward back home to go put two young and stupid wolves in their place.

But they had their morning.

Sweet Pea watched for the signs of what he saw yesterday, but Betty was surprisingly light and smiling after her and Veronica's trip to the locker room the other day.

Sweet Pea nearly didn't even bring it up. Chuck had deserved at least that, plus, he was perfectly fine. He actually got sent home, which meant that Betty's stunt seemed to work more in his favor than anything else, a point that frustrated Sweet Pea to no end.

It was only at the end, when Sweet Pea figured that if he didn't say something and then she went and did something worse, he'd be hitting himself for his own ignorance.

"Betty, I wanna talk to you about something that happened yesterday."

"The Chuck thing," Betty said quickly, then looked down, sighing, "I know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was just...you're right, my magic got the best of me. I was just imagining him bleeding, or like kicking him in the balls, and...I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted to freak him out a bit. I got out of control."

Sweet Pea rolled his tongue around the inside of his lips, over his teeth, in thought. She seemed honest about it, but then he remembered her smile after it all.

"But-,"

"Look, it felt good as I did it, but afterward it just…" She rubbed her arms, "You get it, right?"

Sweet Pea gave a soft nod, "Yeah. I do. Erm, glad we talked." He shook himself out, "Now...potion making…"

XXxxXX

Betty had lied to Sweet Pea...partially.

She hadn't meant to go so far with Chuck, but once it had been done...she'd enjoyed it. She hadn't felt bad afterward. Her magic had taken over, but she'd been pleased it had.

She didn't want a lecture. She didn't want a werewolf, who she knew had killed people, telling her how to live morally.

Plus, this was a woman's problem. Even Sweet Pea, who seemed like a decent person, couldn't possibly understand it. Couldn't understand the way that Chuck needed to go down.

They were going to find the playbook. She hoped, maybe, Sweet Pea would help them. He had to think Chuck was out of line and needed to account for his actions...right?

XXxxXX

"I saw the way you looked at me. During Grizzly training." Jughead licked the spoon of the shake, staring down the young boy. Dilton had been full of crazy ideas, but most of the recruits to the Grizzlies were averagely intelligent kids, hoping to brush up on their survival skills. Few ever made it to Dilton's level of badges, because you had to be half crazy yourself, but Jughead hoped that this interaction would be more fruitful.

"You're hiding something."

The scout looked at his hands, "It's Scoutmaster Doiley. He's lying. The gunshot...it was him." He said uneasily.

"Why the secrecy?" Jughead said, tilting his head, "He has his gun license, doesn't he? Was he having you shoot it?" Jughead guessed.

The scout gave a firm shake of his head, eyes trained on the table.

"He was...shooting at something."

"What was he shooting at, kid?" Jughead softened his voice, sliding over the milkshake in an effort to get the kid to open up. This boy looked actually flustered, truly unsure.

"You can't...I'm not crazy, right." The kid began by saying, which was never a good sign, "Like, I don't believe in aliens or the Loch Ness."

"Okay…?" Jughead continued carefully.

"He was out showing us basic survival techniques. About how to get back to town if you're lost. He always has his gun on him, and I was the one that saw it first."

"What?"

"The wolf."

Jughead blinked.

"Wolf." He repeated, "Christ, you don't mean-,"

"I don't know what I saw." The kid quickly clarified, "If I've built it up to be bigger than it was, but man, it wasn't a normal wolf."

Dilton's account had been easy to brush off as crazy talk. He was just too excited about it, too ready to explain it. This kid, however...Jughead breathed out. He seemed scared, he hadn't known what he was seeing and was trying to work through it even now, months later. He was arguing with his logical side that what he saw was impossible.

Which, to Jughead, made it entirely possible.

What beasts were hiding in the forests of Riverdale? Did they have anything to do with Jason?

* * *

 **You guys liking Jughead's POV added in, or really, all the new little snippits POVS?**

 **Anyway, writing that part about Hogwarts made me wanna write a Hogwarts!AU, which I do not have time for I have too many stories and too many of them are Hogwarts!AU goddamn it (but it's so fun to write those! Sigh...)**

 **Also, I made the mistake of looking on Urban** **Dictionary** **what a sticky maple actually is and...well...it's pretty much just as bad as you think it is, and if you don't want to need mind bleach, I** **suggest** **not** **looking** **it up XD**

 **Finally, I have just about hit 200 pages pre-written of this story. I'm at about 20 pages per episode, which leads me to this question; would you guys rather have short 10 page chapters that I update about evern 5-7 days (but more on the shorter side) or longer 13-15 page chapgers that I update consistently once a week? And, do you prefer just a SUPER long story, or do you prefer authors cutting up those sorts of things into different 'books'? Trying to figure out some logistical stuff with this :)**

 **As always, remember to review!**


	10. X-Files Theme

**Happy new year!**

 **Thank you to all of you that reviewed! I can't believe we've hit 50! I'm so psyched you have no idea...let's get it to 100, now shall we?**

 **So, to all of you that made this happen: Boris Yeltin, Guest, Guest27, Guest, David12leca (for all of those reviews! You are seriously so awesome!), brighteyescoldheart, and Guest!**

 **Guest: As soon as Juggie is on it...it's sort of all over haha. He's not one to just go 'hmm, interesting...welp, time to drop this entirely!'**

 **Guest 27: Yeah, I'm leaning toward doing a different 'book'/sequel for the different seasons as well, cuz otherwise this is going to be extremely long!**

 **Guest: Funny thing is I was going to update this last night...till I realized it was 6am. Oops.**

* * *

Betty crept through the empty hallway, holding her breath. She'd gone back and forth about asking Sweet Pea to join, but in the end, he'd been busy anyway. And, she knew if she told him she was going into the empty school alone...he'd follow. Because of his role as her protector, or whatever. And, really, Betty was fine. She was learning her magic. Plus, was someone really going to attack her with all these other people around?

She glared at Cheryl, who had come uninvited, thinking that Cheryl just wanted to be around the drama. And this, undoubtedly, was drama filled. Betty had half a mind to set her skirt on fire, since she loved it so much. It was that darkness invading again, whispering to her, goading her.

Betty's fingers were inches from her hemline when Veronica broke her out of her revere.

"Hey guys! Get in here. Trev was right."

Veronica was holding the book in her hands, gripping the spine like she imagined it was Chuck, "They didn't even bother hiding it." She whispered.

There was a second when no one moved. the whole group, even Cheryl, held their breath like they weren't sure they really wanted to to know what lay beneath the cover.

Betty snatched it from Veronica's fingers. She had to show what sort of a person Chuck was. Veronica deserved that.

For a second, Betty just flipped. Thousands of names. Hundreds of lies. One book that was everything wrong with this school, with boys, with the world that didn't believe girls like Ethel or Veronica.

"New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?" Veronica asked, disgusted, her finger finding the most recent entry, with a 'SM' with a winky face next to it.

"Better than 'big girl'," Ethel grumbled, flipping back a page.

"Hey, uh, Polly's in this book. Next to Jason's name."

Betty snapped her face back toward the book.

"What?" She asked, her voice strangled.

"This isn't Jason," Cheryl said, snatching the book away in disbelief, "He would never-,"

"It's right there!" Betty exploded, "God, Cheryl! Your brother hurt my sister!" She said, feeling sick. Her parents were right. Jason was bad news. Jason did awful things, "This is what guys like Chuck and Jason think about women. Like us. We're objects, points in a book, notches on a bedpost." Betty continued, her throat closing up with tears. Why hadn't Polly ever said anything? Why wasn't she saying something now?

She was still at their grandmother's house, and all of Betty's texts had gone unresponded to. Did she think no one would believe her?

"They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy," Betty finished, her voice taut, thinking of how Polly couldn't come home and she wasn't in school and she was sick. Everything her parents had told her, she'd been hesitant.

Maybe they were right.

She expected Cheryl to argue. She almost did. Then, she glanced back down. Something changed on her face.

"Maybe I don't know Jason." Cheryl said, and Betty's fire just left her. Cheryl's brother was dead, but now she was losing him again, in a sense. It wasn't an apology, but it was something.

Betty hated Jason. She couldn't hate Cheryl for not knowing. Betty felt like she didn't know her own sister recently either.

"I'll take a picture. We'll show it to Wetherbee. It will be perfect for you to write about, Betty." Veronica said, pulling out her phone with a shaky finger. One hand kept it firmly on a page, unmoving. Ethel tried to flip back, but Veronica wouldn't let her. At first, Betty just thought it was to be able to take the picture of her own name.

Betty shook her head, "No. These girls deserve justice. You want vengeance, Veronica? Words won't be enough."

"Then...what?"

Betty hesitated, "I'm not sure yet." She admitted.

"I think I need to go home." Cheryl said, the most vulnerable Betty had ever seen her, even compared to when she was crying in the locker room.

"I'm glad I'm not crazy. I'm glad we found it." Ethel said, checking her watch, "My parents will freak if I'm not home soon. But, when you figure it out...whatever it is...I'm in."

Betty turned to leave too, but Veronica pulled her into a classroom, the Playbook still clutched to her chest.

"There's something you should see. Cheryl wasn't paying attention, Ethel was just looking for her name, Trev wasn't looking at the book because he's seen it, and I didn't want to bring its attention to the rest. Sweet Pea's name is in that book."

Betty blinked once. She swallowed a little harder than she intended to.

"Well, Archie's in that too. I bet it's like that. I mean, I don't think Archie is a part of this. They just record any of the football team's because that's what they do and I'm not Cheryl. Like, Jason was bad, she just couldn't admit it. Archie...Sweet Pea...they're good." Betty stumbled, all her thoughts coming out in a waterfall, unable to stop it.

Veronica's brow just wrinkled, "I believe that Archie isn't in on this." She hopped on her feet, "Betty, I'm telling you this because I know you two have a thing."

"We don't have a-," Betty squaked, but Veronica's sharp look quieted her.

"So, well, he's in here more than once. With other girls. About things he's done."

"If we did have a thing, we're not exclusive." Betty stiffened, but still felt a little left out that Sweet Pea didn't tell her about this.

"He also wrote things in here. Other people's claims. It's his handwriting," Veronica said, flipping to show that he'd marked that put in a few people's claims. At first, Betty wondered how she knew his handwriting, but that in itself didn't matter. Betty felt her mouth go dry an her stomach felt sick. She opened her mouth, but no defense came out, "And...you're in here. With him." Veronica finished, her fingers shaking as she flipped near the end.

"About that weekend?" Betty guessed, her legs feeling like jelly. If it was, she figured, she could deal with that. It would just help their covery story. She wasn't sure how to spin the fact that Sweet Pea seemed to be actively participating in this, but maybe-

"No, it's not. Well, it is, but it's tame. There's more." Veronica turned the book around to show Betty the back pages, where they ranked what the girls where, what each 'base' got you in addition and speciality clauses, like minus points if someone had 'an old lady's name' but add points if someone 'had a hot bod'. Really awful stuff like that.

Betty's name; 7 points. Extra points for being quiet and for being the younger sister of Polly, which apparently was significant. Extra, extra points if she was 'kinky'. Extra points if she was a virgin.

It wasn't so much that Sweet Pea's name was next to hers, it was that his handwriting was near this.

Someone had written, 'quiet, but I bet she's a freak in bed. Secret hottie too'. She didn't recognize the handwriting, which made her stomach quell. Maybe, in other situations, to be noticed would be nice. Not now.

It was underneath it that Chuck had written 'back off, not yours'.

And then, Sweet Pea had put, 'yeah. My conquest. I get her first.'

I get her first...

"Betty?" Veronica asked. She took the book back, closing it.

Betty sucked in hard, her whole body shaking.

"I, uhm, that's…" She shook her head, feeling like someone had just fogged across her eyes, and she was unable to see the road, to see anything, "That's...thanks for showing me."

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked kindly, "I knew that Chuck as going to say something awful about me in here. I didn't think-,"

"I'm fine. I just need time to process this." Betty was already backing up, "It's late. My mom is going to be wondering where I am." She said in a monotone voice.

"Betty? Really, maybe I should take you home." Veronica said.

"What do you think I'm going to do, V?" Betty asked quietly. In her own mind, a part of her was terrified she'd raze this school. She just needed to not think about it, which was hard to do. She half-expected having to keep down her emotions to keep from busting the pipes or something, but there was just nothing. She was just numb.

"I don't know." Veronica admitted.

"I'm hurt, of course," Betty forced something like a smile, "But now I know. Now I know."

XXxxXX

Betty and Veronica ignored Sweet Pea all the next day. Veronica not paying him attention wasn't totally unusual, but Betty ignored him with a fury that could not be missed. It wasn't so much that she pretend he wasn't there, it was that she would catch his eyes when he caught her attention, but then pointedly look away. When he texted her, she made sure to put her read receipts on, but would never answer. She'd shove past him in the hall, elbowing him just a little bit too hard. And, when he inquired about their magic meeting, Betty told him snidely that it would interfere with his football practice and 'he couldn't miss hanging out with the boys'.

She made it abundantly clear that she was pissed at him, but he couldn't figure out why.

If it was someone else, he might let it go. He could be petty when he was at his worst, and no one held a grudge like he did. But, Betty, in a way, was part of his pack. When there was trouble in the pack, Sweet Pea fixed it. He made sure it was all okay. People did stupid things when they were completely human. People had the ability to do stupider and more dangerous things when they were magical.

He managed to catch her alone after football practice ended for him, and after cheerleading for her.

"Betty, hey. Can we talk?" He asked, grabbing her arm. She roughly yanked it away.

"Fuck you," She snarled, a passion leaping forth. Sweet Pea rarely heard her swear, so it did sent him back a few steps. More than that, it was the utter hurt underneath her anger.

"I...what...Betty?" He asked, squinting. She just locked her jaw and spun away, throwing her bag over her shoulder violently. He frowned, leaping two paces to catch back up to her side.

He could feel the dark magic that was wafting off of her, the way it was sucking back in too, filling her veins, her head.

He grabbed her and hauled her to the area behind the gym, where it connected to the school. Basically everyone had gone home, or was still in the locker rooms, so Sweet Pea was fairly sure no one would come around here.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Betty jumped back, spinning.

"Filthy?" Sweet Pea echoed, tring to keep his blood pressure down, "Oh, because I'm what, a wolf? A beast? A creature?"

"Yeah, but not the kind you think. Because you're just like every other boy out there and it's sick." Betty threw a finger at him. She seemed to be near hysterics. Her eyes were glistening, "God, I...I thought you were different! I'm stupid, so stupid."

Sweet Pea pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm left out. Please, just tell me why you're pissed at me." When Betty didn't respond, he tried again, "What can I do to fix this?"

"Just don't talk to me ever again."

"Betty-,"

"I'm not some conquest! Some foreign land to invade and take the spoils of war," Betty thundered, quieting him, "And if I was going to be someone's first, it would be my choice. And it wouldn't be a sick game, where you're just going to let anyone have a go at me next when I've pleased you, huh?"

Like a lightbulb, it clicked in Sweet Pea's mind. She'd seen the Playbook. He should have told her about it, come clean about it all, because now she was reading it entirely the wrong way. Which, would she truly do any differently?

Sweet Pea licked his lips, "Betty, let me ex-,"

"No! I don't want to hear anything from you," Betty's eyes were wild, "Tell Mr. Jones he can find me an actual protector, someone who's not going to take advantage of me!" She said, shoving him hard. The shock that she had so much pent-up rage did cause him to lose his balance. He fell back onto the ground, wincing up at her.

"I'm-,"

"What did I say?" Betty demanded, "And you're just going to not get away with it either. You just swoop in and befriend me, make me care, make me want to be around you. You're too good at this, huh? God, I just…" Betty began to shake. She choked back her quivering tone.

Sweet Pea felt something break, a part of him die, to know she thought so horribly of him.

"Betty…" He whispered, pleading.

"Go die in a hole, Jordan," Betty said, turning past him. Sweet Pea knew he had to fix this, right now. He reached out to grab her one more time, gently, but she seemed to anticipate it before he could do anything.

She turned, eyes burning and clenched her fists, tighter and tighter. Sweet Pea howled in pain, hitting his on his knees and grabbing his head. It felt like someone was shoving white-hot daggers into his brain, through his eyes. His brain was on fire, and his whole body exploded. It was like turning for the first time, but it was prolonged. Somehow, Betty kept him in that suspended state of just sheer agony. He blacked out for a second, and when he opened his eyes, Betty was gone.

XXxxXX

As soon as Sweet Pea's body hit the ground, Betty backed away. She ran to the girl's bathroom, slamming the door behind her and sliding against the door. She hadn't known she'd been able to hurt him like that, do whatever she just did.

A sob welled up inside of her, for trusting him, for even liking him a little too much. Her mother said she was naive, and truly, she was. God, even Jughead was right about him. She should have listened to her old friend.

She let it all out, all the sorrow she'd been holding in, because she had lost someone last night. She'd lost the person who was teaching her to navigate this and she didn't know what happened next, but she knew she didn't want to be around him at all.

After a couple minutes, Betty stopped, rubbing her nose. She had to be stronger than this.

The darkness that had entered her mind, that had helped her hurt Sweet Pea...that had been electrifying.

What could she do when she actually wanted to do it?

She stood, examining herself in the mirror. Doe eyes, upturned nose...picture of innocence. She'd have to change that.

It's like she could see the dark magic creep across her, shadowing her face and darkening her eyes. Her pupils blew out and she felt something take hold deep in her magical core, constricting. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. It made her less emotional, less upset. When she thought of Sweet Pea, all she thought about was how satisfying that had been.

She texted something quickly to Ethel, a request, and once she got her reply, she texted Veronica. She practiced a face in the mirror; cold, hard, and seductive.

BETTY COOPER: I have a plan to get justice from Chuck. Full dark, no stars.

VERONICA: What about SPea?

Betty felt a smirk twitch on her lips.

BETTY COOPER: Already taken care of.

XXxxXX

The plan, on Friday, was being set into motion. Betty shielded herself against the wall of Pop's, near the back end, pulling out her phone and checking her reflection one last time. She dabbed at the corners of her bright red lipstick with a spare kleenex, making sure it was impeccable.

She'd never worn this bright shade before, certainly not outside. Wearing it, Polly's, made her feel like what she was about to do she was doing for her sister, for herself, for Veronica, for Ethel. She thinks, after all that's happened, if she could have talked with Polly about it, Polly would like this.

It's sexy. Betty had nearly gone with the deep wine shade in the very bottom of Polly's drawer, her darkness egging her toward the velvet fall shade, until she remembered her goal. Seduce Chuck Clayton.

Nothing said 'fuck me' like a girl in the devil's red, Betty told herself.

She gathered her wits. Veronica had offered to be the one to to this; to go to Chuck, saying she realized she'd just always been waiting for a big alpha like himself to show her where she belonged, but Betty resisted. This was her plan. And, she couldn't get revenge for her sister on Jason, Chuck would be the next best thing. Plus, Chuck had sized Veronica up. He might not believe her. There was no reason to not trust Betty; she never lied, right?

A part of her mind flitted to Sweet Pea. She dismissed it. She'd punished him today and that was the last she'd talk with him, she decided. She was done with everything involving him.

She ran her hands over her blouse, wincing as the the fabric caught on a sore part of her palms where she'd burned herself. Unfortunately, they hadn't been very far into potion making when she'd stopped talking to Sweet Pea, which meant that she was fumbling at best. The potion had been one of the easy ones, as he'd marked it, and she'd managed to create it last night, but not until a lot of efforts and near explosions in the portrait place. As it was, she'd nearly signed off all the skin on her left hand, but it would be worth it.

Skin would grow back. She was already prepping to make a healing potion anyway.

She played through some of her lines once more; like she was an actor about to hit the stage. She'd improved a couple. It had sounded almost ridiculous when she'd been saying it in front of her mirror, but now that she was here...no, they still sounded stupid. However, Chuck might be dumb enough not to notice. Here's to hoping, she figured.

He was at a booth, enjoying a burger, just like his Instagram story said he was. Betty, Veronica, and Ethel had all waited in a tense silence, waiting for someone to get a hit on his location, or for him to give himself up. Luckily, there was no shortage of girls who wanted some revenge on Chuck Clayton, so there were eyes all over town to make sure this plan went just right. When the darkness waned, it was a happy feeling that replaced it at that thought. Sisterhood against scumbags was unshakable. There were even girls out in Greendale, if Chuck wandered that far.

She gave him a warm smile, fingers trailing over the back of the booth, "Hey, Chuck. Can I sit?"

He looked up, giving her and up and down. He tilted his head.

"Not if you want to discuss Veronica." He said, narrowing his eyes. Subconsciously, he rubbed his nose, as though he expected it to start bleeding again. Betty doubted he knew it had been her, but maybe magic left memory marks? She'd have to ask Sweet Pea thi-fuck. No, she'd find out herself.

Betty bit her lip, just as Veronica had shown her, trying to look a little sultry, "Only insofar as...I've been thinking lately," Betty began, sliding- not sitting- in the booth. She leaned forward, just so that he could see the edges of her shirt undone at the top, "How I want to be more like...her." She breathed quietly, and she could see Chuck on the edge of his seat.

"A bad girl?" Chuck chortled, as though he couldn't believe it, "I guess it runs in the family. Oh yes, Jason told us all about your sister. Freak in the sheets, but you probably already figured that out." He said, "You're just like her, huh?"

Betty giggled, "Not yet. I was hoping, well, you could show me." She said, parting her lips slightly.

Chuck wavered. He seemed unsure, "You know, Karan, he's-,"

"I don't want Sweet Pea," Betty forced out his name with minor difficulty, hoping Chuck didn't notice the stumble, "I want you. Please?" She asked, begging with a slight pout to her lips.

"Baby, all you had to do was ask," He said, his voice rough. Betty saw him shift in his seat, a little uncomfortable. His breathing picked up, just slightly, "When?"

"Wanna ditch that burger?" She asked, but her eyes never left his, "Ethel, she owed me for a favor I did last year and her parents are going to be gone all weekend."

"Ethel Muggs?" Chuck asked, not like he was unsure, but as though he couldn't recall her. Betty wanted to say 'but you apparently went to second base with her in the library' but choked down the words.

"You know, a little awkward, curly hair…" Betty tried to describe her, "Doesn't matter. Her family, they have a pool...and a hot tub." She purred. She leaned across the table, inches from his ear, "And with no one there, who needs suits?"

Chuck's breath hitched.

Betty pulled back and was pleased to see him nearly fall face first as he leaned forward to get closer to her.

She stood, "Meet me there in an hour? I have to go home and prepare, big boy." She said, winking.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, whatever. Um, hey, and don't worry," Chuck said, almost seeming decent, just for a moment, "I'll be gentle."

Betty gave a trill of laughter, "Oh, Chuck. If had wanted gentle, I would have asked Archie."

As Chuck's grin grew feral, Betty let the darkness curl deeper inside of her.

Chuck would wish he were never born.

XXxxXX

"Sweet Pea? What the hell?" Toni asked as he stalked back into the Sunnyside Trailer park. He was still trying to wipe the blood from his nose that painted his entire chin red, with little success. By this point, it had mostly dried a cakey, brownish mess.

"Don't ask," He snapped, slamming his trailer door closed. He went straight to the bathroom, filling his sink with warm water and wiping at his skin roughly.

"Oh, oh no. You know I can't just not ask." Toni said, hands on her hips, watching him in the mirror, "It's nearly dark. Where the hell have you been?"

"On the floor at Riverdale, waiting until my brain solidified again," He grouched, "And I think that I mean that literally."

"You...think?"

"Well, I mean, gray matter wasn't pouring out my ears but, yeah," He said. After Betty had left, Sweet Pea hadn't really been able to move. He'd shoved himself across the floor enough so he was out of the way of people, in a classroom, and laid on the ground. It was like the worst hangover of his life, if he'd also been dropped from a cliff, ran over by a bus, and then shot into space without a space suit. He'd left a pretty suspicious blood trail from his location where Betty had attacked him to the classroom, so he was just glad the janitor was too busy doing not his job at this particular time.

"Sweet Pea...what happened." Toni demanded.

"Betty Cooper-," Sweet Pea hadn't even finished when Toni's eyes flashed yellow.

"I'm going to drag that bitch around by her ponytail. How dare she!" Toni said, slamming his door of the trailer, with what seemed like the intention of going to the Northside.

"Back off her, Toni," Sweet Pea said, jumping a head of her, "It's not her fault."

"Was she forced under duress? Didn't think so!" Toni said, crossing her arms.

"It's a shit situation, so would you just listen to me? Sit on the couch, have a bag of doritos while I change." Sweet Pea said, shoving her back into his house.

"Fine, this better actually be worth it. If not, FP's right, someone will try to kill her. Me. 'Cept, unlike whatever idiot attacked last time, I'll succeed." Toni threatened.

"Thanks T, if I wanted you to do that, that is," Sweet Pea threw the bag of chips at her, "Stay."

"What am I?" Toni asked, popping open the bag, "A dog?" She said, a hint of amusement in her question. Sweet Pea stripped off his t-shirt and found a mostly clean new one, catching sight of himself in a mirror that there were still traces of dried blood he hadn't managed to erase.

"If the tail wags…" Sweet Pea replied, poking his head out from the bathroom. He returned, plopping down on the couch. He reached for the bag, but Toni held it above her head.

"Not with your bloody fingers," She said.

"It's my chips!" Sweet Pea argued, but she went as so far to stand on the couch to keep it above his reach, or what he was willing to reach from his spot on the couch. Stubbornness was a trait that was shared by mostly all wolves, but Toni was one of the worst.

He rolled his eyes. He hadn't wanted them too much anyway. With a wet paper towel, he cleared the rest of the the blood from his chin. When you were a wolf, blood was an occupational hazard. He'd gotten used to seeing his own blood long ago.

"So, start from the beginning." Toni instructed, coming back down.

So, he did. From the night of the Pep Rally, where Chuck had recruited him. The Playbook and the rules. Jason, and that Chuck might know something. that this was how he got in. That he had to play the game. About Wednesday, with the date and the Sticky Maple. About Veronica's stand off with him. Basically, everything up until the point where he pulled himself from the floor and came back home.

When he was done, Toni's eyes still burned.

"So, yeah, I guess...be sorta mad at her, but you don't need to go kill her."

"Kill her?" Toni's voice was shrill, "God, Sweet Pea, I sort of want to tear your jugular out right now." She said, glaring at him with pure venom.

"Me?"

"Yes! You!" Toni hit him twice on his arm, hard. She was shaking, "How dare you let something like that go on?"

"Toni, Chuck-,"

"Fucking hell, Sweet Pea. I don't want excuses." She said in a long exhale, "You've built yourself up to believe that you're in some war, some fight. But the truth is? Sometimes a murder is just a human bullshit issue. Even if FP is holding out, why would it make a difference to us? Maybe he just doesn't want us to get caught up in whatever shady shit the Blossoms do? And, still, women's reputations, their truth is not a casualty of war. They're people, and you did nothing about this."

"What was I supposed to do, Toni? Turn it in to Wetherbee? He doesn't care, someone tried that last year!" Sweet Pea shot back, "And there is something more to this Jason thing, whether or not you see it!"

"You could have done anything. Literally anything, Sweet Pea." Toni looked up at the ceiling, biting her lips hard, "If I were Betty Cooper, I wouldn't want to talk to you either. You'll be lucky if she ever breathes in your direction again. And for what? Nothing."

"I-,"

"You have nothing, Sweet Pea." Toni said quieter, "This gamble sucked, Chuck hasn't told you anything and you can't trust him even if he did. You really, really fucked up. Even if what you wrote wasn't true, that doesn't fix it."

"I know." Sweet Pea said quietly, "I do."

There was a moment between them of just silence, only interrupted by Toni chewing on a dorito.

"So, Betty managed to do that, even if she was using the dark stuff." Toni said, looking at him, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"She is who FP claims her to be. A super powerful witch." Sweet Pea agreed, "And she's barely begun training."

"Damn."

Toni checked her phone, scowling, "Okay. Okay. FP will skin your hide if someone's not watching her, and she deserves to hear the truth about the situation."

"Yeah," Sweet Pea sighed, hoisting himself up, or started to. Toni shoved him back down.

"Nuh-uh. She might actually kill you if you approach her again. I think it's time for me to meet this Cooper witch." She said, cracking her knuckles and shaking out her shoulders, preparing to leap into her wolf, "And, if I think she might talk to you again, I'll let you know. But, until then, you stay the hell away. Got it?"

"Yes wolf mom." Sweet Pea said, a term that the wolves at Southside High had begun to refer to her as, ever since she took over his old job. She flipped him the finger, slammed the door to his trailer, and vanished into the forests.

XXxxXX

In the bathroom of Ethel's poolroom, Betty adjusted the wig she'd picked up at the dollar store today. For a dollar, it wasn't bad. It had been a last minute impulse buy, after feeling like she needed something more than just her bright red lipstick.

The dark magic whispered 'yesssss' when she looked in the mirror and while taking advice from dark magic seemed strange, Betty was pleased.

She could hear Veronica talking with Chuck outside. Betty adjusted her outfit, wondering briefly, how far she'd go for the truth? Her mother always told her a good journalist would stop at nothing. So, she wouldn't either.

Betty would stop at nothing to hurt Chuck the way that he'd hurt Polly. She shook her head, correcting herself; the way he'd hurt Veronica.

Just a slip of the thought, she mused, blinking to herself.

Furtively, she peeked in her palm to check to see if the potion was still there. Sweaty, but yes, in a little pill-like capsule. She rolled it on her burnt skin, waiting for the right moment.

"Shouldn't we wait for Betty to get here first?" She heard Chuck ask from behind the door. Ah, what a perfect entrance.

Show time, a voice whispered that was her but not here at the same time. Instead of fearing it, Betty grinned.

Show time indeed.

XXxxXX

Alice Cooper had a bone to pick. Alice often had a bone to pick, but this one was...different. This one was personal.

Very often, Alice treated the stories she ran as though it was something that affected her daily life, because if you cared about a story, others did to. It was simple psychology and it's what sold copies. But this story? Well, she didn't have to pretend like it hit close to home.

Somehow, the entire school knew how that vile boy had ruined her Polly. Her dear, sweet Polly. Her first born daughter, who she could imagine just yesterday playing dress up in her old prom dress, paint smeared across her face like makeup. Her bright, smart daughter who certainly had been bewitched by Jason, for there was no other explanation.

Her daughter, now going to be always different, always scarred.

Yes, Alice Cooper went to the Taste of Riverdale looking for a cat fight. Or, at least, to ruffle the devil's feathers.

She saw the target of her attack and smoothed her dress out. How dare they be out and about, after their son died? If any of Alice's children perished, she would not leave home for a year, she figured. It was awfully suspicious of them to be so put-together, as though it were any other night. They were wearing black, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Penelope Blossom. I thought I might run into you. Would you like to give me a quote regarding-,"

Before she could finish, Penelope leapt at her with a passion that Alice was pretty sure she'd never seen Penelope exhibit.

"How dare you Alice, Cooper! Printing my son's autopsy? He was tortured and shot, and thrown in the river like a piece of garbage. You monster!" She shouted, being held back by her husband. Alice stalked up to her. Hal grabbed her arm, but she shook him off. Penelope was inches away, and spat at Alice.

"After all we did for you," She hissed, "The gall you have."

"You broke it first, Penny." Alice taunted, using her much hated nickname from high school, "What, a child for a child? I should say the gall you have. Despicable. Ruining one of my daughters wasn't enough?"

Penelope seemed to blanch.

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, likely. Off record, admit it. Admit that you-,"

"Hey!" Sheriff Keller pulled the pair apart, "Not tonight. This was supposed to be a nice community event. I'll kick you both of you out if I get another whiff of this. Stay away from each other." He said with a 'business as serious as ever' tone. Alice held Penelope's hard glare for a second, before turning and stalking away. It didn't matter that Penelope didn't say she'd done it. Alice knew. A mother always knows.

She spotted Hermione Lodge over by Pop's stand.

"Oh, Jesus, Alice," Hal muttered, "Haven't we had enough reunions tonight?"

Alice, once again, ignored him.

"Park Avenue Princess to cater-water."

"Alice Cooper. And, that's queen to you," Hermione said, forcing a smile that was a smidge too sweet, "I'd heard you'd married Hal, but I couldn't quite believe it."

"No one was surprised about Hiram," Alice said, "and I would say you feel under that spell of his, but we both know it's exactly what you wanted. Tell me, Hermione, for a piece in The Register. How do you keep your skin so flawless? So young looking? Blood of orphans, perhaps?"

"You were hardly funny back then, you're not now. Hal, you should keep your wife on a shorter leash." She shot back sharply, looking to Hal.

"Oh, darling." Alice laughed, "I've been out of the game for years now, but I'd start back up again if you cause an trouble."

Hermione crossed her arms, "From where I'm standing, the only one causing a ruckus tonight is you, Alice. Would wan't things...getting out of control, now would we? Breathe easy, right?"

Alice raised her chin, smirking.

"It's been a long time since that's worked, Hermione, and it's not going to work tonite. Come on, Hal." She directed, vanishing back into the crowd.

* * *

 **I apologize for how late this is! December was crazy for me, as I graduated from college and applied and then got into a grad school. I do hope to get back onto my track of updating about every 5-7 days now, since things have cooled off a bit.**

 **From the general consensus, I'll be doing longer chapters and making season 2 the sequel/second book and so on. However, all the places I've pre-written are cut off at places that are super good and can't be cut off elsewhere, so it will be as I continue to write it will be shooting for longer chapters. At that point, which I'll let you know, I'll update consistently once a week!**

 **The only little note I have about this chapter is that the brain thing Betty does is sorta like in The Vampire Diaries where witches can give vampires just aneurysms over and over, but since they're already dead it's just super painful. I imagine it's something like that here, where Betty is like bursting their brain but since they have super-fast healing, it's just healing at the rate of her attacks and so on. Hope that sorta makes sense!**

 **Oh! There's also a new cover for this story, up on my tumblr youngbloodlex22. I'll be changing it on here probably tomorrow or tonight!**

 **Hope to see you all back, even after this very long break :)**


	11. Psycho Killer

**Thank you to my reviewers, as usual, as we get back into the swing of things post New Year: Boris Yetsin, I'm Addicted To Fanfiction, and David12leca! Enjoy this new one :)**

* * *

Betty, feeling like everything was going exactly to plan, broke the capsule into his drink.

"Betty...what's that?" Veronica put her hand out to stop Betty from taking it to Chuck.

"Er, muscle relaxer." Betty lied quickly, "Mix it with booze and it lowers your inhibitions. Hello truth serum." Except, she meant that literally . Truth serum, page 252 of her family grimione. Easy enough to make, but it only yielded about two doses and wore off within the hour. Also, most magical creatures had other means to get the truth, but for something like this and someone so utterly human, Betty figured it would fit their needs.

"Maybe we should slow down a little?" Veronica twittered.

Coward, the vicious voice in Betty's head whispered. She shooed it away. She didn't think Veronica of that. Revenge wasn't everyone's dish, even if they thought it was. Betty could finish this herself, and she would.

"It's fine. Right Chuck? You don't want to slow down, do you?" She asked tilting her head and giving her best sad face.

Whatever Chuck answered was something kitschy and cringe-worthy, but it was for sure an affirmative, which is all Betty needed.

"Good boy Chuck," She said, handing it to him. She handed him the drink, watching him chug it. So arrogant, didn't even think to be wary of it. She slid into the hot tub, at least to her knees, and placed her hands on his head like she was going to lean down to kiss him. Just as she was inches from his face, she paused.

"Now sleep," She instructed, willing the magic to bid as she wished. Chuck looked at her quizzically, before his head lolled and he drifted off into a momentary slumber

"Betty!" Veronica leapt up.

"He's fine. He'll wake up in a second. You brought the handcuffs?" The handcuffs had been Veronica's idea, initially, but now she looked unsure. She opened her mouth, scowled, and then retrieved them.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Veronica said. Betty clicked the locks into place.

"It's going to be fine. We're just going to get him to admit what he's done. That's it." Betty assured, but some part of her wanted to do more. She shoved it away, but it kept coming back. She didn't want to admit she might be in over her head, that this dark magic was starting to get to her, because they were so close.

She rubbed her fingers over his head again, "Wake," She whispered.

Chuck started to come to.

"What the hell?" He said, shaking his arms.

"Start recording," Betty instructed.

"Hey, guys. It's getting hot in here," Chuck said, huffing.

Betty leaned down, trailing her fingers through the water, "And getting hotter by the minute," She agreed, watching with satisfaction as the fire Sweet Pea said she had slid through her body and into the water, rising the temperature, "Time to squeal, pig. Tell the truth about what happened between you and Veronica."

"We...we had a good time. She had a good time," Chuck said, squinting. Betty locked her jaw. He clearly believed that, so, no lies there. Okay, different question, more incentive.

"The truth, Chuck, or so help me I will boil you alive," Betty snarled, sticking her whole palm into the water, urging it to bubble like a pot on a stove.

"Wha…" Chuck asked, shaking his head.

"Betty?" Veronica asked hesitantly, her eyes sliding over to the temperature gauge. There she was, trying to connect the dots, how Betty was doing this...without anything. Betty just gave her a 'trust me' sort of look. Veronica's hand was shaking, but she returned the camera to Chuck, but her face was still one of worry and confusion.

"How...how you doing that?" Chuck asked, "Ouch! It's boiling, man!" He squeaked, trying to get out of the hot tub.

"The truth," Betty pressed, "What happened this Wednesday."

"We made out."

"And then?" Betty said, clenching her fist. Chuck yelped.

"And then i took her home! And I didn't give her a Sticky Maple. She talked a lot about movies and books I didn't understand I felt stupid compared to her and I posted that picture to make myself feel better. The boys think I get a lot of tail but most of the time I just hang out with girls and maybe kiss them. I'm a virgin." The words seemed to tumble out of his lips unprompted, and he stared at himself in horror, like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Betty smirked; she'd have to remember this potion in the future.

Veronica seemed to blink herself out of shock, "Right. Yes. That's all you had to say," She said, clicking off the camera, "Ass." She added, still a little bowled over by his very loose-lipped confession, but was narrowing her eyes, as though trying to figure out if it was the truth.

Betty knew that this was done. That it should be done. That she should let him out. Her hands grabbed the cuffs to unleash him, but something inside of her snapped, took over. Instead of what she'd planned, the cuffs around his arms grew white with heat.

"Oh man, oh god, what's happening."

"Betty!" Veronica said angrily, "That's enough."

Betty turned to her, instinctively throwing out her arm. Veronica slid across the floor and into the pool, sputtering and trying to catch her breathe.

"You like shaming people, Chuck? You like dehumanizing them? Prissy prude in the day, freak in the sheets by night?" She said, every word enunciated with a scarily haunting precision.

"What? No. I mean-,"

"Maybe, you should be dehumanized too," Betty said, shoving him down further under the bubbles, "Literally."

"Betty! Betty wait! It's really hot. I can't breathe. I can't…" Chuck said, blinking as his nose vanished under the bubbles. In a second, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Betty felt this body go slack. The part of Betty that didn't want this, that had wanted to unchain him, told her to stop. That, very soon, she wouldn't be able to take back what was going to happen next. That this had done enough; she'd made her point.

But doesn't it feel good? You can feel the life slipping away, and you, Betty, you control it...you get to decide who lives and who dies...and he deserves to die.

"Betty!" Veronica threw herself into Betty, both of them skidding into the wet bar by the wall, "Oh my god." Veronica said, looking back at Chuck. She grabbed him under his arms, pulling him up onto the tile. She felt for a pulse, breath heavy, "What the fuck, Betty?" She demanded, starting to give him CPR, "He's still alive," She whispered to herself.

Betty rubbed her head, and it's like all the black thoughts seemed to recede for a second.

"I nearly killed him…" She realized with a horror, like someone had doused her in ice water.

She stood on shaky legs, still almost uncomprehending what she'd nearly done. She crouched by Veronica, who just glared at her.

"I think you've done enough," She said, "God, we just wanted to get him to admit it, not to murder him!" Veronica said, leaning down, "Okay, he's breathing better now, good." She sighed. Chuck coughed, sputtering up hot tub water, a raspy moan erupting from his lips. He blinked open, his eyes wild and frenzied when he saw Betty above him.

Betty did the only thing she could think of; she pressed a hand to both Veronica's and Chuck's foreheads.

"Sleep," She murmured. It was harder to summon the magic without the darkness aiding her, but she was so rattled she hardly thought about it until later. As soon as she set Veronica down on one of the lounge chairs, Betty scrambled back against the wall.

My god, what had she done? What was she thinking?

She sucked in a breath, and it ended as a sob. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. Chuck would wake up and she could go to jail for this. Veronica would never talk to her again. Everyone would know of the darkness inside of her. And worse, Veronica had a video of Betty doing magic, of doing things that can't be explained. And, even if she deleted it, Veronica would remember. Chuck, in some way, would remember. She couldn't explain it. She'd have to. She'd break Mr. Jone's rule and...oh god, she didn't know how to fix this.

Her fingers felt heavy and awkward as she dove in her bag for her phone. She dialed Sweet Pea's number. No answer.

She tried four more times. On the fifth time, she left a message.

"Sweet Pea, please pick up. Crap, crap. Oh, god, I've…I've really messed up and I don't know how to fix it," She spoke between hiccuping sobs, "I know I'm the last person you probably want to talk to right now but I'm really, really in deep and I need your help and I'm sorry and…" She wiped her nose, "Please just answer."

"Betty Cooper!" There was a pounding on the outside door. Betty splashed some pool water on her face. She did not recognize the voice. She opened the door to see a girl with pink hair and fishnet tights staring down at her.

"Don't you usually have blond long hair? Nevermind. Look I-," She looked at Betty's face, and then through the pool entrance.

"Who are you?" Betty's question was watery.

"Oh, god, you're joking, right?" The girl asked, brushing past Betty, "I know I'm not wearing the proper uniform, or my fur more specifically, but seriously? Sweet Pea's never mentioned me? Because, I'll have you know, he won't shut the fuck up about you and-,"

The wheels in Betty's mind buzzed. She squinted and took an educated guess, "Toni?"

"Well, that's a relief, or I would have been honestly offended." Toni said, nodding.

"That was quick," Betty mused out loud, relief flooding through her body.

"What was quick?"

"Oh, ah…" Betty frowned, "Aren't you here because…."

"No. But you'd better explain what the hell is going on, girl. Also, why am I getting a message from Sweets right now saying you just called him like eighty times and left a sobbing voice message?"

"Why are you here?" Betty asked, crossing her arms.

"Whatever I'm here for, it can wait. This seems to need our attention." Toni leaned over Veronica.

"Sleeping spell…" Betty whispered softly, belatedly. Toni just turned, sympathy in her gaze.

"Betty, what's going on?"

Betty took Toni through the night, how it had just gone from bad to worse and how that voice, that darkness within her, had just mounted and mounted until she nearly killed someone. To Toni's credit, her face hardly changed as Betty was explaining it. Maybe this was just another Friday night for the wolf pack. Either way, when Betty finished, Toni gave a long hum.

"Yeah, this is something for Sweet Pea to help with," She agreed. She called him, "Hey? Yeah. It's bad. Get your fuzzy ass over here. What? I don't know, we can figure that part of it out later. I know I told you to, but hey- don't get snippy. Sweet Pea...it's really not good. Bring the emergency kit. Yep, that level. Where are we? We're at Mugg's house. I just texted you the address, dumb butt."

She hung up without preamble. "He's coming." She said simply. For a little bit, there was just silence between the pair as Toni checked on both the humans, sighing to herself. Betty stood in the corner, not wanting to make things worse. Finally, Toni looked up and sent Betty a face that said 'been there, done that'. Toni clasped her hands in front of her, spinning toward Betty completely.

"I came because I saw what you did to Sweet Pea's face today." Toni's face was unreadable. Betty winced hard. She'd nearly forgotten about that in the commotion of all this, "And, well, I was worried." It took Betty a second, a second to realize if she'd been worried about Sweet Pea, she'd still be with him. The realization caused Betty to inhale hard.

"About me?" Betty asked, slightly surprised.

"I've been in dark places, and with magic added in, it's no cakewalk. I mean, what you did to Sweet Pea was probably over the line, but he also sort of deserved it. I also don't condone killing a human," She nudged Chuck's supine form, "But I get where you were coming from. The Playbook sounds awful and Sweet Pea is an idiot for not doing something." She said plainly, "But, I feel like you need to hear him out too. You're both stubborn and your both in the wrong, okay?" She said.

"What sort of things do you mean?" Betty asked. Toni hesitated, as though thinking if she thought it was worth it to reply.

"Well, you'll get to hear soon enough." She cocked her head, "He's here."

Sweet Pea came in through the door, took one look and cussed, "I leave you alone for one day, one day," He held up a finger, "Though, may I remind you, it was more your choice than mine."

Toni quickly relayed all of the pertinent information to him. Betty took the wig off, running her fingers through her hair and sighing hard. Today was awful.

"Okay, Betty, over here," Sweet Pea said, snapping her to attention, "In real shit situations like this, we have a cache of potions saved up. I mean, you'll have to replenish this eventually since this is your fault, but you get the idea," He said, clicking open an ordinary looking box, "This is...well, it's half a forgetting potion, half a re-write potion. It makes those gaps susceptible to being otherwise filled in. Basically, we give the the memory they should have. No one's the wiser."

"It's only when you don't have a vampire around you wish you had one," Toni said wistfully.

"Why would we want a vampire?" Betty asked.

"They can do weird mind-control voodoo. Didn't I tell you this?" Sweet Pea glanced up, "Can't keep straight who I've told what rules too. Anyway, we can do this on our own, but not without depleting the stock. Lucky we have you now."

"The video, we need it...for Wetherbee…" Betty said quietly.

"Easy, we just edit it and delete the end part," Toni threw in.

"I don't know the code." Betty admitted. Toni snorted.

"She doesn't know the code oh, that's cute," Toni said, already scrolling on Veronica's phone. Sweet Pea just shrugged.

"Now, before we give it to them, let's, erm, decide how we're going to play this. We need something, something that also can make sense with that." He nodded to where Toni was cutting out the worse parts.

"I heated the hot tub up."

"Okay, you had a remote." Sweet Pea offered.

"Who has a remote for their hot tub?" Toni snorted from in the corner.

"Shush. The Muggs do, as of now." Sweet Pea pinched his nose, "And you had it behind your back. When he admitted to the truth, we cut the video off. I mean, we'll keep in that shit about him being a virgin. That's gold. But, only Wetherbee is gunna see this anyway, so I don't feel too bad. But, now, we need to know what happened after. Problem; we can take away memories, but we can't take away feelings. So, if they felt horrified or shocked by your actions, they're going to recall that and if things don't match up…"  
"Oh,"Betty covered her face, "Great."

"Let's see, you got Chuck to confess. You roughed him up a bit, same words you did before, sorta. You pushed him under the water, just a little, just to get him soaked. Then you…."

"Poured maple syrup on him," Toni threw out, carefully putting Veronica's phone back where it had been, "What? That would be bat shit crazy behavior, but would make sense, what with the 'Sticky Maple'."

"Well, yeah, there's that." Sweet Pea blinked.

"Where would I get maple syrup? Did I bring it with me? Did I raid the Mugg's pantry?"

"I dunno, you're crazy!" Sweet Pea shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not getting out of this, huh?" Betty sighed. Sweet Pea gave an apologetic shake of his head. Betty threw up her hands.

"Fine, fine. I poured a bottle of Riverdale's best over his head." She agreed.

"Perfect. Now, you take Veronica, I'll take Chuck. When I say so, bottoms up, and then let me do the talking. It takes a particular finess to make sure this goes off right, no weird bumps in the memory. And, while I'm doing it, silent. Not a sound."

Betty nodded hard, just glad he was helping. On his signal, she poured the soft milky blue potion down Veronica's neck. A weird haze came over them. Sweet Pea's voice became even and soft, like a hypnotist, as he carefully re-wired their memories. Betty watched in half-awe, half utter shame.

Finally, he was done. He'd added in that Chuck had gone home when Betty let him free and that Veronica had left not soon after. While Betty could revive them now, if they put them safe at home, they'd wake up in the morning. Plus, it was better that way, for their memories to be written over. He used a magic salve on Chuck's wrists and burns and they vanished before Betty's eyes. Without asking, he grabbed Betty's palms and put it on. There was a second, when both forgot the fight they'd had, what had went down. Then, both recalled and Sweet Pea withdrew his hand and Betty felt really shitty about everything.

"So, ah, I'm gunna get these two home." Toni said, interrupting whatever had just happened.

"I owe you one," Betty threw her a grateful look.

"You sure as hell do! You bet I'll come to collect." She said, "And you are sooo lucky I went home and picked up my truck instead of being a wolf all the way here, because otherwise I'm not sure what we'd do with them." She jerked a thumb to where Veronica was sprawled in her passenger's seat.

Then, she was gone.

"I should go home." Betty said to no one in particular.

"Woods, you, me, now." Sweet Pea demanded, crossing his arms. Betty put some clothes back on, grabbing her things, and followed him.

"Sweet Pea, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you today."

"Yeah, you should be. That really fucking hurt."

"It was supposed to," Betty agreed quietly.

"Yeah, well, Toni gave me a chewing out. I should have told you right away. I should have...you should have known. You were blindsided. And Betty, god, I would never intentionally try to hurt you."

"Then why was my name in the book? With that awful note?" Betty demanded, "And how do I know you're not going to lie to me right now? LIke you've been doing this whole time?"

"Truth pod. Congrats on figuring it out, by the way," Sweet Pea held up the second dose.

"Does it even work on magic creatures?" Betty asked dryly.

"For shorter times. We just cycle through it quicker.' He gulped it down, "Really. Ask me anything."

"Are you a virgin too?"

Sweet Pea squinted at her, sighing hard, "Yes. Happy?" He grumbled, "I don't have time with the pack and there's not a lot of options with girls in the pack and you're the first girl I…" He winced, holding himself back, "That I care about. That I have cared about that isn't a wolf."

"Romantically?" Betty couldn't help but ask.

"Not right now," Sweet Pea winced as he said it before he could stop, "You're one of my best friends and I want to keep that."

Betty gave a thoughtful nod, "Okay, fine. I'll bite. Why'd you write that."

"Because I'm your protector and I have to protect you. And Betty, you should have heard the horrible, nasty things they wanted to do to you. They said," Sweet Pea seemed to be fighting against the serum, "You don't need to know." He finished finally, gritting his teeth, perspiration beading on his forehead. Even like that, he was still protecting her in a sense.

"Mr. Jones meant from magic dangers, not from horny football douches." Betty said breezily.

"It still counts. And plus, even if I wasn't sent to protect you, I care about you. And I didn't want to see any of those guys try anything on you. Even if you wouldn't have let them, I couldn't let them pretend that you did. So I told Chuck I was playing the long game with you, only to sleep with you. I called you 'mine'. I made sure no one else was supposed to try anything with you."

"But you're not, right?" Betty couldn't help but ask.

"Just trying to sleep with you? Betty...that's...I don't think about that much, not that you're not pretty and shit. Damn, this is really good magic, Betty, but point being...I would have kept it up as long as I needed. And, honestly, if any of them had tried anything with you, I don't think I would have been able to stp from ripping them apart. The same how you wanted to help Veronica." He said.

Betty thought about it.

"I believe you," She said, shoulders slumped after a moment, "I ruined a lot."

"I should have still told you," Sweet Pea insisted, "However...you did do quite a number on our lives tonight, so I'm not feeling overly apologetic."

"Sweet Pea, I'm going to tell you something." Betty flexed her fingers, "I have this...darkness inside of me. It makes me think terrible thoughts. And, I thought my witch powers fixed it, but it came back. I think it's dark magic, making me do terrible things." She whispered.

"Own the fuck up to your actions, Cooper," Sweet Pea snapped, surprisingly hard-edged, "You had choices the entire time."

"But I didn't! There was this voice and-,"

Sweet Pea paced. He grabbed her shoulders, "Betty, impromptu lesson. One that I should have had with you day one. Dark magic, light magic? It's...it's bullshit, okay? It's fake. Made up."

"But I-," Betty tried to argue weakly, because she'd known what she felt.

"No. Magic just...it...it is." Sweet Pea struggled to explain it, and she could see how frustrated this made him, unable to articulate his thoughts, "It's neutral. Magic is nature and thus it's just base, neither good nor evil. It's fair to all, so fair to none as well. Magic doesn't comply to our made-up notions of morality, it's just stuff made up to sell books and TV shows. Truth is that magic is lighter or darker- and I only use those words for lack of a better one- based on the person. You've been feeling lighter, airy magic recently? You've been happy. You get sad, or whatever you think you have, and magic darkness. But it was you the whole time, Betty, not dark magic, not 'darkness'. You."

When Betty couldn't answer, her lips moving without words, Sweet Pea continued. He almost seemed to be on a rant now.

"But that's not to say that people haven't fallen over themselves trying to get what they think is dark magic. It's powerful, it's sexy. It gives people the illusion they're in control, when in reality, magic is leading them around on a very charged leash, just waiting for something to trigger an explosion. Magic folk have chased this dark feeling of magic around for ages. Hundreds, if not thousands, if not entire cities have been wiped out in pursuit or a magic that will eat them up away inside, that is dark because they themselves are dark. Still, this darkness does have a certain...intoxication," Sweet Pea was very close to her, he'd stopped pacing and was inches from his face. He breathed in hard, like he was feeling it run through his veins right now or recalling that moment. When he opened his eyes, they flashed dangerously yellow for just a second. He licked his lips, looking at Betty, "A certain...allure that's hard to resist. It's the darkness in vampires that makes them crave human blood, it's the feeling of being an apex predator in wolves...that carnal urge to let themselves fall to their most basic primal instincts. To hunt, kill. To howl at the moon. To fuck." He was dangerously close, and Betty only meant that because for a second, she felt her breath catch and she had the thought that if he leaned in now, she wouldn't say no. He seemed to realize what he was doing and inhaled like he was meditating. In a second, his eyes were back to normal, but he still seemed rattled.

He shook himself away, "And in witches, 'dark magic' makes you do great but also inhuman, unnatural things. Things that you wouldn't believe...nearly killing a boy would just be the start. But, yeah, you see it, you've felt it. Bad magic, is a more apt term, and it will reappear again. The difference is, between you and those that seeked it for years and always came up empty, is you know now you are in control. Anything you do isn't under its 'influence', it was a choice to ignore a better path. But it will leave you hollow. It's a disease, Betty. You need to be careful when it comes back, because if you let it in, it will swallow you whole and you will never claw back out. "

"I understand." Betty squeaked.

"But Betty...if all that shit is true about what you felt with it...I think there's other issues in your psyche. Issues you should probably get looked at, or get help about." He said softly.

"Well," Betty crossed her arms, ready to fight, but realized all the urges to do so were gone, "Maybe." She said, looking at the leaves.

"Christ, it's late. We should get you back home." Sweet Pea sighed, "Are we...okay?"

"I guess if you don't hold it against me I tried to turn your brain to soup, I can forgive you for the Playbook. We're showing it to Weatherbee tomorrow."

Sweet Pea gave a wry laugh, "Deal."

As they began to walk back, Betty paused, frowning deeply.

"Oh no," She whispered, "I just realized...in protecting me, you put your words, our handwriting in that book. You'll be implicated too!" The horror on her face was evident, even if a day ago, that would have pleased her to know.

Sweet Pea tilted his head. They were at the crossroads between the Cooper residence and the way back to school. He was looking the other direction.

"Up for a little more magic tonight?" He asked.

"You're going to fix it too?" Betty guessed.

"Well, with your help. But, let's be honest, it's what I'm here for."

XXxxXX

The next day at school, by third period, Chuck Clayton and five of the football players are escorted out of the school with a suspension. The rest of the school watches; most of the girls with a sigh of relief, most of the boys with eyes averted. Sweet Pea does not get suspended, because his name nor handwriting is anywhere in the book. They made sure of that.

Late last night, Sweet Pea taught Betty how to lift the very ink from the pages, as though they were stickers instead of actual ink, and anywhere he wrote a conquest, she changed his ink-handwriting midair to that of Castly's or Baker's or one of the other of the main boys. She then replaced the ink back down, and no one would ever be the wiser. As for anything regarding her name at all, she just picked up the ink and balled it before flushing it- and this whole issue- down the drain.

XXxxXX

Right in the very morning, her bones on fire as she imagines how glorious it will be to see Chuck get what's coming to him, as Betty is at her locker, her fresh copies of the story that will bring Chuck down in the next few hours in her hands, Sweet Pea brushes up close to her, his fingers almost touching her skin, his voice quiet and right next to her ear.

"Chuck remembers exactly what we wanted him to; nothing more, nothing less."

A sigh of relief Betty didn't know she'd been keeping deep down escaped. She gave a grateful nod to him. Sweet Pea glances down, smirking.

"Looks great, Cooper," He said, picking up the first copy and a few more and shaking it in his hands, walking off. Down the hall, she sees him give one to Ethel, and then everyone is clambering over themselves to read the latest gossip of Riverdale High.

Her expose is read by all, and Jughead gives her a nod of approval when he sees it. Betty's heart thumps a little when she sees him across the hall.

"Quite the expose," Veronica says, tapping her own folded copy when she sees Betty after their second hour, "Whenever did you find the time to write it?"

"Stayed up all last night," Betty shrugged, "Couldn't sleep after…" She trailed off. After she nearly killed Chuck.

"Me neither," Veronica agrees quickly, "Betty...you came through for me, in a way that no one else has ever before. But, uh, can we talk about...what happened?"

For a wild second, Betty's heart pounded. Did she remember it? Did it only take to Chuck? Was she immune, somehow?

"What do you mean?" Betty played innocent.

"About the wig...and the syrup. How far were you going to take it?" Veronica asked, true concern shining in her eyes. Betty let out an inward sigh of relief. She didn't remember, she remembered the lie. How worried would she be if she remembered the rest, Betty thought?

"I went a little overboard. I thought we needed to get justice, but, well...I'm glad you stopped me." Betty admitted, "I just got so angry, thinking of you and of Polly and of-,"

"Yourself?" Veronica finished, "I saw you were still, ah, chummy with Sweet Pea this morning." She said, sending Betty a sad, tired look.

"It wasn't what we thought it was. Sweet Pea was doing that so none of the other football guys tried to get after me." Betty quickly defended him, "He should have told me, I'm pissed at him on that note."

Veronica gave a long inhale, "Betty…"

"Look, I know, I know. That's what they all say. But we talked it out. Had a good fight. And, he's telling the truth. I believe him. I trust him." Betty said, trying to make Veronica understand. She seemed torn, but nodded.

"One chance. If I see anything that suggests he's hurt you or will in the future, I will rain down on his ass unflinchingly."

"I wouldn't want anything else," Betty said, linking her arms with hers.

"Ladies?" The vice principal tapped on Veronica's shoulder, "The Principal would like to see you."

XXxxXX

"Now, I think that these girls have done your school a service," Betty kept her chin high as Mrs. Lodge spoke quietly on their behalf, "Of revealing a snake in the grass that, as Veronica has told me, even you did nothing about in the past."

"They accosted this boy, Mrs. Lodge, even if it was in the pursuit of truth…" He was watch the video, the article next to it, a dark look on his face.

"Which is probably the least of what he deserved, all things considering about what he said of my daughter. Of what he and the football team have been doing for ages," Mrs. Lodge said firmly.

"Mrs. Lodge-," Wetherbee began.

"No." Mrs. Lodge stood, leaning over the desk. Betty saw her lock eyes with Wetherbee, which she assumed was to intimidate him. There was a tingling feeling in the room, an itch on her magic, as Wetherbee did not avert his gaze.

"Those boys will be properly punished," Mrs. Lodge said very softly, but each word was enunciated with a tingle to Betty's bones, "And these two girls- heroes, wouldn't you say- will be given a weeks' worth of detention for their actions and nothing more. This matter will not be brought up again."

Mrs. Lodge sat back.

Wetherbee blinked, frowning to himself.

"Those boys will be properly punished, and these two girls, heroes, will get just detentions," He said to himself, like he was dazed and reading from a script, "Yes, quite right, Mrs. Lodge. I don't know why I didn't see otherwise before. They'll be suspended for six weeks and these girls will sit in detention all this week."

"Now," Hermione clasped her hands, "That wasn't so hard."

"Woah, that was crazy," Betty whispered to Veronica, "I thought for sure we'd be suspended too."

Veronica sent a proud look to her mother, grinning, "Mama's always been very persuasive, she can convince anyone to do just about anything."

XXxxXX

After, Betty had gone to the locker and taken the Playbook out. She ran her fingers over Polly's name, wanting to be able to talk to her sister about this. To know all of it, everything. Even though her sister was alive and well, as far as Betty knew, she'd never felt so estranged from her.

While the rest of the teens ate lunch, Betty went to the back of the school to burn this, forever.

She threw it into the bin and picked up a can of gas. As she was pouring it over the pages, Cheryl seemed to slip by her side.

"Someone hurt Jason, and he hurt your sister too. I can't pretend like he didn't. I imagine how I feel, and that's how you must feel, on some level." Cheryl said, staring down at the open book, "For what it's worth, if for a second I could pretend be Jason and you could be Polly...I'm sorry." She said, voice breaking a little.

"I accept it," Betty said.

She turned to set the can down and when she looked back it, the book was on fire. She hadn't even seen Cheryl pull out the matches or a lighter, but it didn't matter. This book was going up in flames.

Betty leaned into the fire, feeling at peace as the heat wafted over her. She looked back at Cheryl, a little embarrassed about it, but Cheryl only smiled, leaning in too.

"Our specialty, Betty Cooper, is fire."

XXxxXX

"If you publish an article saying I fired a gun, my life will be ruined," Dilton pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head imploringly, "No only will Sheriff never believe me, but I'll be banned from the Adventure Scouts and charged with a misdemeanor!"

Betty had nearly forgotten about Jughead's side quest on his own, even though Jason's death was always on her mind, until he caught her after lunch, saying he had a lead. Betty noticed he didn't shy away from her, but instead leaned in, excitement rippling across him.

And, Betty high of the success of her latest story, couldn't wait to hear what it was. But, as Jughead had described the last couple days he'd had, tracking down this and that, she felt less sure about it. Now, sitting in the office with Dilton in front of her, Betty wasn't sure what he was going to say and this frightened her.

Jughead didn't notice, too engrossed in the truth.

"So, what if I have a better story? I'll tell you what I know if you promise me the gunshot stays between us." Dilton finished.

"None of that wolf shit, right?" Jughead asked suspiciously. Betty bit her lip hard, trying not to make a face that would tell Dilton just how right he was.

"No, not that." Dilton said, "Scout's honor."

Jughead shared a glance with Betty.

"You have our word," He replied, "Journalist's honor," He teased gently.

"I saw something nobody else saw at Sweetwater River. Two things. I saw a car, I think it was Ms. Grundy's, but more than that…"

Jughead's eyebrows raised. Betty agreed; what could be more than that.

"I saw Cheryl. Like I said, on the rocks, soaking wet. There's more, something I saw before the other scouts came, and for the longest time I wasn't sure what it was. But…" Dilton gulped, "I'm pretty sure she was doing blood sacrifice."

* * *

 **So, obviously we have some pretty major changes staring to happen!**

 ***Toni meets Betty way earlier, and on better terms, I'd say. In fact, she just will end up meeting EVERYONE earlier!**

 ***Dark magic, yo. I hope that explanation sorta made sense. I dunno. I like the idea of very natural things being just base, just neutral neither good or bad and then exploring how individuals use it that makes it good or bad, such as inverting ideas of traditionally 'bad' magic and having it be used for good or vice versa. Betty's 'darkness' and 'dark magic' in general will still be present, just explained differently!**

 ***I'm here, trying to rewrite this series, and in a lot of senses making people magical just makes the whole story make more sense. But, there are some things that are stupid and cannot be fixed (letsbehonest the show itself is stupid but we all love it anyway) such as...pouring maple syrup on someone? like wth? So, this is me poking fun at it while also trying to come up with a near reasonable explanation?**

 ***Lastly, as a reminder, if you review ten times you get a drabble/short writing from me with a couple or set of characters of your choice! It's a way to encourage reviews, but also to reward those that do faithfully review every or near every time. Since we've reached the 10th chapter last one, we actually do have one person who is able to redeem; David12leca! So if you want a drabble, go to my profile, scroll down, and the info should be there! There's a couple of ya who are close, so just remember if you're enjoying this story at all, please leave a review! I love writing this story, but I'd love writing and posting it more if I knew there were those of you out there who wanted to read it. And, you can be a guest and review and get the Drabble, you just need to identify with yourself other than just 'guest', wether it be in the acutal review or changing the name above.**


	12. Oogie Boogie Song

**Hope to get back on a regular update schedule now that school has started back up again. I start my first day of graduate school tomorrow!**

 **Thanks to all of my reviewers: brighteyescoldhearts, Boris Yeltsin, Guest, and Guest!**

 **Guest: In the original show, Dilton didn't see Grundy/Archie having sex, he just saw the car, same as here. Jughead just made the connection that's why she was there. And, gosh, have I really not brought up Grundy before? She's alive in this story. So, more on that later XD And, ah, it would be fun to wish for that, huh?**

 **Guest: If you like Supernatural AUs, you have come to the right place!**

* * *

Things got quiet after that. For awhile, it's as though the investigations had hit a standstill. For most of the town, everyone just held their breaths, waiting for the new news to shake the town, as it had been doing weekly and consistently before.

For Betty, this meant more time to focus on her two skills; journalism and witchcraft.

She threw herself into the Blue and Gold, churning out anything worth printing. Even if it was just that the soccer team had won a match against their rivals or that the Robotics club made a robot that would slice bread, Betty was writing about it. As invigorating as it was to have hard-hitting articles like Chuck, or Jason, the school existed in other forms too. Plus, it was good to remember the small things Riverdale High took pride in last year and all the years before. Betty knew when a story would hit, she'd be on top of it, but for the moment she spread herself out to churn out a couple articles every three days or so.

After Dilton's confession, there hadn't been a lot of talking about what he'd said. Betty had taken down in detail what he'd claimed to have seen, before Cheryl shoved it into the water (apparently, but with Dilton, who knew what it really was) and they'd told him they appreciated his honesty. Once alone, Jughead had quickly offered to take the Grundy side of the story, and Betty had just been about to suggest she take Cheryl's.

Dilton might have seen what he said. He was right about the wolves, that was for sure, so it wasn't unbelievable. There were just things Jughead didn't know yet. But, his quickness to offer to take the Grundy side, just as Betty had been already jumping to cover the 'blood sacrifice' made Betty wonder if he had secrets too?

Whatever they were, it was, ultimately...high school problems. And, even if it transcended that (because, frankly, it was illegal what Archie and Grundy might be doing) it was still just a human concern, whereas Cheryl's could be otherworldly.

And...Betty had thought that would be it. At least, in terms of her and Jughead's interactions with the Blue and Gold, since she'd only ever asked him to investigate Jason. In her mind, Jughead would go off, scouting his story, and come back when he had something new. However, despite his resistance to the idea, he was spending increasingly more time in the office with Betty. He'd ghostwritten a couple of the fluff pieces, proofed some of Betty's work, offered up possible articles for her to do, wrangled an interview or two, even supplied coffee and companionship when Betty spent late hours working on all the kinks and little things, either at school or via text at their separate abodes.

Betty hadn't been so close in friendship to Jughead in a long time. And, she seemed doomed to always fall for her friends, because by just a week of Jughead's constant presence...Betty had a crush.

She'd never seen Jughead as a potential romantic partner, not until now. Maybe now that her head was clear of Archie, she could see other people. Maybe it was that Jughead was different now than when they were younger. Maybe it was a lot of things that Betty didn't know, but she did know a couple of facts; her heart sped up when he was near, she'd begun to associate his smell of old books and black coffee with a happy feeling, and whenever he was around she could feel her magic start to thump deep in her chest. She wasn't sure if he reciprocated; he might be moody, but Jughead was always kind. He might be doing these things because he was a generally decent person.

And, after the whole Archie debacle, Betty was afraid to confirm or deny otherwise.

So, she was content (mostly) with the two of them hunched over spreads of articles, Jughead with some kind of food (he was always eating) as they worked in modestly silence, their elbows almost touching.

It made her feel really normal, which was a strange feeling these days. It was only when Jughead mentioned that Sheriff's Keller's knocking on doors, near frantic searches, and frustrated questions felt like the Salem Witch trials, a witch hunt, that Betty was so very much reminded of the rest of her life, the one that was so much bigger than a high school newspaper.

Oh, if only Jughead knew.

With this surplus of time, Sweet Pea had insisted on more studying, more lessons. Betty was pleased to oblige, because as much as she enjoyed the intermissions with Jughead, she was also a witch. She could not change that. And, of late, she reveled in it.

Right after Dilton's interview, she'd taken her little pad of paper to Sweet Pea.

"Are you 1000% sure that the Blossoms aren't...like succubus or something?" Betty asked.

"This again?" Sweet Pea sighed, "Yes." He said, "What this time."

Betty flipped open her pad, explaining the little backstory that she had. "-Dilton apparently saw Cheryl with 'a little bowl of blood, a pentagram thing drawn on a rock, something that might have been Jason's left shoe, and she was chanting in a language'." She flipped the book close, staring down Sweet Pea.

"Well, yeah, it does sound like a blood ritual of some sort. Those are super intense." Sweet Pea frowned, "But, I don't recognize the mixture of those specifics. I don't know what she's doing." He said.

"Could she, as a human, be doing it?" Betty asked.

"Mayyybeeee?" Sweet Pea drew it out, "It's unlikely to work, but if she was in a place that was magic itself, like a circle of power, it could work. But, I can't answer until I know what she was doing. I'll research that. In the meantime, don't do anything with Cheryl. Don't go shaking her down, don't question it. This isn't a stupid news story, if she's a magical something, it's something we've been in the dark about and it could get you killed." He said sharply.

"I promise." Betty said, fully intending to do exactly the opposite.

"Yeah, likely. Make it a wizard's promise. Er, witch's promise." He said, crossing his arms.

"What's that?" Betty frowned.

"Exactly what it sounds like. We shake on it, use a little of our DNA, and if you break it, bad things happen."

"What sort of bad things?"

"Well, all the way down from warts and illness all the way up to death. I'd set it at you'd turn into a bat for 42 hours." He said.

"What? No, I'm not doing that." Betty said, giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"You promised." Sweet Pea said, "Wanna be a liar?"

He spit in his hand, holding it out. At Betty's disgusted face, he took out his switchblade, "We could do it with blood too."

"No, no. Ugg." Betty spit in her hand, "What now."

"Elizabeth Cooper, do you make a wizard's promise to not go bugging Cheryl Blossom about a possible blood ritual until I figure shit out. No sneaky interviews, no digging through her things, no contact with her regarding magic at all. Do you agree?" he asked. Betty tried to think of a way around his wording, but it was airtight. She glared.

"I, Elizabeth Cooper, agree," She said, mumbled and sour. She felt the bond click and that was done.

So, because Betty did not want to turn into a bat, she was unable to go research on that end of the interview. But, as said before, it left her with much time to practice magic in other ways.

Unfortunately, since there was little news to be reported that was juicy enough to print, her parents were home much more than usual, making it near impossible for Sweet Pea and Betty to spend long hours in the portrait portal.

Thus, this lead to weird magic meetings in the woods, totally shady, like two people up to no good.

"Hey, so," Betty said one day after they vacated the house, moments before her mother walked through the door, "When am I going to meet the Pack?"

"What?" Sweet Pea asked inelegantly, not expecting that at all.

"Yeah, you know, the wolves." Betty waved a hand, though the explanation was likely unneeded, "Now that Toni's decided I'm cool…" She trailed off. Toni had found her on facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat and their 'friendship' had commenced. Through Toni, she saw pictures of the other young wolves frequently, which made her wonder, "You also rarely talk about them."

"Uhm," Sweet Pea frowned, shoving his hands in his leather jacket, "I dunno. Never thought about it. It's weird, because like, my life is so…" He struggled for the right word, "Split in two. There's the Northside, where I'm a football player and your magic tutor, and then there's the Southside where I'm part of a werewolf pack."

"They're not dissimilar sides, you're just making a distinction," Betty said.

Sweet Pea gave her a shrug, clearly uncomfortable.

"Do I...embarrass you?" Betty guessed, biting her nail.

"What? No...no." Sweet Pea said, spinning to face her, "I guess, I'm worried that they'll embarrass you. Or that they'll think less of you and I'll have to fight one of them in your honor. Or shit. It's stupid. It's hard to explain."

"You think if I brought them gifts it would go over better?" Betty leaned against a tree, scratching her neck and shuddering as a cool breeze passed through, "I get it. I'm a Northsider, and I'm not a wolf. But, I am a witch."

"Gifts?" Sweet Pea echoed.

"Uh-huh. Like…" She put down her backpack, fishing out a little wrapped tin, "I just perfected this, I think. It's for you. An 'I'm sorry' for nearly killing you and that whole thing."

Sweet Pea opened the tin to find a little jar of some sort of cream.

"There was a cosmetics section in the grimoire. You skimmed it, but I just made some modifications to one. It's so you don't have to wear turtlenecks at school anymore. It's uh, like concealer on steroids. I've made like eight or nine brews but I think this one is the best. Try it." She said, reaching forward and taking a small dollop, swiping her fingers over his neck.

It was lightweight and comfortable, she'd made sure of that. And, a little went a very long way. Unlike traditional concealers, in which it was like putting paint over areas, this was like erasing-temporarily-any colors on skin so that it became what was originally underneath. She took a picture, showing him it with a sense of pride.

"You did this?" Sweet Pea touched his neck, "Holy shit. This is...wow." He breathed, grinning, "Yeah, gifts would help." He chuckled, "But, on a similar note...why haven't I ever met Polly, or why do we never talk about her? I meant to ask you back at the house, but it slipped my mind."

"I hardly talk to her anymore," Betty swallowed down a tear, "And, I don't know...I'm so busy, I mean to text her, to try to get answers of of her and I just always...well, it's not until I"m out the door and then I'm in school or detention or cheer practice and then I get home and I somehow never get around to doing it again."

Betty, who had been walking to the place they usually practiced, noticed Sweet Pea had stopped. She turned, "What?"

"Say that again."

"Say...what?" Betty asked, unsure.

"About Polly. That you mean to text her at home and then always forget until you're out the door." Sweet Pea's face was clearly thinking through something.

"Ah, yeah. About exactly what you just said." Betty agreed.

"We're going back to your house. Now." Sweet Pea said, "If I'm right about this…"

"Right about what!" Betty asked, jogging to keep up with Sweet Pea's fast pace.

"You'll see. Now, when we go inside, think about texting Polly. Nothing else. Really fucking focus." He instructed. He went into Betty's backpack, despite her sounds of protest, and fished out a sharpe. With a lack of precision, but it go the job done, he wrote 'POLLY' on his palm in big block letters.

"What in the world is going on?" Betty asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your mom's not set to be home for another twenty-five minutes, if her last text was accurate. We'll have enough time to see if I'm right. Now, think of Polly. Think of wanting to talk to her, to text her. Okay?"

"You're not going to tell me." Betty said, watching him walk into the house, "Sweet Pea!" However he was already gone. She followed him in. She was silent, but working through her thoughts.

 _Polly, Polly...gotta text…_

 _What was I doing? I'm in the kitchen, maybe I wanted food?_

 _Huh._

 _No! I was going to text someone. Veronica? Archie? Juggie? Sweet Pea...no Sweet Pea's with me. What's that on his hand...Polly? Why does it say…_

 _Oh! Text Polly!_

 _Why do I have my phone out...check my mail maybe? Hmm, no just looked at it two minutes ago. Erm, recent calls? Instagram? Poshmark?_

 _Clothes...selling clothes...Polly introduced me to Poshmark!_  
 _Text Polly, yes!_

 _Why do I have my phone app open? Did Jughead text me? Maybe I should text him. I-_

In the middle of her internal monologue, Sweet Pea hauled her out of the house.

They stood in her backyard for a second, and then Betty blinked.

"Oh, I was going to text Polly! Why couldn't I…" She patted her head, like it was swimming with water.

"Yeah, same with me. My mind just basically jumped whenever I went to ask her about you, and I never got to do it. And, focusing on it was super difficult. Same for you?"

"Yes. Arg, my head." Betty moaned, "So, what?" She asked.

Sweet Pea sniffed the air, which, had circumstances been different would have looked hilarious.

"Come here," Sweet Pea said, walking back into the house. He led Betty into an area near her parent's office, "This here is the exact center of the house. And If I'm right...aha!" He said, climbing on a piece of furniture and pointing to something small, something on the ceiling.

"Isn't that...just like...a smoke detector?"

"Hardly. This, Betty Cooper, is a masking device. Inherently, super-duper magic." He motioned for her to go back outside. Once back in the grass, he nodded to himself, "So, I'm not going to take it down, because someone would absolutely notice, but someone in your house put that up and made it so your mind is scrambled when you think of Polly. Someone doesn't want you contacting her, texting her, thinking about her at all. However, it only works in the house, which is why as soon as you get far enough away, you're able to think about texting her again. But once in the house, anyone who enters and has any thought about Polly will be distracted. It's called a 'Notice-Me-Not', and it's not a dollar store charm."

"So, whoever made it, it's powerful?"

"Yep." Sweet Pea agreed, "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if it's interfering with text messages too. Let's stand over here. Look at Polly's messages. Look at them hard."

Betty pulled out her phone, off the edge of her property. While it just looked at a lot of messages never responded to, something like a piece of paper of the screen shifted. Betty focused on it, her eyes went fuzzy for a second, and when they rigtened out again...all of her messages had the little warning triangle saying that they were not delivered and there were no incoming messages from Polly, not since she'd gone to their grandmother's house.

"What the heck?" Betty asked, shaking her head, "No...no...you mean this entire time...my god, what if Polly's dead, Sweet Pea?" Betty asked, her voice slightly hysterical.

"Call her." Sweet Pea instructed.

Betty anxiously rang her, her stomach churning.

"Hello?" Her sister's voice echoed from the otherside, "Bet?"

"Oh, Polly, thank god!" Betty broke down, her legs falling out underneath her, "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at grandma's. Mom and dad thought it would be best. Didn't they tell you?" Polly's voice was quizzical, "i'm just taking a break from life. I'm...fine. Sorta. But are you okay? You haven't called or texted at all!"

"I'm fine, I am. Oh, gosh, I thought you were getting my messages! I've been trying to text you for weeks." Betty said.

"I should be coming home next weekend, don't worry. Hey, it's good to hear your voice." Polly said, and Betty could hear the love in her sister's tone.

"Me too. Me too. I'll see you then. God, I love you Polls." She said.

"Yeah, love you too. Gotta go, I said I'd take grandma to the store. I'll try to text you later!" The line disconnected.

"Something weird is going on." Sweet Pea said, narrowing his eyes, "Something doesn't add up at all.  
Betty saw her mom's car in the driveway. She pulled Sweet Pea into the forest, shaking her head.  
"Not at all."

XXxxXX

"...nail in the coffin that is Riverdale. No, forget Riverdale, the coffin of the American Dream!" Jughead proclaimed loudly. Betty looked up at his frenzied pitch, frowning. She'd been dazed out since they got their milkshakes, because really, she had a lot to worry about. Her sister. Archie and Grundy. Cheryl (who she could not bother, damn you Sweet Pea). Her parents. Sweet Pea and the Wolves. Jughead too, on a way. About how she could juggle the supernatural life and her normal life. Could she, if Jughead never triggered his curse, have a normal relationship with him?

Granted, they had to start a relationship of some sort first, but it was still a question that kept her up at night.

Right now, Betty was almost too aware of how she was seated in the booth with Jughead. With his legs almost pressing close to hers, just sometimes brushing and lingering for a second. About how his fingers tapped on the table top right near her knuckles. She thought about how she wanted to kiss him, and she was highly considering it. However, putting herself out a limb with Archie had worked so well…

But of late, it was harder to ignore. Liking Archie had felt easy. Liking Jughead felt difficult, which told her maybe it was deeper. And the way her heart thumped around him was nothing like how it felt with Archie. It was like she was drowning when she was around him.

"Right Betts?"

Betty looked up, realizing that everyone was looking at her. She blinked, trying to gauge what sort of response they were looking for. Well, she had a fifty-fifty chance…

"Totally."

Apparently, an affirmative was the correct response, because Jughead shone and threw his hands out to Kevin and Veronica in a 'see' sort of motion.

Betty tried to keep one ear in the conversation after that, but she found it hard to focus. They were going back and forth about movies to watch, if they were going to do one last hurrah.

From behind Betty, her neck tickled with the breeze of magic. Betty turned around, trying not to be obvious. The diner was moderately packed for a Friday night, which did not help her trying to figure out where it was coming from. There was Cheryl, with her minions. There was Hermione Lodge as the waitress. Pop Tate. A couple of other patrons. No one that she knew of to be magical, but it had to come from somewhere. Where was it coming from? Would Sweet Pea be able to figure it out? Did he already know?

And, what sort of magic was someone doing?

God, how she wanted to go question Cheryl about the whole blood ritual thing. Maybe, if she just-

"Betty, your choices?"

"Hmm?" Well, it was probably better her friends brought her back. She really didn't want to be a bat. That sounded sucky. Movies to watch, right. She thought of traditional horror movies first, since that's some of her favorite memories from the drive-in as a younger child. Was there a good werewolf movie out there, a classic? Maybe that would be too on the nose.

"Rebel without a Cause?" She offered up after a second of contemplation. Nixing the horror movies was probably the best idea. Plus, it had been ages since she'd watched that.

"Betty Cooper, you are a genius," Jughead said, grinning ear to ear. Kevin nodded in agreement. Veronica, however, watched Jughead watching Betty and raised her eyebrow in thought.

"Now that's an odd combo of people," Kevin said, and Veronica who nodded in quiet surprise. For Kevin and Veronica to say that, it was saying something. Kevin, who thought about werewolves and witches on a daily basis. Veronica, who thought there was no stranger pair than Betty and Sweet Pea. Betty had to see who they were talking about.  
She whipped her head around to see Mr. Andrews, Archie, and...Ms. Grundy.

Something that felt like a pound of lead settled in her chest. She saw Jughead swallow hard too, but look back down at his burger like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Betty was already climbing out of her seat before she noticed the movement.

"No, Betty," Jughead said, tugging on her sleeve.

Sweet Pea had told Betty that someone's best and worst qualities were usually highlighted when you had magic running through your veins. For him, it was his quickness to anger that was multiplied like someone was stabbing him. For Toni, her sweetness and willingness to do anything for her friends made her the Pack Mother, usually only deferring to Sweet Pea. For FP, it made him wiser.

Betty knew many would say her absolute stubbornness and sense of curiosity were bad things, but Betty would say it's what made her a good writer, a good journalist. Still, she knew in instances like this, she was probably sticking her nose in places it should not be, but Betty would be damned if Archie's entire life was ruined over something stupid, so bone-headed as boning their teacher. If she wasn't sure before, the way that Archie looked at their young music teacher confirmed it.

"Hi Betty," Fred said, ever pleasant to the girl that had grown up next door to them.

"Hi, Mr. Andrews, Ms. Grundy. Archie, can I talk to you?" Betty said, moving specifically so that her view blocked Archie's of Ms. Grundy's.

"Sure, I'll call you later," Archie said, dismissing her in a tone that would have upset her once. Now, stronger and more sure of herself, she just smiled back at him, hauling him up and out of the booth before he could protest.

"Now, actually. Just school stuff," She said, sending Mr. Andrews a nod, "Outside?"

For good measure- not because Betty was jealous that Archie had picked a teacher of her, mind you, but because Ms. Grundy was a predator and it was the least she could do- Betty might have accidentally-but-on-purpose spilled Ms. Grundy's chocolate milkshake all over her skirt, tilting her head and willing the glass mug to slide just over the edge of the table.

XXxxXX  
"Get in the car, Betty. Now."

Betty turned to see her mother and breathed in deeply. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Archie was so stubborn, and he was completely human. She shuddered to think of how he'd be if he were magical. He was unbelievable and Betty knew, somewhere, she couldn't try to save a man who didn't know he was drowning.

This didn't mean she was going to give up, no, far from it. She just had to make him see another way that he was far from shore without a lifeboat.

"What have I told you about those two?" Her mother continued before Betty had even clicked her seat belt together.

"Yes, I've heard it all before," Betty murmured, "Why?"

"What?" Her mother almost seemed to be caught off-guard.

"Why." Betty repeated, shaking her head with her eyes closed, "They did stupid things. Teens do that. I've done stupid things to them too, hurt others feelings. I mean, I just don't understand mom. Who would you have me hang out with?"

"That Keller boy is nice." Alice Cooper replied, "Though I'm not sure I like you around the Jones kid either." She said, spying Kevin through the glass pane.

"Oh, so gays are dandy, but everyone else is right out?" Betty asked sarcastically.

"Boys who are respectful are 'dandy', boys who understand."

"What? Understand what?" Betty sighed, watching the darkness of Riverdale roll by.

"Elizabeth," Her mother said, trying to sound soft, "You...you're changing. You're going a place where a boy like Archie can never understand. He will only keep you down, because he will never be a part of the world you're entering."

"What? The world of womanhood? Of tampons, hormones, and the urge to get it on?" Frankly, her mother was talking nonsense and Betty wasn't up for it tonight. It was like a riddle with her mom, everytime.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scolded sharply, "You know that's not it. As for Veronica and Forsythe-,"

"Jughead," Betty corrected, though it seemed to fall deaf on her mother's ears.

"-They're like are just...not who you should be associating with either."

"Rich kids and poor kids?" Betty guessed, truly unsure of what she meant.

"Dangerous bloodlines," Her mother said cryptically, "One's that, even if you think are your friend, will always be bound to another calling first, and this- dear- might cost you your life."

XXxxXX  
"Hermione Lodge," FP gave a low wolf whistle, "Didn't think you'd actually show up."

"I'm good on my word, FP," Hermione said, turning.

"Andrews would disagree. Water on the bridge, though." FP shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and sniffing the air. He chuckled, "I'm honored you thought to wear perfume to meet me. Covers up that stench almost enough."

Hermione's lips quirked into a smile, "I see you didn't. When they said wolves smell like a wet dog..." She pinched her nose, shaking her hand like she was swatting away the scent.

"Hey, I ran here, darlin'." FP pointed out, "It's been too long. Think the last time I saw you was...high school graduation? Of course, a lot has changed since then."

"Quite." Hermione agreed, almost laughing, thinking back to the day.

There was a long pause.

"How'd you do it?" FP asked.

"What?"

"Choose to die. Remember when we'd all hang out at the swimming hole and we'd laugh and be all morbid and discuss how we'd want to go out? Long before any of us knew anything about vampires or werewolves or witches? When we were all human?"

"Except Hiram." Hermione pointed out, "But you guessed it first."

"I never thought I'd be right." FP let out a long breath, "It was more of a joke. But you always wanted him. And more than that, you wanted immortality. I suppose none of us were really surprised when word got back to us." He nodded, "So, how'd you do it?"

"Pill overdose. No fuss, no muss. Fell asleep, woke up like this." She said softly, "You?"

"I'm still alive."

"No, who did you...kill? To trigger the curse?"

FP sighed, "I'll never know. Who it was, I mean. Drinking, hit and run." He got quiet, "Not the highlight of my life. I should probably be in jail." He admitted, then winced. It was long past the time they were all friends, all young, "As it is, this isn't a social call."

"I felt this would come," Hermione crossed her arms, "No one's turned up dead, Jones. I'm careful. I have blood bags in worst case, and even so, I honed my ability to drink carefully very early. Should I mention back in return that there shouldn't be any suspicious bear mauling?"

FP bristled, "My pack would never," He spit, "We're civil, thank you very much."

"So you're saying you having nothing to do with the death of that Blossom boy?" Hermione gave a laugh, like it was unbelievable.

"You're saying you don't?" FP asked in return, standing up straight, towering over her.

"Clifford Blossom and Penelope might have been the most insufferable rich kids around when were young, but I would never in a million years harm a child!" Hermione gaped at him, "The young do not deserve it."

"Oh, so you're kind doesn't kill their darlings hardly out of highschool?" FP chuckled, "Hiram was changed before he turned eighteen, Veronica's not too far off."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but snapped her jaw close again, "You're different than the man I used to know, FP." She said quietly, "No wonder Fred doesn't talk to you anymore."

FP spun, almost ready to fight Hermione or start something, but instead he just chuckled darkly, "I'll see your his weekend, Hermione. Have the money then, and then let's go back to never talking again. I'll give you one chance because of the friendship we once hand. However, step out of line, and I will not stop my wolves from tearing you apart."

Hermione patted his cheek as she passed him, back into the diner, "I'd like to see you try."

XXxxXX

"Betty, Betty, hey." Jughead caught Betty in between classes.

"Yes?"

"Archie is...concerned," Jughead began softly, "That you're going to...uh…"

"Print a takedown of Ms. Grundy in the 'Blue and Gold'?" Betty guessed dryly. She held her notes she'd just taken from a very interesting interview, with Ms. Grundy, close to her chest.

"Well, yes." Jughead blinked.

"Look, I just don't trust her." Betty said, "But doing that would only get Archie in trouble too. I don't want that." Betty admitted with a sigh, "I just want Archie to see that she's using him and this won't end well."

"Yeah, er, I told him as much." Jughead said. He turned to leave.

"Hey, wait. These posters are great." Betty said, wanting to stick around with him longer, pulling out the leaflet from her notebook, "It'll be great."

"It would be better if Mayer McCoy actually did a damn about it," He hissed, "Sorry, right. Not your problem."

"We can talk about it, if you'd like." Betty offered. Jughead looked up, shrugging.

"No, I'm just...well, you know me. Moody." He said, half joking.

"Ah."

"Hey, so, ah. Would you consider maybe going to the Drive-In?" Jughead asked.

"Well, of course. I was already planning on it." Betty blinked, tilting her head.

"I mean, maybe, with me…?" He rubbed the back of his neck, face turning a bright scarlet.

"I-,"

"Or, not. That's cool too. You probably already talked about going with Veronica, and that's fine. I mean, you can find me during it, since I'll be manning the camera, but you don't have to come with me. Or you can, just as a friend, while I set up or-,"

"Hey, Juggie," Betty said, feeling giddy and over the moon inside, "It's a date." She said rather meaningfully.

Jughead continued on for a second before he gave a quiet laugh.

"It's a date. Sure, yeah." He agreed, nodding to Betty, "I'll uh, see you then?"

"Well, I'd imagine we'll see each other before the movie, you know, in class." Betty pointed out.

"I mean, that too. Obviously." Jughead said, backing up. He awkwardly backed into a row of lockers. He turned, wincing, before looking back. Betty hid her goofy smile behind her notebook, watching Jughead walk away, his shoulders a little straighter and his step a little bit more confident.

XXxxXX

"It's the quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies," Kevin was pacing more than usual. Kevin was a pacer, so this was not strange, but he was really riled up today. He needed a good gay boyfriend, but, as it seemed, they were few and far inbetween at Riverdale.

Covertly, Sweet Pea took a picture of Kevin and sent it to Joaquin with the text tag 'cute? Yes? No?', because frankly, there weren't good gay guys at Southside either. Gays, yes, but good ones? Few. And he liked Joaquin, on average, but he also knew that Joaquin's Greendale boyfriend had just dumped him for another man, so maybe he could use a rebound.

Joaquin replied back instantly.

JOA: For you? Not your type.

SP: Idiot. For you.

JOA: Oh.

JOA: He's pretty hot. Straight?

SP: As straight as a serpent tattoo lol

SP: Which means he's gay

SP: Totally gay

JOA: Thank you, Sweet Pea. I got that.

Sweet Pea stowed his phone away, glancing up.

"Why don't we just go together?" Veronica offered up, sending him a warm and friendly smile. Kevin sighed, jumping the sofa to sit by her.

"I can't promise you any action, but maybe I'll bring you good luck." He sighed glumly. Sweet Pea tried not to smirk. The Serpents, of course, would be there. The Drive-In was one of their main hangouts, but Sweet Pea couldn't trace back to when they started milling there in rowdy groups. He usually wasn't around, since the young serpents had other places to congregate. He knew that a lot of the older wolves had been encouraged by FP to make this place their own, and from what sweet Pea heard of it, they had.

"You going to be bringing a girl, Sweet Pea?" Ginger asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Yes." Sweet Pea said dully, feeling a little pleasured as her face fell. Ginger was frankly, a little insufferable. A lot insufferable, ever since Chuck was suspended, leaving Sweet Pea and a handful of others the only Bulldogs left.

"Like, as a girlfriend," Ginger tried again.

"Yes." Sweet Pea replied back in the exact same tone. Of course, he was 'bringing' Toni, as much as Toni was going to attend and he was going to be there too. And Toni was a girl that was a friend, so, technically also true.

Veronica gazed up at him over the sofa, eyes narrowed. He knew she was just looking out for Betty, and probably worried, but as soon as she saw Ginger practically trying to wriggle her way into his lap, she rolled her eyes and looked away. She seemed to get Sweet Pea's game immediately.

"But, is it like, serious or…"

"Faux carrot-top, go salivate over some other dirty biker rat." Cheryl said, curling her lip in disgust as she walked into the room.

"I'm deeply offended. I shower once a week like any other good little hillbilly!" Sweet Pea said, clutching his chest. He'd learned quickly the easiest way to not tear Cheryl Blossom in two was just to have fun bothering her.

She just shook her head, "Whatever." She turned to Veronica and Veronica sat up, eyes narrowed in preparation for whatever Cheryl had to say, "Actually, you," She turned back to Sweet Pea, "Maybe you can shed some light on a very interesting picture?"

"If it's one of me listening to Nickleback, I have a perfectly good explanation to why-,"

"Ugg, do you ever shut up?" Cheryl sighed, flashing her phone, "I mean, you can explain to all of us- but mostly Veronica- why a Southside Serpent was having a heated discussion with Blair Waldorf's mother behind a dirty dumpster at Pop's."

"You say Blair Waldorf like it's a bad thing," Kevin snickered, nudging Veronica, who gave a grateful smile.

Sweet Pea got up, snatching the phone from her.

"So, yeah, that's my," He'd nearly said alpha, "Boss, leader. FP Jones."

"As in, Jughead Jones?" Veronica questioned. Cheryl hadn't known this, and looked positively thrilled.

"Uh-huh. But, look, they knew each other back in the day," Sweet Pea tried to play it off casually, "And, if I know what I've heard, they had a big falling about a mutual friend or something."

"Oh, it seemed much more than a decade or two old fight," Cheryl insisted.

"Then it was probably territory shit." Sweet Pea snapped. Kevin's eyebrows went up to his hairline, realizing he was missing something importantly supernatural. Cheryl tilted her head. Veronica just looked totally confused.

"Territory? Like Northside vs Southside?"

Sweet Pea crossed his arms. They had never brought up the elephant in the room, but now he was wondering she even knew an elephant existed. He'd just always thought it wasn't worth truly talking about, since Betty hadn't said anything about her powers, or that Veronica was just enjoying behind human and knowing her inevitable future. However, as good of a liar as Veronica was...this look couldn't be faked.

"Erm, something like that," Kevin ran his hands through his hair, "I guess you could say that they're natural enemies."

Sweet Pea had to hand it to Kevin; he picked up on things quick.

"My mom just moved back. Why would FP be talking to her about territory stuff?" Veronica said, still struggling to understand, "Someone please fill me in."

"Uhm, well," Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck. He was absolutely sure, at this point, she had no idea and that made things much more complicated.

"Drugs, probably. We've all heard the stories," Cheryl laughed, sipping her soda through a straw. Ugg, so pretentious.

" _We're_ not the drug dealers." Sweet Pea said with an edge, staring her down. The Serpents, they weren't Gandhis. They did bad things. But dealing? They didn't cross that bullshit.

"Are you insinuating what I think you are, worm?" Cheryl spat.

Sweet Pea shrugged, falling back on his armchair, crossing his hands behind his head. Cheryl didn't scare him, "Dunno, Sherry? Am I?" He asked. Ginger giggled behind her hand.

"Cut it out! I'm serious! What does this mean." Veronica said, looking imploringly at Sweet Pea.

"Probably nothing. Not drugs," Kevin broke in, "But like, I don't know. Nothing for us to worry about."

Cheryl stashed her phone, looking properly pleased now that she'd stirred the pot, and motioned for Ginger to follow her. Ginger sent one last pleading look at Sweet Pea, who was very interested in a text message from Fangs all of a sudden.

Veronica was about to disagree with Kevin when the lights in the room suddenly got really bright, as though they were on a dimmer and someone had smashed it all the way up.

Not a moment later, Betty entered the area, her grin as radiant as the lightbulbs on the table. If anyone else noticed the correlation, no one said anything. Sweet Pea felt a sigh of relief; at least Betty's mood was encouraging lighter magic, not the dark stuff she'd been in before.

"Betty, you're practically glowing," Kevin said, prenteind to shield his eyes, but he wasn't too far off. Sweet Pea saw him tilt his head toward one of the lamps.

Oh, yeah. Joaquin needed to meet this kid. He was better than the usual meth heads that Joaquin was drawn too, and Sweet Pea, like the protective older brother, totally approved.

Betty looked around, giggling behind her hand. Her efforts to dim the lights seemed to have no effect.

"I'm just happy, I guess! Guess who got asked to go to the drive in?" She asked, plopping in the space between Veronica and Kevin.

"I'm guessing you?" Veronica nudged her.

"By the one and only Jughead Jones?" Kevin added.

"Well, maybe."

Sweet Pea stood. He didn't understand why, all of a sudden, he felt like his fur had been rubbed the wrong way. It was possible his hatred toward Jughead really did extend so far down, he considered. Could the kid even smile, or did it just look awkward?

Ah, that was mean, he decided. Still, a bit of it might be true.

He felt Betty's eyes on him as he left, but she was overcome with her two friends badgering her for more details.

Cheryl was leaning on the outside of the threshold to the commons area.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Blossom, I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

 **Not a ton of notes.**

 **Just, that I'm trying to give Polly a bigger role, but the problem is especially in the start of the show Polly's not important until she is, so her appearances are sporadic at best. This changes later on, as I more concretely figured out what I wanted to do with her.**

 **And lol as I'm watching the new episodes, like the one that came out on the 16th, my first thought is 'what the actual fuck is this plot' and then my second thought is either 'lol, yep that's gunna be changed' or '...I don't even know how I would make this make sense in any variation'. So luckily I have some time to figure out the fuckery of plotlines that is season 3 XD Anyone else feel like that?  
Haha, as always, remember to pretty please review : ) **


	13. Black Magic Woman

**HOLY MOLY 9 REVIEWS?! Think we can keep this up! I can!**

 **Thank you, as usual, to all of our reviewers: david12leca, top story, Luvs2Read, CassandraofTroy17, brighteyescoldheart, guest, and TheBlueFeather!**

 **Luvs2Read: Just possibly ;)**

* * *

Betty's sunny mood couldn't last all day. All too soon, she was back on the case of Ms. Grundy. As she did her research on Google, she wondered if there was some deep web for magical creatures, where one could get the deets on someone in a different, more inhuman way? She made a quick note to question Sweet Pea about it. Still, she managed to find enough damning evidence without any of that.

And, she felt so good about it, as she laid it all out to Archie and Veronica at Pop''s.

"-Before that, she's a ghost, she doesn't exist!" Betty finished her carefully logical take-down, "Archie, please, believe me." She loved the boy, but she realized belatedly Archie was more likely to listen to emotion than reason, however sound it was.

"The only Geraldine Grundy I could find was a woman who died seven years ago," She said, handing Archie the papers.

And Archie, god if she wasn't so pissed at him his innocence and loyalty would be almost cute, was just obstinate.

"Betty, if you're my friend, you'll let this go!" He thundered.

Betty clenched her fork between her fingers. She breathed in hard, realizing that Archie was going to need more.

"Fine." She agreed, "But only because you asked."

Covertly, she lessened her grip and slipped the half-melted metal spoon into her lap.

XXxxXX

"This or this?" Toni asked, holding up two outfits for Sweet Pea and Fangs in her trailer.

"Uh….left?" Fangs said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Toni, they look exactly the same and Fangs is too scared to say something." Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

"They are not the same!" Toni said, throwing them onto her bed, "That one has a blue flannel and a crop top. This one has a purple flannel and an off-the shoulder cami. See?"

Fangs made a whining noise.

"You might as well be speaking Latin, Topaz." Sweet Pea said, dipping his head back to get the last drops of his beer, "Why's it matter? FP doesn't require black-tie for group meetings."

"Not for that," Toni whacked his arm, "For the Drive-In closing! I mean, the whole teen population of Riverdale will be there. What if I meet that special guy or girl?"

"A Northsider?" Fangs scrunched up his nose.

"Hey, now," Sweet Pea said in faux offense, "You'll hurt my feelings."

"You're a Southside Werewolf, despite your tragic high school assignment." Toni hummed, "Is Betty going to be there?"

"Going to try to get it with the resident witch, Toni?" Fangs teased.

"No, and oh, wipe that look of your face, SP." Toni added, "I dunno if I could handle a witch. I'm asking because we're friends and I like her. You don't have a monopoly on her."

"Never said I did." Sweet Pea grouched.

"God, what is snapping at your tail today?" Toni finally asked, exasperated, "You've been in a pissy mood since you got home."

"Nothing." Sweet Pea argued, "And yes, Betty...will be there. She wants to meet the pack." He said after a second of hesitation.

"Really?"

"I say yes!" Fangs raised his hand.

"I'm not sure." Sweet pea admitted, "I'm worried what you'll say about her. Plus, she's gonna be on a date anyway."

"Oh." Toni said meaningfully.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing." Toni shrugged, "I just know why you're so pissy now."

"What? Because Jughead asked Betty on a date?" Sweet Pea scoffed, "I'm just worried she'll fuck something up and I'll have to clean up her mess again, or something."

"Right." Toni narrowed her eyes.

"Stop with the single ominous syllables!" Sweet Pea growled.

His phone beeped.

"That her?" Fangs asked, leaning over his arm.

"Off, and yes." He said, he gave a long sigh when he saw her message.

"You going?" Toni tilted her head.

"Uh-huh." He said, shaking himself off, "I'll, ah, see you both later."

"Yeah," Fangs said, shoveling some popcorn into his mouth as Swee Pea left, and he tried to pretend he didn't hear, "He's so far in."

He didn't even want to consider what that meant.

XXxxXX

BETTY COOPER to SWEET PEA: Hey 'Great Protector', so, I'm about to do something stupid.

BETTY COOPER: I'm not telling you to talk me out of it, but because I thought you might want to be there.

BETTY COOPER: In case something goes wrong.

SWEET PEA: Where

BETTY COOPER: Reiner Road. Twenty mins.

XXxxXX

"So much for letting this go," Veronica sighed, "And what's he doing here?"

"I'm like a bloodhound for something that might get me in trouble." Sweet Pea smirked, leaning against Ms. Grundy's car, trying to act casual about why he was here. Betty hadn't thought he'd show up, but figured a pre-warning was needed, epically after last time. He had a bag of chips that he'd swiped from Betty's backpack, and Betty, having already had her fill at Pop's let him do that.

"Chew quieter," She whispered, rolling her eyes. He purposely ground his teeth loudly before attempting to snack in a more subdued manner.

Betty pulled into her bag and grabbed out a crowbar.

"Hot damn." Sweet Pea whistled as Veronica watched in shock. Betty carefully slipped it between the window and the door, biting her lip.

"Are we really breaking into Ms. Grundy's car right now? How do you even know how to do that?" Veronica gaped.

There probably was a way to do this with magic, but there was something satisfying about the human way of manipulating a car. Sweet Pea had stopped eating so watch Betty in absolute enchantment.

"My dad and I fix cars together. Thank god, she drives an old…"

Betty popped the door open with a triumphant grin. Betty wasted no time climbing in the driver's seat, while Veronica hopped into the passenger side.

"I'll, uh, just be the watchdog." Sweet Pea offered.

"Hilarious," Betty murmured dryly.

"Betty," Veronica put her hands on Betty's, "Before going any further, if I'm committing a felony, I need to at least ask the question...are you doing this because you still have feelings for Archie, or…"

"No!" Betty laughed a little. She hadn't even thought of Archie like that in a week or so. Which, seemed like not that long of a time, but in her life recently...that was like a year, "No, no. We're doing this because Archie won't listen to reason and we need proof. Grundy has him under some sort of...spell!"

"That's it!" Sweet Pea said loudly, causing both girls to jerk up, "Spell!"

"Right…" Veronica said slowly, starting to look in the glove box.

Betty sent a glare his way.

"Spell, magic…" Sweet Pea mouthed, "Siren?"

Sirens existing was probably something that he should have mentioned earlier, but Betty couldn't focus on that right now.

"I got something." Veronica reached, "Locked." She hissed, clanking the box around.

"Bobby pin?" Betty asked.

"Okay, Ms. Gyver." Veronica snorted, but watched in curiosity as Betty deftly opened the box. Okay, so she'd used a bit of magic on this. Point is, she got it open.

"Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Who is Jennifer Gibson?" Veronica asked, squinting at the ID in the light of the street lamps.

"That's not all…" Betty whispered, reaching for the item at the very bottom of the box. Before she could, Sweet Pea had snatched it out from under her nose.

"Yeah, no way are you touching that," He said, grabbing the gun, "Do either of you even know how these work?" He asked. Betty was sure Veronica's gaze was as blank as hers, but the way Sweet Pea gave a long, tired sigh, "Frankly, you'd probably shoot yourself or either other waving it around. No, no." He said, checking to make sure the safety is on, "Serpents know guns. I'll be keeping this."

"But it's evidence!" Betty blurted.

"And you can take a picture of it. But now way in hell am I letting you touch that." Sweet Pea said firmly, "Magic or no magic, guns are just bad ideas for over-excited people," He murmured, quiet enough so Veronica didn't hear. Betty didn't want to admit that her explosive magic mixed with a gun was probably a very bad idea, because she was stubborn, of course.

"He's probably right, Betty." Veronica twittered, "I've never even fired one, so…"

Betty was ready to argue, but between her friends, eventually gave in.

"Fine. Set it next to the ID, in the box. Archie has to listen to us now…"

After, in the streets, as the trio put as much distance as they could between the car and themselves, while Veronica summoned an Uber, Sweet Pea pulled Betty back.

"Do you, ah, do this a lot?" He asked, then continued, seeing her blank look, "Break into cars and shit?"

"Break into cars; no." Betty gave a wry smile, "And shit? Well, what can I say. I think I read too many Nancy Drew books as a kid." She chuckled. Nothing like a good sleuthing to bring up her mood.

"Right." Sweet Pea bit his lip, nodding, "Okay, so I wasn't going to tell you about this for awhile now, but once you master it, I think you'll use it quite a lot. There's this thing that the younger generation of magic likes to call 'Magic Mainframe'. I mean, it's all around us, invisible, and you can sorta 'plug into' it at any time. Every magical thing or creature gives up a magical signature, like a heat source. I can smell it and sort of see it, but it's more like I know that it's there more than I see that it's there. Not only can you tap into it to see what else is around, but you can also bend it to your will, as you do." He said, waving around, "If you can't sense it, it's not easy." He added, seeing Betty's face screw up in concentration.

"I feel like I can nearly touch something…" Betty said, her fingers raised before she realized what she was doing.

"It gets easier. The more magic you give out, the easier it is to sense it. Anyway, there's this thing called Cloaking. It's an advanced magic practice, I mean, some witches are like scary good at it. There's a coven in Portland whose signature is cloaking, if that tells you anything. Not my point. Point is that you can…" He sighed, thinking, "You know how with noise cancelling headphones, they like, give off a vibration that counteracted outside noise, thus making things soundless?"

"Yeah?"

Sweet Pea didn't answer for a second. He winced, and his eyes flashed gold. He breathed heavily for a second, before composing himself.

"Well, you can sort of tune your own magic to vibrate at the same frequency as the magic in the air and…" Sweet Pea was suddenly nowhere to be found. Betty spun around, searching for him. He popped up right in front of her face, definitely not where he'd been before, "Presto."

"Sweet Pea! God, you scared me!" Betty grabbed her chest.

"You'll be able to just do it. I have to half-merge, release my magic in a sense, to do it. It's easier when I'm in wolf form. It's half relying on the magic to overtake us and half on the fact that humans are really blind, honestly. Obviously, you can trick other magical creatures, though." He said, nodding to her with a. grin.

"So I can go unnoticed?" Betty said, delight zapping through her bones. This was perfect!

"Eventually. It's super hard, like I said, but you know...practice." He said.

"Well, how will I know if it works one day, unless someone is standing and watching?" Betty pointed out, crossing her arms.

"It feels...you can feel the magic condense on your skin, like someone dipped you into a pool of it. It also smells like sandalwood."

"Uber should be here soon," Veronica jogged back over, "You need a ride, Sweet Pea?"

"Nah, I'm good. See you both at school tomorrow," He said, saluting.

"But! Hey, Southside is pretty far away…" Veronica trailed off, "Does he have some magic carpet or something we don't know about?"

From the corner of her eye, Betty saw a wolf slipping into the woods.

"Something like that."

XXxxXX

"Nice murder wall, True Detective. Here's your High Point, Dad." Kevin said, examining the wall of interconnected strings and pictures. His eyes fell on everything and nothing all at once. Had he not had a mission on his mind, he would have stayed around to see what he could glean from it. As it was, there was a place to be tonight. Sure, it's not like he was meeting a guy, but something told him he was going to have a good time tonight…

"Thanks bud," His father said, going back to his map, until he realized that Kevin was lingering, "Need something?

"Can I borrow your truck for the Drive-In?"

"You got a date?" His father asked, perhaps with a smidge too much excitement. It was endearing his father was so on board, Kevin figured.

"No. Just going with Veronica." Kevin sighed, waiting for the keys.

"Oh, okay. I mean, is there not a nice gay kid at your school?" His father said, scratching the back of his neck, "That boy, when you found Jason's body-,"

"Bi. And dating some else." Kevin quickly hurried over, "And, well, there's me." He shrugged. Riverdale was tiny, by most standards. It was probably too much to ask that there would be more than one openly gay kid around.

"Alright. No cruising guys tonight." His father replied, chuckling. He dropped the keys into Kevin's open palm, "Okay? We both know what goes on in those woods.."

"Yes. Yes," Kevin sighed imapentily, "Werewolves, witches, vampires...nightmares and inspiration for B-rated Horror movies."

His father gave a half laugh, "I was going to say murderers and sex, but I suppose you're right. Even more the reason to be careful. You got things to protect yourself?"

"Vervain and wolfsbane, I'm good, pops." Kevin assured, since there hadn't been a point since he was about ten that he hadn't been carrying those, "I'll be back home at a reasonable hour, I promise."

"Right, kid. Have a good time."

XXxxXX

"Good day, Ms. Hermione," Smithers greeted, "From the dry cleaners."

Hermione stood up to examine the cleaning done to one of her favorite dresses. It was one she'd owned back in high school, one of the first pieces she'd bought with her own money, and not a gift from Hiram or from compelling others. It was something she wanted to wear in front of Fred, who as far as she could tell, still was blissfully oblivious to the darkness that was just beyond his comprehension.

"Ah, thank you, Smithers. And Fred Andrews is escorting me to the Drive-In, so all the pieces are in place." She added, just so Smithers would be aware. Not that Smithers had ever been anything but respectful to anyone, magic or not. But, in particular, he looked out for Hermione. Though he had been in the Lodge's family for generations, paying off a life debt to Hiram's ancestors, he'd taken a shining to Hermione even before she'd been changed, back when she as a young and overzealous teenager had wanted so badly to get into whatever fanciful live that Hiram Lodge had led. Especially now with Hiram in jail, Smithers was more protective of Hermione than ever.

"The Drive-In with Fred Andrews? Still human?"

"As far as I can tell. But yes, an attractive woman going with an old friend is less conspicuous than an old crone going alone." She said, half teasingly. While Fred Andrews had only grown into his older age, being more attractive than when he'd been a slightly fumbling teenager, Hermione was of course forever stuck at her twenty-seven, two years after having Veronica. She would have been changed earlier, per the custom, had she not had difficulty conceiving. She would have chosen to be changed earlier, too, had things been different.

"You're hardly an old crone, Ms. Hermione. Not by the standards of even human years, and hardly by the standards of vampires. Haven't even lived past one life cycle. Me, however, I suppose I would know…" He said, chuckling, "When one was around to witness the rise of Constantine...that's when you're an old crone."

"It was a joke, Smithers. All things considered, not a very good one." Hermione agreed, "And I think you look as young as ever." She said, patting his hands kindly, "What is it that they say, 1709 years young, give or take a couple months?"

"You are far too kind. When the human arrives, I will escort him here, yes? Shall we hide the dead bodies, then?"

"Funny," Hermione chuckled dryly, "Your jokes have had over a thousand years to evolve and from what I hear, you might want to stick to your day job."

XXxxXX

Whenever it seemed that Betty had a new way to put the blame of Ms. Grundy, Archie had a way to argue that Ms. Grundy was innocent. This back and forth game was beginning to infuriate Betty, and short of mixing up another batch of truth serum and slipping it into her morning coffee, Betty wasn't sure what more she could do.

And, actually, that wasn't the worst idea she'd had.

There was a fine line, however. One which Betty wanted Ms. Grundy to burn in hell, basically, but for Archie to walk away from this unscathed. For him not to also be indicted in punishment, even if his would be far less severe. She didn't want him to have to walk the halls with whispers following. Betty wanted Ms. Grundy, simply, to disappear.

Sweet Pea said he couldn't be sure that she was a siren, but it fit.

"If she is," He'd said over the phone when Betty called, asking him to please explain what the hell he'd meant, "She's a low power one. Like, just a bad siren. It explains why she likes music and why she managed to get him to caught up. She's not even pretty. If I was going to go banging a teacher, Mrs. Grimes in the library is a much more attractive choice, and she has that whole sexy librarian thing going."

"Thank you for that valuable information, Swee Pea," Betty said dryly, "But I see your point. I mean, is it because he's human he can't see it?"

"Well," Sweet Pea guffawed, "A siren that puny couldn't entrap a magical creature. We're not immune, but they'd have to be damn powerful. And, no offense to Archie, but even by human standards he's just so…"

Betty sighed, "I know."

He might be strong physically, but her sweet neighbor wasn't always the brightest bulb in the house, frankly. Not like, high-school dropout stupid, but not going to be getting any academic scholarships, Betty had to admit.

As it was, she had to drop the Ms. Grundy problem, for the time being. She had something much more exciting to follow; her own life. One date with Jughead, to be specific.

She had plans to meet him in the back room, where he played the movie, because this was still his job, after all. She'd put on about twelve different outfits, unsure of how to dress for this. For Archie, she'd dressed as she always did. Maybe that was part of her problem? Unfortunately, it was hard to spice up a wardrobe that was mostly pastels and button-up cardigans, so Betty once again found herself raiding Polly's closet. She steered clear of the things even Cheryl would be self-conscious in, and instead found a piece that was just in between something outside Betty's usual comfort zone and something her mother would disapprove of.

It was a lacy black cami with crisscrossing straps. Not wanting to be too unlike herself, she'd paired it with a skater-style pink skirt and a silver bomber jacket over top.

Sweet Pea practically hoodwinked her at the entrance of the drive-in.

"So, you wanted to meet the wolves," He said, rolling on his feet, "They're all here."

"What, now?" Betty blinked, "But, just like that?"

"Just like that." He said, grabbing her elbow, "You, ah, look nice. Jughead will like it, I'm sure." If it was supposed to be a compliment, his tone didn't sound like it. He sounded a little grumpy, frankly.

"Thank god I have those gifts with me," Betty sighed. Any magic item that wasn't stored in her portrait portal was with her presently, lest her mother go snooping in places she shouldn't.

The Serpents were gathered near the back of the drive-in. A few looked at her, which made her skin stand on edge, but Sweet Pea threw an arm around her shoulders, as if to say 'it's okay, she's with me'. More than that, she saw a few sniff the air and examine her closely. They must know she was a witch, she figured, and they figured it would be better to be on her good side. A flicker of pride welled inside of her, and she was able to walk a little more confidently.

She may be going into the wolf's lair, but she was a person of magical means that could bring any wolf to its knees, if need be. The little incident last week with Sweet Pea proved that.

"What's the movie tonight, Betty?" Sweet Pea asked, obviously trying to calm her. She realized her heart was thudding like a jackrabbit.

"You didn't read the poster?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Read? What am I, a nerd?" Sweet Pea flashed a smile.

"Rebel without a Cause," Betty answered, tugging her jacket around her waist a bit more.

"James Dean, eh? I think I'm a dead-ringer, right?" Sweet Pea said, and Betty didn't want to admit there were some qualities that did resonate.

"In his dreams, maybe," A kid, who Betty recognized from Sweet Pea's lock screen of the pack to be Fangs, snorted. It drew her attention to their destination.

The younger wolves were much less intimidating. And, really, they looked like they could be average high schoolers at Riverdale, if one took away some of the ripped jeans and studded leather.

Toni squealed when she saw her, jumping up from her and unlatching Sweet Pea's arm and pulling Betty by her.

"Group, Betty. Betty, group." Sweet Pea said, waving a hand.

"You're the witch, huh?" A large boy asked, who looked more like a mountain than a teen.

"That's me. I ah, actually brought you something." She said, reaching down into her bag.

"It's not gonna turn us into a toad, is it?" Fangs frowned with concern.

"No?" Betty frowned, laughing nervously, "Uhm, Sweet Pea told me how around the full moon you all have a harder time controlling your emotions, so, well, I made this potion and it helps calm you down. Like, gives you a high, but you're still aware. It's nothing too special, I'm not very good yet, but…" She threw the little packets onto the makeshift table in front of them, little parcels that were eagerly snatched up.

"Considering we haven't had a witch to make us anything ever, I'm not saying no." The only other girl wolf said with a friendly smile, "Mhh, is that strawberry flavored?"

"Yeah. It is. Hope that's okay." Betty said, and Toni steered her to the seat usually left open for Sweet Pea.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to do introductions since Sweet Pea's so silent. Black cat has his tongue," Toni said, and when Sweet Pea sent her a murderous look, she shrugged, "or something."

"Yeah, usually Sweet Pea never shuts the fuck up." A kid with longer black hair snorted.

"He's worried we'll offend his little witch." Fangs said, "You can see it by how tense he is, how he's staring us all down."

"Shuddup Fangs…" Sweet Pea warned.

"If you did offend me, I can certainly take care of myself," Betty felt far less confident than she made herself seem, but she wasn't sure why Sweet Pea was so stiff. Plus, she didn't want him to have to fight a brother for her.

"We're not planning on it, we want more potion shit, being honest," The blonde female spoke again, causing the rest of the wolves to agree, "Even if you are a Northsider."

Sweet Pea growled.

"She's teasing," Toni assured Betty, "Really, I've told all of them you're not that bad. Anyway, you know me. The other girl, that's Deni. The big dude over there, we call him Darkon. The skinny one is Lann. The two at the end, the ones you can only tell apart by their luscious hair and lack thereof is the twins, Vade and Jedi."

"I'm guessing that's not all real names." Betty said after a second.

"No, our parents just really hate us," Darkon said with absolute sincerity, "Ha. Kidding. Cept Vade. That is his real name."

"Where's Joaquin?" Sweet Pea mumbled, looking around, "There's one more of us."

"Said he was getting some food, or something. Or maybe he said the bathroom? Anyway, Joaquin's a little bit silent and hardcore, so, probably best."

"He might actually offend you," Fangs agreed.

"I doubt it. We all know FP wants to keep you safe and he would jump off a cliff if FP suggested it." Jedi snorted.

"We all would, technically." Vade said.

"Well, I meant without an alpha's command, dumbass."

"Then you should be clearer in your speech, shit face."

"Then yo-,"

"God, are they always like this?" Betty whispered to Toni as the twins began to bicker, fangs coming out and they began to growl.

"Oh, god. It's awful. If someone doesn't break them apart, they'll start rolling around on the ground like savages or something." Toni said. Darkon was already getting between them, shoving their chairs apart from each other.

Betty sat around and chatted for a little bit more with the wolves and found them, in general, to be an fine group. Not a group she would have probably hung out with usually, but nothing stood out about them, not initially. They all seemed to be not so much stranger or more dangerous than the people she knew herself.

After a little bit, Betty looked at her watch.

"Oh, goodness! I'm late for my date." She said, standing.

"Is it here? Luckily, I guess you just gotta find his car, girlie." Toni said, patting her arm. Betty didn't feel like correcting her, since her basic thought was correct, "Wait!"

Betty paused. Toni examined her before taking Betty's ponytail out from the scrunching and fluffing her fingers through Betty's hair. She then licked her finger and ran it under Betty's eyeliner, smoking it out just a little.

"Much better for a date," She said, grinning with her teeth, "You'll knock him dead. Right Sweet Pea?"

Betty, about to argue that Sweet Pea wasn't a good judge since they were friends, paused when she saw the blush that crept up his neck.

"Yeah, fine," He said, shrugging like he didn't care.

"You look hot," Deni assured, "Don't be a stranger, Betty!"

"Yeah, witchy, come back with more potions." Darkon laughed, causing the whole group to chime in.

Betty nodded, walking briskly away, running her fingers out through her long hair wondering what Jughead would think.

XXxxXX

"A big satchel of money. Now, that's not suspicious at all…"

FP jumped around to see Sweet Pea leanings n the side of the snack bar.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are, son?" FP gave a long sigh.

"Tall Boy does, daily." Sweet Pea peeled himself from the wall. After Betty had left, Sweet Pea had not wanted to stick around for Toni's taunts (which, frankly, he didn't understand) and in general he just felt a little unhinged. He couldn't figure out why, but he figured maybe a box of Junior Mints would help. That is, until he saw a very stranger interaction going on between his boss and the Vamp Mama.

"So…"

"Nothing you need to know about," FP said firmly.

"I thought we hated them?" Sweet Pea scratched his head.

"It was a business deal. A means to an end we both wanted. The job was done, that's it, no more ties." FP said frankly, "I don't trust a vampire, especially not a Lodge." He snorted, "New idea, see if you can find out anything from Veronica about her parents plans."

"I think that'll be difficult." Sweet Pea said frankly, "Since I'm pretty sure she has no idea what her 'rents are."

"What? How?"

"Well, same way untriggered wolves don't know, I guess." Sweet Pea shrugged, rubbing his arms, "Yeah, I thought we just weren't talking about it,b it I actually think she has no clue."

"Huh." FP said, scratching his chin. He was about to say more when his eyes flashed, "Sweet Pea. Turn, now." he instructed, leading Sweet Pea to the forests behind.

As soon as they did, it was obvious what had happened. A new wolf had just changed.

FP soothed the new wolf in his mind. It was a kid, a girl named Ginny who was a freshman. Very young, very scared. Sweet Pea morphed out, suppressing a sigh. He'd actually been looking forward to the movie, and other things.

"You got it?"

"Lemme just do some shit first" he mumbled, stalking back to the grouping of the younger wolves, "I'll leave in like 10."

He stalked back to the areas behind, spying Cheryl Blossom seated between Kevin and Veronica. He'd been meaning to shake her down tonight.

He'd reached out to his magic chat group asking about what Dilton had seen, but no one had any idea what it was. There were confirmations that it was magic, not just made up mumbo-jumbo, and very dark, but past that even some of the most seasoned witches he knew were mystified.

Which led him to ask, what the fuck did Cheryl think she was doing?

He'd have preferred to handle this without having to ask the red devil lady, since he just generally did not like her. Plus, she never gave straight answers to any of it. But this was too big to ignore.

"Toni," he snapped, motioning for her to stand near the fences. She was eating a funnel cake and offered him a bite.

"It's not a snickers, but you probably do need some sugar." She teased. Sweet Pea ate half of it in one go.

"Here," he said, dropping a handful of crumpled bills into her hand when she began to protest, "Ginny changed."

"Like, now?" Toni's eyes widened.

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago. I gotta go talk her down. Can you deal with something else for me?" He asked.

"Depends what it is." Toni crossed her arms.

"Okay," Sweet Pea steered Toni around, "See that girl there? The one dressed way to fancy for a fucking drive-in? That's Cheryl Blossom."

"No shit?" Toni gaped, "The alive twin?"

"Yep. And, well, things get freaky weird with her. More than just a suspiciously murdered twin." Sweet Pea launched into an abridged version of what Dilton had seen and what he'd been able to gather himself on the issue, and basically that he'd come up with squat. Toni listened with rapt attention the whole time.

"And, so, yeah. If I don't figure this out, Betty's gunna go asking, and who knows what that girl is hiding? I mean, at least we're used to weirdo magic. And, if she was doing a blood ritual, they should know about it.

"You want me to get the 4-1-1?" Toni guessed.

"If you can. Maybe she knows about magic. Maybe she got it from a witch somewhere else. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's everything. We just don't know." Sweet Pea pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have way too much bullshit on my plate."

"Hey, I got this," Toni patted his arm, "Go bring that adorable baby wolf back, got it?" Toni said, smiling, "I'll let Deni know. She'll be sure to make her feel welcome."

"You're the best Toni!"

XXxxXX

"Who picks the nickname Plato?" Betty asked, settling back on the old chair in the screening office.

"I think you're asking the wrong kid," Jughead said, coming around to sit next to her, "We have a full lot. That's good." He said, sighing, "Despite those nasty Serpents…"

"I mean, they're allowed to be here as much as anyone else," Betty scratched her head uncomfortably.

"I know, I know. I'm just upset. It's their presence that drove business away, you know?" Jughead sighed, dropping his head into his hands, "Paying customers or not...this place, it's just such a big part of my childhood."

"All of ours, Juggie." Betty said. She remembered her parents taking her and Polly to see Monsters Inc, way back when she was a child. She knew Juggie was here all the time, had practically grown up here. His mother had worked here and had often brought her two young children to play on the grass in front of the screens, since two kids weren't too much of a disturbance to the once family-favorite spot.

"Childhood dies eventually." Jughead forced a smile, maudlin as ever, "This was a great suggestion, Betts."

"You think? I mean, we could have done something different. I wouldn't have been offended…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"It's perfect," Jughead said, looking right at her. Her breath hitched. She could have been sure that while his lips said 'it's', his eyes said 'you're'. He sorta laughed, a quiet soft chuckle, and there was just awe in his eyes. It was the way Betty always wanted someone to look at her.

Carefully, slowly, Betty leaned in, her whole body eagerly moving toward this kiss. Jughead leaned in too, which thrilled Betty. How different this was with Jughead, as compared to Archie. She was so much more nervous, but thought that this was also going to be so much more satisfying.

Before their lips could touch, the door of the project room was thrown open.

"Hey, authorized personnel only," Jughead said, jumping up and using his 'official' voice, before either saw who it was. As the darkness adjusted to the sudden influx of light, Betty moaned into her hand.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Betty said.

"Elizabeth Cooper, get over here right now," Her mother snapped, "You, young boy, not another step." She glared at Jughead darkly.

"I'm on a date right now."  
"Not anymore," Her mother snorted, "You have a lot of explaining to do." She said, holding up the worst possible item Betty could imagine. Her diary.

Before Betty could argue, her mother had hauled her outside. As soon as Betty saw Fred Andrews carted behind, his face just blank with shock, Betty knew this night was going to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

 **Sowing the seeds for a lot of relationships here ;) A lot being pushed up from canon!**

 **On the notes,**

 ***Grundy as a siren. There has to be a reason why Archie finds her so enchanting because like...I don't even find her pretty or what? But here we are, sirens introduced :)**

 ***If anyone guesses the Portland Coven reference, you get an extra review point!**

 ***Smithers is a vamp. Just assume anyone within the Lodge's realm is a vampire, except for Veronica right now**

 ***I love Drive Ins. My first memory of a drive in is actually seeing Monsters Inc, which I gave to Betty.**

 **Anyway, we also have some fanart for this! Head over to my tumblr, youngbloodlex22, to check it out! I'm also making cast banners for everyone, so you can see my faceclaims for the wolves as well as others. That will also be on my tumblr.**

 **Remember to review!**


	14. Feed My Frankenstein

**Thank you, as always, to my lovely awesome reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, Guest27, brighteyescoldheart, David12leca, and guest!**

 **Guest27: Oh, there is, Betty just isn't in the mindset of looking for that yet. Magic is sorta new to her :)**

 **Guest: Happy to hear that! I hope to get on a much more regular schedule here on out. Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey, nice heels."

Cheryl spun around, and Toni couldn't help but laugh at her dead expression. When she saw Toni leaning near the fence, Cheryl examined her up and down.

"I suppose a compliment, even coming from a snake, is still a compliment," Cheryl sniffed, paying for her red licorice. God, was everything this girl consumed red?

"Actually, your whole outfit is...interesting." Toni said, which was the honest to god truth.

"Okay, what do you want?" Cheryl crossed her arms, "I invented faux compliments, sweetie."

"Just a comment, god." Toni held up her hands, "But, honestly, that necklace...it's pretty sweet."

Toni leaned forward, fishing a necklace that was partially obscured under Cheryl's shirt, something on a very long chain, "Is this real bone?"

Cheryl hesitated.

Toni examined it a moment longer, gauging the magic that radiated off it, "Jason's?"

Cheryl looked ready to dismiss her, or slap her hand away, but Toni continued.

"You know, my brother's gone too. Except, I never knew what happened to him. One day here, next...poof. At least you don't have to wonder anymore. I can't make up my mind if I think he's still alive or not." Toni said.

This did seem to make Cheryl make up her mind. She stepped back, snatching her necklace away and tucking it far beneath her layers.

"God, I didn't ask for your sob story, Nagini." She said, but Toni could see the way she couldn't help but seem a little sorry.

"I guess I just wish I had something of him, as you do." Toni shrugged, "It happened a long time ago. So." She truly wasn't as plagued by it as she made it sound, she figured. People vanish often when you had to turn to shady ways to pay the bills, 'So, Jason's bone or just a random cat bone or something?" From the stiffness in Cheryl's shoulders, though she did a good job of hiding it, Toni knew exactly how special it was.

"Why's it matter?"

"Guess it doesn't. Just curious," Toni played it off casually.

"And you just thought you'd interrogate moi? Don't you know who I am?" Cheryl said, sneering at her.

"Duh. Cheryl Blossom. I'm just not intimidated." Toni laughed, "Unless, of course, there's a reason to be? Something…different about you? Maybe, otherworldly?"

Cheryl blinked twice, "I have no clue what you're going on about. You should be afraid of me because my family could own yours. You should be afraid of me because I can make your life a living hell, just with a snap of my fingers. You should be afraid because you don't want to see me angry."

Toni thought about it, "Actually, I think maybe I do." She said, reaching forward and snatching away a licorice piece, "By the way, that blood ritual you were doing at the river? Dilton totally saw. He didn't know what it was, but oh, we do."

And then, Toni walked away.

From the paleness in Cheryl's face, Toni knew she'd gotten under the girl's skin. Now, just time to wait before peeling it back to reveal the girl's secrets.

XXxxXX

"You looked through my diary?" Betty thundered in the car, "Mom, on so many levels, that is such an invasion of privacy!"

"When your daughter has pictures of a gun on her lap crumpled in her trashcan and her entire browser history wiped clean, I have that right," Her mother snapped back, "And, boy oh boy...this is exactly why I didn't want you hanging out with that Andrews boy." She looked at her daughter, "And what are you wearing? You look ridiculous."

"He doesn't get it. Mom, please," Betty begged, "He's not a bad kid."  
"He's sleeping with a teacher, Betty! I can't believe you're defending him." She laughed darkly, "When the school board hears about this, that Ms. Grundy will never be able to work anywhere near kids again. And Archie-,"

"Mom, no. It's not his fault! We can't punish him."

"Oh, he'll be lucky to show his face around Riverdale High ever again." Her mother seethed.

"Mom, please," She begged as they parked at the school. Her mother didn't hear, but went into the school like a woman looking for war.

She ran after her mom in the halls, where her mother had thrown open the door to the music room.

"Well, well, well. There they are. What did I tell you?" Alice said triumphantly.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ms. Grundy asked nervously, patting down her skirt.

"Of course. Archie, would you like to share with us what you and Ms. Robinson have been doing during your 'music lessons'? And please, don't leave out any of the lurid details, because Betty here keeps a very meticulous diary, and I'm more than happy to fill in the missing details," Alice said, her lips curling.

The look Archie sent Betty was one of sheer betrayal. Just hurt, outpouring, like a faucet. Betty couldn't hold in her sobs, feeling so beaten-down. How she'd gone from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows, she didn't know.

"I'm so sorry," She breathed to him, her throat unable to form actual words.

Archie just looked away, hurt written all over his face.

XXxxXX

JOAQUIN TO SWEET PEA: I think you left out a few very important details

JOAQUIN: about that kid

SP: ? like what?

JOA: Oh, don't play dumb

JOA: His last name woulda been a start

JOA: A fucking Keller. Good things he's hot, or you'd be so dead

SP: ;) I guess it meant it went well? And you know, if I'd never pointed him out...

JOA: I'm not going to thank you, if that's what your after

JOA: He won't tell if I don't

JOA: A human and a wolf are usually bad but-

SP: Dude, just enjoy it

SP: Don't worry about all of it

SP: I gotta go now. Dealing with a new shifter.

XXxxXX

"Wait, this is what this is all about? Your crazy grudge against my teenage son?" Fred turned to Alice, and Betty could feel the tensions just waiting to break in the room.

God, she had to fix this. She was a witch, there had to be something she could do. Her mind flipped through the grimoire in her room. Was there a time spell? Some way she could rewind the clock? Could she make more of the memory potion? No, it needed to be ready now, not in three hours. She should just carry that on her at all times.

Okay, no, she needed a spell.

But right now she just needed time.

"Alice, I swear to God-," Fred was threatening.

"Publish one word about this, Mom, and I will tell everyone that I broke into Ms. Grundy's car." Betty said darkly, finding her voice.

"Betty," Her mother turned, scowling.

"That I robbed her and made up the story of the affair. It will be like, I finally...snapped. Like Polly." Betty said, knowing that she'd hit a sore point, "It will prove what everyone already things about us. Crazy runs in that family. Like mother, like daughter," She threw down her gamble, examining her mother.

"You wouldn't dare." Her mother was fuming.

Betty summoned any confidence she had and grinned, "Try me."

XXxxXX

As soon as Betty had banished her mother from her room, she practically threw herself into the portal room. She had sent Sweet Pea about eight messages, but he hadn't gotten any of them. It wasn't until she had gone through the whole book that her phone buzzed.

A single message from him.

SWEET PEA: I'm on my way.

She didn't want to know how he managed to get into her room with her mother in the house, or even just into her house in general.

"Betty…" He sighed, taking in her tear-streaked face and her hair half thrown up in a ponytail, "Is it Jughead? I will tear his throat out, just say the words."

"No, it's not that," Betty hiccuped, "I...I made things so much worse. I need to turn time back. Sweet Pea, I need to fix all this." Betty said incoherently, still flipping through the overly large book.

"Betty, you're not making a ton of sense." Sweet Pea said uncertainty.

Tearfully, Betty explained her mother finding her diary and the showdown at the school. About how hurt Archie was, and even if he didn't blame her, the way he looked at her…

"I never wanted to hurt him. And now I know my mom reads my diary and who knows what else she's seen and I can't trust her and Archie's going to be in so much trouble and-,"

"Hey, hey. You're gunna give yourself a stroke if you keep on like that."

"Just tell me the spell or the potion and I'll make it. I will." Betty pleaded.

Sweet Pea knelt by her, "Betty, there isn't one."

"But- magic…"

"Isn't a fixall. It's a tool to use in life, but not a magic answer to everything."

"We used it with Chuck, though, that fixed everything." Betty argued, angry.

"We managed it. We put a bandaid over it." He explained gently, "Time magic isn't anything we should be dealing with even if you were powerful enough to do it. And maybe it's not so bad to let things lie where they are." He offered weakly.

"How could you say that?" Betty snarled.

"Ms. Grundy was a predator, Betty. She deserves more than what she got. And Archie? He'll bounce back. Humans like him are surprisingly pliant. And you've learned a lesson too." He said.

"This isn't some fable with a moral at the end of it, Sweet Pea! This is my life. This is my friend. And the way he looks at me...I ruined his life."

"You ruined one good lay," Sweet Pea snorted, "And if he can't realize that, then he doesn't deserve you as a friend."

"I just feel like I tried to make things better and I just made things worse." Betty whispered finally, slumping back on her haunches.

"Yeah, I know." Sweet Pea plopped next to her. He leaned against a tree, sighing and opening his arms to her. Without thinking, Betty curled into his side. She cried a little, just feeling so utterly mortal. Worse than that. To be a witch but to be able to do absolutely nothing at all, which Sweet Pea said she'd have to learn to deal with. Great power could only do so much sometimes, better to learn it early.

"I think I do have one solution, though, going forward," Sweet Pea said, his voice muffled into Betty's hair.

"Yeah?" She asked, feeling a little better after her whole cry.

Sweet Pea slid the book around to Betty, to a page he'd been casually looking for.

On it, instructions on how to do locking spells. Specifically, an example on how to ward books to close and open only for specific people. Which, all things considered, Betty thought she should have been doing from the beginning.

It didn't fix things, but Sweet Pea was right...all she could do now was make safe guards so that things were better. Instead of being a reactive witch, she needed to be proactive. Sweet Pea seemed to read this on her face, and he gave her a gentle hit on her shoulder.

"It's all about what learning to be a witch is about, Cooper."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea returned to the drive-in land at dawn, after what seemed like a whole-night bacchanalia of sorts the wolves had participated in. He was pleased to see the new wolf with Fangs, after he'd dumped her with the younger pack, and only minorly felt bad about leaving her after such a terrifying night for Ginny.

Well, Betty had texted him.

And, as that thought hit him, he cussed.

Fucking damn it. Everyone else was right.

So, okay, he he'd a little bit of a light for the blonde witch. It's not like he was actively trying to get in her pants. Plus, she liked Jughead, and frankly Sweet Pea didn't have time for dating or otherwise. His life was complicated already.

And besides all that...he enjoyed her friendship. That, in itself, was more valuable than any fleeting crush he might have on her.

Whenever he was going to think of her in a weird way, he'd remind himself of this. Betty Cooper as a friend was better than Betty Cooper as a girlfriend and then (inevitably) as an ex.

He spotted Toni raiding the rest of the snacks counter.

"Did you do it?" He asked, shaking out his thoughts.

"With Cheryl? It's being done." She replied.

"Being done...what?" Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes, "It was a one-day thing, Toni. This isn't some secret mission shit or whatever."

"Well, I know she has more secrets. They need to be coaxed out. Can't be too suspicious." Toni said, "But she does have them. Secrets."

"No shit."

"The magical kind," Toni rolled her eyes, "She keeps a piece of Jason's bones on a necklace strand. That says a lot in itself." She said knowingly.

"The blood ritual makes even less sense with that in mind," Sweet Pea groaned, "Fine, whatever. Just don't...do something stupid." He said. A semi-seasoned werewolf was much more likely to be able to deal with Cheryl Blossom than a newbie witch.

Over by the projection room, Sweet Pea saw a familiar crown hat out of the corner of his eyes.

What the fuck was Jughead still doing, hanging around? He hated the Serpents. The Serpents, well, they didn't hate him but they didn't go out of their way to be welcoming. The whole triggered vs untriggered curse thing, and all.

He crept close, but saw FP walking up to his son. Sweet Pea hung around, just far enough away to not look suspicious but close enough to hear.

"They'll tear that booth down too. Raze the whole acre. Send it to the junkyard, and us with it." FP said as Jughead tagged one of the structures.

"Yeah, maybe they'll save it. All the pieces. Store it in the town hall attic and rebuild it in a 100 years. Wonder who the hell we were." Jughead said, and for a second, there was a smile. FP and Jughead had a weird relationship, Sweet Pea decided.

"Hmm. So where you gunna live now?" FP asked. Sweet Pea tried not to make a sound of surprise. FP had known where Jughead was sleeping this whole time? In the Drive-In? And he'd done nothing?

Sweet Pea had been under the assumption that Jughead was either in somewhere certifiably safe or FP didn't truly know where he was spending his nights. Secrets be damned, this was no place for a kid to be living.

And, Sweet Pea felt a little torn.

He respected FP, of course, but a part of him felt a little sickened. That kid could have easily been him, hiding out in public places, but it wasn't. FP had taken him in under his wing. The only difference between a life like Jughead's and a life like his was killing a man and that was pretty fucked up.

Jughead didn't seem ruffled his father seemed aware of his situation nor did he offer any help, "I'll figure it out, dad. I always do."

Really, Sweet Pea didn't like Jughead most of the time, but something about the whole situation didn't' seem...right.

He'd tell himself he did it for Betty, later. Because Jughead living anywhere he could crawl into could have gotten him killed or arrested and that would have been tragic. He'll tell himself he did it because Betty would be horrified to find out and yeah, despite not actively trying to date her, Sweet Pea is sorta whipped.

But, deep down, Sweet Pea knows it's because he's not as big as an asshole as he plays himself up to be.

"Jughead," he said, catching up to his classmate outside the fences.

"Sweet Pea," Jughead greeted darkly, "Here to gloat? I bet you wouldn't know good movies anyway."

Sweet Pea tried not to internalize Jughead's comment. The kid didn't just have his job and his favorite location taken away, he had his home demolished. Who knew how long he'd been hiding out in here?

"Not like you did," Sweet Pea admitted, offering the olive branch. Jughead blinked in surprise at his kindness. He looked creeped out. Fair, "So, uh, I heard you don't really have a place to live now…"

"Don't lord it over me," Jughead mumbled, "And don't tell anyone at school. I don't want them to worry."

"Come live with me," Sweet Pea said before he convinced himself out of it, "Not in a creepy way, or shit. I have an extra bedroom. My old room and all. I live alone, have ever since my mother croaked…" Okay, now he was rambling. Dammit.

Jughead was just staring at him. Trying to suss out the claim, Sweet Pea was sure.

"Why?"

"Because it's shitty you have to find a place, gotit? And, well, I have one." Sweet Pea said, crossing his arms, "This offer is going to expire in about ten seconds, bud." He added, not wanting Jughead to think that he was a charity case or Sweet Pea was suddenly a kind person.

"Sure, why not?" Jughead said, laughing dryly.

"Seriously?"

"Were you...not serious?" Jughead replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"No, I mean, I was," Sweet Pea winced, "I just didn't think…"

"I'm not stupid. If I don't have to break into a closet in some forgotten part of town for my next bed, I'm not going to say no." Jughead crossed his arms, "Plus, we both go to Riverdale. It's not the worst idea you've ever had, all things considered."

"Don't get sappy on me," Sweet Pea said, rolling his shoulders, "Got all your stuff?" He asked, "Now, c'mon. And really, don't mention this." Don't mention it because I didn't really consider how difficult it would all be with all of us as wolves and you not finding out and FP might skin my hide for doing this, but fuck it, I am.

"Don't worry," Jughead rolled his eyes, "Your self-created image of a ne'er-do-well is safe with me."

XXxxXX

BETTY to SWEET PEA: Just remembered something in all the crazy

BETTY: Grundy? We sure? Even a sucky one?

BETTY: Guess it doesn't matter now, she'll be long gone.

SWEET PEA: Pretty damn sure. But like, she's a sucky one, maybe. One that can only get teenage boys, because their brains haven't developed yet. It's why she has to use musical instruments, she can't user her voice alone

BETTY: 0.0

SP: Look at this YT vid of her

BETTY: She doesn't even sound that good

SP: Yeah, but look at all the comments

BETTY: Woah, it's all boys and they just seem to think she's like a god or something

SP: A good siren just needs to use their voice

BETTY: Are all musicians sirens?

SP: Nah. It's like that square rectangle thingy. Not all musicians are sirens, but all sirens are musicians. Or orators. Something with lips, if ya know what I mean...

XXxxXX

JUGHEAD to BETTY: Betty, you ok?

JUGHEAD: I heard it all from Archie btw

JUGHEAD: He's not upset with you

BETTY: Oh my god, Juggie. I'm so sorry! With everything, I didn't mean to totally ghost you after all that

JUGHEAD: Hey, it's fine. Your mom probably would have killed me or something if I tried to stop her from grabbing you away

BETTY: Well, we'll just have to finish that date another time, I guess

JUGHEAD: I'd like that :)

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea bringing Jughead back to his trailer was awkward, to say the least. Jughead had looked over at the trailer he'd grown up in with a forlorn expression before stalking into Sweet Pea's. Sweet Pea had pointed out where the extra bedroom was and Jughead had vanished into it, without so much of another word.

He was just so goddamn moody.

However, perhaps if Sweet Pea put himself in his shoes, he'd be acting the same way.

The news got around quickly. Even if Sweet Pea was decent enough with pointedly not thinking of things when in wolf mode, Fang's mind was like a constant radio show of literally everything happening. Sweet Pea knew that he couldn't keep this a secret, duh, but he would have liked to have been able to tell FP personally.

Instead, he got an angry alpha all but shoving him up against the trailer when he phased back.

A part of Sweet Pea definitely should have been more afraid. Another part, though, was just angry.

"You better know what the hell you're doing," FP had snarled.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, so, no.

"Doing more than you're doing for your son, that's for sure." Sweet Pea had snapped back, only having the courage to use that tone because he was right. FP looked murderous, but that probably said that Sweet Pea's words had hit a nerve.

"You mess this up, he find out, there will be repercussions, boy." FP had finally relented, because he couldn't kick Jughead out of Sweet Pea's own place.

Plus, other non-wolves (untriggered) lived in Sunnyside. There was a rule that you had to be in the woods to phase, or that was the hope. Fangs had managed to live here up until he killed that girl without ever finding out, so it wasn't impossible.

Unfortunately, Jughead had this really fucking annoying trait of not knowing when to just keep his nose in his own shit. Even still, Sweet Pea wasn't regretting this decision. Much.

Betty had been a mixture of proud and shocked when she found out. Apparently, Jughead had kept his insults about Sweet Pea to a minimum, and admitted that 'he wasn't the worst'. He was giving Jughead a place to live, hell yeah he was a pretty decent dude. Betty had pretty much asked the same thing FP had, but in a much kinder tone.

Sweet Pea was much more willing to be honest with Betty.

"I'm not sure," Sweet Pea had said, scratching his neck, "But I couldn't just not do something, okay? Okay. It's done. I mean, he eats his cereal weird and he's up at strange hours, but he's not a bad roommate of yet. I guess it's been only a weekend, though."

"He's glad to be there, deep down, but he'll never say it to your face," Betty assured.

"I just have one rule; I come in and you're making out on my couch or something, first you're paying to have that cleaned, and second you're out in the door. I just don't need to see that."

Betty's blush was almost adorable, and her laugh was even more so, "I don't think that's gunna happen, but deal."

XXxxXX

Cheryl held the candlesticks aloft. Carefully, she crept down the stairs.

Time was running out.

In front of her was Jason's coffin; sleek, expensive, cold. She set the candelabra down, gathering her courage. Jason hadn't been in his room. He wasn't out in the backyard, working on his catches, and he wasn't in the basement, playing piano.

Her fingers ran over the smoothness of the lid. He had to be here, didn't he?

The coffin was empty. Just, empty. Looking as perfect as the day that it left the mortician's, waiting for the person who would lay to rest in it forever.

Her brother.

There was a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped, jumping around.

"Cheryl," Jason murmured, standing behind her. It was like he was speaking from underwater, his voice hard to hear, "I'm cold, I'm so cold." He was shivering, despite wearing his Bulldog's varsity jacket. He looked just as vibrant and alive as the day she last saw him, though, maybe just a little ruffled. His hair, usually perfectly combed down, was mussed.

Cheryl threw her arms around him, sobbing, "Jay-Jay...I'm sorry." She begged, burying her nose into his shoulder.

"It's cold and I can't breathe," Jason said again, "It's dark too. Cheryl…" He broke off, shaking his head, sounding disoriented, "And my head hurts…" He rubbed his forehead, wincing hard.

"Jason, listen to me. Just hold on. I am trying. I'm going to try until the last second, you have to believe me." She said, grasping his fingers. They were like ice-cubes, "Just a little longer."

"Please, hurry." Jason's voice broke, and for a second he seemed to have a moment of understanding, one he hadn't in the moments before. Then, he blinked and shivered again.

He opened his mouth to add something, but before Cheryl's eyes, his eyes glazed over and his hands fell from hers. His skin grew sallow and pale and his forehead began to bleed. His legs collapsed underneath him. Before he hit the ground, Cheryl woke up screaming.

She shot upright, shaking off the feeling from The Other Side, holding her fingers over her own heart to make sure that, yes, she was still breathing.

She hadn't thought she'd be able to cross over. She hadn't thought she'd been able to find him. Even if both of these pursuits had been a success, a cold grip squeezed on her heart.

It was a warning. Cheryl was running out of time.

She flopped back down on Jason's bed, pulling his sweatshirt close to her nose, inhaling. She'd been holding onto it so much lately that it almost didn't smell like him anymore.

There was movement to her left and she realized there'd been someone in the doorway the whole time.

"You seemed gone from this world and for a moment I wondered if we'd be needing another coffin," Her mother said. However, it wasn't concern or fear in her voice, but disinterest and near disappointment, "No more coming in here, Cheryl. Jason cannot be reached."

Cheryl wasn't going to give her mother the satisfaction of knowing she had, even if this was one time out of hundreds of attempts.

"I was working on his eulogy and feel asleep," She lied easily. She had been, so that wasn't entirely a lie.

"Don't bother. You won't be speaking at his memorial. Failures don't get to stand up and mourn the person they should have saved." Her mother said with a cool tone.

"I tried-," Cheryl broke in, her own guilt pressing on her shoulders.

"Apparently, not well enough." Her mother picked up the paper and tore in in a handful of confetti, "It is because of your lack of success that I am putting my baby boy in the ground."

"Oh, kettle black mother," Cheryl spat, "You ask me to do all your dirty work because you wish you could be as powerful as me."

"If I had even a quarter of the power in your blood," Penelope's voice had dropped to a dangerous tone, "I would have been able to save Jason from a long, endless sleep. It makes me wonder if you even wanted to. Just remember, Cheryl, if you weren't already a disgrace to this family, your inability to do the only thing that's ever mattered has cemented it."

She was gone before Cheryl could find a rebuttal. And, despite how much she hated her mother, a part of her knew she spoke some truth...she hadn't been able to save him.

But she still had time. She just needed the right battery power.

XXxxXX

"This is how my dad had his Jason Blossom murder board before it was trashed," Kevin said, pinning up the last thumbtack, "No fingerprints, but they took all of this down, plus files, background checks, and all the tapes of police interviews. Very suspicious."

"What's the stars mean?" Jughead asked, coming up and tapping his finger next to little yellow post it note stars near a handful of names.

"Err," Kevin blinked, "Means that my dad had more questions for them."

Kevin side-glanced Betty. What it really meant was that this was a supernatural being, because Sheriff Keller wasn't unconvinced someone in the magic community didn't have a hand somewhere. It was also not something they could announce here, so stars it was.

Before Jughead could add, the door opened.

"Hey, uh, Betty?"

She turned, putting on a bright smile, "Hi Trev!"

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, looking at the gathered people, especially Betty with two boys. Even if one was totally gay.

"We're just working on our murder board!" Betty realized she'd said that a smidge too brightly.

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on, you know, tomorrow." Trev said.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. See you at 8?"

Trev nodded, but made himself scarce. Murder boards weren't for everyone, Betty realized.

"What is that?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really, Nothing. Just an intelligence gathering mission. I mean, maybe Trev knows something about Jason. Nothing more."

"Does he know that?" Jughead asked, a little bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Of course he knows that," Betty said, "I asked him if he had any info about Jason and he said that it might be better to talk about it over something nice, like milkshakes."

"That sounds like a date," Jughead said, tension thick in his voice. Betty shot him a look, a raised eyebrow with nearly a smile. His jealousy was almost cute.

"Oh my god. You two?" Kevin gaped, staring between the two, "Oh, tell me all of it!"

"Juggle, it's not a date. Speaking of which, though" She gave a soft smile, "We need to finish ours."

"Get that, girl." Kevin whispered.

Jughead finally let out a tiny smile, looking at both of them, "Classy, as always, Kevin."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea balanced as he walked on the bleachers, following Betty and her group to sit to eat lunch.

"Betty, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks. Tell me everything about this Trev," Veronica said. What the fuck did that even mean? Sweet Pea sent a look Betty's way, a raised eyebrow. He noticed Jughead looked sulkier than usual, if even possible.

"Oh, there's nothing to tell," Kevin teased, "Just one of Betty's sources. There's nothing romantic in the office. At least, not with him." He said. Immediately, Veronica's first instinct was to swivel toward Sweet Pea. Jughead definitely noticed, from the way he clenched his teeth. Sweet Pea gave his most innocent look. Betty looked a little red.

"It's true, I swear. Not a date. We're just going to be chatting about murder and drinking milkshakes." Betty insisted.

"Take out the murder, and that sounds like a date." Sweet Pea said as they sat next to the intended target- Archie, who was deep in football maneuvers. Of course, Sweet Pea had watched that whole captain thing go down. He was just a minor bit relieved coach hadn't looked to him, even if he'd only been the team a couple weeks.

"Thank you," Jughead said, startling everyone, "God, I never thought I'd say I'm glad to agree with you on something," he was looking at Sweet Pea.

Maybe their shared cohabitation meant they were rubbing off on each other? Yuck.

"Why is everything weird here? Why can't a date just be a date?" Veronica sighed.

"It's not a date." Betty was quick to correct again.

"What about you Archie? How's life in a PG world...PG. Post-Grundy? Too soon?" Veronica turned to Archie. Sweet Pea snickered under his breath.

"Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being varsity captain. So, I'm not thinking much of anything else."

Sweet Pea could see that totally wasn't true. He could hear the ginger's heart thumping, he could see the way his pupils were dilated. He was thinking a lot of Ms. Grundy. Being separated from a siren, even a shitty one, was like going through withdrawal if you got too used to it. The kid was sorta an idiot, but Sweet Pea felt bad for him.

"Hey, I'd be willing to run some plays with you," Sweet Pea offered, because it majorly sucked that Archie- totally helpless human- got caught up in that. Plus, he really didn't want Reggie getting captain. Reggie would make his life hell, or try to.

"Really?" Archie jumped a bit. They didn't interact much, sure, but Sweet Pea was in this strange little group, for better or worse.

Sweet Pea shrugged, opening his bag of chips.

Then, he sorta checked out when one of the cat lady singers came up to Archie. He couldn't remember her name, or if he'd ever heard it, and his cheese-flavored corn bits were just far more interesting. That, and that he was contemplating that somehow he missed a siren right under his nose. Was it worth it to tell FP? Probably, because she was after kids and that was fucked up.

The next time Sweet Pea checked back in, and he wasn't sure how much had passed, was when Cheryl Blossom was standing in front of the group.

"Sorry to interrupt the Sad Breakfast Club, but I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." She announced, flourishing a stack of black envelopes with perfect calligraphy and red wax seals. Totally gothic and over the top. Sweet Pea sorta dug it.

She passed it out to Betty, Kevin, Archie, Jughead, and Veronica, adding to the raven-haired girl, "To my chagrin and surprise, mother added you to the guest-list. In case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't. We'll be searching bags." She narrowed her eyes and turned on her heels.

"Wait! I feel left out! Where's my invite?" Sweet Pea called after her, half joking and half entirely serious, "Damn, I'm hurt." He gave an over-dramatic pout.

"You didn't even know Jason." Archie pointed out.

"Neither did I?" Veronica held the card like it was a bug, "And god, how rude-,"

"Hey, she is burying her brother." Betty put hand on Veronica's arm.

"She maybe gets two more bitch passes," Kevin nodded in agreement as he broke the seal on his, "Oh my god, there's gold leafing and dead rose petals in this invite."

"I'm still angry I didn't get one," Sweet Pea humphed, crossing his arms.

* * *

 **So, obviously, the BIGGEST change is that instead of going to live with Archie, Jughead will be living with Sweet Pea. Predictions to how you think that's going to change things?**

 **And, just another note, Jason actually talks here. When I heard that Trevor Stines was going to be in the flashback episode as Young!Clifford I was stoaked because I thought they were going to give him lines. Go look up his voice. It's dreamy. But they didn't. let jason speak yoU COWARDS.**

 **I've also decided I'm going to start playlists so all of you can listen to the song titles. I have Spotify, 8Tracks, Youtube, Last. FM, and Playlist Net down...any other playlist sharing/creating sites I'm missing?**

 **Lastly, Boris Yeltsin, if you want a drabble, you've reached one! Just read on my profile and send it in a PM or review if that's something you want to claim.**

 **Enjoy all!**


	15. American Horror Story Theme

**Thank you all, as usual, to my awesome-sauce reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, top story, Guest, and CassandraofTroy17!**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is the American Horror Story Theme, because I've had it stuck in my head basically a week for no reason whatsoever.**

* * *

Cheryl collected herself as she walked away from the group of bright and happy teens. For them, they could just move on from this exchange, or have times when they weren't thinking of Jason. It was not so of Cheryl. Jason, and her anxiety about how to fix this, was always on her mind.

She was going to go mad if she didn't figure this out.

"Cheryl, wait!" Veronica called out to her. Because Cheryl recalled how Veronica had comforted her the night of the pep rally, she gave pause, "You're in pain. This is a horrible week for you. I'm sure it's why you're being particularly obnoxious."

Cheryl narrowed her eyes, "Maybe. What's your point?" She tried to sound as collected as possible. Inside, she was screaming.

"Look, I don't want to be locked in a cat-fight-to-the-death with you. That only ends in one way."

"Mutual annihilation," Cheryl wasn't stupid. She'd grown up with Penelope Blossom for god's sake.

"Agreed. So can't we just...be friends? Or, at least, frenemies?" Veronica asked, shuffling her feet a bit.

At first, Cheryl wanted to say 'no bitch'. Then, she remembered something. A little factoid about the Lodges and their, well, unique diet and such.

Cheryl gave a cat-like grin, "If you really want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover I'm having."

"Fine." Veronica agreed, looking a little uneasy.

On the inside, Cheryl gave a sigh of relief. Jason would be back before they could even settle his coffin into the ground.

XXxxXX

"Can you believe that bitch? I'm still salty I didn't get an invitation…" Sweet Pea was still going on about it after school, after practice and magic lessons. Betty had eventually told him that if he didn't shut the hell up about it, she'd hex him. And, since she'd never hexed anyone before, she might accidentally give him a pair of antlers or something that couldn't be reversed. So, Sweet Pea promptly shut up about it, until he was back home. He'd tried to steal Jughead's invitation, with little success.

"You're upset you didn't get an invitation to a wake?" Vade was throwing a ball against the side of a trailer, and gave him a strange look, "Yeah, sounds like a real party."

"It's the principal of the matter!" Sweet Pea argued, catching his bouncy-ball mid air, "Plus, well, when would I ever get a chance again to go to Thornhill?"

"Sweet Pea, use that head of yours." Deni snapped finally. Sweet Pea swiveled his head.

"Huh?"

Deni and Toni shared exasperated looks.

"And they say sometimes you're intelligent," Toni said, smacking his arm, "No, Sweet Pea...this is great!"

"Uhh…?" He frowned.

"I'm dying to get on their property too and figure out what the hell is going on with that family. This will be the perfect time to sneak around! Everyone else will be preoccupied, so two extra people there won't even be noticed." She said.

Sweet Pea blinked, feeling really stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"By George," he said in an overly-ridiculous voice, causing Deni to roll her eyes, "You're a genius, Topaz. Get yer sexiest black ninja clothes, we're going a'snooping!"

XXxxXX

"Jason's memorial will be held in this room, before he's laid to rest in the cemetery on Thornhill's grounds," Penelope stated, turning to Sheriff Keller with a sad smile. Tom Keller couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling, the one that had seemed to clung to him since he stepped foot on the grounds. Not even the house, but the grounds specifically. It was a feeling his grandpa had taught him to always be aware of. Frankly, he couldn't recall many times he'd been out to this land, the Blossoms always came to the station if there was a need.

"We've invited everyone on our list," Penelope continued.

Tom tilted his head, foring his attention back, "List?"

"List of suspects, of course," Penelope said as though it was obvious, "People with grudges against us, many of them members of Riverdale's families, I'm sorry to say. Someone in this town killed Jason."

Tom gave a long sigh, "You know, that's our thought too. Since whoever broke into my house…" Tom trailed off. Out of the corner of the eye, he saw something. He wasn't sure what it was, not until he turned. On a table that looked like it was being boxed up to put Jason's photos, there was a symbol made of sticks, weaved with dead flowers.

And Tom Keller, who had spent his entire life knowing far too much about the town's secrets, knew this wasn't just a bad Pinterest craft.

"This," He said as he looked back at Penelope, shock coloring his voice, "This is a spirit circle." That, along with the eerie feeling in his bones, made him look at the Blossoms in a whole new way. It was Penelope's narrowed eyes that confirmed it, however.

"Cheryl," She snapped, "That was supposed to be gone before the good Sheriff arrived," She said to her daughter, who lurked near the long staircase. Cheryl stalked forward, snatching it away.

"So sorry, mother," She sneered, "Can't have anyone knowing anything, can we?" Her voice was highly acerbic.

"You'll understand one day that we do this to protect us," Penelope said sternly. Tom was still fumbling for words. His fingers reached for his gun on instinct. Penelope save the movement and gave a long sigh.

"Let's not do that," She said, going into the box and pulling out a small satchel. Before Tom could even move, she blew a handful of a fine dust into his face.

Everything felt groggy, like he'd had far too much to drink.

After a second, he looked down. Why was his hand on his gun? Where was he?

"-we've invited everyone on our list, as I said."

He looked up at Penelope Blossom, trying to reel in any reaction of surprise.

"Sorry, I'm not sure where my mind went." He didn't want to admit he had no idea how long he'd been here, or what they'd been talking about previously.

"No problem, I know you have a lot on your mind," Penelope said with a smile that seemed a little off, "Now, as I was saying…"

XXxxXX

"So, let me get this straight," Jughead said, leaning forward and pressing his fingers together as he examined Betty, "Jason was running drugs and Polly had tried to kill herself?"

"Yeah," Betty slouched her shoulders, settling back against Sweet Pea's couch. She hadn't actually ever been here, and probably wouldn't have had reason to until Jughead took up residence. Sweet Pea's trailer looked a lot like FP's, maybe with less stuff. And, she supposed if she looked at it with a detective eye, she could obviously tell it belonged to a teenager over an adult, "That's what Trev and my dad said, at least."

"God, I'm sorry," Jughead said, his voice softening, "About Polly."

"I mean, my grandmother of all people would for sure knock some sense into her," Betty played with her hairband, "And that...that I get. Or, I'm not a suicidal person, but Polly has always been ruled by her emotions. What I don't get this...why's a rich kid sell drugs? His parents are loaded."

"Well, he was running away from his parents, and if he stole the family heirlooms, his parents could be really angry. You know, call the cops on him."

"Running away gets the cops called on you. Drug dealing gets the cops called on you." Betty pointed out.

"Or," Jughead held up a finger, "Running away from drug dealers. Got a bad deal, something went down, who knows?"

Betty playfully hit his shoulder, "You watch too many noir films." She teased. Then, she quieted, "But why run away from the Blossoms at all?"

"They're monsters," Jughead said without missing a beat.

"Okay, but specifically." Betty pressed.

"Well, we can't ask them," Jughead snorted. Then a conspiratorial look came over his face, "So, we'll have to ask Jason."

Betty's heart leapt a little, "What? A seance?" She tried to ask it as sarcastically as possible, but in all reality her mind was flipping through how to make that happen, and also wondering how she'd never thought of it. Could she do that?

"No," Jughead laughed, "Dead men tell no tales...but their bedrooms? Their houses?" He grabbed his invite to the memorial from inside his shirt, "Uh, Sweet Pea keeps trying to knick it," He added when Betty gave him a strange look. She couldn't help but laugh a little, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Sweet Pea was determined, she'll give him that, "I'm nearly tempted to just give him the damn thing, but I sort of like giving him the proverbial middle finger. Plus, now we have a reason to go."

Betty hummed, reaching over to take a drink from her glass of water.

When she looked back, Jughead was very close to her. Close enough so that she could see the light freckles across his nose. She swallowed, her heart thumping.

His fingers ghosted over her jaw, and he leaned in-

"If you're about to do what I think you're about to do," A voice came from the doorway, "Don't."

Jughead jumped away from Betty, glaring Sweet Pea down with a look that border-lined on murderous.

"I have one rule in this house, don't look at me like that. I don't want your kissy germs on my furniture." Sweet Pea argued.

"It's fine, it's fine," Betty grabbed Jughead's wrist, "We were just talking about maybe trying to see if Jason had something in his room to answer some of our questions. Use the memorial to our advantage."

"Oh, yes, talking in each other's mouths," Sweet Pea replied. Toni shoved past Sweet Pea.

"How interesting!" She said, ignoring him and sitting next to Betty with a wicked grin, "Apparently, great minds think alike!"

XXxxXX

The next day at school, and all the way through it, Veronica had been trying to figure out who else was going to Cheryl's little sleepover. Well, Ginger, Tina and Nancy, probably, and maybe some other Vixens? Except, it wasn't like anyone was talking about it, making plans about who was going to bring Clueless and who was going to bring the chocolate. Veronica really did want to mend, or make some minor effort to the redheaded girl, but she needed to know what items to bring. What was appropriate? This wasn't a regular slumber party, this was a sleepover before a girl buried her brother. Did she act more cheerful than a regular sleepover? Less? Was her job to console Cheryl while she cried or try to take the girl's mind off it completely?

As she walked through the halls, intending on hopefully catching Cheryl alone before they changed for practice, she spotted Archie sitting on a bench, carefully wrapping his fingers.

"Isn't that your playing hand?" She asked, sitting next to him. Archie looked up at her, biting his lip, but didn't answer. That, in itself, was answer enough.

"Archie," She groaned, "This hand is your instrument. You need to take better care of it." She said, her fingers rubbing over the swollen knuckles, "And, you know, stop punishing yourself while you're at it."

She could almost feel the anger bubbling under the surface, anger about everything. About Reggie and football, about his music, about Grundy. Veronica wanted to sooth him, but wasn't sure how.

"I'm not." He replied in a tight voice.

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I got slammed because I didn't now the play. I didn't know the play because, like an idiot, instead of memorizing my plays I was up late last night. Working on some of my songs with Valerie."

"Valerie, huh?" A sigh settled over Veronica, one of relief. Thank god he wasn't under Grundy's strange spell anymore, not as much, it seemed. When Sweet Pea had mouthed 'siren', yeah, Veronica had thought that was an appropriate comparison. She really was like a siren, but like, not in a good way.

"You jealous, Ronnie?" Archie asked. A tiny flutter pitter-pattered. No one called her Ronnie. It was so delicate, so personal. Perhaps right in that moment, Veronica went from just seeing Archie as an attractive person, to having a crush on him.

She gathered herself, "Please. I had my seven minutes in heaven with Archie Andrews."

She stared at his hand a moment longer, then raised a finger. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small capsule, holding it out to him.

"I already took advil," Archie said dumly, though it didn't look like Advil at all.

"It's, uhm, a different pain medication. My mom gives it to me, for emergencies. Do you trust me?" Veronica asked. Archie snorted, but picked up the small reddish-brown pill. He seemed to weigh it in his hand, literally and metaphorically.

"What is it?"

"I can't remember the name. Something long and scientific, I believe," Veronica frowned. Archie shrugged, popping it in is mouth. Immediately, after swallowing, he coughed.

"Ugg, that tasted like cooper. Gross!" He said, reaching for his water bottle. Veronica gave a light laugh, but a genuine one.

"Yeah, it's supposed to faintly taste like strawberries, but I never got that. My mom and I used to joke when I was a kid that it was penny flavored."

Archie was in the middle of trying to wash the taste from his mouth when he sat up completely straight, flexing his fingers.

"Oh my god," he breathed. Veronica beamed.

"Told you. Good as new." She said, standing.

"Like, you're not joking. Ronnie, it's like I never even got it crushed. I...woah." Archie said, just staring at his hand in awe. Veronica had been explicitly told not to give those pills out to others, but Archie always looked like a sad puppy, and part of her couldn't have resisted helping if she tried.

"Try to take better care of it," She knew she couldn't afford to give more away, "That hand is going to be worth millions one day."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea insists on calling a meeting about the plans, even though Betty believes it to be rather self-explanatory. Really, what happens is not so much a 'meeting' as much as he starts talking about it in the trailer. Jughead, who lives there, cannot escape. Betty is there to hang out with Jughead, so she's roped into it. Toni was already milling about, half-heartedly watching something on her phone, and just rolled her eyes when Sweet Pea began up again.

It's far too late in the night to be discussing this, Betty thinks. Especially considering it's not that complicated.

Tomorrow, Betty and Jughead will sneak away during the memorial and look in Jason's bedroom, where there's likely to be something hidden away. Betty has been practicing a locator spell, but it's worked fewer times than it's succeeded and she's not sure what to look for anyway. Plus, Jughead will be there, which means she'll have to attempt it on the DL.

During this time, Toni and Sweet Pea will look around the perimeter directly close to the house. Sweet Pea has roped Vade and Fangs into helping, and those two will survey the land surrounding the house. Then, they'll all meet back in Sweet Pea's trailer, where Betty has already offered to buy a pizza, and they'll swap knowledge. Hopefully, one of them will have something worth talking about.

"I just want us to be all on the same page, guys," Sweet Pea finally sighs, realizing no one is truly listening.

"What do you think will happen?" Jughead lifts his head, quirking an eyebrow, "She'll curse us?" His tone is entirely teasing, but it still causes Betty to stiffen. Luckily, Toni laughs, throwing back her head.

"You have to admit, if she did, no one would be surprised."

XXxxXX

To say that Cheryl's family was intense would be an understatement. Frankly, Veronica felt like she'd walked on the set of an old Gothic horror movie, one where a heroine in billowing white would be attacked by a monster who 'just didn't know how to love' but was eventually killed, or something. Even Cheryl's room had a musty tinge to it, like she was living in a room meant for someone else. There were attempts to make it modern on the wall; a couple posters, the laptop in the corner, the string of pictures on clothespins on a fine piece of string. It was pictures, mostly, of her and Jason. A couple with Nancy or Ginger or Tina.

Not for the first time, Veronica wondered why one of these girls were not here? She wasn't dumb enough to think that the Blossoms didn't have some weird animosity toward her family, which was clear enough from that horribly awkward dinner with far too many invasive questions about her father, but Veronica was still trying to figure out Cheryl's motives.

Despite it all, Veronica still felt sorry for her. Her mother treated Cheryl like a less-than, and the guilt they were trying to lay on her was just ridiculous. Sure, Cheryl might not be squeaky clean, but it wasn't like Cheryl was the one to pull the trigger on Jason.

"Jason deserved a better family than what he got," Cheryl said to the empty air around them. Veronica hugged a pillow to her chest.

"I'm sure he knows how much you loved him, and that matters," She tried to comfort her. At the rally, the words had come so easily. Now? Not so much, "I'll do whatever you need me to do." She added with a genuine smile. She could not deny Cheryl the chance to get closure, whatever that might entail.

"We'll let Clifford and Penelope do their worst," Veronica added, a little more sure when she saw the broad grin on Cheryl's face. At Veronica's words, Cheryl laughed a bit.

"Oh, they will. They'd kill me if I weren't so valuable to them," She said with absolute sincerity. Before Veronica could pick apart the seriousness of her tone, Cheryl continued, "If that's true, I'll need you to help me with something...tonight, at around 3:33 AM."

Veronica frowned. That was an oddly specific time. There was an old wives tale she was pretty sure she associated with that time, but it was on the tip of her tongue, just from her reach.

"Why then?" She settled to ask.

"Some say the worst of things happen then," Cheryl said, seeming all too serene for the entirety of the night, "I'd argue only the best things do."

XXxxXX

The next morning, Veronica would wake up feeling a little dizzy, a little out of it. She'd recall the feeling that the dinner was awkward, that maybe they'd asked some prying questions about her father, but she wouldn't be able to say anything else. She'd recall that Cheryl had asked something of her, and she could faintly bring forth a time had been linked to it, but she couldn't think of it. And, if that had already passed her by, she couldn't tell you what happened during then. If she didn't know better, she'd say she had too much to drink, but Veronica wouldn't have been drinking here...would she?

No, she decided, even if Cheryl was drinking, that would be in bad form.

As she woke up and went to get ready for the memorial, she noticed Cheryl was particularly mopey. Of course, this could be chalked up to having to bury Jason, but there was a defeat in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

In the bathroom, as Veronica yawned, she looked at her palm.

There, as though it was a few weeks old, was a scar. A scar that Veronica knew for certain had not been there before, but was much too old looking to have come about last night. When she ran her finger over it, she got a jolt of something happening, something eerie and uncomfortable and unfamiliar, but it was gone in an instant.

In Cheryl's room, the redhead sat, watching Veronica talk her dob kit into the bathroom. She had been wrong. Veronica couldn't help her, she was just a human and nothing more right now. And, because of that, she had once again failed Jason again.

XXxxXX

Hermione Lodge clutched the envelope as she stepped out of the car, handing her keys off to someone valeting the event. She watched the mourners, dressed in black, make their way to the house. Many were former classmates she had gone to school with. As much as she heartily despised the Blossoms, having to bury a son that was hardly seventeen was a burden no parent should face.

Although she herself had wished for an early death, Hermione knew she'd fight to keep Veronica human as long as possible. She couldn't imagine if this was the flip side, if mourners were coming to the Pembrooke to give their sympathies for her own child. If something awful happened and Veronica never made it to their family's heritage, if Veronica died human and never lived again. This very thought was enough to make Hermione nearly cry, that is, if she could still do that. It did leave a strange feeling deep in her throat, one she recognized as that near sob feeling.

As she approached the edge of the front door, she felt the humming and warmth of magic, but she always felt this when approaching an abode, so this was not out of place. If anyone else noticed it, they didn't say so, which made Hermione assume it was a part of a vampire's own special hell.

Penelope was at the front of the line, collecting invitations like a backwards guest list, and she smirked when she saw Hermione. All of Hermione's 'sorries' die on her lips as she watches the way Penelope regards her with a cold tone.

She cannot move forward, not another inch right now, and Penelope damn well knows that.

It would be more embarrassing if more people knew what Hermione Lodge was, but as it is, Penelope will only have the high ground for a couple more moments.

"Penelope, you're going to have to make a choice soon," Hermione said when there were a couple seconds of silence, and Penelope just looked at Hermione with a 'why don't you come in, oh yes, you can't' sort of way, "Would you rather have me around to play whatever game you think you're doing, or would you rather keep Thornhill free of me? Once you give me permission, you know you cannot take it back."

Not even a strong witch could re-set a boundary spell.

Penelope seems to argue with herself for a couple moments, before she gives Hermione the most gracious smile she can summon.

"Hermione Lodge, why don't you come in?" She asks, her smile tight. Immediately, the pressure and heat lessens and Hermione feels like a weight has been lifted from her chest. She takes a step so she is right up next to Penelope.

"I do what to truly offer my condolences," She added before she steps all the way into Thornhill, knowing with a minor glee that Penelope couldn't keep her away from here if she ever wished to return.

It's not the call Hermione would have made, but then again, Penelope's distrustful ways were bound to be her downfall.

XXxxXX

"Oh, I'm getting a bad feeling," Betty whispered to Jughead as the pair arrived to Cheryl's house. The same sort of bad feeling that appeared right before the shrieks appeared. The same foreboding that hadn't yet steered her wrong, magically.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jughead agreed, although she doubted he was feeling the same.

As they approached the house, Betty felt a shiver run up her spine and stay there, the same darkness that made her nearly kill Chuck. This entire house was just saturated with it, like the entire land was dunked in a vat of just evil.

Also entirely strange? As they approached the front doors, there was a resistance. One that Betty would only think of later, after a couple key moments occur. At this time, it doesn't bother her entirely. She's too preoccupied with the feeling of Jughead's large palms on her hands and the feeling of wanting to barf that's rising in her stomach.

Ahead of her, Midge is frowning and seems like she cannot go past a certain point, not until Mrs. Blossom plucks the invite from her hand. Betty is right behind her and marches up next to her to hand the invite. She sees Midge's eyes rise in surprise, but the girl has vanished into the house with Moose before Betty can think about it.

Mrs. Blossom's eyes rove over Betty, in a way that makes Betty not want to stay here a second longer than she has to. Sh feels like she's in danger, though she can't imagine why. Everything in her body is telling her to get the hell out of there.

She swallows hard.

Jughead is still a foot away, and until Mrs. Blossom takes the invite from his hands, he does not move. He blinked, seeming a little weirded out, but the pair hurry inside.

"It was like my legs were made of lead," He whispers, rubbing the tops of his legs.

"You okay now?"

"Uh-huh, I think," Jughead squints.

"Oh, there's V." Betty says, grabbing his palm and taking him to her friend. Veronica is sitting, running her fingers over her palms, looking a little lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," Betty gives her a side-hug, "You ok?"

"How was spending the night in this horror house?" Jughead raises an eyebrow at her.

"You ever get a cut and don't know how you got it?" Veronic asks, which answers neither of their questions. She turns up her palm to show a scar that looks a couple weeks old, but Betty doesn't recall it there. When Betty touches it, she almost jumps back. It was like she'd been shocked. Not a tiny 'socks on carpet' sort of shock, but like lightning. Like power, a power that transferred from her palm to Betty's hand. It felt, interrupted, however.

It also felt like magic, from the little Betty knows that it feels like.

They're in the middle of the service when she gets the message from Sweet Pea. She usually would have her phone completely turned off for a moment like this, and as awful as it is to admit, her reasons for being here are not just for Jason. This plan halfway hinges on being able to communicate about weird shit, and Betty's had half a mind already tot tell Sweet Pea how she's been feeling.

She covertly looks at her screen to see one message;

SWEET PEA to BETTY COOPER: SOS! Come to outside of house. RIGHT NOW

Betty and Jughead had chosen a place near the back of the room for this very purpose. In between switching from Mrs. Blossom's few words (after Cheryl's very dramatic one) to Coach Clayton, Betty slips outside, offering a promise to Jughead she'd be back in just a moment.

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea was thrown back into the grass. He stood up again, rolled up his sleeves, and ran face-first into the open air of nothingness between where he stood and the inner areas of the Blossom residence. But, it wasn't nothing, for immediately he was repelled back like he'd thrown himself against a trampoline, rolling in the dirt.

"Yeah, throw yourself at it again, eight time should do it," Toni said dryly, watching Sweet Pea's efforts, "Or, maybe punch it again." She added with wide, faux innocent eyes. Sweet Pea licked over his knuckles, cussing as he shook his hand out.

"I thought maybe it's a blood ward," He said in his defense, "Or that I could punch through it, I dunno."

"Clearly, not. We're here, not over there."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Sweet Pea snarled, crossing his arms, more frustrated with himself than with Toni.

Toni approached the wall less aggressively than Sweet Pea, and reached a hand out. She wasn't thrown back, but her arm was for sure pushed away from the area. She dropped to the ground, sighing. There was literally no indication of where the ward started and ended, no lines in the ground or burnt grass.

"It means that it's a ward that allows certain people to pass through, right," Toni asked, coming to the same conclusion as Sweet Pea, "Instead of one that disallows all?"

"Who is the question though." Sweet Pea licked his hand again, encouraging the skin to stitch back together.

"What are you two doing?" Betty had caught their attention, waving her arms as she stalked through the perfectly manicured hedges and rose bushes, "What's the big issue?"

"Uh, we can't get through," Sweet Pea said.

"What?" Betty squinted. She started walking toward them. Both Toni and Sweet Pea tried to protest, but before they finished, she was back on their side.

"Great, awesome." Toni sighed, "you just walked through a ward. Usually it's a one-way ticket or something. You're stuck on this side now."

Betty's face went white.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I came through?" She demanded to Sweet Pea.

"We tried!"

Betty turned back, "I don't see it. Am I supposed to?"

"No."

"How do you know it's there, then?" She asked, walking up to it...and then right back through it,, "Am I getting close?"

"You, ah, just passed through it." Toni said, her jaw hanging open.

"So what's the big SOS?" Betty asked with irritation, "If you can just go through it." At both Sweet Pea's and Toni's expressions, she stalked back through, grabbing Sweet Pea's arm.

"Betty, hey, this is a really bad-," He braced to be thrown back again, "Idea…" He said slowly, coming through fine on the other side.

"Maybe it's on a timer?" Toni asked. She put her hand out, but it was pushed back. Betty hesitantly offered her hand out to the female wolf. Toni took it, and was pulled through with no problem.

"Okay, what the fudge," Betty said, tapping her foot, "What is this?"

"An invisible barrier set up to keep people out." Toni replied, "Or, it was. Hey, Sweets, look." She pushed back a couple of fronds of grass to reveal slightly glowing markings in the ground, hidden with flora and fauna but right at the edge of where the barrier would be, burned into the earth.

Both Betty and Toni looked at Sweet Pea expectantly.

"Woah now. I know a lot, but I don't know ancient runic inscriptions of the top of my head. However, we are living in the 21st century." He said, taking out his phone and snapping a couple pictures.

"Witches put up wards, right?" Betty played with her hair.

"Yeah." Sweet Pea scratched his head, "At this point, I think it's entirely safe to say that the Blossoms at least know of the magic community. This just doesn't happen by accident."

"It also smells faintly of burnt marshmallows," Betty realized after a second, scrambling back. Toni raised her eyebrows, but this wasn't the time to explain about the suppressants and all.

"Okay, so maybe something's been set up to like, have an all day pass through the wards?" Sweet Pea was pacing. He snapped his fingers in an 'ah-ha' moment, "The invites." He said, "Duh! I mean, Cheryl was so clear about handing them out, the way they were addressed…"

"Mrs. Blossom was standing at the doorway, carefully collecting them." Betty agreed, "But...I never gave her one."

"What?" Sweet Pea turned, still a little high off his realization.

"I didn't have mine. My parents did, and they weren't even on the grounds when I came with Jughead. I went in first, then he gave Mrs. Blossom the card."

"Maybe you're just a fluke, or something. Magic like that, even if we don't want it to be, is random and uncontrollable. A variable or two was bound to run off the tracks." Toni gave a non-concerned shrug, "But, I think Sweet Pea is on to something about those invites."

"What else do you think they know?" Betty asked, wrapping her arms around her waist, "If they know about wards and runes and that?"

"Only one way to find out." Sweet Pea said, taking his phone out, ready to take photographic proof. He sniffed, then recoiled, "Ugg, this entire place just smells like bad magic."

Toni took a deep inhale too, pinching her nose.

"I can't smell it, but I feel really off here, like my stomach is doing somersaults." Betty agreed. She lingered, checking her phone, but not going back inside yet.

"This way." Sweet Pea said, following...well, not his instincts, but the magic. The way it pulsed and hung on every branch. Sometimes, quite literally. There wasn't much talk, just the sound of both he and Toni snapping pictures of the trinkets hanging from the trees, the occasional bone set up very specifically, the path even on the ground and the way the leaves scuttered across their feet. Not all of it might have been indicative of magic or such, but it was hard to tell just right now. Sweet Pea would have to go home and research, but they all got the vibe that these people knew far more than they were letting on, but not all of it good. In fact, he'd say, most of it was bad. Very bad.

No one talked, but Betty just followed, her eyes wide.

The magic more or less brought them up to the personal cemetary. Jason's headstone was gleaming in the late afternoon light, a hole dug in front of it. It was very sad, in a way. Sweet Pea could even admit that burying a kid had to suck.

However, even as he stepped foot into the cemetery, he could tell it was a bad idea.

"Sweet Pea?" Betty asked hesitantly. Toni, who had followed him into the cemetery, was clutching her stomach and panting hard. Sweet Pea spun, and saw Betty just outside the gates, her hands resting cautiously on the wrought iron.

And fuck, the way she was standing there, the way the sun was shining on her hair, the softness of her lips, the way she hopped on on foot to another...Sweet Pea wanted to grab her across the border and kiss her until she forgot her own name. He wanted to make her forget everything about Jughead, make her never look back. His thoughts were far from PG, and if Betty could read his mind she might be horrified with the dirty things he was thinking of doing to her.

"Dark magic, stay back," Sweet Pea managed to snap out. He turned to Toni, who was mid-morph, groaning and making low keening sounds in the back of her throat.

"I know. I feel it." Betty said, leaning over the fence, "I shove this feeling back on a daily basis, Sweet Pea. I'm fine." She emphasized. She reached for Toni, but Toni swung at her, her claws swiping across Betty's arm. Betty hissed, jumping back, staring in horror at the blood welling across her arm.

"Oh my god!" Toni seemed to come out from her haze, "Betty, I-,"

Sweet Pea shoved Toni from the cemetery. Especially, now that she was off the ground, she just quivered, her lower lip trembling as she looked at Betty's pale face.

"I know, I know, you didn't mean to, weren't in your right mind," Betty said through gritted teeth, "But this really hurts." She said, "But we should also get Sweet Pea out of there."

"I'm fine," Sweet Pea said. He was not fine, but he fought through the haze to try to soak in everything in the cemetery. Dark magic like this did not just appear. It was bred into darkness after years and years of misusing magic, taking nature from nature's course. A cemetery should theoretically be one of the most natural places, with the cycle of rebirth and all, but this one was just breathed the exact opposite. It was like this entire land had been twisted from the law of Mother Nature time and time and time again.

Before he could think much else, there was another presence. He turned back to see Betty had come into the cemetery. Her arm was half-bandaged.

How long had he been in this fugue state?

"Come out. I'll take videos of whatever you want me to," Betty inisted, "I can shove this off. It's clearly getting to you."

Her voice was soft, full of concern. Sweet Pea looked away, unwilling to answer, scared of what he'd say or do. Not hurt her; never hurt her, but there were other things that would scare her off completely.

 _She's with Jughead, she's with Jughead, she's with Jughead._

Betty tugged hard, and his feet lost its place on the muddy ground. She pulled the two of them out, onto the soft green grass surrounding the gates. Sweet Pea stumbled, coming chest to chest with Betty. He didn't draw away, as the lingering wisps of dark magic clung to him, little devils encouraging him to surge forward and kiss her. He breathed hard, like he'd just run a marathon. Betty too seemed suspended in time, surprised or unwilling to stray, he wasn't sure.

Toni yanked him back.

"Right, what do you all need videos of?" Betty asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Anything, everything. I mean, you know what feels off, don't you?" Toni encouraged. Betty gave a hard nod and then jumped the fence into the Blossom graveyard.

Toni fished a water bottle out of her bag and screwed the cap up, holding it out to Sweet Pea. He reached for it, but before he could grasp bit, Toni squeezed it onto his face.

Dark magic, completely gone now, fleeing away as he was assaulted by the spray.

He sputtered, wiping his eyes.

"What the hell's that for?"

"Oh, I saw how you were looking at her," Toni said in a disapproving tone. Shame flooded Sweet Pea.

"I wasn't going to do anything," He hissed back, glancing up. Betty's ponytail bobbed between the graves.

"You hadn't done anything yet," Toni corrected.

"Well, you did do something." Sweet Pea argued back. Toni's whole face fell, "The dark magic, I know, I fucking know." He sighed.

Betty reappeared after about half an hour. Her face was ashen.

"I can't explain it all now, Jughead's wondering where I am. I'll send you videos." She said, her voice quivering.

"Betty, hey-," Sweet Pea tried to catch her, but she practically ran back up to the house.

"We might as well see what Fangs has." Toni said, tearing Sweet Pea's gaze away and pulling him into the forests, "I don't think we need to linger here longer."

XXxxXX

Betty had a splitting headache. She rubbed her forehead, scowling.

This wasn't a normal headache. It was like something in the way back of her mind was pounding to get out, to be known.

What, though?

"So wild about Polly and Jason." Jughead blew out, shoving his hands into his pockets, kicking up a rock. Betty blinked.

She was walking home, with Jughead. They were wearing black.

They'd been at Jason's memorial.

"Yeah, wild," Betty agreed, hoping to get more info.

She'd felt this before, this sense of confusion, this forgetfulness. It was when she'd been trying to text Polly at her house. It was terrifyingly similar, which more than anything told Betty she was missing gaps.

She remembered going to the graveyard with Sweet Pea. She remembered the way the dark magic seemed to lap at her mind, but how she'd been able to push it back. She wanted nothing to do with that temptation, and she'd been dealing with it since she nearly killed Chuck.

This darkness was like a wave, a tsunami. It was darker and more powerful than anything she'd ever felt, like it had been poured into this area for years and years and years. It would be like constantly trying to keep her head above water, always holding her breath before diving back under for a moment, but she was in better shape than Toni and Sweet Pea.

She recalled pulling Sweet Pea away, his eyes turning gold and bleeding into his pupils. How close he was, how warm his whole body was. How it just vibrated with magic, the good and bad.

She remembered going into the graveyard, taking videos and then…

Nothing.

Well, not nothing. It was like she recalling a movie she'd seen as a child, one she knew existed but couldn't think of specifically.

She felt along her cardigan. She was still cut underneath her sweater. Had Jughead seen?

"Married," Jughead shook his head, "At 17...your parents would have freaked. The Blossoms would have freaked. No wonder Jason was hawking things for money."

 _Thank you Juggie, for thinking out loud._

"Poor Polly." Betty whispered out loud.

"Are you going to ask your parents about it?"

"I mean, I think I have to." Betty whispered, voice soft, "They couldn't have known, right?"

Jughead looked unsure, "I think, whatever they say...we need to talk to Polly directly."

* * *

 **First and foremost, RIP Luke Perry. I'm unbelievably sad about it, and anytime I had Fred written in, now makes me teary-eyed everytime that I edit :( He truly was multi-generational. My mom and I talked about how his poster was the first celeb she had up in her room, and my high school sister and I knew him mostly through Riverdale. He also just seemed like such a nice guy and I am heartbroken to imagine the show without him.**

 **Second, 3:33am is a reference to Haunting of Hill House, which is a show I couldn't even get through but is so good but so terrifying.**

 **Lastly, I changed why Veronica was there for the sleepover to be magical, because like, why would Veronica even be there? If Cheryl hated her? Why would she be there alone if not for something sneaky? I just...god the writing in this show sometimes XD**


	16. Animal

**Thank you so much to my reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, Guest, and Smileyface-Kitsune!**

 **Guest: I actually had to look up what that was. I've tried getting into Teen Wolf a couple times, but for some reason it's just not sticking...but to answer your question, sorta...**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is Animal by MISSIO**

* * *

Sweet Pea had hardly gotten back to the trailer park before FP was slamming him up against the side of one of the homes. This was becoming annoying consistent, and Sweet Pea would rather _not_ be roughed up against metal plates, thank you very much.

"What the hell you think you're doing, son? Going to the Blossoms?" He demanded, snarling close to Sweet Pea's face. Sweet Pea was rarely intimidated, but he shivered at the expression in his Alpha's eyes.

"Following the Jason lead," Sweet Pea said weakly.

"What happened to the Football team?" FP said, but his grip on Sweet Pea's black shirt didn't loosen.

"Most of the boys who really knew him got suspended. It's slow going for other info," Sweet Pea stammered out, "This is where it lead. Betty was going to shake her down, and there's something off about them, I couldn't let her get hurt. Cheryl, she knows something boss, I swear to god-,"

"I don't care. I don't want you around there again, you fucking hearing me?" FP shook Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea swallowed hard, nodding twice. If he was in wolf form, he'd be tail-tucking and offering his neck to his Alpha right now.

"Say it with me," FP said slowly, "You're not going near those fuckers again."

"I'm not going near the house again," Sweet Pea echoed, albeit slightly twisted, "But, FP, really...I think there's something there that's so much bigger, or, they know about us or maybe…"

"Let me deal with the Blossoms," FP patted Sweet Pea's shoulders, setting his feet back on the ground, "Not you."

"Yes, sir," Sweet Pea whispered. Even once FP was gone, Sweet Pea stood, still shaking. He'd seen FP's anger before, once or twice directed at him. It wasn't just that FP was angry, he was frantic. He was scared of something. Not of the Blossoms, Sweet Pea doubted, but of what the boy couldn't figure out. The look in FP's eyes was a man who was running out of time.

Sweet Pea counted to 100, letting his pulse return to normal, before kicking the side of the trailer, hard.

This wasn't adding up. Nothing was.

He holed himself in his room all night. He wasn't even sure if Jughead returned, for he was too far deep in research and translating the pictures on his phone. He combed through the video Betty had taken and saw a ritual set up, not unlike the one Dilton had described (but was still no closer to figuring out what it meant). He had Fangs and Vade come to his window in human form to pass along what they'd seen. They couldn't share knowledge as wolves, not now, not with FP watching them. He was the general in this war, if it was one, and his soldiers didn't have to take the blame if everything fell. Sweet Pea would. Better they only knew their individual sides.

But he could talk through it with Betty, who wasn't part of the Pack collective. And, fuck, did he need to talk it through with someone.

He texted her to meet him in the woods at around 3 AM. He almost wasn't sure she'd come out, but clearly, she couldn't sleep either.

"Have you slept at all?" Betty gaped at his appearance.

"No." Sweet Pea rubbed his eyes, "I'm too...in my mind. I can't figure it out, it's not coming together."

"You're not making any sense."

"This isn't making any sense!" Sweet Pea snapped at her, "God, sorry, I'm not…" He huffed, "FP is so adamant that I am not allowed to look into the Blossoms. He knows something. I fucking trusted him and he's holding out. What else could he be lying about? I can't have him know, we gotta follow this."

"Jason's death?"

Sweet Pea rubbed his eyes, nodding, "I haven't fully translated the ward symbols, but I think it's some sort of family blood enchantment. Super high-up shit. So, if they hired someone, really fucking expensive. What did you learn?"

"Jason and Polly were getting married, but…" Betty's forehead crinkled, "Something weird happened."

She described how she'd been feeling all night. About how something was shoving out, trying to be released in her mind, but to no avail.

"Magic interference. And, I'd bet it's really freaking important too." Sweet Pea cussed, "Okay, take me through everything that happened. Any little thing might be important. From the moment you got in the car to come to the Blossom's."

So, Betty did. For the better part of the hour, Betty recounted everything she recalled, up until when her memory went back.

"That's it," Sweet Pea said, sighing, after she was done, "They're either magic themselves or they know someone really well that's a witch. Someone who's around often. Point being, there's other magics in this town, some that somehow slipped under the radar. Worse, they're involved in dark, dead stuff."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, the magic on that land was just everywhere, you felt. Wards are hard to do, specifically personal ones, like invites. You went through something and can't remember it, but it feels like the Polly thing in the house. You saw the graveyard, all those circles and rock formations and candles. Those are for rites, or spells. You said Veronica had a cut on her hand?"

"Yeah."

"You can take power from another magical being, like an endless power source. I bet you anything whoever was trying to do something thought she was magic."

"Why would they think that?" Betty seemed startled. Sweet Pea scratched his head, wincing. Had he really not gotten around to telling her this?

"Mama Lodge and Papa Lodge are vampires-another day, just another fucking day, Cooper," He said at her wild expression, the shock and her lips moving to ask a thousand questions, "Vampires are like a thousand watt light bulb of never ending power. But, that means someone was trying to do something really hard, like almost unreal. Then, Fangs and Vade found like a fucking meadow of poisonous plants. They also found bones and shrines on trees, outside the property. That's for communing with dead spirits, which is also not a walk in the park."

"Dark magic?"

"No. Life and death is natural. As long as the dead stay dead, talking with them is nothing strange." Sweet Pea explained, "Which is why it was on trees, life. A tree for every freaking family member. God, do they just have like huge family reunions in the maple trees or something?"

"Sweet Pea, everything is pointing that at least one of them is…"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Sweet Pea was nearly pulling his hair out, "How could I not know? More than that, how could FP not know? We have more answers than before, but even more questions."

"Sweet Pea, go to sleep," Betty insisted gently, "You'll run yourself ragged going on like this."

"I feel like I'm out of leads, other than confronting Cheryl. I want to go do it now, or at school, but I feel like I shouldn't. It needs to be approached cautiously. That is, if Cheryl knows anything."

"I might have a lead," Betty bit her lip, "My parents knew that Polly and Jason were going to get married, but they've told no one. You think FP is lying? I think my parents are too."

"Great. They're probably all hiding some big fucking secret together," Sweet Pea said blithely.

"I don't know if my mom's ever talked to a Serpent," Betty said, laughing at the idea in her mind, "But point being, I think I need to talk to another piece of this puzzle."

"Polly?" Sweet pea gleaned, "Yeah, good idea."

"You're going to hate hearing this, but Jughead said the same thing."

XXxxXX

 _Hi friends! This is Polly. I'm probably practicing with the Vixens right now or volunteering at the church. If you want me to hit you back, leave your name and number after the beep. BEEEP._

 _Hi friends! This is Polly. I'm probably practicing-_

 _Hi friends! This is Polly-_

 _Hi friends! Thi-_

Betty felt like throwing her phone across the street. Ever since she'd decided to get to Polly, she'd been calling her phone non-stop. However, every single time, it went straight to voicemail and her mailbox claimed to be full. All of Betty's texts to her were once again unanswered. Her Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter hadn't been updated or reached by her sister since around the time she'd left the house.

She had no idea how to reach her.

She looked at her hand, typing in the number for her grandmother's phone, the number she'd found written with gel pens in her old middle-school contact book. It was now on her palm, halfway smudged, but still legible.

 _The number you have called is no longer in service._

Well, that one was a longshot anyway.

Betty couldn't recall the last time she'd actually seen her grandmother. Maybe three, four years ago? Her mother and her maternal grandmother didn't get along great, so family reunions were usually short and simple. And, if she was seeing her grandmother, it was at their house. She vaguely recalled her grandmother living in the middle of nowhere, some cabin in the woods, but her mind was drawing blanks when it came to the location, or even the city.

She didn't even really have a car to get out there, if she knew. This meant that, chances were, she'd have to beg someone who she knew to let them borrow theirs. Veronica had cars, and she was sure if she told her the situation, she'd agree. FP had a car, but that meant that either Jughead or Sweet Pea would have to go about asking. Kevin was a good option, she mused as she walked to school.

First, of course, she had to figure out where Polly was.

Coming up to the school building, Betty paused about a block away. She pulled up her sleeve, wincing as it rubbed against the bandages. Crap, they'd started to bleed through already. She'd started a pain potion, but it wouldn't be done until this afternoon. She'd popped some advil, but found it mostly ineffective. She'd popped over to the local Walgreens this morning, before school, and had used her teeth to tightly wrap the claw marks. They hadn't looked deep, but they just wouldn't stop bleeding.

Why was it that vampires and werewolves had super fast healing, but witches didn't? Betty thought that was wholly unfair.

Her mind was still reeling from the bomb dropped on her about the Lodge's last night, although it might make some sense. Sweet Pea hadn't explained much else, promising later they'd have a grand old sit-down and talk about it. As it was, there were just too many things on both of their plates.

"You okay?" A car rolled down its windows, startling Betty. She looked up to see Reggie's father looking at her bandaged arm, already completely bloodstained, with genuine worry. She'd known Reggie since kindergarten. Even if she didn't talk with him much anymore, the parents of most of the kids she went to high school with were at least familiar faces. It was somewhat comforting to know that Mr. Mantle still thought enough of her to decide to stop, "What happened?"

"Uhm," Betty drew blanks. She hadn't really had time to think of a good cover. Mr. Mantle had already parked the car and was climbing out, "Dog." She said, which wasn't entirely far from the truth.

"Have you gone to a hospital?" Mr. Mantle said. Betty licked her lips. Mr. Mantle was sure to tell her mom, exactly what she did not need. Though, when he approached, his whole face turned ashen.

Almost violently, he turned her arm up, pulling it closer to him, his fingers trailing over the wound like he was measuring it.

"Dogs, you said?"

Betty nodded, not liking this interaction at all.

Then, before she could explain herself more, Mr. Mantle had dropped her arm like it burned him and had jumped in his car, speeding away. In his haste, he almost caused a traffic collision.

Even if Betty's life now was one odd event switching to the next, this for sure was on her top ten of things she didn't even want to try to explain.

XXxxXX

"Sweet Pea!" Veronica snapped, cutting him off before he could vanish to his first class of the day, "I have a bone to pick with you." He looked ready to scram, but Veronica was faster. She grabbed him, annoyed about, well, everything.

Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow and rubbed his neck. His neck where a serpent tattoo was no longer. Was he wearing concealer or something? Whatever, not the time.

"Oh, goody." Sweet Pea said in absolute over-the-top faux excitement, swinging his arm across his chest into a thumbs up position.

"Cut it," Veronica wan't in the mood for his cutesy joking, "Follow me." She demanded.

Sweet Pea gave a long sigh, realizing he wasn't going to get out of whatever this 'talk' was. Veronica lead him over to an area by a window out of the main hallway, tapping her foot. Her mind was swirling with what her mom had said last night. About how none of it made any sense.

"You want to explain to me why your little group left a serpent for my mohter to find?" She asked with unbridled anger. Sweet Pea did a double take.

"What?"

His shock couldn't be acted. Veronica was the queen of the 'I'm so Innocent' face; she'd practically written the book on it. Therefore, she knew full well when someone was genuinely surprised.

It was, in fact, the same sort of expression she'd had when her mom had told her what she was telling him.

 _"A snake? You're joking."_

 _"I wish I wasn't, mija." Her mother said, gnawing her lip, "If I hadn't…Well, if it had gotten in the food, or if they had put it in a place where you'd found it.."_

 _"What about t could have killed you!" Veronica gaped, shocked this wasn't her mom's first thought. Her mother gave her an almost sad smile, "I'm serious, mom! What is this, a Looney Tunes Cartoon?"_

 _There was a beat of silence._

 _"Why would they leave that?"_

 _"We don't get along, our kind."_

 _"North vs. South?" Veronica crossed her arms._

 _"You could say that. It's been happening longer than we've been alive, dear. We...your father...made an agreement with them. They claim weren't haven't paid what's due, thus, the scare tactic."_

 _"What do you owe them? Money?" Veronica asked, "I don't mean to sound naive, but we have money, mom."_

 _Her mother reached a hand out, caressing it on her daughter's cheek. It was cold, like ice, as it always was._

 _"Something far more important than money dear."_

"But she wouldn't tell me what," Veronica finished weakly, as she explained the conversation to Sweet Pea in a summarized version.

"I don't know," Sweet Pea tugged on his book bag, "Veronica, look, I'm really sorry they did that."

Veronica let her anger fade, "I know it wasn't you. What turf war thing has been going on forever, though?"

Sweet Pea's face blushed. "I dunno," He said, but this sounded exactly like a person who did, "The Serpent's just hate the Lodges, it is how it is. Couldn't say."

Veronica pursed her lips, "Fine," She whispered, "Just...tell FP that sending a snake is despicable and awful and figure out what we owe. I just want this to be done."

XXxxXX

"You get poison ivy or something?"

"Huh?" Betty looked up. Jughead tilted his head at her arm, to where she'd been continually scratching at it under her cardigan. She saw a spot of blood on the nice light-pink sleeve and slapped her hand over it.

"Yeah. It's bad." She lied, feeling guilty for not telling him the full truth, "Anyway, I can't find Polly anywhere. I wouldn't even know where my grandmother lives!"

"Well, I mean, I have to imagine your mom keeps updated on her somehow, right?" Jughead asked, scratching his hat.

"I'd guess." Betty blinked.

"So, they either do it through good ole snail mail, and you probably would have noticed, so more likely she's calling someone or emailing." Jughead deduced.

"If that's true, I'll never get that info. It will be on her phone and my mom guards that thing like it's the freakin' holy grail. It's obvious after Polly, whatever it was, she doesn't trust me." Betty tried not to let too much anger seep into her voice, but it was inevitable.

"I know someone she trusts even less," Jughead said, leaning back with ease and chuckling. Betty caught his eyes and felt herself blush. She shook away her thoughts, because this was about Polly, not Jughead.

"So, I take it you have a plan, then?"

XXxxXX

The next morning, Betty had been up a whole hour before her alarm rang, her mind worried and running a thousand miles an hour. In her journal, she made a list of everything she remembered, in very specific detail, up until the moment she forgot it all at the Thornhill. She scratched her head, though it was her arm that still bothered her, the pressure of this massive missing memory like a tag on her sweatshirt that dug into her skin.

Her mother opened the door, without warning, per usual. She came in with the guise of putting laundry away, though Betty knew she could have done this at any time when Betty wasn't home.

Betty snapped her journal closed, using her left hand to clutch the sides.

" _Claudium_ ," Betty whispered, magically sealing her journal shut.

"Hm?" Her mother looked up, setting her long sleeves in her drawer. Betty played stupid.

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No?" Betty raised an eyebrow. She set her journal beside her, gnawing, "So, I ah, forgot to mention. I invited Jughead over for breakfast."

Jughead's idea. She partially figured it was because Jughead was always hungry, but from the way her mother's eye narrowed, she had a feeling this plan was going to go off without a hitch. She couldn't recall the last time Jughead had been at her house.

Before her mother could protest, the doorbell rang. Betty sprung up.

"Well, that's him!"

XXxxXX

One house over, at this same time, Archie dug through his chest for his guitar strap. He threw some of his old items on the floor of his room; a Buzz Lightyear toy, a fake cowboy gun, a DS that he didn't even know where the charger was for it anymore. He saw saw his strap and tugged, bringing up an old and cheesy werewolf mask with it. He grabbed the mask to throw it back to the bottom of the trunk, but all of a sudden, he wasn't holding just a mask, Archie was holding a wolf's head, and it was thrashing, teeth inches from his face.

He wasn't sure he was even in his room anymore.

It was all flashes, like he was switching the channels on the TV, clicking through one after another.

Teeth gnashing and the bitterness of snow on his tongue. Screaming. Woods hanging over him, winter branches intertwining like gnarled fingers. A wolf's howl, low and eerie and foreboding. Blood, dripping onto someone's hands. A smile curved into fangs. A body, someone's eyes with a thousand-yard stare, glazed and dark. A mossy glenn, with someone giggling and fireflies floating. The smell of burnt marshmallows. The taste of summer in a cup. Chanting, the smell of incense and a skull gleaming on a table. A woman with red hair, a dagger in her boot and a gun in her palms.

"Archie!"

Archie panted hard. He was on in his room, down on his back like someone had shoved him. The mask lay next to him, innocent and average.

"Archie, I heard you scream. You good?" His father said, helping him up.

"Yeah," Archie's croaked, like he hadn't spoke in in years, "I just slammed my thumb in the trunk lid."

"Oh, thank god," His dad patted his chest, "You'd better get going, son. School's soon."

Archie picked himself up, grabbing the strap and staying far away from the mask, "I'm going." He assured his dad.

As he slammed his trunk down, he peered out his window, catching movement on the street.

Jughead was exiting the Cooper house. What followed...what was Betty wearing? She seemed to be gleaming, in a long white dress, no shoes, and a flower crown around her head. Something like smoke seemed to curl around her, and where she went, the branches starting to shed their leaves grew back at once, vibrant and green.

Then, he blinked and the trees were still awash with fall colors and Betty was wearing her usual ensemble. The only weird thing was Jughead with her now, as opposed to at the trailers.

Archie rubbed his eyes.

Damn, he really needed to get more sleep.

XXxxXX

TONI to SWEET PEA: Yo yo yo, after school let's get together and do a run. Maybe up a couple hours, up to that one lake and shit we went to this summer

TONI: Baby wolves are getting antsy

SP: Can't. Football practice.

TONI: ? Chuck was expelled?

SP: Suspended. I mean, some guys still might know shit. He'll be back in October anyway, so I gotta keep with it

TONI: Uh-huh. That's the only reason, is it?

SP: You want me to say I like it? Fine, I fucking like it, happy?

TONI: Someone's grumpy

TONI: It's not a sin to enjoy something

TONI: I'm not gunna judge you. If anyone else does, you could just rip them apart, you know

SP: I don't want to talk about it

XXxxXX

"Archie Andrews?"

The stage was bright and hot, like tiny suns were burning on his skin.

Archie winced, holding his hand up.

"And what will you be auditioning with?" Kevin asked, his face encouraging. Archie strummed his guitar softly, just to get the sound.

"I'll be doing an original song, called 'I'll Try'." He said, blinking out. Someone adjusted the lights, so at least now he could see. His gaze fell over the crowd. A handful of students dotted in the seats, in various states of attention given.

As he inhaled to start singing, the air around him buzzed.

He looked out on the crowd again, and froze.

He saw things he couldn't explain.

Kevin, covered in blood, a gun in his hands. Behind him a bit, a dark-skinned creature with fangs, dripping in water and seaweed. Over to the left, a girl that- not unlike Betty-had light literally dancing around her head. Her hair was full of twigs. Deep in the back corner, a half-skeletal figure, with flowing red hair that sent a cold shiver up his spine. And, right in the center, the snapping wolf from this morning, fangs glinting and claws tearing at the seats.

"Oh, my god, he's choking," Someone whispered from the seats.

If only they knew.

Archie turned, stumbling out of the auditorium. On the floor of the hallway, his legs buckled. He breathed into his hands. He felt like he was dying. He couldn't breathe. His body quaked. Was this a panic attack?

"Archie?"

Archie literally jumped away, his eyes flashing. He let his breathing even as he looked up, waiting to see a harbinger of his death or some other awful omen.

It was Val, though. Just...normal Val.

"Oh, thank god," He whispered, "Val...I...uh."

"Stage fright?" Val offered a soft, knowing smile.

Well, better than trying to explain what he really saw. He gave a forced nod, tucking his fear deep inside of him, "Er, yep. Exactly that."

XXxxXX

"You know, I don't really know anything about spells, right?" Kevin asked nervously, watching Betty gather the materials on the table of the Blue and Gold.

"Right, but Sweet Pea's at practice, and he's stressed enough as it is. I thought you'd be interested in seeing it in action, plus if something goes wrong…"

"Right, go and get Sweet Pea." Kevin blinked, "I imagine you haven't told Jughead you're going to be doing a locator spell?"

"Well, he'd think I was crazy," Betty bit her lip, laughing a bit to herself. This morning had gone off without a hitch. Just as Jughead had predicted, when he'd asked to use the bathroom, her mother had noisily followed along, as though he was going to steal candlesticks or spoons or something. In the moments she was gone, Betty had gone through and taken pictures of all the outgoing and incoming calls, as well as quickly scrolled through her email.

Then, at school, her and Jughead had done the task of going through the numbers. There were a couple that stuck out as having no name and calling it more than once, but there was one in particular that stuck out to Betty, The area code and the frequency made Betty think this was the lead, the number, she was searching for.

Of course, when she'd called it, it had rang and rang and rang and no one ever answered, but an answering machine had never stopped it. It was fishy enough to pretty concretely tell Betty this was her grandmother's phone, or at least the phone her grandmother used to call. Maybe Grandma Smith didn't have a phone? Betty couldn't recall.

The phone number location as well as the area code told Betty that the call was originating from Pine Hill, New York, which vaguely did ring a Bell in Betty's subconscious.

"What does Jughead think you're doing now?" Kevin asked, arms crossed as Betty flipped through their map's almanac until she found a county map that included Pine Hill and surrounding areas.

"Well, I convinced him to go to the Riverdale Library and sift through phone books to see if her number's there. I mean, old people like being in phonebooks." Betty said, only feeling a little guilty. He might actually find it. Her way was just...faster.

"Man, that boy really adores you," Kevin said, "That sounds totally boring."

"I told him I'd be there soon to help, I just wanted to finish up some work for the Blue & Gold. I am still running a fully functional journal, you know?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "Anyway, we're pretty much ready."

Kevin leaned forward with rapt attention. Betty took a jar of salt and carefully made a circle on the paper around the squiggly lines. She lit four candles, one for each of the directions, and set it at each side of the paper.

She then found a safety pin in one of the drawers and inhaled sharply, reading her notes she'd taken a picture of on her grimoire, just to be sure.

"My blood should work, since I'm looking for relatives. It will hopefully move to where they are on the map that's here." She explained to Kevin, who was watching her with curious eyes, but hadn't said anything.

She winced as she pricked her finger, closing her eyes as she helped squeeze a couple drops out. Kevin gave a sharp laugh, "Oh, if you have problems with blood, you are in for a rough time! Even I know a lot of spells require a payment of sorts." He said meaningfully. Betty had figured that out, reading through a lot of the spells.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, feeling her face flush, "It's natural to want your blood to stay in you!" She argued.

She nursed her thumb, swirling her tongue around the pad of her finger as she finished setting it all up.

Last thing, a pendant. She was using one of Polly's necklaces, hoping it would aid her in the location, though an item from the person (since she was using her own blood) wasn't necessary.

"Ready Kev?"

"God, I'm so ready. I feel like I'm watching a Harry Potter movie. I need popcorn." Kevin said, clambering onto a nearby table, watching with a mind that was absorbing all of this.

Betty, holding her arm out straight, holding the pendant over the direct middle of the map, where her blood pooled in a small pile.

"Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous...Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguine-," Betty began to chant. Although she was reading off her phone, she'd ran through this spell so many times she had it memorized at this point, not wanting to mess it up at all. The words had originally felt clunky on her tongue, but after just a couple times through, even without actually using it, the magic had taken hold and it had began to feel as natural as speaking English. Even more natural, truly, like it was her language that she'd long since forgotten and was now revisiting, even if she'd never known it, her witch's blood did.

"Holy shit." Kevin's eyes widened. Betty looked at the page, still chanting under her breathe, to see the blood making its way across the map, moved by an invisible force. The pendant with her hand moved, as though being tugged, like this was the line moving the blood. The lights in the room flickered, the wind caused some papers to flutter. Betty kept chanting, until the blood stopped moving and made a perfect circle on a spot in the middle of the woods. Betty stopped, tilting her head. She grinned.

"I think we have our answer, Kev."

XXxxXX

Reggie Mantle ran his fingers through his hair, shaking off the remains of the shower he'd taken after practice, depositing his school bag and gym bag by the front door.

"Reginald?" The deep voice of his father echoed through the house. Reggie suppressed a sigh; he hated his full name. And, only his father insisted on calling him that. It was his mother who had opted for a more manageable nickname for him in his youth. If he could avoid it, he stayed away from his father. He was firm and unyielding and expected the best from his son. Reggie shuddered to think what would have happened had he lost out on the football captainship to Andrews. Well, he almost had, but he'd never tell his father that. He wasn't one to wax poetics, but one of these days he needed to thank Archie for unknowingly saving his hide.

"Yes?" Reggie called back, "Thought you were at…" He walked into his father's office to find it strewn with papers and books. More concerning was his grandfather, who Reggie saw even less commonly, sitting and scowling. "Work?"

"Reginald, come sit." It was not a request as much as it was a command. Reggie tip-toed over the sheets to one of the large seats in his father's office.

"Dad, what the hell?"

"Language, Reginald." His father reprimanded sharply. He trained a dark eye on his son.

"What's Grandpoppy doing here?" Reggie asked, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you," He murmured, "But you, ah, live pretty far away." Shit, had he forgotten his grandfather was coming all the way from Maine? Oh, dad was going to be pissed. He hadn't meant to drop the ball. If he'd forgotten, it probably meant he'd forgotten to clean the house or to set up the guest room...crap.

His grandfather, instead, leaned in close to Reggie, "What do you know of the Southside Serpents?"

"The Serpents?" Reggie echoed dumbly, "Uhm, dad's always hated them. They're a gang...I mean, I just sorta know what dad's told me…" He murmured, feeling like he was taking a test he hadn't studied for, "One of them goes to my school."

"Yes, we know, the Jones boy."

"Jones ain't a Serpent, dad," Reggie said sharply, annoyed at the dismissal, "I'm talking about an honest-to-god tattooed kid. Jordan Karan. They call him Sweet Pea."

For a second, there was silence. Then, his father dove back into the files and his grandfather's face grew even more grim. His father seemed to be scanning some sort of list, though Reggie didn't know what.

"The stories you always told, they're true." His father was echoing with shock and horror.

"What stories?" Reggie asked, thinking his dad was actually going mad, "I'm getting mom."

"No." His father's hand grabbed out, clenching his wrist.

"Reginald. Stay." His grandfather said, "Do you know that I named you?"

Reggie hadn't.

"Do you know who you're named after?" He asked a second question.

"Erm, a great-great-great grandfather or something?" Reggie scratched his head, "He was a hunter, right?" He said, thinking of the deer head in his father's office that his ancestor had supposedly killed. Even now, he avoided eye-contact with it. It had always weirded him out.

"Not just any hunter," His grandfather said, picking up a book from the ground and handing it off. Reggie turned the book to him to see a black and white illustration of his supposed ancestor, holding a large sawed-off shotgun in one hand, the head of a decapitated wolf in the other. On the ground next to him was not the body of a dead wolf, but the body of a headless man. The text was in German or something, so Reggie couldn't read it, but the picture itself painted a very interesting idea. Reggie swallowed thickly.

"You're not serious."

"I'm very serious." His grandfather leaned back, letting the drawing sink into Reggie's mind, "There was an...infestation of these mutts back when I was a child. Killing innocents left and right, their bloodlust never satiated. I thought we'd gotten rid of them all, but I always told your father to be aware."

"And, what, you think these Halloween monsters have come back? Werewolves?" Reggie scoffed, pretty sure his grandfather was off his rocker.

"Elizabeth Cooper was attacked by one. For some ungodly reason, she's either helping them or doesn't know what she saw. And, we know that the current Serpents are more dog than snake," His father said with fists clenched, "We cannot allow Riverdale to fall to this monstrosity again." He said.

"Reginald, it is time you train and study your birthright," His grandfather instructed, holding out a gilded wooden box. Reggie snapped open. Nestled in the soft velvet lining, lay an old gun with pure silver bullets, "As a true hunter."

XXxxXX

JUGHEAD to BETTY: Hey, I think I found the address, or at least the phone number. It's for a diner in Pine Hill, but the guy gave me your grandmother's name and when she's usually in.

BETTY: Oh, you're the best Juggie! :) Should we meet up? I just finished with my stuff at school.

JUGHEAD: Actually, I'm going to stay in the library awhile longer. I got a paper to write.

BETTY: Oh, ok. I'll talk 2 you later, then?

JUGHEAD: Count on it :)

He only felt a little bad about lying to Betty. He didn't have a paper, but he did have some research to do. He hadn't dropped the scout's whole 'big wolf' conundrum, it had only been running through his mind more and more as the days passed. He heard the howling of wolves very close to town, and he'd found a paw print as big as his face.

Way before, doing research on wolves was easy enough. It was simple to glean that no, wolves did not get this big.

His research today was specific, and bordered on crazy. Which is why he didn't want to tell Betty about it, not until he had concrete facts about it. Betty liked logic. She didn't like fairy tales. Jughead had to have undeniable proof before he went to Betty about this, or she might just think he was getting really into a new supernatural novel.

He approached the info desk.

"Do you have books on town deaths? Like historically, up to maybe twenty years ago? And then, anything on...erm, supernatural beings?" He asked the lady. If she found his quirey odd, she didn't say anything. She just nodded in the two opposite directions. Jughead felt odd, still. He felt like Bella Swan, typing 'cold ones' into her search bar.

That was fiction, though. And she'd been looking up vampires. Jughead was looking at- if his wackedbrained theory was correct- werewolves.

He found a couple books for each, took out his notebook, and began to work.

XXxxXX

"Where are you going?"

Josie turned, keys in her hand, trying to keep from snapping too badly at her mother.

"Out." She managed, tying her hair back with an elastic.

"To, where?" Her mother put a hand on her hip.

"Jesus, mom. Just _out_." She hissed, "Get it?"

Before she could open the door, her mother placed a firm hand on the lock, closing it from behind Josie.

"Val quit the Pussycats." Josie admitted after a long second, "And I just...I can't...I need to just go out right now. Before I snap her head off. Literally."

"We have a perfectly good lap pool here, heated." Her mother pointed out. Josie shivered in disgust.

"I will never get how you and dad managed to enjoy that. It's so artificial." She gagged.

"It's safe." Her mother said pointedly. Josie crossed her arms. Nothing would ever compare to Sweetwater, the smell of the moss on the rocks, the murky dusk that settled on her bones, the winding and whining stream as it leapt over rocks...there was a reason her ancestors had settled here. They knew it. Her parents had forgotten.

"I'll be careful," Josie promised, crossing her fingers in front of her mother, "See? PInky promise. It's not a crime to swim there."

Her mother considered it for a long time, before wordlessly opening the door, "Fine. But stay out of sight."

"Thank you!" Josie reached up, hugging her mom, "Love you." She kissed her mom's cheek and was out the door.

Reaching Sweetwater took little time. And, as soon as she did, Josie shimmied out of her clothes, practically racing down to the shores. It had been far too long since she'd gotten to enjoy this.

Josie dove into the water. When she came up, she ran her hand over her hair, over the fangs poking out of mouth. Her fingers glossed over the iridescent shimmer to her skin.

She dipped under the water and did not resurface for a very, blessedly, long time.

XXxxXX

"Why are we on the roof?" Betty asked, hauling herself onto the top of the school.

"Levitation spells, Betty," Sweet Pea said like it was obvious, "Plus, isn't it nifty up here?" He knelt down, shaking out his backpack from various items. One was a beer can, which he flicked twice, and then opened. Betty's eyes bugged.

"Oh, come off it," He said, swiping his hand across his lips, "I'm under stress, stress you hear? Want some?"

Betty wordlessly shook her head. She paused, watching him chug it.

"So, what, you're just going to throw items of the roof and I'm supposed to catch them before the splatter?"

Sweet Pea weighed an apple in his hand, "Basically, yeah. Better to practice in real life where it matters, then, you know...fake. Imagine this apple is Jughead. Look, I'll even draw a frowny face and a stupid crown hat on him," Sweet Pea said, fishing out a sharpie.

"Unneeded. If Principal Wetherbee sees mysterious fruit splattering onto the cement, he'll be onto us and we'll be in trouble with a capital 'T'."

"But...Apple Jughead…" Sweet Pea pouted, holding up his half-finished masterpiece.

"You'd like that to not be caught, wouldn't you."

Sweet Pea threw it up experimentally, catching it with ease, "Maybe a little," He admitted.

For a while, Sweet Pea did put her through the proverbial ringer, testing her skills to the point of exhaustion. She did make a point to always catch Apple Jughead if forced to choose between two pieces of fruit. She did this solely to irk Sweet Pea, which she could tell was totally working.

It was when she started dropping more pieces than she caught that Sweet Pea decided not to push her any farther and presented her with a Gatorade from his pile of things on the ground.

Then, they just sat on the edge of the roof, existing.

"So, Veronica," Betty began. Sweet Pea dragged a hand down his face.

"I guess it is another day."

"You bet. How could you not...I didn't…" Betty bristled slightly.

"Cool it. I think even Veronica doesn't know."

"How could she not?" Betty asked.

"Well, look at Jughead."

Betty frowned, not liking that comparison, "He doesn't live with his dad. Veronica does."

"Then, I dunno. I mean, lots of people would never even entertain the idea that we exist. Things that go bump in the night and all. They'll come up with explanations crazier than the truth to convince themselves otherwise. I'm sure Veronica's been doing this all her life."

"Are they dangerous?" Betty asked in a low voice.

"I'm tempted to say yes, but we just don't get along. I mean, theoretically, no more dangerous than us."

"But how can they feed if everytime they bite someone they change them?"

"Fairy tales," Sweet Pea waved her off, "You have to die to become a vampire. You have to die with their blood in your system. They're just eating when they bite a human, or whatever. And they have their weird mind control thing, so no one remembers, if you're good at being a vampire. And the Lodges?" Swee Pea blew out.

"You know more about them, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. They're sorta infamous." Sweet Pea offered Betty one of the few saved fruits to eat, "So, most vampires, they just...exist. Like thousands of years. The Lodges are all about the importance of the family line. Some claim they're directly descended from the first ever vampires, so to them, changing people isn't good enough a legacy. They gotta actually have blood relatives."

"They can...erm," Betty didn't know to ask it without being crass.

"No." Sweet Pea thankfully understood it, "They wait to change the females till they pop out a kid. Then they change em. I mean, they still do it young. With the males, usually save some sperm like in a sperm bank- I know, totally weird- and all that stuff. Most male Lodges are changed before they graduate high school. So family reunions are like totally crazy, I'd imagine. Because they're all really family and no one's ever died of old age. And everyone looks totally young and stuff. They're as close to American Royalty as anyone could ever get."

"Because they're vampires?"

"Yeah, because. They're always around to keep their monopolies on shit, never having to hand it off. Everyone has their own thing they do, so soon, they'll fucking own all of America. It's really messed up, you know."  
"So...Veronica…"

"They'll likely wait to change her until she has a kid. They don't necessarily always change the 'others', like the males who give a Lodge female a kid or the other woman who gives a Lodge son a kid. Hermione must have really made a good speech to let her into it. Or, Hiram really loves her."

"They believe in love?" Betty asked, finding it a little hard to believe.

"I'd like to think so, yeah," Sweet Pea shrugged, "Don't, uh, tell Veronica. This isn't something you should learn out of the blue. You'd know. I'd know."

Betty couldn't agree more, "This is just really messed up. And weird."

Sweet Pea laughed, "Weird is such a relative concept, Cooper."

XXxxXX

"I'm making pizza for dinner, do you want some, Kerouac?" Sweet Pea announced with an over-exaggerated sigh, turning around to look at Jughead sitting on the couch, "This offer is going to expire in exactly three...two..on-,"

"Yes, yes. I'd like some." Jughead snapped his head up from his deep thought, "I didn't think you read, Karan, yet somehow you have an endless list of nicknames for me."

"Feel special. I looked them up just for you." Sweet Pea said, which was the truth. He refused, on any level, to call Jughead by his moniker. That would make them feel too, err, friendly. That could not happen. Their cohabitation was circumstantial, not because Sweet Pea enjoyed Jughead's company by any means.

Sweet Pea slid the pizza into the oven, opening a beer and plopping on the couch next to Jughead. Betty's Netflix account, which she was so generous to allow the pair of boys to use, was playing ' _How To Get Away With Murder_ ' on the screen. Appropriate, given everything. Although Sweet Pea had no idea what was going on, he let himself be lulled by the TV white noise.

Jughead, though having chosen the show, was not paying any attention at all. He had three different notebooks open and a whole host of library books with careful colored sticky notes in the margin, along with some photocopied town journals.

"What's the scoop?" Sweet Pea asked, leaning over.

Jughead gathered his papers hastily, which was stupid, since if he didn't want people snooping he should do his research in his room. It also just made Sweet Pea really fucking suspicious.

"Work for a new fiction novel," Jughead said, because Sweet Pea absolutely caught a couple keywords that made his skin crawl; werewolves, unexplained deaths, bodies drained of blood.

Shit. Even if Sweet Pea entertained the ridiculous idea he believed Jughead's claim, this was worrisome.

But he couldn't let Jughead see that. Thankfully, the timer dinged and Sweet Pea was able to gather his emotions and save face.

"Sounds stupid," Sweet Pea snorted.

"Yeah, you would say that." Jughead's voice was dry. When Sweet Pea brought out the pizza, the papers and newspapers were gone. There was a map open, with an area circled and some other notes.

"What's that?"

"Fuck you're nosy."

"It's my house, Jones." Sweet Pea held out five pieces of the large pie to Jughead. No way was he getting half.

Jughead seemed to argue with himself, "Pine Hill. Where Betty's grandmother might be."

"Oh, and Polly."

Jughead's mouth opened and then snapped closed, "Yes. And Polly." He clearly thought Sweet Pea would not be in on this info, "Betty wants to find them. Problem? It's nearly five hours away, eight by bus. And neither of us have a car."

"Yeah, it's important to find her." Sweet Pea spoke without thinking, "I mean, I think she just knows something about Jason's murder."

"Since when do you care?"

"If there's a psycho out there murdering teens, I wanna know." Sweet Pea pointed out.

"Right. Yeah." Jughead's expression melted from anger to near embarrassment.

"Does Little Miss Rich have a car?"

"Veronica?" Jughead's face twisted, "Probably, but to be honest, I don't really love her or her family. I'd rather not be indebted."

 _Praise be, something logical_ , "Mhh. Archie?"

"He has enough problems right now without dragging him into this," Jughead waved a dismissive hand, "I know Cheryl and Reggie have cars but…" Both boys shuddered together, though probably for very different reasons.

"We're running low on choices."

"What about Kevin?" Jughead offered, as though forgetting for a moment who he was scheming with. It almost felt normal.

"Pickup truck. It's gunna be cramped." Sweet Pea rubbed his chin. At Jughead's incredulous face, he scoffed, "You think I'm going to miss out on this adventure? No way."

"If Kevin says yes." Jughead bit out cautiously.

 _Leave that to me. Once he knows all of it, the mythological specifically, of course he'll say yes._

* * *

 **LOTS TO UNPACK HERE. LOTS**

 ***Lots of little plot points being explored too, sorry if you felt like it was jumping around a lot this chapter! Or maybe some of you like the smaller snippits. Lemme know**

 ***I just sorta love writing domestic BROtp Swughead XD It's hilarious to me for some reason**

 ***oops vampires? I realized I never told Betty in this story? oops? NOW SHE KNOWS!**

 ***can you imagine maple tree reunions? Where like the spirits are the trees and everyone is fighting like in Mulan? It would make family reunions that much more interesting, that's for sure**

 ***So, originally, Archie was going to be totally normally human. Then, this plot wrote itself. So here we are. He's still human, but it's more like he has a special skill. Like how some people can play soccer, Archie can do this. He's a Grimm. If you don't watch Grimm (great show) it just means he can see magical creatures even when they're not trying to be seen. He's also uniquely built to kill them, but well, that's later.**

 ***Yes, I borrowed the spell from The Vampire Diaries for the locator. I'm a little lazy.**

 ***Reggie's plot line is developing! How do you like it?**

 ***And, to give you guys an idea of my ahead writing, I just hit 300 word docx pages. I've literally spent nearly 75 pages writing (or, re-writing) episode 'In A Lonely Place' because I have like 8 big plot points that I didn't realize all connect and need to be changed in THIS chapter for other episodes to make sense. But, that means we're nowhere near done!**

 **As always, leave a review!**


	17. Lil' Red Riding Hood

**Thanks to my reviewers! Super glad to see some familiar faces as well as a ton of new faces! New faces, keep it up with revewin: Boris Yeltsin, top story, bloodysleepingdragon, Guest 21, ExcitedGuest, and Fangnerd!**

 **Guest 21: Bickering Jug and Sweets give me so my joy you have no idea I love writing it**

 **Excited Guest: I'm trying to update once a week from here on out!**

 **Fangnerd: Juggie is pretty smart ;) Hard to pull the wool over his eyes!**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is Lil' Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. It's totally one of my favorite songs, and it's particularly appropriate, since in this chapter we'll have a werewolf going to Grandmother's house in the woods.**

* * *

KEVIN to GROUP CHAT (Sweet Pea, Betty, Jughead): So, I'm totally in for this little adventure. However, we'll have to wait until after the variety show, being that I'm in charge of it. We go on Sunday?

BETTY: Oh, thank you so much Kevin! I'll pay you back in gas money and snacks :) I just need to think of the right cover for my Mom…

SP: No problems here, not a parent to care where I am ;)

JUG: Sadly, same.

BETTY: Well, my mom likes you, Kev. If I conveniently leave out the other two passengers…

KEVIN: Tell your mom we're going to an Art Museum for extra credit and to look at a college. I'll have my dad verify the cover story.

JUG: Why would your dad cover for you? How do you know he will?

KEVIN: I just do. Don't worry too much about it.

XXxxXX

"So, Myles, you being a professional jazz man, you must be living your dream?" Fred tried to make polite conversation. Josie winced. God, what was Hermione thinking bringing Fred and Archie? It was bad enough her father always critiqued her, but now with two utterly non-magical humans in the room, they had to be careful about what they said. At least, with just Hermione, they wouldn't have to speak in code about their true selves.

"Well, yes and no," Her father was examining Fred with a look Josie did not like. Something a little too dangerous, "The real struggle is always art versus commerce." Her father said pointedly. Josie sipped her water, wanting to sink into the ground. She didn't hear what Fred said, but she heard Mrs. Lodge's response.

"But if we're talking about the future and long-term security, it can't always be about following your bliss," She said, "Bliss does not keep one alive."

" _You_ can for sure say that," Josie couldn't help but say out loud, which caused her parents to snap their heads toward her with disapproving looks. Mrs. Lodge almost looked charmed.

"On the contrary, I'm quite happy. However, for our children, for our future...you'd do anything."

"For the good of old traditions," Myles added in, his eyes looking to his wife.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Archie leaned in, looking nervous. Sweating, to be honest. Why was he sweating? This dinner party wasn't that nerve-wracking. He also wasn't looking her in the eye.

Josie forced a smile, "Yes. But don't worry about it."

Maybe they should have put some vervain in the Andrew's drinks, just to be safe. Josie didn't trust Mrs. Lodge at all.

Mrs. Lodge sipped her wine and Josie resisted the urge to sudder. She'd also refused most of the food. Of course, if the Andrews weren't here, she'd just be having...well, that wasn't wine. As it was, she was politely picking at the few items on her plate, though not eating with any real vigor.

"Personally, I'm just excited to hear my daughter perform with Josie." Mrs. Lodge said, steering the conversation away from what she correctly noticed to be tense, but into a far worse one. Miles' eyes were as stormy as a black sea.

"Why am I just hearing about this?"

Josie pressed her hands to her forehead. She hated this night already.

XXxxXX

 _You just need some sleep, you just need some sleep…_

Archie Andrews was sitting through the most terrifying dinner party of his entire life. He'd tried to sneak around it, after the hellish day he'd had, but his father had been unusually stern about the whole affair.

And now here he was, sitting with monsters.

Well, he didn't think literally, or he wasn't sure. It was a really bad hallucination if it was something, and he was no longer sure a lack of sleep was the cause. Mrs. Lodge, her skin paler than usual, eyes red, and fangs under her lips. The smell of blood wafting from her cup was unmistakable. And then, the McCoys, with glimmering skin, the smell of the sea, and webbed fingers. When Josie spoke, it still sounded like Josie, which made it all the worse.

In fact, he mostly tried to block it all out. He didn't know why he was here anyway. Sympathy vote? Show off the fact that his tie didn't match his suit pants? He couldn't figure it out.

He didn't even realize his father had finished his presentation, until Fred was seated again.

He'd missed most of the argument.

"Fred Andrews is a working man, Myles. He's not like us, he's a different perspective...a needed perspective in Riverdale. One that speaks to the majority of its inhabitants," Mrs. Lodge was saying in low careful tones.

Her wording was weird. This whole night was weird.

"Yes, but we have someone else already bidding for this." Sierra's voice was almost apologetic, "Someone who understands the delicateness of the situation."

"I can understand, if you explain it to me," Fred offered, looking far too hopeful.

"You really can't. Don't take it personally. It's just something your born with." Myles sounded like he wanted it to be personal. Before his dad could open his mouth again, Sierra sighed.

"Even if I wanted, we'd need two thirds of the board to sign off on this. It's just not going to happen. I really am sorry, Fred."

Sierra looked at Archie. Her forehead twisted, in a way that looked like she was truly seeing him, as he was seeing her. Archie looked down at his plate quickly. Someone needed to explain this, and fast or else he was worried he'd lose his mind.

XXxxXX

"And to think I was going to apologize to you…" Veronica gave a dark chuckle, staring with disgust at her mother, "You just want to award it to your boyfriend." She accused.

"Now, Ronnie-," Her mother frowned, holding the documents...the documents that Veronica oh-so-conveniently could alter, in her fingers.

"No, just, no." Veronica wasn't even sure she wanted a part in Lodge Industries, not the way it was now, "Only if you break up with Archie's dad, stop seeing him." She had to try. For her father, who she loved. Her father, who taught her the difference between shoes at the age of four. Her father, who read her bedtime stories as a child. Her father, who had been her confidant far more often than her mother was. Her father, who was rotting in jail now for them.

"I can't promise that."

"Then forget it. However you're going to 'rational' this, I don't want a part of it." Veronica tried to breeze past her mom, go to Betty's or call one of her old New York friends, but her mother grabbed her arm.

Her mom looked her right in the eyes, and for some reason...Veronica couldn't look away.

"You will sign the paper, willingly. You want to help your dear mother, because Archie's dad deserves this."

"Archie's dad deserves this…" Veronica mumbled, echoing. Like someone else was pulling her fingers, she neatly penned her name on the dotted line. Just like that. She wanted to do it.

"Thank you dear," Her mom kissed her forehead, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Veronica couldn't remember walking between the living room and her bedroom. All she remembered was going into her on-suite bathroom, looking into the mirror.

She'd just signed that damn contract. She hadn't wanted to, but she also had? Her head hurt the more she tried to figure it out. A feeling rose up inside of her. At first, she thought she was going to vomit. Instead, it was a sandpaper sort of feeling up her throat.

Though she couldn't explain why or how, Veronica had signed that contract and felt used.

XXxxXX

"Hello Riverdale, and welcome to the 75th annual Variety Show! We have a good group of acts tonight, so sit back. First off, we have Daisy, who will be shocking us with some magic. Yes, let's give her a round of applause…"

"It's not actually magic, is it?" Betty whispered to Sweet Pea, watching as Daisy danced out onto stage in a sparkly dress. To avoid questions from her parents about the trip tomorrow, she'd agreed to help Kevin with the whole show. She was in charge of telling kids when they were up next, making sure everyone was ready to go out on stage with everything they needed. And Sweet Pea, having nothing better to do tonight, came too.

"Hardly. Does that look legit to you?" He asked, scoffing.

"Looks fine," Betty gave a helpless shrug.

"It's all sleight of hand. If you went out there, you could actually wow them." Sweet Pea nudged Betty's side playfully.

"She hates performing," Kevin broke in, crossing off Daisy's name on his own list.

"Is that even moral?" Betty scrunched up her face, "To actually be magic, doing magic?"

"If anything, you could call _that_ cultural appropriation." Sweet Pea said, half-teasing.

"Sweet Pea." Betty said, deadpanned.

"You're different now. We exist under a different set of rules." Sweet Pea shrugged. Betty looked at Kevin, who just shrugged too. He was usually 'Mr. Follow the Rules."

"You are. There's so many intricacies about magic that humans can't begin to understand. I mean, murder is still murder but...well, now's not the time." Kevin decided.

The night flew by quickly, even with Sweet Pea bothering Betty. Kevin threatened to kick him out of backstage and he got better. Well, less outwardly annoying at least.

The Pussy Cats were preforming mid-event, and were by and large the group most came to see. Even Betty couldn't wait to hear what they were made of again. She gave Veronica a thumbs up, pleased to see her friend included. Archie was in the back, and he'd go on after the intermission. When she'd tried to talk to him, he'd seemed...distracted.

As soon as they began singing, Betty was entranced. She felt her clipboard fall to her side, and just sighed at the lovely sound coming from Josie specifically. She saw Sweet Pea stand, his head tilted. He'd only ever heard them at the rally, if even then. At the time, she couldn't be sure he'd been listening.

"They're incredible, right?" Kevin said, seeing his face, "They should be famous!"

"Yeah," Sweet Pea drew out the word slowly, but seemed confused. After a moment, Betty saw him dig into his backpack and pull out a tin of mints. Weird time to be doing this, but whatever. He took it, winced at the taste, and then laughed.

"I don't fucking believe it." He said to himself. He took out two more mints, nudging Betty and Kevin.

"Is this gunna kill me?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"No."

"What is it?" Kevin pressed.

"Just eat it. I'll explain after." Sweet Pea sounded aggravated.

Betty popped it in, and nearly gagged. First off, this was the worst tasting mint she'd ever had. It tasted more like dirt. Like someone had compressed the soil outside into a small capsel. Sweet Pea might be poor, but he could sure as hell afford better tasting mints, or she'd buy him some, because this was just ridiculous. Second, it made her feel weird. Off. _Human._

Yes, human, though it took her a moment to realize the feeling was pre-fall Betty, the way she'd lived her life for nearly 15 years. And still, it felt foreign.

It also seemed to fuck with her hearing, because Josie...wasn't as amazing as Betty had just thought she was. Really gifted, yes, but not someone who deserved to hold the audience in the way she was, in the way they had.

Sweet Pea glanced around, then seeing everyone too preoccupied with the song, drew Kevin and Betty into a small contained circle.

"Josie is a siren." Sweet Pea explained. Kevin's eyes widened.

"No shit! That's why she sounded...sounds…" He frowned, licking his teeth, "That was awful, whatever that was."

"It was a potion-pill that counters any magic. I use it to give to new wolves so they don't phase accidentally at school. I couldn't phase right now if I wanted to, and Betty couldn't do magic. Wears off in half an hour. But, it also counters incoming magic. So...we hear Josie how she is without her siren song. God, can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Well, no one did," Kevin twittered nervously, "Jeeze...is she dangerous?"

"I guess she could use it badly. She could ask you all to do something, and you'd feel compelled to do it. You could fight it, but it would be awful hard. But I don't know her too well. Is she generally nice person?"

"Yes." Betty answered, "Rough around the edges, sometimes, but nice."

Kevin looked vexed. "This changes things. I mean, I can't in good conscious know she could do this to some unwilling human...force them to do something they don't mean to."

"Vervain." Sweet Pea answered, "Start putting it in the water fountains as soon as possible. Doesn't make the water taste different," He added for Betty's sake.

"Like vampires?" Kevin said, perhaps a little too loudly, and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Sweet Pea tapped his forehead, "Exactly."

The Pussycats were near finishing. Kevin looked still very unsure. He was regarding Josie in a new way now. Still, he looked back to Sweet Pea. Betty saw the gratitude in his eyes. Sweet Pea didn't have to let Kevin know, give him a potion pill.

"I-," Kevin began.

"Don't mention it," Sweet Pea rubbed his temple, "This damn thing always gives me a headache."

"I feel strange without my magic," Betty admitted, shocked how readily it had become a part of her. Sweet Pea counted the pills.

"Remind me that this is what we need to work on next."

XXxxXX

Early the next morning, Kevin picked up Betty Cooper outside her house. Jughead and Sweet Pea were already smushed in the truck, hiding down in case Mrs. Cooper looked outside.

"That's my foot, idiot." Sweet Pea snapped at Jughead.

"If it wasn't so big, I wouldn't have stomped on it." Jughead hissed back.

"Shut up you two," Kevin stage-whispered, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face as he waved to someone in an overly cheery manner. Betty opened the passenger door, sighing.

"Mom, yes I'll call you. I'll be fine. Kevin's a great driver." She assured. Sweet Pea smelled her mother's noxious perfume right next to the car and shoved Jughead down farther. Jughead nearly squawked, but Sweet Pea slapped his hand over his.

"I don't doubt that," Mrs. Cooper assured Kevin, "Just be smart, okay?"

"Yes, bye, mom." Betty said meaningfully. Kevin started the car and drove off. Two turns away, Betty turned to the back.

"You can unsquish now." She said, eyes glimmering with laughter.

"Oh, thank god." Sweet Pea stretched out, "Hey, so, I called shotgun awhile ago…"

"Um, no. My car, my rules, and I want Betty up here." Kevin shot him down.

"Plus, it's like my trip." Betty was looking at him with faux-offence.

"Yeah, but shotgun is the nav. I'm great at directions. How good are you?" Sweet Pea tried again. Really, he just didn't want to be so close and comfy next to Jughead.

"Fine," Betty said, but her face told otherwise.

"Hardly," Jughead choked on a laugh, "She once got me and Archie stuck in the forests for three hours. Sheriff Keller finally found us. But, ah, she should be at the front," Jughead sobered at Betty's even redder face, "I mean, you're not even supposed to be here. Why are you here?"

To be honest, Sweet Pea had better reason than Jughead, but he couldn't explain that in any true way.

"Who doesn't like a good road trip?" Sweet Pea settled for, "Is that coffee and food I smell?" He asked to Betty.

"Scones, yes. And coffee. But share. I couldn't bring much, otherwise my mom would wonder why." Betty fished out a Tupperware bin and a thermos.

"You're a saint Cooper." Sweet Pea said, and snuggled back up against Jughead, "Well, guess we'll just have to get real cozy back here-,"

"Betty, don't you want to sit by me?" Jughead asked with a tinge of desperation.

And that is how Sweet Pea successfully got his shotgun seat.

XXxxXX

The trip in its entirety took about four hours. Betty had also planned ahead and brought a variety of snacks; sunflower seeds for Kevin, thin mints for herself, a family size bag of Lays for Jughead, and spicy beef jerky for Sweet Pea. Plus, four 20 oz bottles of Pepsi.

After a little bit of arguing, it was decided that Kevin would control the music on the trip there. On the trip back, each got an equal hour to play their music. Sweet Pea, out of boredom or real opinions (Betty honestly wasn't sure), critiqued each song Kevin picked.

"Why are you two friends?" Jughead moaned. Betty couldn't ignore it was nice being back by Jughead, even if there were two others in the car. For one, Sweet Pea hadn't been joking about the lack of space. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, something Betty wasn't going to complain about. Plus, with the two boys bickering about the relative goodness of Kanye West vs. Arcade Fire, it actually felt quite intimate in the back.

"He's not so bad." Betty shrugged. She couldn't explain her and Sweet Pea's strange friendship. They just were friends. Simple.

"Yes, he is," Jughead insisted as Sweet Pea tried to start another rousing round of I-Spy. Which, was usually a tree, since there wasn't much else flashing by.

Betty gave a little shrug. It wasn't her job to make these two like each other.

They only had to stop once for gas, which Betty insisted on paying for, so they made good time. They pulled into the diner Jughead had found around 10AM. Betty, due to the spell, knew exactly where her grandmother's house was, but she'd played it off that she'd managed to get the address from her father with innocent questions.

"So, uh, I think only two of us should go. I don't know how Polly will be, and I don't want to overwhelm her. Plus, it's been awhile since I've seen my grandma."

"100% in agreement." Kevin nodded, "Honestly, I say Jughead."

Jughead looked surprised to have been voted in.

"Polly does know you best," Betty said, "I was going to say that too."

Between her three companions, although Sweet Pea was the most 'in the know', Polly had never met him. That left Jughead and Kevin. While Kevin had become a staple late middle-school and early high school years in Betty's house, Jughead had been the friend that Polly had played with as a child on the block. They were only a year apart, so a lot of Betty's friends had been Polly's and vice-versa. Plus, having the son of the sheriff come knocking seemed like something that might set her off.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Sweet Pea asked, pulling up his Google Maps, "The entire town is like...one road."

"Your appetite rivals mine. There's a perfectly good diner right here." Jughead waved a hand. Sweet Pea looked ready to argue, until his stomach growled.

"Be safe," He whispered to Betty. Betty could tell he didn't like the idea of her going off to here, when something was weird, and he being left behind. But they didn't have many choices.

"It's her grandma. What do you think is gunna happen?" Jughead laughed.

"Fuck off, okay?" Sweet Pea growled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Just be on the lookout."

"Whatever dude." Jughead rolled his eyes.

The duo hopped back into the truck.

Kevin motioned to the diner, "Shall we? I think we're long overdue for a talk."

XXxxXX

"So, are we here?"

Betty stepped out of the truck. She sucked in. She didn't even have to compare the picture of the spell she'd taken to compare against Google Maps to know they'd made it.

Her grandma's house was exactly as she remembered it, somewhere way back in her mind. Tucked deep into the forest, exactly when you thought there was nothing there. There were wind chimes on the trees. A white picket fence surrounded her yard area. Small crabbe apple trees were just starting to let go of their fruit outside her house. Betty remembered Polly daring her to eat one, back in their youth, and the bitter taste it had produced. Without taking a step inside, Betty could almost smell molasses cookies, which her grandma always had for them whenever they came to visit. A whole slew of memories splashed in, nearly overwhelmingly.

Betty wiped her hand across her eye, feeling a little misty, "Yeah. This is it."

The door opened and an older woman came onto the porch, "Well, you took your gold old time, didn't you?"

Jughead frowned, no doubt trying to reconcile the woman in front of him as the mother of Betty's prim and proper mother. How could this woman, standing barefooted with not a hint of makeup on, in just a black tank and a pair of stained jeans, have birthed Alice?

"Did you tell her we were coming?" Jughead whispered, as he worked her words around his head.

"In a sense," Grandma Smith said. Betty couldn't help but run into her grandma's arms. It had been so long. Why hadn't she visited in years?

"You're so big, but Polly has told me that," Grandma Smith patted her cheeks "Why don't you two come in and have some tea? Polly is asleep, but it's best not to wake her."

Betty nodded, relief washing through her.

"She's okay, right?"

"Oh, she's strong. Of course she is. It's just better for her to be here, for now." Grandma Smith assured, "And, forgive me, but I didn't catch your name."

"Jughead Jones." He said, holding out his hand.

Grandma Smith's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Yer dad wouldn't happen to be FP, would it?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Good kid. Guess he's a man now," Grandma nodded to herself, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised your two ended up as friends." She added.

"Why?" Jughead laughed, "I don't think my dad has ever really talked to your daughter."

"Well, that's a question for them. Not my place to say. Do you like Earl Gray, dear?" She turned to Betty.

"That's fine." Betty was caught up in the house. It felt exactly how she remembered it. Small, but welcoming, "My god, Judy's still alive? She must be at least my age." Betty said, spying the grumpy ragdoll cat under a rocking chair.

"Just about." Grandma agreed, setting two mugs in front of them. Judy jumped up, twining around Betty's legs, settling on her lap.

"Jughead! It's sitting on my lap!" Betty squealed.

"Erm, great?" Jughead rubbed his beanie. He leaned forward to pet it, but it hissed angrily at him.

"I should have told you. Judy is known for hardly liking anyone but grandma. It never let me pet him when I was little. I can't believe it's letting me touch him now."

"Him?"

"Named it Judy before we found out the gender," Betty laughed, "Is he dying or something?"

"He can tell you're just changed." Grandma said. Betty snapped her head up, about to ask...well, not sure what she was about to ask, when she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Betty set down her mug in excitement, turning around as the upstairs door opened and her sister appeared.

"Grandma said you'd find me!" Polly exclaimed.

Jughead, who had just taken a sip of his tea, spat it up and began to choke. It was obvious why, but Betty was just frozen.

Polly was very much pregnant.

There was a silence before Grandma Smith interrupted.

"Polly dear, here's your green tea. Why don't you take it outside, like you usually do. Jughead, you're a strong young man, aren't you?"

"Uhm, debatable."

"Good. I need help carrying up some items from my basement. We'll let these two talk, right?"

Jughead gave a helpless shrug to Betty, just before her grandma whisked him away.

"You're...wow, Polls." Betty managed to choke out as Polly opened the screen-door to the backyard.

"Imagine how I feel," Polly laughed, "I feel like a whale."

"No," Betty said automatically, "Not at all."

"Oh stuff it," Polly shoved her shoulders, "I'm as big as a house, Betty. That glow they talk about? Totally fake." She sipped her tea, "Why'd it take you so long to find me? Grandma said that mom and dad probably weren't forthcoming about it, but If I know you...you're insufferable when you're committed to something."

"I don't know. I mean, a lot's been going on." Betty said, feeling a little guilty, "You seem, to ah, be dong well...all things considering that…"

"Jason's dead." Polly swallowed thickly. She sniffled, holding in tears, "Betty, I'm so sad. I loved him so much and he's gone. I can't believe it."

"So you do know," Betty murmured, "Mom and dad said you were sick. I realize now it's stupid to believe them."

"They were the ones who sent me here. I guess I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was going to go on like the plan we made, that this was part of it when he vanished. I sort of head a breakdown when it all came to, the night they found Jason's body. I tried to kill myself."

 _The night my powers came in. That's where they all were...god._

"It was stupid, and dumb," Polly swallowed, "I'm just glad FP Jones found me in the woods in time, or else...well, you know."

"Wait, FP found you?" Betty's mind whirled. Did Sweet Pea know this?

"Yeah. I tried to drown myself, like Jason. He called mom and dad. They decided I need a break from everything, here."

"Do they know that you're…"

"Knocked up? Yeah. Dad was pissed. Mom was afraid. I'm not sure why," Polly frowned.

"Do you know what's been going on around town?" Betty didn't even know where to start.

"I asked not to. I don't want to get stressed out, bad for the baby." Polly said, "Even though it's killing me not to know."

"Oh." There was a beat, and Betty winced. Should she tell her?

"Just out with it."

"It's such a metal mind puzzle, Polly. Just...can you take me through it? You're the piece I think I'm missing." Betty took her sister's hands.

"Anything, of course." Polly said, "So, well, no one liked we were dating. Mom seemed stressed, but dad was just furious about it. And the Blossoms? I'm not sure, they're so hard to read, but Jason just kept saying he couldn't stay there. We couldn't stay there. He suspected I was pregnant first, and he was happy when the test came back, but terrified too. He kept saying we should leave, because we weren't safe and dad would never accept it. I knew it to be true, so I agreed. On July 4th, I started planning. I figured I had about a couple months until I started to show, so I got a job right away, you know, at the Pizza place in town. Jason was doing his own thing to get money, but I don't know what. He was always supposed to disappear first. Cheryl was in on it too. She was going to make her parents really believe he was dead,or something like that. And, once things had cooled down and he'd found us an apartment and gotten a job somewhere, a small town outside of New York, and gotten us new IDs papers, I was supposed to vanish too. Cheryl was going to take care of that as well, but we hadn't discussed specifics. He hid a car for me, his I think. With things for us, things for me and the baby. I waited, day after day, but…"

"Polly, it's okay. You don't have to say it again."

"But Jason's dead. It's okay. Grandma says more I say it, the more it really works to remind me. The better it will get. Gosh, Betts, I'm still waiting. Sometimes I feel like I'm still waiting, even if I know he's not coming back."

Betty couldn't do much more than hug Polly tight.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too. Did that help at all?"

Betty buried her face in her hands, "It gives me more questions. But, it fills in a lot of blanks. I mean, I'll get there, I think."

Polly sipped her tea, but made a face, "It's cold. Darn. Lemme just go microwave it and we can catch up with what's new with you."

"Wait, actually," Betty couldn't not tell her sister, "I can show you."

"Okay?" Polly snorted, letting Betty take the ceramic mug.

Betty held it close, " _Augindio_."

When she handed it back, the cup was steaming hot again.

"Woah, what the heck?" Polly blinked twice, "What just happened?"

Betty bit her lip, and couldn't help but smile, "I'm a witch."

"What?" Polly snorted, "You're pulling my leg!"

"No, really! Watch." Betty held out her hand, lifting all the leaves off the ground. Polly's face was pure awe.

"You'd better watch out. Not let that boy see you," Grandma Smith was standing in the doorway, "He's untriggered, isn't he?"

"What does that sentence even mean?" Polly squinted, "Grandma, Betty says she's a...a…"

"Witch." Grandma Smith agreed, sitting next to Polly on the bench, "From yer pa's side."

"Wait, she's serious?" Polly gaped, then rubbed her head, "Oh, please tell me I'm not dreaming you're not really here…"

"No dream, dear," Grandma Smith said, patting her cheeks, "I wish I could have told you before. I wanted to, I did."

"Is Polly a witch too?" Betty asked in excitement, having not thought of this previously, at the same time Polly asked, "How do you know about this."

"Live in Riverdale long enough and you find out everything." Grandma Smith laughed, "Reason I left. Too much Supernatural drama. I prefer the simple life." She waved a hand, "And as for Polly," Her smile dropped off, "She was one, once."

"Time out," Polly stopped her, "What do you mean 'once'? I think I'd remember doing that." She waved a hand toward the leaves.

"It's hard to explain, but I want you to know your mother did it to protect you two. I can't disagree with her, not completely." Their grandma's face was sad. She pressed a kiss to Polly's forehead.

"The suppressants." Betty realized, "My anti-anxiety meds and your birth control, probably. Which is how you got pregnant. Because they were just for acne when you first got them. They weren't actual birth control pills."

"Suppressants?"

"Your mother decided the safest thing for you both was to suppress your witch powers when you were about the age to come into them. It's a gamble, but Riverdale is dangerous, no matter how safe you think it once was. Especially for you two. She knew the risks."

"What risks? Why us?" Betty was bursting with questions.

"You two because you're naturally gifted. Lots who want to abuse that, if given the chance. Risks that if you suppress it too long, it just vanishes."

"I got mine really late, though. Couldn't it happen for Polly? She has to be off her 'birth control' now, right?"

"Dear, it would have come in when she tried to kill herself if it was. I think Polly got off hers too late."

"So what?" Polly's voice was near tears, "Mom just decides to never tell us, never let us decide and because of that, my witch heritage is gone forever? God, that's so like her and so unfair!"

"Dear, shush," Grandma rubbed her shoulders, "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Plus, your kid will still be a witch, if it's a girl. The magic is still in your bones, just unreachable, far as I know. There's another path for you."

"Being a witch hurts sometimes," Betty tried to offer up, but felt just awful.

"I'm just over emotional. This really sucks, but I'm still happy for you." Polly whispered, trying to stop her sobs, "Things are just so much more difficult, huh?"

"Yeah." Betty agreed, sighing.

"There you are. Mrs. Smith, I'm done," Jughead said. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He looked like he was sweating a little, his face was flushed. Betty knew Jughead wasn't one for much physical activity.

"Thank you, dear. Why don't we all come inside and I'll make you lunch."

"How long can you stay?" Polly twined her fingers in Betty's.

"Probably until three. Told mom I'd be home by eight," She leaned in, whispering, "And please, keep this on the DL. Jughead doesn't know."

"Lips are sealed, I promise."

XXxxXX

"I can bite you if you really want to know." Sweet Pea offered to Kevin, reading over the menu. This place felt just like Pop's, but a little different. It's like they'd stepped into the Twilight Zone.

"Um, no. Get those werewolfy jaws away from me." Kevin said, holding up a knife in defense.

"Oh, I imagine one werewolf's mouth you want near yours…" Sweet Pea smirked, then shrugged, throwing his arm over the back of his seat, "You asked if it hurt." He pointed out at Kevin's expression.

"I don't want to know where that mouth has been or start howling at the moon or chasing cars."

"You don't know a thing about the process? Damn, that's sad. And you're supposed to be...what's the title again?"

"It's not official."

"Look, point is. I bite you, nothing really happens to you, crept you get an awesome scar to show off to the ladies...erm, to the men. It's your kin that get all fuzzy down the line. But, since you're gay, unless you get a surrogate, you wouldn't even have to deal with that. And, that's _if_ the kid even ever kills someone. Which is a big 'if'." Sweet Pea was deciding between a burger or Chili Cheese Steak. Fries and a milkshake for sure though. He looked up, stifling his laughter to a joke he hadn't yet told, "I hear it hurts like getting bit by a wolf."

"Yeah, one would think." Kevin glared.

Their waiter came over to help them. Looked like the owner, maybe, since there wasn't many others in the restaurant. After taking their orders, he paused.

"Those two you came in with, that took the truck. That was Dolores Smith's other granddaughter, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. She's a regular, then?" Kevin gave back his menu, "And plus she looks just like Polly."

"And the other was FP Jones son."

"That's creepy." Kevin blinked, reaching for what Sweet Pea thought might be his taser.

"He looks like him. Smells too. But it's not strong. He's an untrigged werewolf still, right?"

"Uhm.." Now Kevin looked really taken aback.

"Yes." Sweet Pea interjected. He took a good look at the man. The man sniffed the air.

"And you-,"

"I'm part of FP's pack, yep." Sweet Pea guessed. The man seemed ready to say something else, but thought better of it. The man nodded to himself, and then looked at Kevin again.

"He smells human."

"I am and I'm sitting right here." Kevin tutted.

"His family is the bridge between the two worlds. He knows shit, but apparently not enough," Sweet Pea added, rolling his eyes, "You're a wolf too. Is there a pack up here?" He ransacked his brain to recall if FP had ever said anything about it.

"Not a complete one. Lots of passer-through, lone wolves, and outcasts," The man shrugged, "We do alright. Not like the Serpents, though."

"So, doe all the packs know each other?" Kevin asked, leaning in.

"Vaguely. But 'course we all know about FP's Serpents."

"Because they're the biggest?"

"Because he's the Werewolf Alpha."

"Well, yeah." Sweet Pea snorted.

"No, I mean, he's _the_ Alpha."

Sweet Pea sat up straight, "Big daddy Alpha? You're shitting me. No way."

"Riverdale is the place for 'em." The man shrugged, "Vampire Leader, Witch Coven leader too…"

"There's one witch in Riverdale and she's just come into her power. She's not taking over any coven seat," Sweet Pea growled, rising up to protect Betty's name. The man took a step back.

"Hey, just what I've heard."

"You heard wrong." Sweet Pea insisted.

"Right, sorry. Didn't mean no offense," The man bowed of all things, "I'll ring that up right now." He seemed to scurry away like a mouse, his anxiety and submission rolling off of him like a tidal wave.

"Explain." Kevin's voice was rough.

Sweet Pea took three deep breaths, "What he claims is preposterous, 'cuz I'd know. There's a…king for every magic breed. Like, the ultimate alpha. He says FP is the werewolf one. King of all the wolves in the Northeast. Stupid. I'd know that. And who'd be the vampire one? Mrs. Lodge? Plus, there hasn't been a 'coven' in eons, so Betty's-,"

"Woah, re-wind. Mrs. Lodge is a vampire?" Kevin asked, furious, "And Josie is a siren and Bety's a witch and goddamnit."

"Grundy was a siren too. I think that Midge girl is a nymph. Or fae. Fairy? I can never keep straight who prefers to be called what. Haven't confirmed yet."

"Holy…" Kevin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Since you seem near useless, why don't you tell me what you do know."

Kevin regarded him suspiciously for a moment, "I've been taught not to like Serpents. But you're not totally bad. We both deeply care for Betty, that much is clear. Plus, you would do anything for your people- supernatural and the wolves- as I would for mine. So, just don't fuck up and I won't give you a reason to be sorry. I know where my dad keeps silver and wolfs bane, got it? We pool all our knowledge, that's the only way this works." Kevin said, sounding very authoritative, like his dad.

"You're terrifying when you need to be. That's good." Sweet Pea agreed, "Now, you first."

They spent the next five or so hours pouring together their knowledge. Kevin didn't know a lot, but had access to history, sealed town records, which Sweet Pea did not. He also had species specific weapons and trinkets, which were invaluable. His total knowledge took an hour to relay. Sweet Pea found a map and drew out the wolf territories he knew in the USA as well as making a more detailed map of the Northwest, as well as listing all magical creatures he knew to exist, dots on a map. His knowledge could have taken all week. It brought neither closer to the issue at hand, Jason's murder, but they left with a sort of quasi-friendship. Or, an agreement, to be transparent from here on out.

As they were leaving, Sweet Pea motioned for the bill.

"It's on the house." The man insisted.

"We got like 100 bucks worth. No way," Sweet Pea shook his head.

"For you, of course. You're FP's." The man said. Sweet Pea sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. You didn't offend me. I'm not going to send FP after you, I just think your gossip is misinformed."

"That's nice to hear, but still, it's free. Really. FP's a good one, remember that. I'm sure you'll be too."

"Uhm, okay?" Sweet Pea was confused, "Thanks...Paul?" He said, glancing at the name tag.

"Have a good day," Paul bowed again, just as Betty and Jughead pulled up.

"Why'd he bow?" Kevin asked, folding up the maps and papers into his backpack.

"No idea. Wolves out here might just be weird."

XXxxXX

"Damn, I'm sorry Polly," was all Jughead could manage, after Betty gave an abridged version of what she'd been told. Of course, leaving out any mention this way or that way of the magical world.

"It happened. It sucks. I just need to focus on this now," Polly said, placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"Do you find out the gender soon? Do you want to?" Betty leaned in, still trying to wrap it around her mind she was an _aunt_. And, she realized belatedly, that meant Cheryl was too.

"Next check-up, uh-huh. I'm not sure yet. Jason wanted a girl, but I'd be happy with either." Polly blushed.

As Betty helped her grandmother wash the dishes, she chatted lightly with Polly about baby related things. Polly seemed over-excited to have someone else to talk about this, since her grandma wasn't the kissy and mushy baby sort of person.

"Polly?" Jughead interrupted them. He'd been frowning, palms supporting his chin as he worked through the information, Betty assumed, "Did you ever go to the car Jason hid?"

"No. I didn't want to risk it before Jason gave the ok, and once I found out he was dead, it all happened so fast...coming here." She glanced down, frowning.

"Where is it? If it's still there, and hidden well, it could give us some major info on where you were supposed to meet up with him. Or, what he was doing that could have gotten him killed. It could be the clue to everything!"

Betty smiled brightly at Jughead, pride filling her. He caught her smiling face and gave a half-grin, blushing and glancing away.

Polly, if she noticed, didn't comment. She seemed to be deep in her own mind.

"Go to the car off the lost Highway on Route 40. Once you pass the wold maple syrup sign, then you'll know you're almost there. Remember the keyword is _revlicarum_. That's what he told me. He made me memorize it." Polly said suddenly. Jughead was already furiously jotting it down, "You'll keep me informed, right? I'm in it now."

"If we know anything, of course." Betty said, though she doubted her texts would go through at home, as they hadn't this entire time.

"We should be getting back." Jughead said after a long second.

"Yeah, yep." Betty agreed. She gave a goodbye to Polly, promising to come back the next she could. She turned around, but found her grandmother nowhere to be found, "I'm going to find Grandma. I'll meet you in the car, Juggie."

Her grandma was in her room, searching through a jewelry box.

"Oh, Betty. Before you left, I wanted to give you something that's rightfully yours. Now that you're sixteen, I think you're old enough to have it." She said, holding up a pendant. She carefully dropped it into Betty's palm.

"Grandma, it's beautiful." Betty gave a sharp intake. It was a delicately filigreed half moon, with a star hanging in the crescent. In the middle of the star was a tiny gemstone.

"The design isn't silver, but it's actually rhodium and the stone is a moonstone. I had them made for you and Polly when you both were born, hers is just a slightly different design. They're imbued with magic, and connected to each other. Of course, I hoped you'd both be witches, but Polly can still use it without her powers. I'm sure Alice doesn't say it often, so I will. I'm proud of what you've become so far and I'm sure she is too." Grandma Smith said, a rare misty eyed expression on her face, "Can I?"

Betty lifted her pony tale, feeling a sense of ease wash over her as her grandmother clasped it.

"Keep Polls safe," Betty murmured.

"I'm doing my best. Now, get, before your mom figures it out and comes down here to yell at both of us."

Betty gave one last wave to her family, closing the door behind her. Jughead was dutifully waiting in the car, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Even though he wasn't sixteen and she was, he'd known how to drive for years before her. Plus, he had a fake where he claimed to be at least 21, whereas Alice would kill Betty if she did.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Betty gave him a strange look as she slid into the second seat. Her fingers thumbed the new necklace. Jughead was strangely quiet. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but he was staring right at her face.

"What? I don't have something here, do i?" She said, glancing in the mirrors for smudged lipstick or eyeliner or something. When she turned back, Jughead was up close.

"Just…" he trailed off, as though realizing words could never correctly describe his emotions. As his eyes flickered to her lips, she should have guessed it, but she was too starstruck by thinking that no one had ever looked at her like this before. He surged forward, his hands grabbing her cheeks as he leaned in for a long overdue kiss. Betty eagerly reciprocated, shivering as his tongue traced along her bottom lip. She grabbed his coat lapels, bringing him closer.

All too soon it was over. Jughead pulled back first, red in the face, looking at her grandmother's house. Yeah, probably not the place for this.

"Hearing Polly talk about Jason, it seemed stupid to waste more time," he offered up weakly.

"Well, I'd be open to not wasting time again soon," Betty said, hoping it sounded sexy, but her voice was rough.

Jughead just grinned.

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea noticed three things immediately as Betty and Jughead pulled up to the diner.

One; Betty smelled like Jughead's cologne and her lipstick was a little smudged. Not a far guess for that one. Sweet Pea felt his wolf side bristle, but he shoved it down. Betty was nearly literally glowing. He could be happy for his friend. Or, attempt to.

Two; she was wearing a magically-charged necklace. It looked silver, but Sweet Pea wasn't sure. He sure as hell recognized the nice looking moonstone in could also feel the connections, that it was a family amulet. Interesting choice. Moonstone was a witch's conduit, yes, but more commonly it was a werewolf's stone. Said to help in transformations, if it was pure enough. The Serpents weren't exactly cash filled so gemstones weren't common, but he'd heard the myths.

Three; there was a smell underneath Jughead's that Sweet Pea needed to further investigate.

As Kevin offered to clean out his car before setting out and Jughead went inside to order a piece of cake to go, Sweet Pea tugged Betty just behind the building. She gave him a inquisitive look.

"Not silver," Sweet Pea said, going for the pendant first, as it didn't burn him.

"No, rhodium, I think my grandmas said. She knew I was a witch. She had this made for me when I was born. Polly too. She's not a witch. Shit, I have so much to tell you guys, but Jughead can't know." Betty frowned, "Can't we tell him? At least about me?"

"Let's hold off, just for a couple weeks. Just to be safe," Sweet Pea wasn't going to have this come down on him, if FP's son found out. Betty looked ready to argue, but her fingers clasped around the necklace. As though recalling her own danger, she nodded.

"So, Uhm, don't freak out." Sweet Pea said. He grabbed her shoulders, leaned in and sniffed her hair. He inhaled deep.

Betty jumped back, "What the heck are you doing? Did you just _sniff_ my _hair_?"

"I told you not to freak." Sweet Pea said, letting the scents wreath around him.

"Well it is weird, so what did you expect? Why?"

"You smell, off." Sweet Pea tilted his head, "Like my wolf pack, but different."

"Like another pack?" Betty tried to understand.

"No, like mine, but not quite mine. I can't explain it. It's really strange." Sweet Pea seemed just as frustrated, "Familiar, almost exactly, but missing an element or two of my pack smell."

"Any reason why I'd smell like that?"

"No," Sweet Pea groused, "Damnit."

"Why are you two creeping back here?" Kevin poked his head around.

"No clue. I'm ready. Is Juggie?"

"Here." Jughead held up his to-go bag. He gave Betty a curious look, glared at Sweet Pea, but didn't press it.

Back into the car the four went.

* * *

 **Notes!**

 ***The reason that they chose to to go the variety show was (a) they needed Kevin's car in this and (b) I had to find a time to explain Josie was also a siren to the group**

 ***If you read, even though two extras tag along, having the moment when Betty goes to find Polly as a Bughead moment is still very important and I wanted to keep it as such.**

 ***The sisters will appear later, but having Gma Smith come too was also more important to me. Plus, I hate Polly was sent there**

 ***Sirens, if you imagine, are basically water-vampires. That's the easiest way to think of them. They're less like the cutesy mermaids you see in things and more based on the sirens in The Vampire Diaries**

 ***Judy the male cat that hated everyone was actually a cat my greatgrandma owned. Gma smith and her house is actually partially based off my grandma and greatgrandma**

 ***Because I flubbed when I first began writing this, Polly was with Betty in the start, but I needed a reason for her to be gone suddenly. I like my sane Polly a BIIIT better, don't you too?**

 ***Lastly, for tumblr's Riverdale-Events, I am participating in the 8 themes they have released, relating them all back to this story as one-shots! I have it posted on my tumblr (youngbloodlex22) and a03 under 'Hic Sunt Dracones' and will likely post it on here later. So far here are the 4 oneshots I have written**

 **1\. Bughead and sex pollen. For those of you that want this story to be all bughead, you'll likely really like this chapter**

 **2\. Joaquin/Kevin and a conversation about dating a werewolf**

 **3\. Polly and Jason and how they met (THIS STORY SPECIFICALLY IS ALSO V IMPORTANT TO BOMB LATER ON!)**

 **4\. Midge and Fangs and How to Not Get Stolen By the Fae**

 **I have an Archie/Josie one FOR SURE planned, and then I'm thinking my last three chapters will be a Veggie, a Choni, and a SweetBetts, but that's not set in stone. If there's one you wanna see, lemme know!**

 **Remember to review!**


	18. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Hi all! Sorry about that quick hiatus I took for the end of my school year. Now that summer has hit, we will be doing per weekly updates once again!**

 **Thank you to my reviewers: Excited Guest, Fangnerd, Smileyface-Kitsune, Boris Yeltsin, Guest43, and Guest!**

 **Excited Guest: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But we're back!**

 **Fangnerd: I don't know why his dad EVER thought Jughead wouldn't EVENTUALLY figure it out haha. And yes, she has so much more potential, that I hope to unlock in this world where Polly doesn't go crazy**

 **Guest43: Polly hopefully will have a bigger voice here, and be a little less...crazy**

 **Guest (Ch 16/May 3rd): It might have just sort of come up, most likely with puberty. However, probably being in contact with magic so closely did help to trigger it. I like your musings though!**

 **Guest (Ch 17/May 3rd): It doesn't skip a generation and it isn't his dad. Archie still has another relative ;)**

* * *

There was still much to talk about on the way home, even if none of it was directly supernatural related (due to Jughead's presence). So much, in fact, that there wasn't the argument over the music as Betty had thought there'd be. Sweet Pea put up enough of a fuss to be the first DJ, and Jughead of course had opinions about his weird music playlist, which played everything from Nightcore to ABBA, but eventually Kevin turned it low to discuss more important things...the Jason murder case.

It was agreed they'd go find the car. After dropping Betty off at her house, since her mom was already texting her asking when she'd be home. No matter, three could find it just as well.

"I have a really bad theory," Betty said when there was a lapse in the general discussion of everything they knew, plus the fact of Polly's pregnancy, "What if it was my dad?"

"Your dad what?" Jughead frowned.

"Who killed Jason," Betty took in a staggered breathe, "I mean, according to Polly, my mom was afraid for her, but my father was angry. He never approved. He wasn't around the night of the drive-in and wasn't with my mom and I when she went off on Grundy. What if he stole the papers?" She looked at Kevin. Her fingers played incessantly with the pendant.

"Okay, so maybe he stole the papers, that could be an answer. But kill someone? It's your dad we're talking about Betty," Kevin gave a half-nervous laugh, "I mean, I don't think I've ever actually seen him be aggressive about anything in his life."

"That's why it's bad," Betty pressed her cheek against the car window, "But my gut is telling me my parents know more."

"Here, here," Sweet Pea added dully, no doubt thinking of FP.

"Once we find the car, we'll be able to prove more. Let's not jump to conclusions," Kevin's fingers gripped and ungripped the steering wheel a couple times, "Like...Like…"

"Like a witch hunt." Jughead interjected. Betty gave him a small smile, but Sweet Pea looked concerned. More concerned than usual when a human made an unintentionally ironic comment. Did Jughead know something?

Instead of worrying about it, since Betty had a lot to worry about, she turned to Kevin.

"If you don't mind, I think it's my turn," She said, unhooking Sweet Pea's iPod, "And I have lots of musical show tunes to dazzle you all with."

XXxxXX

"We're an odd group," Sweet Pea said, head between the seats.

"Shut up." Jughead muttered.

"Hey, guys, c'mon," Kevin said, sighing, "Let's just find this, ok? And please, be quiet. It's raining so much I can hardly see as it is."

"Creepy things in the backroads here," Jughead gave an unintentional shudder as they turned onto the lost Highway off route 40, "Screaming. Death. Mangled bodies."

Kevin choked a little, "Hopefully none tonight."

"Sorry. Forgot you found Jason." Jughead winced.

"I-," Sweet Pea began.

"You know, silence is golden." Kevin said sharply, quieting them both, until Jughead gave an affirmation that they were nearly there.

"Stop here." Sweet Pea said suddenly. Kevin jerked the car to a stop, sending Sweet Pea nearly through the windshield.

"There's nothing here." Jughead said, peering into the rain.

"Just, get out. Fan out." Sweet Pea barked, almost crawling over Jughead to exit. Jughead had to duck so that his tennis shoe didn't beat his head, and while Sweet Pea might usually be trying to do it intentionally, this time he was just frantic to get out. He could feel it, magic, crawling over his skin, making him want to pick at his fingernails. Kevin turned it off, shrugging and joining him.

"You feel something?" Kevin whispered.

"Hell yeah. It's here." Sweet Pea assured. Jughead had his iPhone flashlight on, but was looking at Sweet Pea like he was crazy.

After about ten minutes in the cold rain, there was nothing to be found.

"I think it's probably further up," Jughead said, "This is an empty lot."

"Tell me exactly what Polly said," Sweet Pea demanded, "Again."

"I mean, I told you it already. It's written here. Word for word." Jughead handed Sweet Pea the crumpled slip of paper.

"Anything else? Literally anything?"

"I mean, she said something about a keyword," Jughead scowled, thinking back. Realization hit Sweet Pea.

The car was hidden.

"What was it?" Sweet Pea said.

"Something like reveal, I guess?" Jughead squinted.

"Something like or exactly like?" Sweet Pea grabbed his shirt, "Think, Jones, think!"

"Erm, revelia? Revo-? Reveling-?"

" _Revlicarum_." Sweet Pea breathed, realizing what Jughead was attempting to remember. Behind them, Kevin made a wheezing sound. The boys turned to see a car, very much present, under a tarp.

Jughead rubbed his eyes.

"Rain must have been playing tricks on us," Kevin said, laughing a little too loud.

"Uh, sure." Jughead shook out his confusion. He tugged off the cover, popping the lid.

"We found it. National Treasure like." Sweet Pea said as his fingers traced Jason's letterman jacket.

There was an assortment of items in the back for a getaway; food cans, couple thousand in cash, and some personal items too. There was also newborn clothes that Sweet Pea felt a little choked up seeing. He could admit babies were cute, okay, and something about the idea of a father who would never meet his child that had wanted it so badly, it stirred something in him. Because, hell, his dad didn't want him...whoever it was. Jason should have gotten to meet his kid. Life fucking sucked.

"Is this drugs?" Jughead asked, holding up a packed brick of something, "Crap, man."

Sweet Pea gave a shake of his head to Kevin over Jughead's body. That wasn't drugs. It _looked_ like a literal shitton of coke or something, and to a non-magical person, they would never think differently. It was something else, something that Kevin may have not even known he'd stumbled onto. Or, he did, and that made everything equally as complicated.

"Put it down. It's evidence. Okay, okay," Kevin drew his hand down his face, "Stand aside. I'm going to take detailed pictures. Then, I'm going to get my dad. You two stay here with the car. Got it?"

"Yes, sheriff, sir." Jughead saluted.

While Kevin was taking pictures, Jughead helping to get the lighting right, Sweet Pea made a group chat with himself, Betty, Kevin, Toni, Joaquin, and Fangs. Joaquin was a beta-in-training, just as Toni was, just as Fangs may be. He may not get along the best with the quiet wolf, but he respected his place in the pack, and the fact that they were all held together by their young status and that their Alpha was majorly making things difficult.

SP to GROUP: Found Jason's car. It was hidden with magic. Jason knew this and also knew the spell to reveal it.

JOAQUIN: Woah

BETTY: As much as you keep denying it, I think we know what this means.

FANGS: It means a Blossom is a witch, right?

TONI: And since it's a female dominated trait, we all know exactly who it is.

Kevin finished taking his pictures. He glanced at his phone, seeing the summation of the group message. He gave Sweet Pea a look of acknowledgement and agreement. If he had a comment about Joaquin in the group, he didn't verbalize it. He did, however, have a small blush on his face.

"It should take me about twenty minutes to my dad's, and he'll drop it all to come right away. I'll try to call him earlier, but my phone keeps dropping the signal out here." Kevin said.

"Godspeed, man." Jughead murmured.

After Kevin left, Sweet Pea and Jughead did not speak. They took up their post on opposite sides of the car. After about ten or twelve minutes, Sweet Pea felt the presence of a werewolf.

"Hey, I gotta piss. I'll be back in a moment." Sweet Pea lied. Jughead made a disgusted face, but didn't stop him.

As soon as Sweet Pea was out of Jughead's sightline, he turned nearly right into Tall Boy's ragged looking chestnut wolf. He phased down, narrowing his eyes.

 _Why is it that whenever I turn my head, you're doing something you're not supposed to?_ Tall Boy growled, his tail flicking.

 _What are you doing here?_

 _Get away from the car, come back. Direct orders, kid._

Sweet Pea searched for FP's alpha orders, but found the mind connection surprisingly silent. That is, except for one other…dammit, who was it? The signature was masked. Fuck.

Before he could warn Jughead, Tall Boy lunged, snapping at Sweet Pea's neck. Sweet Pea stumbled. The rain made the foliage slick and difficult to move on. Tall Boy slammed into his side, sending him careening over a small cliff. He slid nose first into the mud. The impact made him phase out, and he felt blood dribble into his mouth. Tall Boy didn't join him, but leapt on him in wolf form. His gigantic paws pressed down onto his chest, cutting off his breath. Gasping for air, he couldn't phase back to fight, and was at the mercy of a beta who didn't seem to like him.

Sweet Pea heard commotion near the car, but was helpless and trapped.

XXxxXX

Moments after Sweet Pea vanished, Jughead heard growling and snapping. He sat up straight, taking his iPhone out to record what he thought he might find. Fear and adrenaline coursed through him as Jughead prepared to meet wolves far too large to be real just behind the forestry.

He didn't have to go far.

Behind him, there was a threatening vibration. Jughead turned, ever so slowly, to find himself looking at a grayish-brown mid-sized wolf. Although he'd been preparing himself for this moment, all his relief and logic went right out the window as it was replaced by fear.

The wolf advanced on him.

"It's okay, boy," Jughead said, whole body quaking, "Please, don't eat me," He squeaked. The wolf corralled him away from the car, back in the opposite direction Sweet Pea had gone.

Jughead's phone slipped from his fingers as the wolf jumped at him, jaws inches away from his fingers. This wolf easily was his size, hackles bristling.

And yet, there was a familiarity in the wolf's eyes, one that had Jughead frantically searching for the name of the owner, for the eyes felt like a pair of human ones he knew. Where had he seen these? What did it mean?

Jughead stumbled backwards. A root caught his ankle and tugged him down. He hit his head hard. Right as his vision faded to black, the name he'd been looking for came to him.

When Jughead startled awake with a gasp, he smelled smoke. He scrambled to his feet, running back to the car. When he arrived, the entire car was up in flames.

His anger and horror washed over him, but only for a second, only before his head started to smart like nothing else.

There was coughing in the distance.

He found Sweet Pea dragging himself back to the clearing, looking much worse than he did. Sweet Pea was downwind to the smoke, and was coughing hard as he inhaled. His face was bloodied and already starting to bruise.

Jughead, though his muscles was burning and his head was swimming, jumped to help Sweet Pea up. He hauled the boy out of the smoke, into the clearing. Sweet Pea muttered a genuine sounding 'thank you', no snips or clever comebacks. He must be in real bad shape, Jughead decided.

Sweet Pea raised his head to the car and his whole expression drained of color.

"I couldn't...damn it!" Sweet Pea croaked, kicking a stone hard when he saw the car.

Almost like magic, not a moment later, Sheriff Keller's squad car pulled up. Kevin's jaw was open wide as he watched their one lead go up in flames.

Keller looked between the burning car, Jughead who was muddy and rubbing his head and Sweet Pea coughing violently and sighed.

"I might regret even asking...but what the hell happened?"

XXxxXX

"Oh my god, Sweet Pea! Are you okay?" Betty ran up to the front of the hospital, "Kevin told me Jughead was brought in, but he didn't say you were too."

"I'm alive," Sweet Pea coughed, waving a hand, "But I'm all off. Too loud in there. Too many sounds." He winced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Betty asked, crouching down. His shirt was partially open and she saw deep bruises blooming across his chest. When he breathed in, it sounded pained.

"Broken rib or two," Sweet Pea said. In his half-delirious state, he grabbed Betty's fingers to brush against where the fractured bone was poking against his skin, "Maybe a popped lung. But I'm a werewolf, remember? I'm already starting to heal."

Betty drew her fingers away, feeling the burning on the pads of her finger. His chest, despite the place where his rib was for sure cracked, was hard and muscled. She was glad it was night out, or else he may have caught her tomato-red face.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, it would have been super suspicious if my dad didn't drop him off here too," Kevin said, someone who Betty hadn't noticed was near him, "He's off looking for a doctor in the know to clear Sweet Pea, forge papers."

Betty was about to reply when there was the sound of a door slamming.

"Betty! Is Jughead okay?" Veronica asked, coming up, hugging her. Archie was a moment behind.

"I just got here. I was just…" When Betty turned back, Sweet Pea was gone.

"Talking to me. I'll bring you guys in." Kevin offered.

Betty inhaled hard as Kevin brought them to the area where Jughead was laying. He had a bandage over his forehead and looked sort of out of it.

"Juggie!" Betty said, grabbing his hand, "Oh, my god. I'm so glad you're okay." She said, launching herself at him.

"Careful, babe. I'm fragile."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Veronica and Archie give each other mystified looks.

"Right, right. Sorry, just…" Betty gave a shaky inhale. He was so...human. Anything could happen to him.

"Am I going to live, doc?" Jughead asked as the doctor re-entered the room. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, good thing you still have your sense of humor. We had to stitch up your head, so you're probably a little woozy from the pain meds. You have a concussion, and it's not a small one. He'll have to take it easy for a couple days. I'll explain it to your contact when he arrives."

"Has anyone gotten a hold of your dad?" Archie asked, rubbing Jughead's shoulder.

"Doubt it," he snorted, "And I wouldn't bother."

"But-,"

"Jughead."

The teens turned to see Mr. Andrews at the door. Jughead was slightly pink in the face.

"He's been my emergency contact for three years now," Jughead mumbled to Archie, "Lot more reliable than ole FP."

Betty clenched her hands hard. She was sure if FP knew, he'd be out of his mind with worry about Jughead.

"Son, hey, glad you're okay. We'll make up the guest room and you can stay with us as long as you need." Fred rubbed Jughead's head, currently sans hat due to the stitches.

"Sir?" The doctor indicated for them to step out of the room.

"If your dad hasn't been your contact...are you even living with him" Veronica asked, her face in a deep scowl. Betty looked down. Still, it would be better for him to be with Mr. Andrews. Sweet Pea wasn't domestic enough or liked Jughead enough to play nurse. She sent off a quick notice to Sweet Pea, on the rare chance he was waiting for Jughead so the pair could go home.

"Yeah, I just don't think it's best for me to heal around him," Jughead lied, "But guys, dammit, I had a huge realization before I got knocked out. About the case. I can't remember it now, and it's killing me."

"Don't think too hard! It will come." Betty said, grabbing his hand, "Just, don't worry about that right now."

"With all the excitement, that's easier said than done, Betts."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea leaned against the brick wall, sucking in air. He didn't want a little conversation with Betty's friends. He just wasn't in the fucking mood.

He saw movement near the woods out of the corner of his eye.

"You!" He snarled, half phasing, leaping for Tall Eye. At the last moment, FP grabbed him back.

"Stand down."

Sweet Pea wrenched himself from FP's grasp.

"Fuck you, boss. Want to explain to me why Tall Boy nearly crushed me like a soda can?" He said, showing his chest to FP. FP gave Tall Boy a hard and disapproving look.

"I only told him to keep you away from the car. Not to attack you."

"Boy was relentless. Did what I needed," Tall Boy said resolutely, crossing his arms, "You're still alive. Wimp."

Sweet Pea bared his teeth.

"I knew it was you! Do you know Jughead's in there right now with his head near busted open?" Sweet Pea asked, waving back to the hospital.

"Why do you think I'm here?" FP demanded back in an equally hot tone, "I gotta...I need to-,"

"He's not thinking straight," Tall Boy shook his head, "If Keller sees him...they already probably suspect him."

"I have to know." FP argued, "I don't want Jug as a wolf, but I'd take that over dead or otherwise."

"Concussion and stitches." Sweet Pea told him, "He called Andrews. He's staying with him for the next few days. Betty told me."

"Oh, Betty told you?" Tall Boy leered, grinning in a way that made Sweet Pea's skin crawl.

"Can it. Really," Sweet Pea rubbed his forehead, "FP, why'd you do it? There was so much we could have known about Jason's death! He had of dirt in there, but dirt that was pure magic. I know how expensive that is. It was white like snow. The good stuff. Where'd he get it from? Where was he going?"

"Kid, really, you need to stop looking into this."

"You were the one to tell me to in the first place."

"I told you to keep tabs. But no matter, I was wrong. I want you to drop it."

"Why should I?" Sweet Pea exploded in anger, "You say trust you, but you haven't done much to give me that lately. You put me in danger. Hell, you put Jughead in danger! Why should I think that you're looking out for the good of the pack at all anymore when it's so fucking obvious you're hiding things?"

"Mind who you speak to, you disrespectful little-,"

"Stop it." FP growled, "Tall Boy, knock it off. Sweet Pea…" FP looked conflicted, "I forbid you from looking any more into Jason's death. You will continue to teach Betty her magic, but this is a path I fear I've led you too far into. It's going to get you killed too."

Fucking hell. An Alpha's command.

Sweet Pea felt tears on the edge of his vision. Dammit, he wasn't going to cry. But, he felt like a child. FP had always treated him sort of like an equal. FP saw his face and moved to touch him, but Sweet Pea flinched away. FP wouldn't let him. Sweet Pea never though FP would hit him, but he was wholly unprepared for the way that FP held him close, his hand at the back of his neck, his eyes level with the young wolf's. It was fatherly, it was a gesture farther than just between two pack mates. It was, in a sense, what Sweet Pea had always hoped for but never had the courage to ask FP about out loud. But right now? Fucking Christ, Sweet Pea couldn't do this. He needed to get away.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm doing this to keep you safe. That's all I care about, son." FP's voice was sincere, which made it so much worse. Sweet Pea wanted to break something. To phase and kill a deer or bear. He had rage and sadness and so many emotions just running through his head.

"Fine," Sweet Pea swallowed hard, "You may have put the stop to me, but thank fucking god that your son is relentless. He's never going to give this up. I look forward to seeing him unravel everything."

XXxxXX

Betty looked at the picture portal that usually hung above her bed, now firmly against the wall with her chair pushed up against it.

After Jughead was released from the hospital, Sweet Pea had found her, begging that she let him heal in the portal place for a day or two. Of course, Betty had initially been unsure, but something in his eyes was broken and betrayed, and he said he did not want to go back to the trailer park for a couple days. In fact, he'd been the one to insist she turn the picture against the wall, so he wouldn't be coming out creepily into her room in the middle of the night.

Against Betty's better judgement, this was a friend asking...and she couldn't say no.

She helped him sneak in and brought him the jar of peanut butter, a couple water bottles, and a blanket. He didn't want to talk at all, and when Betty asked how she'd know to let him out if he needed, he just said to check back on him in a couple days.

A couple days...that seemed crazy, but Betty wasn't going to push it tonight.

She didn't know how she could sleep, not with everything rushing in her head.

Most presently, the idea that Cheryl had to be a witch. And what did that mean? How could they prove it?

Her dreams tasted like ash in her mouth, and smelled like cherries.

She was in the Blossom's home. She felt like she was watching a movie of her own live, not a dream. She realized with a jolt that _this_ was the missing memory from Jason's wake.

Her and Jughead were looking around, when there was a voice from the corner.

"Hello. How lovely to see you again. Come closer, I wanna get a look at you."

They'd jumped around. Jughead had gone stiff, murmuring 'the horror, the horror'. To be honest, Betty was getting really black, dark magic bites from this room. And, some from Nana Blossom.

No, that wasn't right, just...magic. Magic that wasn't meant to be used incorrectly, but was.

"Come closer, Polly dear."

Betty frowned. Her and Polly did look like, but not so much of late. Still, Betty could see how she may be confused.

"It's nice to see you again, uh, too," Betty fibbed, playing along, "Though I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"There's something different about you. I can feel it strongly now. Did you unlock it?" Nana rubbed a hand over Betty's palms. Jughead gave her a quizzical look, and even though Betty send him a bewildered look, she knew. She knew that Nanna Blossom was talking about magic and that Jason's grandma sensed she was a witch.

The feeling of the magic became a whole lot more clear.

"Well, of course your not wearing it," Nanna lifted Betty's hand.

"What?" Betty sputtered.

"The ring, Polly. You know, did I tell you that it has a magic enchantment on it? To keep the wearer safe?"

"Right," Jughead whispered sarcastically. He probably just thought Nana was off her rocker. Betty, however, was entranced.

"No, you didn't."

"Ah, slipped my mind, I suppose. The ring has been in the Blossom family for generations. My great-great-great-great grandfather put the enchantment on himself. It's saved many a wearers."

Betty almost asked how a man could have, since it was a female trait, but held her tongue because Jughead was here.

"I'll keep it close," Betty lied, her heart breaking to think that this ring may be lost forever. One thing was for sure, she had to find it, because this could prove the Blossoms were witches too!

"Don't let Penelope see it. She's always been jealous about the natural family power. She doesn't have a lot herself," Nanna frowned, "Never approved of her, but she had the right stuff for the family lineage."

"I won't." Betty promised.

Nanna sighed, "Such a shame. Your wedding was the last thing I was living for. Taking life from the ground, though it's a nasty business. But, I figured, your children and grandchildren are worth breaking nature's rules for. I'm not sure I can hold on much longer now." Nanna shook her head, "But you, poor dear. I lost my grandson. You lost the love of your life."

Betty remembered the tears rising in her throat, to hear it so plainly. She believed Polly loved Jason. To hear someone else say it…

"We should get going," Jughead urged her.

Betty nodded, leaving swiftly.

"Well, good to know that she's certifiably insane," Jughead said, "Sad, isn't it."

"Yeah, totally." Betty replied absently, "Shoot. I forgot my purse in there. I'll just be a second."

She darted back upstairs, grabbing her purse from Jason's bed.

"Polly?"

"Yes Nanna?" Betty asked, turning.

"Cheryl is...lonely. I doubted you'd ever come into your powers, and she hasn't had a fellow witch to be friends with. I remember my coven mates...it's been a long time since the Riverdale Coven has been active. Either way, reach out to her? She's very lost. She'll need a sisterhood after all is said and done."

Betty couldn't remember her reply, more than a half mumbled agreement. She had been quaking with excitement.

But, as soon as she stepped out of the room, a powered had poofed into her face.

And then, Betty was waking up, gasping.

"Cheryl and the Blossoms are undeniably witches." She breathed out in one long breath to her empty bedroom, "What now?"

XXxxXX

"You sure you want to come to school today?" Archie asked Jughead for the umpteenth time as they walked into school. Jughead resisted the urge to snap at his best friend. He was only concerned.

"Yes. It was a bump on the head. I'm fine. Just need to get back to normal." He insisted. In reality, he wanted to see Betty. He wanted to get back into working. He wanted people to stop pitying him.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am. really dude."

Jughead dug in his locker, cussing. When Archie was at his side, like a loyal dog, ready to help. Jughead gave him a tight smile.

"Realized that I left my Algebra textbook in my room. Wonder if Sweet Pea has left yet?" He took out his phone, scrolling to the name in his phone he had marked with the barfing emoji. Sure, it was childish, but Jughead knew for a fact he was in Sweet Pea's phone as 'Sulking Hemmingway' and a poop emoji, so he thought he was fully fair.

"So he can pick it up from your dad's?" Archie blinked at him.

"No…" Jughead started slowly. Had Archie still not realized it? He knew Veronica didn't care, so it wasn't strange she hadn't picked up on it, but how had Archie not realized where he was living? He wasn't hiding it. He loved his best friend, but sometime he was sorta dense. Good thing he was pretty, "So he can grab it out the door."

"Why would he...are you…" Archie fumbled, "What?"

"Arch, I've been living with Sweet Pea."

"Oh! Jughead, you know, you can tell me if you're-,"

"Ew, man, not like that." He shuddered, "I was, well, floating around and he offered me a free room."

"I thought you two hated each other?" Archie scratched his head.

"We do, which is great. We pretty much don't interact, unless needed. Perfect for a self-proclaimed moody introvert, eh?"

Archie still looked concerned, "Jug, if you had needed a place to live, why didn't you tell me?" He seemed hurt.

Jughead uncomfortably shuffled his backpack on his shoulders, "It's not you. I didn't want to let anyone know I needed help. Southside kids raise themselves, that's what they say. It's how I was taught. So, don't feel bad."

"Does Betty know?"

"She's friends with Sweet Pea. Course she does." Jughead looked back down at his phone, "Dammit, just when you need a particular annoying junior, he's not answering texts."

"Jughead, really. You can stay with us. You could move out of Sweet pea's trailer. To a house of someone you actually like." Archie interrupted.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. Cool?"

XXxxXX

Betty couldn't focus on her homework. She'd convinced her mom she was sick today, because in case Sweet Pea needed something, she wanted to be there. Plus, she'd been under the assumption Jughead was staying home, until Veronica had told her in 3rd period he was there.

Either way, her mom was too preoccupied with the new story to worry about Betty faking sick. Jughead had feigned a headache halfway through school and came back to the Andrews. He and Betty had spent most of the afternoon on the couch downstairs, with tentative kisses and bad daytime TV playing.

Now, she was returned to her house, getting nowhere on her homework. She doubted her mother would be so absent-minded as to let her miss a second day, so she needed to do this. Had a perfect record to keep up, good grades.

Just as she was about to see how Sweet Pea was doing, there was a whisper.

At first, Betty couldn't decipher it and she just froze up, choking in her room. Was it shadow shrieks? Was she going to be attacked again. Betty's fingers slipped on the wood of the painting to throw it around, to grab Sweet Pea, until…

 _Betty? Betty, you there?_

"Polly?" Betty stood, scrunching up her nose. There was no answer, just silence.

Betty furrowed her brows. She shouldn't be able to even think about Polly much in this house, but it was like someone had cleared her mind, taking away the clutter, allowing her to think freely.

 _Betty, grab your necklace!_

Betty's fingers carefully closed around the charm, "Polly?" She tried again.

 _Betty! Oh, it worked!_

"Woah." Betty mumbled, fingers still around it. Now that she was paying attention and not fearing for her life, she noticed the necklace was warm, "How'd you figure this out? This is so cool!"

 _Granny told me. She said she had the commissioned so that we'd always be able to rely on each other, after we were born. Mom didn't want us to have these, since she tried to get rid of what made us special...guess it worked with me…_

"Oh, Polls…" Betty felt so guilty.

 _Stop it,_ " Polly must have heard her tone, _at least now I know, and we can learn together. Granny said this works because each necklace is imbued with each other's blood. So, yours has mine and vice versa._

"That's so cool," Betty was just floored. She grabbed a post-it note, reminding herself to ask Sweet Pea about this, "You doing okay?"

 _All things considered, sure. Did you find the car?_

"Uh, well, sort of. I wasn't there, but Jughead and Kevin did. But, by the time they got Sheriff Keller, someone had burned it."

There was a long silence, Betty was worried what her reaction would be. Would she go hysterical again. Crazy, like her mother claimed she was? Unhinged?

Finally,

 _You're fucking with me, right?_

Betty didn't think she'd ever heard Polly swear. It took her off guard.

 _I mean, I guess half of me expected it, but dammit! It's so frustrating! And that car was the last thing I had of Jason's-_

"You know, except his kid."

There was laughter on the other end, and Betty gave a small smile.

 _You've always known exactly how to make me laugh. I mean, yeah, but mementos and stuff. It just really...wow. Granny says no one has a lead yet? It's been months since he disappeared, at a month since they found out he died and they have no one?_

"They're trying, but I think Sheriff Keller rightly thinks it's supernatural related. It makes it that much harder. Trust me when I say this is the only thing the town cares about figuring out. We'll do it."

"Betty?" Her mother opened the door, "Who are you talking to?"

Betty dropped her hand from her necklace, placing her collar over it.

"No one. Just reciting my biology notes out loud," Betty fibbed, holding up some notecards she'd previously been looking over. Her mother knew about witches and werewolves and magic, and had never said anything. Betty wasn't ready to confront her yet. She held back her anger at Polly being stripped of her powers, wondering why her mother had ever thought what she did was right?

"Oh," Alice frowned. Her eyes traveled to the picture. Betty flinched, "Why's that on the ground?"

"Spider crawled under it last night. Took it down to kill it." Betty said the first thing that popped into her head. Alice strode across the room, picking it up. She leaned on Betty's bed, placing it where it once was.

"Have to keep this safe. It's a family heirloom, you know?"

"So Dad says."

Alice glanced into it. For a second, Betty feared she could see Sweet Pea, human or otherwise. However, the painting was like a two-way mirror. You could see into the room, but you saw the same picture on the other side, nothing behind it. It was an irrational thought, but one Betty had all the same.

"There, right where it belongs. Finish up, dinner's nearly ready." Alice instructed, leaving and keeping the door open just a crack.

* * *

 **So,**

 **Sweet Pea totally has #daddyissues...I mean, as does Jughead. They're much more a like than they like to think!**

 **Yes! we have confirmation that Cheryl and the Blossom family are witches. Finally, right?**

 **And, I'm not sure if I mentioned this elsewhere, but my headcanon is that SP is a year older than the group, so a junior. So is a couple others, like Cheryl and Josie, but it's not terribly important.**

 **Also! I have posted 7 one-shots in this universe on my tumblr (youngbloodlex22) as well as Archive of Our Own. Some of them are very smutty ;) The couples are: Bughead, Sweet Pea/Betty, Fangs/Midge, Kevin/Joaquin, Josie/Archie, Veronica/Reggie, and Jason/Polly. The Jason/Polly one is actually super important to the plot! Anyway, if any of those pique your interest, head on over there to check those out. I'll be posting them on here, fanfiction, hopefully tonight. So, also look on my profile to see if you see a fic called 'Hic Sunt Dracones', cuz that would be it!**

 **We're seven reviews away from 100! Let's do it y'all! Please review so I can hit 100!**


	19. Rattle Them Bones

**Okay okay okay, I really swear from now on it's going to be once a week that I update XD**

 **Thanks to those who still reviewed: Boris Yeltsin, top story, and wericdream!**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is Rattle Them Bones by Chu Dat Frawg (more on this song choice at the bottom!)**

* * *

BETTY to TONI: Um

BETTY: In case you were wondering, SP's in my portrait

BETTY: So you weren't worried

TONI: Oh, thnx. I figured it was something like that

BETTY: So this is normal?

TONI: Ya. His temper rivals all of ours, but whenever he's real upset he needs to get away

TONI: He claimed once he ran all the way down to Disney World but I call BS

TONI: Point being, he'll go all wolfy for a few days to try to shove down his dreaded human emotions

TONI: and then be fine, or better

BETTY: How long should I give him?

TONI: Another day and I'm sure he'll be rite as rain

XXxxXX

Veronica finished unboxing the last package. She could, of course, carted these up their drab cardboard homes, but that wouldn't be much of a spectacle, would it now? She always loved a good dramatic flair, and taking the time and effort to transport these new clothes and shoes into their specific mall bags for Smithers to parade through the apartment was exactly what she was about.

"Veronica, the nest egg your father left us barely covers the rent of this apartment. We can't afford beyond our means." Her mother noticed. Good. Veronica pretend to be surprised she saw or would comment.

"Are you sure mother? Not even with your cushy new job working for your high school boyfriend?" Veronica asked harshly, "And please, I saw the new Valentino in your closet. What, did you just have the saleswoman magically hand it over, free of charge?"

She saw her mother stiffen, for some reason, though her accusation was insane. Sure, her mother was well known in New York and sure, her mother had met Valentino years ago at a gala in Paris, but Veronica highly doubted they'd just be throwing free money to her mom.

"Of course not," Her mother recovered swiftly, "Mija, let's be responsible-,"

"Save it, mom. I don't want to hear it."

XXxxXX

"Hey, guys? Can we, uh, talk?"

Jughead broached the subject, a rare occurrence.

It was the Wednesday after Betty's weekend excursion, after the car was torched. First day, she'd been home. Second day, she'd been busy with make-up work. Third day...well, she should tell Archie and Veronica about Polly, or some details like it. Plus, she could tell Jughead was bursting to talk about the strange occurrence that left him bandaged, and one conversation would lead to another.

Sweet Pea was still in the portal. Betty had thought about trying to edge him out today, but hadn't the time before leaving. She just reminded herself that Toni said this was normal, and would throw a sandwich or a bottled water every so often through the portrait. She knew he was still alive, because he threw the plastic wrappers back onto her bed, so there was that. She'd considered waiting until Sweet Pea was around to talk about this, but Jughead was going to bring it up today.

Thus, his question.

Archie, strumming at his guitar softly, and Veronica, scrolling on her phone, glanced up in surprise. Jughead was rarely so open about anything.

"Yeah, duh," Archie said, setting his guitar next to him, "Sup, man?"

Jughead looked at Betty, and she pressed her lips.

"I guess maybe I should start. You know how we went on an...excursion this weekend? It was to find my sister."

"Did you find her?" Archie was instantly drawn in. He'd always been kind to Polly, let her join in their playdates as children, had raced her around the block on trikes. He'd been worried about her this whole time too.

"Yeah. And here's the kicker. She's pregnant." Betty pressed her fingers to her forehead. She mouthed the last word silently, settling in quietly, so only Archie and Veronica could read her softly moving lips, "She's with my grandma. I guess when she heard about Jason's death, she sorta…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her face seemed to indicate the struggle she had to find the right words.

"Hey, well, I think I'd too." Veronica said.

"She told us where a car was, one Jason left for her," Jughead took over, "And that's where I got injured."

"You said it was a fight with a Serpent?" Archie scratched his head, "Though, not Sweet Pea?" He looked at Betty, "Where is he?"

"He got hurt pretty bad too. He's recovering," Betty fibbed quickly. Though, it wasn't far from the truth.

"No, not him. At the time, I couldn't figure it out...I wasn't sure…" Jughead bit his jaw, "I'm not sure it was a Serpent. I'm not sure what it was. It was really strange. I was there, looking for the car. There was something I couldn't explain happening, and maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I can't be sure."

"Weird like what?" Veronica's eyes were narrowed.

"The car popping out of nowhere. One second it wasn't there, nex it was." Jughead waved a hand, "Shit, I'm starting to sound like Dilton." He gave a near-angry laugh.

"I think it was raining and you knocked your head," Betty rubbed his back, hoping to dissuade him from this path.

"Yeah," Jughead seemed less sure, "There was also the wolves."

"Wolves?" Betty echoed, brow creasing. She just knew the car burned and someone had stopped Sweet Pea and Jughead from stopping them. Since Sweet Pea was inside her walls, she hadn't really talked to him about it.

"Yeah. Wolves. Or, wolf. Maybe there was more than one. I'm not sure. They were huge though. And just gone when I woke up."

"Well," Veronica gave a wry laugh. "They probably didn't like the fire."

"Wolves?" A voice behind them asked. Betty turned to see Reggie staring, "Think they're a threat, Jones?"

Betty could almost see Jughead trying to think if Reggie had ever talked normally to him before. Probably not. Something about his tone set her on edge, but she didn't know why.

"I mean, one nearly killed me, so maybe," Jughead shrugged.

"But you also bumped your head," Kevin added, plopping on the couch, "Are you sure you're remembering it right?"

Betty threw him a grateful look. As Jughead's...well, whatever she was to him, she didn't want to make him feel crazy by saying that herself. Luckily, Kevin had no such qualms.

"I know what I saw," Jughead's voice was tight.

"I believe him," Reggie said, shocking most, "There were wolves in Riverdale before that killed people, and stands to reason they'd return. There's only one way to deal with 'em." His voice turned menacing.

Veronica gagged, "What is it with men and hunting? God, leave the poor animals alone! They're just acting on instincts. They're not sentient like we are."

"Who do you think burned the car?" Archie turned the conversation back.

"Who knows?" Jughead threw up his hands.

"Kev?" Veronica prompted. Kevin ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know just as much as you guys." He said, mumbling it with a tired look. He'd been texting Betty as carefully as he could about this. He'd been pulled into it too, and he was just as frustrated. Knowing about wolves and witches didn't seem to be helping them at all, only complicating it.

"Not surprised," Veronica put her hands on her cheeks, leaning forward, "Your dad answers to a higher power now, I'd figure."

"God?" Archie asked with confusion the same time Kevin asked, deadpanned 'Cthulhu'?

Veronica looked around at the confused faces, "The Blossoms? Duh. I mean, i get it's their son, but...well-,"

"Ugg, Ging, hurry up! Pick what you want, or I'll pick for you," Tina whined, cutting off Veronica, "You've been standing there like five minutes."

Betty turned around to see Ginger shoot a nasty glare at Tina, before hastily punching in a number into the vending machines and stalking away.

A moment later, the bell rang for the first class. Jughead squeezed Betty's hand, leaving for Computer Lit, while Archie and Veronica scattered to their respective classes. Betty had study hall, where she usually worked on the Blue and Gold. Instead, today, she grabbed Kevin, who she knew was also off and had a free period.

"We have a mission."

"Uhm, okay?" Kevin looked a little taken aback. Betty steered him to the practice rooms. To her relief, she found Josie there. She rarely spoke to the girl one year her senior, often finding her a little standoffish. However, their recent revelation changed things, and Betty was tired of everyone and their magic so disparate.

"Hello? Working?" Josie waved a hand as Betty and Kevin answered. Betty pushed aside her usual feelings of embarrassment, and just raised her chin. Kevin crossed his arms, curious.

"Look, I just want to talk." Betty locked the door, "About things so we're all on the same page."

"Oh?" Josie quirked an eyebrow.

"The magical community of Riverdale needs more communication, because frankly, right now it sucks." Betty began. Josie didn't even make a face. Okay, "I know you're a siren. I'm a witch. Sweet Pea is a wolf. Kevin is...well, he's human, but he knows." Betty said.

There was another silence.

"A witch? Seriously, huh?" Josie dropped her sheet music down, "Well, there's something." She seemed to waffle between sending them away and being open. She eased herself onto a desk, "And the Lodges? They're-,"

"Vamps. Yep. At least her parents, not Veronica," Kevin interrupted, "Which, has all been news to me."

"What are you?" Josie scrutinized him.

"Keeper of the humans?" Kevin offered with a bashful look, "Doesn't quite have a title, but someone has to speak for the larger population."

"Fair," Josie shrugged.

Betty clapped her hands, "Good. Okay. Well, I'll leave you to your music."

"That's it?"

"For step one, yes." Betty blinked, "Eventually, we have to get all the magical people together, or at least a spokesperson of each race, like a council. But, I'm not expecting Rome in a day." She said. Kevin snorted.

"Good luck with that," Josie seemed a little interested, but was putting up a front, "Most magic folk don't interact for good reason."

"With a killer out there, good reason doesn't cut it anymore."

XXxxXX

"Jug, you seemed a little...hesitant to move in with me? Is it because of your dad? Do you want to stay close to him?"

Jughead opened his lunch box, raising an eyebrow, "Can we not do this and say we did?"

"C'mon man, you can tell me." Archie said. Jughead swallowed hard.

"He's been...it's…" Jughead was not usually one at a loss for words, "Ever since he was fired by your dad, he just got worse, until my mom took Jellybean to my grandparent's. I was living with him up until about three years ago. I just felt him slip away. I don't get it, since I know he has the capacity to be a good dad, but-,"

"Naw, man. I get it." Archie tilted his head.

"I think he fell off the wagon." Jughead hunched his shoulders, "But what would I know? I can't remember the last time we talked."

"Do you think if he got his old job back, that would help?" Archie's voice was soft. Jughead picked at his sandwich.

"Maybe," He said doubtfully, "But, like I said, how would I know?"

XXxxXX

Talking to Midge is far less terrifying than talking to Josie. Betty does it solo because ,well, she needed Kevin for the backup for the former, but not here. And, her and Midge have gym together. She would have grabbed her at practice, but the Vixens had been lacking of late. She'd never openly admit it, but at least Cheryl got shit done. Nancy just whined and waffled.

She goes through the list of the council in her mind; Kevin, herself, Josie, Sweet Pea, Midge. Maybe Cheryl, once she's sussed out. It's a shame they don't have a young vampire, but Betty is not about to go knocking on Mrs. Lodge's door asking her to tea. No, they'll have to make do without.

Midge, she figures, will be an interesting one, since she's really never had a conversation with her.

For both being River Vixens, she doesn't know much about the petite girl. She knows she's quiet, she's Moose's girlfriend, and hangs around the football guys when not in uniform. Even though her hair is short, she's not a tomboy, because she is always wearing something that accentuates her curves.

"Midge," Betty calls as the girls are getting dressed, "I'm sorta embarrassed...can you?" It's a universal signal for girls and periods. Midge understands, and dips into the connecting bathroom.

"This isn't about your period, is it?" Midge leans on the sink, "I was wondering what took so long." She rolls her eyes, but is grinning.

"Wait, you know what I'm about to say? Why didn't you ever say something to me?" Betty asks.

"I did have the thought I could be wrong. Doubtful, but not impossible. And, it would have been totally bizarre if I walked to up you and talked about magic that you didn't know about instead of me waiting for you. You took your time."

"I didn't even know. Sweet Pea offhandedly suspected it, or said something." Betty realizes she can't remember, "Anyway."

"Oh. I've done business with wolves before. Not him, but others. DeSantos, for one." Midge says, nodding.

"Excuse me if I sound stupid but...what are you exactly?"

"There's lots of names for us. I guess I'd say I'm a fae. My elemental strength is in the woods, so I'm called a wood nymph on occasion. It's not like, a slur or anything." Midge says, "I connect directly with the earth and reap its benefits. You, as a witch, draw from all the elements. I can only use earth."

"Oh, thanks." Betty blinked.

"I get asked that on occasion. Magic education has really gone downhill," Midge trilled. She glanced at her watch- Tinkerbell (she had a sense of humor, apparently) and hummed, "I also know what you're trying to make. Just tell me when and where, I guess. Though, I'll be honest, I'm not very much in this whole business. The big hullabaloo about a dead kid, even if it is supernatural." She warned.

"But," Betty frowned, "It affects all of us."

"Does it though?" Midge didn't sound unkind, just tired. Or, rather, neutral, "Supernatural kind is like human kind. We just hurt more when we have wars. But, things always right itself, int the end. It is simply the way of nature."

Midge hopped off the sink, fluffing her hair in the mirror, before held out a hand.

"Either way, it's nice to finally meet you, Betty Cooper." Midg sounds genuine, "The real you. The magic you, that is."

XXxxXX

"We're this close to a break in your son's case-,"

Cheryl resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she walked up. Yes, someone had set his _car_ on fire. If that didn't provide something, then Keller was useless. Of course, he should have realized Jay-jay's car was gone from the very start, but that's neither here nor there.

Cheryl was, in fact, about to give him a little something extra to push him along. She could not believe Betty Cooper would be stupid enough to discuss what Ginger had overheard right in the commons, without putting a silencing spell up or something. Jughead too, when she thought about it, even if he didn't know what he was saying. Archie, she'd put it past him. He was cute, but darn was he slow sometimes. Veronica? Well, she was an enigma. A regular, human enigma, at this point.

"Speaking of breaks," Cheryl purred as she strode up to her mother and Keller, "What's a big one worth to you, mother? Letting me be River Vixen again? Allowing me back into Jason's room?"

"What are you talking about," Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, when I was in the ladies' room, Ginger happened to overhear some most interesting news," Cheryl said with absolute dramaticism. Now, she didn't like her mother. For sure didn't love her, so going to Mother did leave a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't even dislike Betty (Polly, another story), but Cheryl knew when she had a juicy bargaining chip when she saw it. And she wanted the River Vixens back, her place of solace, but needed to be back in Jay's room...or all of this would be for naught. Thus, time to cash in.

Betty really shouldn't have been talking so openly.

She saw Keller leaning in. Even mother looked interested.

"But first, the two promise. Vixens, Jason's room."

Mother's jaw locked, "Fine."

"Splendid. Now, apparently, Polly hasn't been off locked up in a medical care facility for her 'breakdown', unable to speak to the police as we previously believed. She's up with Betty's grandma in some woodsy nowhere cabin. All this time we haven't had proper tabs on her? I'm just saying, she seems awful sure to not talk to the police, keep herself hidden. If it's true she had a metal break, and that seems likely, who's to say she didn't take a little trip down to burn a car, conveniently after telling Nancy Drew and Co its location. And, if she did burn the car and skipped down right after Jason's body was found, well, you do the math."

There was a sudden moment of silence. Then, Cheryls phone began to buzz incessantly. She threw a charming smile to the adults.

"This was just a formality, me telling you outright. I've already texted the word out to my minions. Everyone will know within the hour. Chop chop, pressure's on, Sheriff."

xxXXxx

"Oh, oh no," Kevin grabbed Betty's sweater, pulling her out of the halls. He was looking at his phone, much like everyone else was. Like they were looking at the same thing. And, if Betty had seen enough teen dramas, she knew this was always a bad thing, "Cheryl just sent this out…#PollyCooperKilledMyBrother #She'sHidingSomething #LetsCutABitch."

"What?" Betty grabbed his phone out of his hand, "No, no…" She shook her head incredulously.

"Can you contact her?" Kevin said, lowering his voice.

"If she comes back, she'll be arrested! Veronica was right about your dad and the Blossoms!" Betty spit back.

"We could go, tell him everything now."

"Oh, yeah, that will look really good." Betty rolled her eyes. Kevin opened his mouth, biting his cheek.

"You are spending far too much time with Jughead and Sweet Pea. I hate Sarcastic Betty." He grumped.

"We'll do nothing for now," Betty decided, though her fingers nearly clasped around the necklace, but she pulled back at the last second, "The truth will prevail and this whole crusade is built on assumptions and hearsay."

"And if this doesn't go away?" Kevin asked.

Betty pushed his phone back into his hands, "We'll figure that out too."

XXxxXX

As Betty returned home, she saw a pack of werewolves congregating on her lawn. Or, she assumed they were werewolves, or else Riverdale truly did have a wolf epidemic.

Betty saw no cars in the driveway and hastily shooed the group of five wolves into the forest behind her houses.

"Are you crazy?" Betty hissed, "If my mom saw you, no doubt she'd come after you all with a shotgun? What are you doing here?"

None of them were Sweet Pea. Betty didn't see his wolf here. Betty had fairly good guesser to who the rest were, except one. There was a silvery wolf in front- Toni. A wolf with large Fangs- Fangs. Two identical gray wolves, one with longer hair and one with shorter hair-Jedi and Vade. Finally, a small gingerish wolf. She didn't think it was Deni, but she wasn't sure who else it could be.

Toni shifted in front of Betty, fishing a pair of shorts and a tank from a duffle bag. Betty averted her eyes. Toni obviously had no shame, or was used to it. As much as it was another girl, Betty wasn't good enough friends with her to see her stark naked yet.

"Sweet Pea still in there?" She sounded nervous.

"You said this was normal!"

"I stand corrected. This isn't." Toni winced, "Is he...alive?"

"He keeps throwing notes about food request at my head, so yeah, I think so." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Well, we just…" Toni swallowed, "He's never been away from the pack for so long. We're all sorta starting to get worried. Feel his anxiety, though, we can't hear his thoughts. Is he human in there?"

Betty gave a shrug. She felt bad. She should have checked more often than she had so far. But then again, it wasn't as though her life was so easy of late.

"I can drag him out right now." Betty offered.

"Well, don't rush about it," Toni chewed her lip, "just, when you got a chance. We just wanted to make sure he was okay. Or, well, alive."

"What happened?" Betty asked, "I still don't know."

Fangs had shifted, and when Betty was distracted with Toni had put on clothes, "FP gave him an Alpha's order to stop sniffing into the Jason case. He got too close to something, but no one can figure out what. As it, we- as wolves- won't figure it out now."

"FP has almost never had to give him an Alpha's command." Toni took over, playing with her long hair, "Sweet Pea is a little shit sometimes who gets away with a lot, and FP lets him. There's a relationship that's more than just a standard mentor ship. I mean, imagine it's the first really big fight you ever had with a parent or adult you really respected, who you thought understood you."

Betty's mind instantly went to her mom, "Oh."

"There's something more to it, but we don't know." Fangs rubbed his neck, "Something else is eating his tail. We thought you might."

"Sorry no." Betty felt so embarrassed. What sort of friend was she?

A car pulled into the driveway. Betty and the wolves froze.

"Let him know we came by, when you get a chance," Toni said in a rush, "Let me know he's alive too, when you see him. We'll be in touch."

"I-," Betty began, but the wolf pack bounded away. Betty locked her jaw and went up to her room. Or she started to. She got all the way to the porch when she saw the small wolf, who was now a human small girl, settle herself in the forest. It didn't look like she was on watch, she was just...staying.

Betty came back out.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" She didn't want to sound rude, for she was more concerned.

"Oh! Sorry. I, well, I don't know," The girl admitted. She had strawberry ginger hair and a smattering of freckles. She was wearing a bedazzled shirt, something Betty would have gotten from Limited Too as a kid.

Betty slid down against a tree, across from her.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

The girl nervously chewed on a piece of her hair, "Ginny, though they call me Sanders. I'm 13, but I'm nearly 14. I'll be in high school next year."

J _esus, this kid was so young. She had to kill someone this young. She's only in 8th grade. She's practically a baby!_

"What do you want me to call you?" Betty asked.

"Sanders."

"Okay, Sanders. Why are you here?" Betty asked gently.

"Sweet Pea has been taking over my training. Lots of the adult wolves don't wanna deal with a kid like me, a girl no less. Toni's been nice, but she has so much other stuff to deal with. I know Sweet Pea does too, but I go to him when I have a problem and I can't right now. I don't want to bug him, but I nearly turned in class today when I couldn't figure out a math problem. He usually cools me down. I just feel like I'm failing as a wolf and as a human. Plus, I'm really worried about getting my Serpent tattoo. I don't like pain, Betty," She all but wailed.

"Hey, hey," Betty crooned, leaning forward to encourage the girl into her arms, "No need fo tears. I'm sure they wouldn't force a tattoo on you if you didn't want it."

"But...but...it's a tradition...to be a serpent!" Ginny's eyes were wide, "And I'm not even in the Pack yet. There's a whole thing and Sweet Pea was supposed to explain it to me and I'm worried I've already missed it and-," She began to quiver, and just when she started hyperventilating, Betty knew what was next. Betty jumped back just as the girl poofed into a fuzzy wolf, her clothes ripping everywhere.

Darting back to her yard, Betty snatched a pair of sweats and a shirt of hers drying on the clothesline. Back in the forest, she approached the wolf quietly, and then rubbed it's soft puppy fur until Ginny morphed back into a human. Betty offered her the clothes. Ginny blubbered, a bit, still shaking.

This girl was so lost, Betty realized. So moored and adrift in this confusing world, much how Betty would have been had Sweet Pea not swooped in, as he was doing with her. Her heart warmed at the thought. She knew Sweet Pea had a big heart, even if he'd never say it. She rubbed the girl's arms comfortingly, making soft shushing noises.

"I'll get his butt out of that portrait, don't worry." Betty said. Ginny looked up, her eyes liquid.

"Oh, don't bother because of me," She squeaked.

"No, it's not fair to you. He can grow up. He's nearly an adult." Betty snapped, "In the meantime, do you want to stay here? I can make something up to my mom. Say I'm tutoring you or something."

"I'd rather just say in the woods, if it's all the same ." Ginny whispered, "They comfort me."

"No, yeah, sure," Betty stood, brushing the dirt from her legs, "Don't worry, Sanders. If Sweet Pea doesn't have your back, I do."

 _Time to go bother a grumpy-ass wolf._

XXxxXX

FP was not in his trailer. That is, of course, where Jughead expected him to be on a usual basis...in his trailer, drunk, passed out and snoring.

That was not the case.

From what Jughead could see as he peered into the window, cupping his hands over his vision, the trailer was clear of debris or empty cans.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to see Toni raising an eyebrow at him, her arms full of her school books.

"You seen my dad? Or, know where he is?"

Toni chewed her lip.

"You try texting him?"

Jughead narrowed his eyes, "He has a phone?" In the grand scheme of things, a drunkard without a job usually didn't have a cell-phone. Although, this seemed to not exactly be the case, though Jughead wasn't sure when it changed...or if it ever had. In all, it didn't make him feel better. It made him feel like shit because if his dad was put together, why hadn't he ever reached out to him?

"Well, okay, um...you stay here. I'll text him." Toni said, pulling out her phone.

"It's important," Jughead added, in case his father couldn't be bothered to come for something minimal.

"Sure," Toni's smile was warm, but it made Jughead feel strange.

He plopped down on the stoop of his old family trailer, looking through his notes on the Jason Blossom case. Nothing new was jumping out at him, so he took out his copy of 'Crime and Punishment' to read until his dad arrived.

FP came strolling through the camp with a whole convoy of Serpents or Trailer Park inhabitants at his heels. He seemed to be explaining something, or, giving instructions. And the way that these adults looked at his dad...it was one of utmost respect. It was a look Jughead didn't associate with his father, so that threw him for a loop. Tall Boy was following behind, taking notes on what also looked like a phone, intermittently adding a comment. Right before they came across Jughead, the other Serpents his father had been conversing with went off with a nod and a salute.

"In the middle of something?" Jughead bit out sourly, seeing a couple other people start to mill to ask his father something. It annoyed him that his father was so...popular?

"Actually," Tall Boy said, but FP sent him just a single look and he quieted. Jughead watched their interaction with scrutinizing curiosity. He wished he could see them interact more, but Tall Boy was dismissed with just a tilt of his father's head.

FP looked at Jughead, his eyes lingering on his stitches. He reached out, as though to touch it, but Jughead jerked away. He regarded his dad with a wary expression. His father looked hurt, but Jughead was too upset to care.

"I always have time for you, kid," FP said to Jughead. Jughead rubbed his lips together, pressing them into a thin line.

"History says the opposite," He said quietly, "But, dad...I think we can fix it."

"Fix it?"

FP motioned to two folding chairs to the side of his trailer. A bit more private, as it was backed up to the woods. Jughead, on some level, itched to get inside, but his father offered him no such opportunities. He pulled out a beer for himself and offered Jughead a variety of sodas. Jughead took a cold Coca-Cola, a little overwhelmed with the juxtaposition of how he thought his dad's life was and how it actually existed.

"I came back to ask if you'd consider going back to work for Fred Andrews'." Jughead decided to come right out with it. No small talk for them. He wasn't going to gush to his dad about how he'd gotten an A on his last paper, or that he was really proud of what he and Betty were doing on the Blue and Gold, or that he even had a girlfriend. His father could have asked him those things at any time in the past four years, but he hadn't. Jughead was done trying to fix something that was long ago broken.

FP picked off the bottle cap like it was tinfoil, "Yeah. He called." FP said curtly, "I said no."

"But-," Jughead began to argue, and his dad gave a dark laugh.

"He fired me, Jug. What kind of man would I be if I just went back like that?"

"For starters?" Jughead chuckled angrily, "A man trying to get his family back together."

"I'd say talk to your mother. She's the one who packed up and left when things got difficult." FP spat out, his eyes narrowing.

"Dad, don't make me beg. But please, just talk to him," Jughead implored, feeling small and furious he thought his father was any different, "He's willing to give you another chance-,"

"Oh, willing? How generous of him." His dad sounded unnecessarily cruel, for reasons Jughead couldn't figure out, "Jughead, don't ask."

"But this could fix things. Mom and Jelly could move back…" Quieter, wondering if he dare to speak it, "I could come home."

"Oh, son," FP's whole expression shifted. He looked heartbroken, "You, at Sweet Pea's? That's a safe place for you. It's a good place."

Jughead felt tears prickle in his eyes, but he would not let them fall, "Don't you want me?"

"Juggie, I," FP seemed torn, unable to speak, "It's not that simple-,"

"It's fine." Jughead stood abruptly, "Don't have to pretend. I get it. Sorry I tried."

"Jughead!" FP stood up, calling after him, but he was long gone. Tall Boy eased out of the shadows, his head tilted.

"Well, boss, in less than a week you've managed to alienate the two kids that mean the most to you. Of course, better for Jughead's part, but maybe you deserve a prize." He commented.

"If you want to keep your head, Tall Boy, you'll shut your muzzle," FP growled, stalking past him, "One day, both of them will get it. It's for their own good. It's better like this."

* * *

 **So the song is very country, which I currently like, since I just started watching 'True Blood'. It's sorta in this genre of the story I'm writing, so I thought it was worth a mention XD**

 **But things that actually relate to the story:**

 *** Here starts the point in the story where, at this episode (i can't recall the title off the top of my head), there's now almost 100 pages to cover it. So much shit happens in this time, it's crazy y'all. Like, 3/4 of the biggest events are going to come about now!**

 ***The magical council thing may vanish for awhile, but I just wanted to show you that Betty's starting it so when it DOES appear again, you're not like 'wait, how did this happen?'**

 *** The reason that I decided to have FP not take the job like in canon isn't because he's a disaster, but because his JOB is to be the Alpha...which seriously takes up most of his time as it is.**

 **Big things are coming! Hope you guys are all super psyched! Leave a review it you are :)**


	20. A-Ha!

**For my US friends, Happy 4th of July! To everyone else, I hope you're having an awesome summer so far!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers! We hit 100 reviews! I'm so incredibly freaking psyched ahhhhhhhhhhhh!: Boris Yeltsin and Fagnerd!**

 **Song is 'A-Ha', and I really like the cover by Pentatonix!**

* * *

Betty cautiously dipped her legs into the portal.

"Sweet Pea? Oh, Sweet Pea?" She called, hoping that he was close and she wouldn't have to go searching.

Dammit, no answer.

Betty heaved herself all the way onto the soft grass, welcome to the warmth of the sun that dappled her skin. She wished she could just lounge in here, but she was on a mission.

 _Sweet Pea, where the frick are you?_

Betty reached out with her mental connection. It didn't seem to work in the real world, not since he talked with her the night she became a witch, but he explained that mental connections were super hard to do. It was just a part of being a wolf, but mentally connecting among others? Super-duper not popular. In here, however…

She could feel his presence, and she could feel him almost purposely ignoring her.

"Oh, great," Betty muttered.

Now that she was aware of his mental presence, though she couldn't pick up any thoughts, it was just a matter of following it to him.

It wasn't hard to do. Sweet Pea's mental energy swirled around like an angry cloud; sullen, sinister, heavy. It tasted of burnt popcorn and was undeniably _dark_.

"What have you worked yourself into?" Betty asked, feeling a chill nip across her exposed skin, causing goosebumps to raise.

As she approached the magical hut, she saw a flash of dark fur out of the corner of her eye. She spun in the soft grass, catching a glimpse of the black wolf through the trees. She threw her backpack into the hut and took off after it.

"Sweet Pea!" She said, "Sweet Pea! Come back here, you ass!" She said, frustrated about the whole thing right about now.

She found herself in a small clearing, and then all at once, his presence was everywhere. She locked her jaw, spinning in a circle...and coming face to face with a wolf's snout.

One look into the dark eyes told her that any trace of Sweet Pea was currently buried deep down. This wolf didn't resemble him much at all. The eyes were feral, threatening. A low growl rose from his throat.

"You're kidding me." Betty said in a single tone. Fear was present, a little, but more than that was a sense that Sweet Pea was far too much gone. There was guilt too; she should have checked in after Day 1. She felt a little responsible for letting it go so bad so quick.

Betty reached out a slightly-quivering hand, holding her breath, and she went for Sweet Pea's oversized ears. There was a single moment when she thought he was going to snap her hand off, but then she was touching soft and slightly fuzzy fur. She rubbed her hands over his ears like she'd pet a dog, and she could see the moment in his eyes when Sweet Pea came back into it.

The next thing she knew, he was human again.

"Ack! Clothes!" Betty demanded, throwing her arms over her face, turning away.

"The fuck were you thinking, Cooper?" Sweet Pea demanded hotly, stalking up inches from her, much too nude for her to really give him any solid answer, "Going up to a feral wolf? Fuck...I could have killed you?"

"Clothes." She demanded in a sharper tone. She heard an angry muttering, and then he jogged away and came back, well at least in shorts, "I have truly seen you naked more than I'd like."

"Can't help it our clothes go ripping off when we transform into gigantic wolves," Sweet Pea's voice was low, "But stop avoiding the question."

"I've never been afraid around you. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"That wasn't me!"

"Fine, that your wolf wouldn't. It didn't, so-,"

"Just, fuck," Sweet Pea kicked a tree stump.

"Sweet Pea, maybe we need to talk about this," Betty said, coming up on his side, "You've been in here three days. You nearly lost yourself to the wolf."

"I'm not ready. I don't want to go out there yet." Sweet Pea said resolutely.

"Okay, but Fangs explained about the whole Alpha command. He says there's something else that's bothering you, but they don't know what. Is there something else?"

"I don't need parenting," Sweet Pea growled in her face, "I don't need you babying me, checking up and offering to hear about my problems like you somehow care or something? Go away." He turned to walk away from her.

At first, Betty was deeply hurt. Then, she thought about his words.

She jogged to catch up with his long strides.

"Okay, so. One; my place, you don't get to tell me to go." She got in between him and his direction, putting a hand on his chest to stop him, "Two; this is not me parenting," She made a swirling motion with her fingers, "This is what being friends is. So no, it's not fake. I do actually care. And three; you have daddy issues. Or mommy issues. Probably both. Somehow, and I'm guessing it was FP, he set those off. Do I get a gold star?"

Sweet Pea swatted her arm off, screwing up his face.

"So, I did get it." Betty said, "Because honestly, you say more by saying nothing."

"Don't talk about it." Sweet Pea said, "To anyone, specially not your little boyfriend,"

"What is so wrong with Jughead?" Betty knew he was upset, but couldn't help but flare up, "I should be with him right now, by the way, but instead I'm tracking down a moody wolf."

"What do you think he'd say if he knew that you've seen me naked?"

Betty bit her lip, "You're an ass, Jordan." She snapped, "I'm happy. H-A-P-P-Y. Do you know how long it's been since I was truly happy? Off meds, magical or not, and with someone that actually likes me back? Everyday I'm just amazed that the boy I happen to really like thinks I'm someone they like too."

Sweet Pea looked mildly uncomfortable, "Betty, c'mon, self-pitying isn't a good look on you."

"But it's not. Because Archie didn't like me back. He broke my heart. The boy I liked before him, didn't like me back. My entire life has been boys telling me I'd a nice girl or so smart or anything but girlfriend material and Jughead, for the first time, I feel like he sees me. And it really makes me feel like...like shit for you to be like you are when it comes to him. I know you're a wolf and I know he's not and there's that whole thing, but god, can you just try to be not so dickish about it?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Whatever," Betty shook out her mind, "I guess I don't care. Asking too much, huh? Anyway, the whole reason I came in here is because there's a very small wolf pup outside freaking out. A wolf you promised to look after, to show the ropes to. So...guess what? Self-pitying isn't a better look on you either."

"Hell, Sanders…" Realization dawned over his face.

"Just at least text her," Betty demanded, "Because I don't care about this little trip you're on, but it's hurting more than just you, so," She found his phone in the hut, buried under leaves, "Go."

Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck, watching as Betty began to set up items for a potion.

"What...what are you doing?" He asked, switching his phone between his fingers.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Betty raised an eyebrow, "Text the kid. Do something."

Sweet Pea looked ready to ask more questions, but in the end slid down against a tree trunk and pulled out his messenger.

"I'm not ready to leave yet," He warned.

"Fine, whatever."

"Are you mad at me?"

Betty looked up over the leaves she was preparing, expression dry, "Gee, what tipped you off?"

"Duly noted."

XXxxXX

The next day, Betty returned home from school to see a whole group of wolves once again in her backyard. She was pleased to see that Ginny wasn't among them, hoping that Sweet Pea had done as he said he was going to. However, this was still not what she liked to return home to.

"This can't become a regular thing, Toni," Betty said, grabbing Toni off from the other wolves (no Fang or the twins today; it looked like maybe Darkon and Deni?) as soon as she morphed, "He's a live, alright?"

"He needs to come out." Toni said, crossing her arms.

"What happened to all of yesterday?" Betty pinched her nose.

"I didn't put it together, but shit's gone down. We need him back around."

Betty guffawed, "Well, you're coming in yourself, because he's not going to listen to me."

She dragged Toni upstairs. They hadn't a chance to hang out in Betty's room, though they had at Toni's house, due to her crazy mother. If Toni got a chance to comment on Betty's room (and god, the more people that saw it the more Betty was convinced it was time for an upgrade), she didn't take it. Either way, Betty was shoving her through the portrait hole.

"Super weird." Toni said, breathing in, "Sweet Pea's tried to explain this, but man. Nothing does it justice."

"He's probably near the hut." Betty beckoned.

Indeed, Sweet Pea was inside, examining Betty's set-up.

"Okay, Cooper, you gotta tell me, what the hell are you doing?" He said, turning slightly to her as she entered. Then, he noticed the companion with her, "Topaz?"

"Hello, deserter," She greeted, half joking.

"Look, I texted the pup. We've made plans for, erm, later. What more do you want?' He asked, crossing his arms.

"For you to stop acting like a damn coward." Toni snapped, "And man the hell up. We need you again, Sweet Pea."

"I'm sure you don't." Sweet Pea said, turning away, "Between you and Fangs and Joaquin I'm sure it's peachy."

"We're holding it together barley. Sweet Pea, you're our leader. The younger wolves. Fuck, man, don't you realize all you do for us?" She asked. When he didn't turn, she stalked up to him, "Remember what you told me? When I turned? That this is how it was now, right? You gotta deal with what's handed to you. You're a wolf. You're probably an alpha deep down, so start acting like one!" She took a deep breath, "Something's happening."

At her cooler tone, he turned. Her comment was positively eerie.

"What's happening?"

And, just like that, Betty saw the light return to his eyes that she was so ued to. The light of a leader, the light of an alpha figure.

"In the days you've been gone, there's been six wolves turned. Four under the age of 25. Um, don't worry about that so much. Joaquin took one, I took another, Fangs took a third to welcome them, but six wolves."

"I take it that's unusual?" Betty murmured.

"Very," Sweet Pea's voice was rough, "We usually have one every two to three months, if that frequent." Sweet Pea rubbed his chin, "Something's happening. Something's going on. Who's the fourth young one and why didn't anyone go to greet him...or her?"

"Tall Boy did." Toni played with her hair nervously.

"Why the fuck would Tall Boy care about a baby wolf?"

"I can't figure it out. But, Sweets, there's something off about this new wolf. Look, FP called a pack meeting for tomorrow so you'd better be there, but more than that…"

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Sweet Pea agreed. He looked longingly back at the hut, "Well, time to go back into the real world."

"Not quite," Betty winced, "My mom just got back. I can probably convince her to go to the grocery store with me later tonight, but for now, you both are stranded." Not wanting her mom to investigate, she threw herself back through the portal.

"Peachy," Toni crossed her arms, "Seems like a sorta bad design choice. To have only one way out."

"Yeah," Sweet Pea sighed, "I've been telling her the same thing."

XXxxXX

Three hours, an impromptu trip to the grocery store after Betty clumsily spilled the Cooper's milk on the floor, and one frantic 'GO NOW' text to the wolves, Sweet Pea and Toni climbed out of the portrait hole.

"When was the last time you showered?" Toni questioned.

"There's a stream in there!" He argued. Toni just plugged her nose, shaking her head.

"Look, I'mma get the three new wolves that we took care of to your place later today, got it? You go home and shower. First impressions matter."

While ready to argue, a hot shower did seem like something Sweet Pea would enjoy, but he bickered a little bit so Toni didn't get a big head about it. Couldn't let her think she could start bossing him around the way he let Betty, and he only let Betty do it because sometimes she was scarier than Toni (but he'd never tell Toni that either).

His house was sorta messy. He'd forgotten that Jughead was recuperating not here, which meant the house looked exactly as they'd left it. Sweet Pea was generally a clean person...not a tidy person, but clean. He wasn't having any rats hanging out in his fridge. He had been glad to discover that Jughead could keep up with his very minimal cleaning routine. That didn't mean clothes weren't still strewn over his room and the mud he'd tracked in days ago wasn't still there. Urg; things to deal with later.

Corralling the new wolves would take some time, so after showering, Sweet Pea asked Sanders if she'd like to meet. He brushed his teeth near violently, because yeah, his breath sort of did stink.

Jughead pounded on his bathroom door.

"Thought you were healing up at the Ginger Supreme's house?" He asked, creaking the door open, "You okay?" He added, looking at the bandage still on his forehead. Jughead might have seen his concern being that he didn't want him bleeding on the carpet, which he didn't, but Sweet Pea had a heart somewhere. And a very, very, very small part of it was for Jughead, on occasions like this.

"I'm grabbing some more clothes. And I'm fine," his answer was curt, "So, uh, you have a...kid waiting for you out here."

"I'm not a kid! I'm hardly two years younger than you," Ginny's heated reply echoed through the hall. Sweet Pea smirked. For as timid as she sometimes seemed, she was a wolf, and therefore had a mouth.

"You heard her, not a kid." Despite, the fact that Sweet Pea did find her unusually young, not including his own transformation, "I'm helping her with something. Her dad asked," He lied.

"Look at you, Mr. Community Helper," Jughead sneered.

"You know me. All about the Trailer Group." Sweet Pea said, letting him slide past, "You ready, Sanders?" He asked, motioning out the door.

Once in the woods, Sanders looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, let's not change. Let's just talk." He offered. In truth, he hadn't changed into his wolf since he nearly attacked Betty. A part of him was terrified. Betty had said she knew he wouldn't attack. No, of fucking course not. That much was true. He could never attack her...but that didn't mean his wolf wasn't encouraging him to do other things. Things that might still hurt her.

Sweet Pea had always had a good grasp on his two sides; wolf and human. There never was a distinction, to be honest. It was something he prided himself on. But in that portal hole? He'd receded so far into himself that the wolf had taken over completely. And, for the first time, he'd had a horrible thought. If he, the human, was completely in control when he was a wolf, was there a way for the wolf to be completely in control when he was a human? That, when he changed back, it could have been the wolf in his brain, telling him to things, while his presence was shoved aside? That there was a disconnect occurring between his two beings that could be simply catastrophic if he let it progress?

It was questions he had no answer for.

So, in fear of his wolf, he wasn't going to change...not until he got a handle on whatever this was.

And, if he changed now, the only thing he'd want to do was sniff out the Jason case...which, he was alpha'd away from.

So, a walk it was.

"I hear you're freaking about getting a tattoo. Don't. You won't be." Sweet Pea started off.

"But," Sanders gulped, "How can I be part of the Serpents if I don't?"

"So, you've heard of the Mark of the Serpents, as most have. Truth is, it's not a tattoo. We pretend it's a tattoo so humans don't question further. I mean, one day, you can totally get a tattoo if you want, but that's not what mark they're talking about. Well, you know how everyone talks about the pack collective, but you can't tap into it yet?" He tapped his head.

Ginny gave a nod.

"Or, how there's still something that feels like it's missing? And, it was missing as a human. As a wolf, it's a little better, but it's still sorta empty?"

"Yeah,"Sanders murmured, eyes widening.

"The pack, that's the emptiness. Or, lack of. Being in a Pack gives a wolf meaning. It's hard to describe what it feels like to be part of it unless you are. But, when you change, you aren't just automatically included. Alpha needs to accept you. We were keyed into you changing the first time because this is Serpent Packland, but other than that...well, right now you're a free wolf, as it were. Like a free agent for football teams."

Sanders blinked at him like he had no idea what he'd just referred to. She squared her shoulders, "Well, I want to be part of the Pack." That much she did know.

"I'm sure you do, you're a smart girl," Sweet Pea swatted at some twigs, "At the next Pack meeting, we go and officially add any new members. You'll get your actual Pack mark that bonds us together. You can get it anywhere you like. You see why this would be hard to explain to humans?" Sweet Pea pulled down the collar of his shirt, crouching down so that Sanders could see two crescent-shaped scars right under his collar bone.

"Is that," Sanders covered her nose, eyes widening.

"Bite mark? Yep. Probably part of how the myth of biting and werewolves got all mixed up. I mean, yeah, biting a human passes along the genetics, but it's not instant. Myths and what's been twisted are sure interesting." Sweet Pea mused, standing back up.

His fingers traced over his Pack Mark. It didn't hurt, but it sorta did tingle when he touched it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Less than changing for the first couple times, more than having a bad cavity and having someone dig around in your mouth. C'mon, a wolf is biting you. It's not exactly the most pleasant experience." Sweet Pea pointed out, "On that note, it doesn't have to be the Alpha who bites you. Just someone in the pack, on the Sacred Pack ground. It might be, uh, less awkward if Toni or Deni does it…" he trailed off.

Sanders blushed red, "Yeah, I think I'll ask one of them."

"I didn't mean to leave you freaking out, Gin," Sweet Pea gave a long sigh, "I'm usually more reliable. But, if you have any more burning questions, I'm here for you."

"Only a couple million," Sanders admitted.

"We have…" Sweet Pea looked at his imaginary watch, and then to the sky, "Bout half an hour until I have to be back. So, let's go, lay 'em on me."

XXxxXX

"Jughead! How's the head treating you?"

Jughead turned, arms full of clothes, to see one of his father's acquaintances waving to him. He narrowed his eyes, suspicion tingling along his spine.

"Fine, person I don't think I ever talked to before," He replied dryly.

"You hurt an old man's heart. Used to watch you and your sis, back before…" The man waved a hand, "You know who I am."

"Didn't think you had a heart," Jughead murmured, and then, sighing, "Tall Boy."

"Think one of my ex-wives took it, you might be right."

"I don't mean to be rude," Jughead said, though he did sorta intend to be rude, "But really...why the sudden interest in little ole Jughead?"

"Your dad's right. Nothing gets past you," Tall Boy crossed his arms, "I just, heard you and yer dad haven't been seeing eye to eye."

"Yeah. That's not exactly new news." Jughead checked his phone. Archie was nearly here, thank god. This conversation was going nowhere and he hadn't liked Tall Boy as a child, much less now.

"Well, I just wanted to say that, you know, sometimes it's not clear all the time the reasons things are. That there are things about your family you should know before you make judgements."

Something ticked in the back of Jughead's mind.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, frowning.

Tall Boy just gave a leery grin, "Do you still write Jughead? Like reading mysteries?"

"Well, I could never say no to a good Agatha Christie."

Archie pulled up with his dad. He saw both of them glance around uneasily. He knew he should go over right away, but something told him to finish this conversation.

"That's all very good, I'm sure, but I'm talking more...horror."

"You mean, like Creature of the Black Lagoon?" Jughead offered up.

"Sure, sure. Dracula...Godzilla...Sigmund and Sinfjotli, though those are-,"

"Wait, isn't that about werewolves?" Jughead asked. His heart trumped hard. He felt a little sick, or maybe, a little excited.

"Oh, is that what it's about?" Tall Boy's eyes gleamed, but Jughead had a feeling that was exactly what he was pointing toward.

"Jughead, c'mon! I have practice soon," Archie called from the car. Jughead turned back to wave to show he saw and heard them. He turned back, but Tall Boy was gone.

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea stared at his notebook with precise concentration, shaking his head.

Lennard Baxter; killed a mugger who was trying to rob his sister.

Peyton Neville; volunteered in a clinic and first patient to die on her watch was a dude with terminal cancer (oof, rough for her, Sweet Pea thought. He also made a mental note to connect her with Toni, if she hadn't already).

Barrette Odell; sort of unsure, but said he ran some drugs for the Ghoulies, so probably similar to Sweet Pea's turning.

All three new wolves (at least, that Sweet Pea was in charge of) with stories of things that would be awfully hard to orchestrate. He still didn't know anything about the fourth young wolf, but he was sure it was something equally as disappointing. In a way, Sweet Pea had been hoping for a pact-murder, because at least that would explain the influx of new wolves! One could chalk all this up to coincidence, but Sweet Pea didn't really believe in that.

This was simply infuriating.

There had to be an answer. Sweet Pea refused to believe that this was all just some grand cosmic joke.

However, if it wasn't as innocent as it pressed itself...then the Pack had a major problem.

He snapped the. notebook close with an angry exhale.

"Woah, there," Kevin said as he sat down, Veronica in tow, "Why is it that everyone's pissy about something?"

"Just a math problem," Sweet Pea said, throwing the notebook into his backpack, "What's your problem?"

"Not his, mine," Veronica huffed, "It's like the Cold War at home right now. My mother just made passive-aggressive comments across the breakfast table today."

"Ouch." Kevin said sympathetically.

"I hate fighting with her. But, until she admits that somehow she...magically made me sign that document to help with her illicit tryst with Fred Andrews, I'm not backing down."

"Magic?" Kevin said, but from his tone, they both knew what it was. Compulsion.

"For lack of a better term." Veronica said apologetically, "But, she needs to make the next actual move, not just critique my shoe choices or my grammar, neither of which need help, thank you very much."

"What if she doesn't?" Kevin asked.

Veronica flopped her chin into her palm, "Well," She thought about it, "Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off steam or force my mom's hand, I'd go out on a bender. Go dancing with my fave celeb gal pal- Chloe Mortez was always down for clubbing, you know- my best gay, and some dim-witted, sexy, disposable arm candy." She said with a wicked grin, "New York isn't too far from here, defiantly not to move the battle up. Tonight I have a wicked hard science test to study for, but tomorrow seems like a perfect night to launch this surprise attack."

"Oh, please don't stop talking," Kevin said with absolute rapture in his voice.

"Well, Josie seems like she knows how to dance. You're obvs my gay-,"

"Honored."

"And arm-candy? I would say Reggie is cute enough, but after that comment about hunting? Ugg, I don't think so."

"Did you say New York?" Sweet Pea slid into the conversation.

"Oh, don't pretend like you weren't listening the whole time." Kevin pointed out.

"I'm just saying that I can dumb down enough for this. Ask me, what's 2 plus 2? I'll tell you six with unwavering certainty. As for sexy? I don't need to do anything there."

"I do like you more than Reggie, on average…" Veronica tapped her nails to her lips.

"Let's make it a party. You should bring your boyfriend, Kev." Sweet Pea encouraged.

"You have a boyfriend? And you didn't tell me? For shame!" Veronica squealed, "Yes, you have to invite him!"

"It's new," Kevin said, glaring meaningfully at Sweet Pea, "Plus, he's...um…"

"He's from my side of the tracks."

"Ooh, well. I can't say I haven't been swept away by a sexy, dangerous bad boy before," Veronica nudged Kevin, "No judgement."

"Should we invite Betty? I'm sure she could use a distraction…" Kevin switched topics, completely red in the face.

"I dunno. She's so busy with all of it lately, I'd hate to take her away from her family drama." Veronica said.

"Bullshit," Sweet Pea snorted, "She's coming. She'd be heartbroken to know you didn't think to invite her, a, and b...her sister's problems are not hers. She's allowed to have fun."

And, of course, there was another reason why Sweet Pea wanted to get to New York, but he wouldn't say no to a little fun at a club along the way.

"Well, should we ask Jughead then?" Veronica asked.

"He had a concussion. Bright, strobing lights, heavy noises, and lots of movement probably isn't the best for him." Kevin said.

"Well, then how's Sweet Pea going?"

"I'm a fast healer. Plus, if we brought him, he'd just depress us the whole time. Probably make some big metaphor about death on the dance floor." Sweet Pea said with hand motions.

Veronica wadded up one of her scratch papers and threw it at Sweet Pea's head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're sorta a jerk?"

Sweet Pea gave a tooth grin, "Not since first period."

XXxxXX

"Mom, is this a good idea? I thought we were trying to contain this," Betty said, tugging open the first button on her cardigan. Her mother came over, pausing her powdering, and re-buttoned it.

"We were, Elizabeth. But, things have spiraled out of control. Of course, if you hadn't gone to see her…"

"Someone had to, eventually," Betty sniped sourly.

"It's done now, I guess. But the Blossoms are not letting this go. You've seen that horrid news story they took out in that gossip rag. No one reads it, but everyone's clambering for one now." Her mother looked like she sucked on a lemon. Of course Betty had seen the totally untruthful article the Blossoms had gotten in the opposing journalist papers, encouraging for Polly's head, basically.

"But," Her mother continued, "They don't know all of it. So, we have the advantage. And we'll use it."

"Sure," Betty drew out the word, "But mom-,"

"Elizabeth, not another word. All I need you to do is stand right beside your father and I, a united front against the holiest of backdrops. Let's see the Blossoms try to smear us then."

Betty gnawed on her lip. As her mother gave her a once over, she handed Betty the compact.

"And powder your nose dear, it's a little red."

XXxxXX

"FP?" Toni waved down her Alpha as she saw him striding across the park.

"Toni, hello. Everything okay?"

Toni wasn't sure she'd ever directly spoken to FP, which was his cause for alarm.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask you something. Well, Sweet Pea brought it up and I know he hasn't asked so I thought I would, but basically I wanted to give Betty permission to come to the pack meeting tonight."

FP gave Toni a cursory once-over.

"If Sweet Pea wants it, he can come ask me himself." FP said, "You're too good to act as a messenger dog."

"No doubt," Toni said without missing a beat, "And I agree that Sweet Pea can pull his head out of his ass, uh, his butt-,"

"You can swear in front of me." FP said, seeing her discomfort.

"Right, point being, I don't disagree. I guess he was the one who brought it up awhile ago, but I'm asking for me." Toni finished.

"You talk to the Cooper witch?" FP said, a tinge of surprise in his tone.

"We're friends." Toni nodded, "But, more than that, this is a witch we want on our side. You've said as much to Sweet Pea. She too wants to get to know us. I mean, it's only going to help us in the long run if she's not left in the dark about the Pack. She's never proven to be an enemy, and she's steadily replacing me and Fangs and Sweet Pea's best friend, and I trust her." Toni felt like she was rambling near the end, so just closed her lips and rocked on her heels.

FP rubbed his chin.

"Yeah," He said, "Invite her."

* * *

 **I hate hate hated that in the original series, Betty was not invited to V's little New York party! I mean, out of everyone, she totally deserved to go...for being best friends, apparently *sigh and eye roll*.**

 **I've been reading a lot of twilight fanfic recently, which has made me dive back into writing this. If you read Twilight or watched the movies, you'll know A LOT of the werewolfy stuff is pulled from there lol**

 **I have also put up the first chapter of the one-shot/shorts from the universe I talked about in a couple A/N's ago! It's called 'Hic Sunt Dracones' and the first chapter is just Bughead sex pollen smut ;) If you enjoy it, drop a review!**

 **If you enjoyed THIS, please drop a review!**


	21. Bad Moon Rising

**Thanks to those who review: Boris Yeltsin and ButtonMashr!**

* * *

 **The song for this chapter is 'Bad Moon Rising'! The original, or the cover by Morning Ritual.**

* * *

Betty felt sick. She thought she might vomit, as she stood by her parents in her perfectly pastel sweater. Her mother had a firm grip on her arm. From the viewer below, they just saw Alice Cooper's hand comfortingly on her daughter. It was, however, a tinge too hard, pinching just right to keep Betty upright.

God, how Betty wished she could merely vanish.

Even as she thought this, a whiff of sandalwood curled around her and she felt the tingles that Sweet Pea had shown her.

She went rigid. Vanishing in front of the News Station would not be good, no matter how much she wanted to.

"There have been a swirl of rumors today about our daughter, Polly."

Betty's eyes scanned the crowd. Apart from the news crew, she saw a spattering of classmates and other townspeople, a lot who were on her side. Or, the Cooper's 'side' was perhaps overstating it. As far as Betty could tell, it's more they hated the Blossoms, and thus they were on Betty's side by default. Hell, she'd take it.

"And we're standing here to tell you that they're all false. Yes, Polly has been staying with her grandmother, and yes, she was around during the time in which Jason supposedly was killed."

The Blossoms were in the crowd. Of course they were. Cheryl was glaring at Betty, which wasn't surprising. The expression on the adult Blossoms were intriguing, however. Betty expected hate. She expected anguish. She even expected blank looks, on some level.

What she did not expect was the way that they were scrutinizing the whole family, like they were a riddle.

"When she found out about the murder, however, she was beside herself with grief. She had no idea he had passed, not until he was discovered on the banks of the Sweetwater River. She was lost...you see, my daughter, Polly, is pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby."

There it was. The big reveal.

Most of the town started talking amongst themselves.

Cheryl looked absolutely shell-shocked.

But Penelope and Clifford? It was an expression Betty couldn't place, but it was one that did fit into the scenario at all.

"Polly wouldn't hurt a fly," Her mother continued, "Let alone the father of her child. So you see, you all have made a grave assumption, one that is wrong. The killer you are looking for is not my dear Polly."

As her mother finished up the press release, Betty placed it.

Mr. and Mrs. Blossom looked relieved. They looked happy.

That wasn't a good sign.

Betty didn't want to jump into anything, however. As she was herded back into the church's main area, she did concede that maybe she imagined it. Maybe it was smug they had looked?

No, it was definitely happy, she decided. She trusted her memory.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She said, brushing past her parents.

Once locked in the clean, white stall, she fished the necklace out from under her jumper. Well, first she unbuttoned her jumper, feeling more than a little short of breath.

"Polly?" She whispered, grasping it, "Everyone knows now."

What?

"They know that you're pregnant. They know that you're with grandma. They know you freaked out. Crap, I'm sorry, Polls. Mom called a press conference and-,"

 _Betty, Betts...hey. It's okay. I mean, it was bound to come out eventually. And we know mom; something's an inconvenience until she can spin it to be the next day's news._

Betty wiped her hand across her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

 _This does change things…_

"What do you mean? Polly?"

Before Polly could answer, her mother was banging on the door.

As far as Betty knew, Polly didn't answer back anyway.

XXxxXX

Kissing Jughead was something new. Betty had entirely one other kiss under her belt before dating Jughead, but she'd been eight so that didn't really count.

But, Betty was a scholar. Therefore, she treated having a boyfriend, she treated intimacy like how she did to her academic papers and science experiments. Research and repeated trials.

Luckily, Jughead wasn't opposed to this.

In fact, he was a more than willing candidate.

That's how they found themselves on Betty's bed, Jughead curled over her, like he was shielding her, one hand curling under her back and one hand carded through her hair. Her arms were thrown around him, pulling him down.

Their kisses weren't terribly adventurous yet. Both seemed to be a little reserved, which was fine. Veronica might be playing tonsil hockey with guys from the first kiss, but the thought in itself made Betty blush and stammer.

So, when Jughead's tongue explored her mouth, she couldn't help but squeal at the unexpected motion. Instantly, Jughead was making shushing sounds as he kissed her neck. It caused goosebumps to rise on her exposed flesh and a purring sound ripped from her throat unexpectedly.

Jughead's hand covered her mouth.

"Don't want your mom checking up on you," He whispered, clearly enjoying the power he held over her, "Gotta stay quiet," He breathed, nipping along her collarbone.

"You're doing that on purpose," Betty whined. In a moment of bravery, she ran her nails on his skin right above his jeans. One finger skimmed the surface.

Jughead made a noise like a shout, and immediately covered his mouth.

He practically threw himself off the bed as they heard her mother's heels clacking up the stairs.

Not knocking, as Alice Cooper never did, she opened the door just as Betty watched Jughead scamper under her bed on the side opposite the door.

"Sorry, knocked over my water bottle," Betty said, holding up her thermos and turning a page in her textbook. She was very prepared for near-catch like this.

"It sounded like…" Alice took a step into the room, "You look a little flushed, dear. And the window's open."

"I'm feeling a little hot, thus the open window." Betty quipped.

"We don't want bugs getting in," Her mother frowned, shutting it tight, "You okay, dear?"

"Peachy, mom. But I do have a big test tomorrow," Betty said, meaningfully coughing, "So…"

As soon as her mom closed the door, and was down in the kitchen again, Jughead popped his head up.

"Pro to living with Archie; I can come up here anytime I like. Con to living with Archie; we have zero privacy. At least at Sweet Pea's, I have my own room." Jughead said, rubbing his jaw, "I think I fell on my face."

Betty scooped him back onto the bed, "I like having you close," She said truthfully. Jughead coughed a little, scratching his head.

"Arch asked me to stay. Like, forever." He said quietly.

"Oh?" Betty raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what else to say, "Would you? I mean, it's not like Sweet Pea is your favorite person…"

"Sure, but...well, I like the trailer. I like having my own room, I like not having to answer to people, and I like being around my dad. Don't let Sweet Pea know that. He'd surely kick me out."

Betty bit her tongue, but secretly, she was pretty sure Sweet Pea liked having another person around too. Living alone was lonely, which seemed obvious, but it wasn't always clear until you missed having a breathing, living person to shoot the shit with or take turns making dinner or to help take the garbage out. The little things.

Betty leaned into his chest, making patterns on his worn shirt with her nails. She saw goosebumps rise on his arms and grinned, pleased to elicit such a reaction, however small.

"I like this," Jughead breathed into her hair, rubbing her arms, "Makes me feel normal."

Betty snorted, looking up, "Juggie. We are normal."

"Oh? I don't think so. Most towns don't have a rampant serial killer on the loose."

"He's killed one person," Betty held up a finger, "Far as we know, it was an accident." Though, she doubted it.

"Jason Blossom accidentally ran into a bullet? Yeah." Jughead laughed quietly, rolling his eyes, "But, I mean besides just that...Riverdale's never been normal."

Betty's heart seemed to stop, just for a second, "What do you mean by that?" She asked, trying to sound totally confused.

"I don't know it all, but…" Jughead bit the inside of his cheek, "There's just something off about this town."

Betty said nothing. There was a beat of silence.

"I'm starting a new novel,"Jughead offered up hesitantly, "Just, a side project."

"About what?"

"Werewolves, witches...maybe even the stray banshee." Jughead said. Betty forced out a choked laugh.

"You going to be the next Stephanie Meyer or J. K. Rowling?" She questioned, "Seriously? I mean, fantasy just doesn't quite seem your style."

"Oh, it's not. I guess I was looking for it to be more...real." His eyes met hers for a second, "It sounds stupider than it actually is. Been researching a lot. You wouldn't believe the supposed magical history Riverdale has."

"I wouldn't," Betty agreed. Or, she hadn't. She never would, had her own powers not manifested, nor had she seen a teenage boy poof into a wolf.

Jughead looked about to say more, but his phone bleeped. He looked down, grinning.

"Gotta go. Fred thinks he's so sneaky about when he checks on us, but it's always after work, and he never gets done earlier than 8pm." He said, kissing her forehead. As Betty was coming to open the window for him again, her own phone chimed.

She looked at the message.

TONI to BETTY COOPER: Hey, I'll be at your place in like ten! Be ready girl!

She gave a soft smile. When Toni had approached her about attending a pack meeting tonight, she'd been a little uneasy. Toni wouldn't hear of it, and secretly, Betty was really interested.

She held up a finger to Jughead, before darting downstairs to quickly say goodnight to her parents, claiming to have a big test tomorrow that she needed to get her rest for. Once she said goodnight, her parents rarely doubted she was actually asleep.

Back in her room, she started shoving pillows under her blanket in a vaguely human shape.

"Uh...Betts?"

"I'm meeting Toni tonight," She said, standing back to admire her handiwork.

"Didn't know you two were friends," Jughead looked honestly mystified.

"New development. I'm just going to probably watch a movie with her, listen to her bitch about being single, I'll probably moan about homework. You know, girl stuff." Betty said, shrugging.

"Need a hand down the tower, Rapunzel?" Jughead joked as he got onto the ladder.

"Thank you, my prince," Betty teased back.

Once safely on the soft grass of the Cooper's lawn, Jughead re-positioned the ladder back on Fred Andrew's side. Then, departing with a final kiss to Betty and a farewell to have fun, he unlocked Fred's door with the key everyone knew he kept under his door mat.

Betty's smile slipped off her face.

She wished she could have told him the truth. She hated lying. But, he might have her institutionalized if she told him that Toni was actually taking her to a Pack Meeting with a whole group of werewolves. Or, worse, he'd believe her.

 _Betty?_

Betty felt her necklace warm. Curling her palm around the charm, she let it slide through her fingers. She checked her messages, padding out to the driveway.

"Hmm?"

 _I don't know what to do._

"About...what?" Betty questioned.

Everything.

Polly was usually far more talkative than Betty. Her abrupt language caused Betty to more seriously pause, rubbing the charm.

"Polly…"

 _It was easy before, to just stay here. But now everyone knows and I've been getting texts all day and it just seems silly I'm still here, doesn't it?_

"I'd love to have you home," Betty admitted softly.

 _If I come home...no. Maybe I shouldn't. At least Grandma is letting me have choices._

"What...what's that mean?"

 _Mom and Dad want me to give the baby up for adoption, they made that very clear. That's not what I want. Grandma thinks I'd regret I ended up staying here until it was born, we'd...I don't know, but I feel like I had more choices before today._

"This is their grandchild, Polly. I know they're annoying, but you have to admit family means a lot. To both of them."

 _I don't know what they'll do. And I won't raise my baby in a house that doesn't want it._

"Then where?" Betty asked, "Where would you go? Mom and Dad might not want it, but I do. You're nearly 18. If you just hold on a bit longer…"

 _And then what? Have mom and dad never talk to me again because I choose my child over them?_

"There has to be a middle ground, Polly," Betty gnawed on her lip, "Give me a few days. I'll test the waters over here. You just stay stress-free. It's bad for the baby."

 _How would you know that?_

Betty laughed, smiling, "I'd be a pretty shitty Aunt if I didn't look things up, huh?"

 _Wow. Aunt Betty. Never thought about it like that._

"Uh? Betty? Are you talking to yourself?"

Betty turned to see Toni giving her a curious look, one half-worried and half-amused.

"Oh, no. My sister. Connections." Betty said, holding up the chain. She squeezed the charm one last time, "I'll talk later, Polls. Stay safe, be smart."

 _Maybe a little late to say that._

Toni's eyes widened, "Never seen a charm like that actually work. Impressive."

"My grandma gave it to us. Had 'em made when we were born," Betty tucked it back under her shirt, "To the Trailer Park?"

Toni snorted, "You think we'd hold a super sensitive Serpent Meeting at the very obvious space where all of us live?"

Instead, she brought Betty deep into the woods, farther than she'd ever been before.

"You know, I sorta have the fear you've brought me out here to murder me," Betty joked, deadpanned, "You wouldn't even have to do it yourself. You could just poof away as a wolf and I'd never find my way back."

"First, FP would murder me if I killed you. Then, Sweet Pea would find a way to revive me and then kill me again. Third, I don't murder friends," Toni assured, nudging against Betty's arm.

"That's reassuring."

"It should be." Toni said. It seemed like hours, or maybe it wasn't, but Betty got the sense that there was magic around her that was messing with her mental idea of space and time. From the way that Toni's eyes were becoming more and more golden with each passing step, Betty figured the assumption was a good one.

At an area in the forest that seemed to hang dense with fog so thick Betty couldn't see a foot in front of her, Toni paused.

"So, you remember how like, at The Blossom's, you pulled me through the barrier? But I couldn't go through on my own?"

"Yeah."

"Same deal," Toni nodded to the fog, "So, if you value your life, do not let go of me."

Betty let out a nervous laugh, "Gosh, uhm, okay? What will happen if I do?"

"Really fucking bad things."

"Toni, I'm actually curious," Betty groaned at her vague answer.

"Decapitation? Sudden barfing of innards? Perpetually turned into a gecko? All three? Heck, I don't really know. No one is stupid enough to have tried since they set up the boundary. Lot of what I hear is rumors, I'm sure. Still, let's not tempt it."

"No, sure," Betty nodded, "High School is going to be hard to finish as a newt...or with no head...or intestines."

Toni held out her hand. Betty intertwined her fingers tightly, and then for good measure, grabbed onto Toni's flannel.

Toni took them into the mist.

As she walked, a path cleared in front of her, and then slid back into a gray, dense sheet behind them. Betty felt swallowed by this fog, this magic. She could almost see the magic zipping around them, like tiny electric bolts, shining in the darkness of the forest. The air was just a tad too cold, as compared to the rest of the forest, and when Betty breathed out, her breath hung in the air for a few seconds, like time did not truly exist, before sprinkling like snow onto the ground.

"So, only werewolves can come through here?" Betty found the courage to ask.

"Only Packmates," Toni said, twisting her fore-arm up to show a pair of crescent bites adorning her arm like a tattoo.

"Werewolves," Betty repeated, sending her a raised eyebrow, "Like I said. I mean, specifically _your_ wolves."

"Just Pack," Toni shrugged.

Before Betty could ask what that meant, they existed out of the fog. The air was at least twenty, if not thirty to forty, degrees warmer even a foot outside. They were in a large clearing, surrounded on all sides by that same eerie fog. There were tables and large rocks, a strange mish-mash of nature and man-made items. The moon, full and welcoming, seemed to reflect off the earth like it was a mirror, making the whole clearing feel more like day than night.

There were more Serpents than Betty had ever seen in one place. More seemed to materialize from the forests around them, laughing and chatting and having a good old time. She saw Deni and Vade with some other younger wolves playing a game of catch. The tables were filled with food and people were digging in. In all, it seemed less like a Werewolf Pack Meeting and more like a strange midnight barbecue block party.

"You hungry? I'm hungry." Toni said, jerking her finger toward the food.

"I can't eat that! I didn't bring something. If you'd told me-,"

"You're a guest. It's cool." Toni assured, "Seriously. It would be rude for you not to eat."

Still, Betty pressed her lips together, frowning. Her eyes scanned the clearing. Just when she was about to ask where Sweet Pea was, she saw him step from the fog, Ginny's small figure behind him, holding onto his shirt. When Sweet Pea saw her, he gave a double-take.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Sweet Pea." Betty said, feeling a little hurt.

"You were the one who brought it up," Toni reminded, "I sucked up to FP for this, so…"

"Fine, fine, you're great and awesome," Sweet Pea snorted, "That what you want me to say?"

"I thought Sanders was part of the Pack?" Betty asked in confusion, realizing she'd been holding on too.

"Not until tonight officially. She's a wolf, and we have a claim since she turned on our land and her ancestors were Serpents, but it's a whole ceremony," Sweet Pea waved a hand, "Look, I'll answer any magicy shit you want in a sec, but I need to dig into those buffalo wings that Birdy makes. And I think I see Quest over there- we go way back, but we rarely see each other anymore." Sweet Pea jerked a finger to a blond wolf who looked to be slightly older than them, likely college, who was tearing into food like he'd been starved for three days. When he saw Sweet Pea, he gave a weird motion that Sweet Pea gave back. Probably a friendship something or other, Betty assumed. As Sweet Pea beelined for the food table, Betty followed.

"You're eating wings at midnight?"

"You're so judgy," Toni said, her eyes sparkling, "I love it. I wasn't sure about a Northsider square like you are, but if you weren't dating Jughead, I might try to take a bite out of you."

Behind her, Sweet Pea gave a warning growl. Betty only laughed.

"I guess thanks? I'm pretty much only into guys, though."

"I'd eat wings for breakfast if you gave me the chance," Sweet Pea finally got a word in.

"And to your question, wolves need to eat all the time. It's a lot of energy being furry," Toni said, nudging her to the food. As the other wolves loaded up on heavy things like potatoes and beef stew, Betty stayed to the light fair, eyeing the offerings of fruit.

Just as she was picking up a spoonful of strawberries, an arm threw itself around her neck. She went into panic first, until she realized it was a friendly- albeit unexpectedly touchy- gesture of friendship as the arms settled around her shoulders.

"Resident witch!" Jedi whooped, stealing a piece of cantaloupe from Betty's plate, "You joining our Pack? I'll be the first to say hell yes to that!"

Betty chuckled, but her heart warmed to be so accepted by most of the younger wolves, "Uhm, I'm a witch, not a wolf, remember?"

"Well, yeah?" Jedi scratched his head, untangling himself from her, "So?"

"I mean...how could I...I thought…" Betty looked helplessly to Sweet Pea, who was tearing through his plate like he was starved.

He wiped away some sauce from his lips, rolling his eyes at Jedi, then tilting his head for Betty to sit by him on a large rock with a mostly flat top. He held out a hand, helping her scramble up by him. She noticed the other younger wolves had begun to linger around him, some on nearby rocks and others on the grass, but no others sat higher than Sweet Pea. There was an obvious hierarchy, even if it was unspoken. She felt strange to be by his right-hand side.

"What about Quest?" Betty asked, realizing he'd never made it over.

"I'll explain this first, because otherwise you'll just nag me all night," Sweet Pea teased, which Betty had to admit was true. She sat, waiting for his explanation.

"So, Pack Magic isn't just for wolves, though that's who mostly use it. The idea of connecting a group through kinship magic can be used by anyone. It's super intense, and has a lot of rules, so most don't bother invoking it day to day. It's an echo of wolves in the wild, yeah, but it's so much more than that. Point being, you don't have to be a wolf to join a Pack, or even to join a wolf-centric pack. Don't even really have to be magic, but that doesn't hurt."

"Oh!" Betty felt herself blush, "They don't think...I'm not…This isn't…?"

"FP would have asked you personally. Though it's done, it's usual for non-wolves to join the Serpents." Sweet Pea assured through narrowed eyes, "We're pretty big on tradition and family and shit."

"There's only one in the Pack right now," Fangs said, but screwed up his face in displeasure, "The oracle." Though, he said it like he was saying 'vomit'.

Sweet Pea leaned in, "See that blonde over there?"

Betty followed his gaze to a woman that looked late twenties, mid-thirties. Something about her was off putting, though Betty couldn't say what. She nodded.

"Penny Peabody," Sweet Pea's tone was no less kind, "As Fangs said, she's an oracle. Though, I have a theory being an oracle is just that your brain can process more than the average can. She can 'see' the future, not all oracles have the same skills. FP once told me that he thinks she can process information faster and more effectively, so it's more or less she can calculate the. Most likely outcome of any given situation. Either way," Sweet Pea coughed.

"You don't seem to like her." Betty observed.

"She's not trustworthy. I don't know what bullshit she did or said to get FP to include her in the Pack but," Sweet Pea locked his jaw, "She gives us the deets, and only us, on her conclusions. In kind, we protect her like we would to anyone else in the Pack. Doesn't mean we have to like her."

"She has gotten a lot of us out of binds, though," Toni offered with a shrug.

"By advising you away from a stupid outcome?" Betty questioned.

"That and she's a lawyer in 'real life'," Toni added.

"Have I ever told you I also hate layers? Because I hate lawyers," Sweet Pea stewed.

Penny glanced Betty's way and Betty immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Did she see Betty as another non-wolf? Was she seeing Betty's future? What was she seeing? Good? Bad?

Betty felt like a bug under a microscope. Even with Penny being all the way across the clearing and saying nothing at all, her gaze was far too intense for Betty's liking. She looked away, pushing her food on her plate around. Sweet Pea's head swung toward Penny and his scowl deepened.

"Just fucking ignore her," He breathed, "She probably won't come up to talk to you anyway. Sorta hates teens."

Betty gave a 'mhh', coughing. She sort of liked her future being a mystery, thanks. She wasn't too interested to know where it was going.

"Speaking of someone else who hates teens," Toni hit Sweet Pea's sneaker with her foot. Betty frowned, looking up.

"What?" She asked, not understanding.

"Ugg, Tall Boy. Beta of the Pack. Has it out for me," Sweet Pea said, "And really hates teens too. But-,"

"There's a kid by him. Who's that?"

Sweet Pea was chewing on the inside of his cheek, "The mysterious new fourth wolf. What's he doing with Tall Boy?"

In fact, the pair seemed...peachy. Friendly, even. Not the reaction for someone who disliked kids. Betty could see why Sweet Pea was examining them with a furrowed, concerned brow.

One of the young wolves that Betty didn't recognize, meaning a newly-minted trigger, coughed.

"I spoke with him a bit," A petite Asian girl spoke up, catching Sweet Pea's attention, "His name is Abraham Peabody. He's an oracle too."

"Peabody?" Sweet Pea all but spat out.

"Does this mean we gain get rid of Penny?" Fangs asked under his breath.

"Yeah," The girl seemed to ignore Fangs completely, "Half-siblings. Same mom, goes by her last name. Dad split. No one knew he was a wolf, or rather, had wolf blood. Apparently he goes by a nickname already. Casadaga, I think?"

Betty made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Well," She said, "Casadaga is a place in Florida where people can talk with the dead. Can Oracles do that too, and not just the future?"

"It's possible," Sweet Pea agreed.

"Think he could talk to Jason's ghost?" Betty asked before remembering that Sweet Pea was banned from having anything to do with the case anymore. His face looked literally pained.

"I don't...we...this is just weird."

Before any more could be said on the weird pair, the clouds seemed to evaporate from the sky, leaving a perfect full moon in its place. The ripple of magic that echoed across the clearing was one even Betty felt.

FP leaned his head back, letting out a single eerie howl, something very much non-human, despite being unchanged currently. Tall Boy came next, and then a few other elders, and before long, the entire clearing of wolves were howling together. Sweet Pea had his hands cupped around his mouth, grinning ear to ear. It sounded like a whole pack of wolves, not humans, all baying as one strangely melodic chant. Betty could hear individual wolve's tones; Sweet Pea's overpowering one, Toni's high pitched one, Jedi and Vade's discordant but similar howls, Darkon's low and throaty growl. However, the more Betty listened, the more they twisted into a single note. The Serpent Pack.

As soon as FP stopped, the howls died down, just leaving the wind whipping around the clearing.

The first part of the Pack Meeting was surprisingly mundane. It led more like a PTA meeting than a Wolf Pack meeting. FP discussed events going on in their community, highlighting wolves who had done something of note. He asked anyone with any baking ability to donate a dessert to the Southside High Bakesale, led by a middle-aged woman who looked more likely to wear horribly knit sweaters than a leather jacket. He mentioned that the Southside High Female Hockey team had just won against the Greendale Public School district, causing Deni to blush when he congratulated her. He mentioned in passing that the average grades for the first semester was higher than ever for the young wolves. He encouraged support to an elderly member of the Wolf Pack who had taken up painting and was trying to sell his art on Etsy.

Betty had heard Sweet Pea talk about the community itself, but until now, she hadn't seen it. The number of Wolves was frankly staggering, but many- such as the elderly- probably didn't actively practice anymore. She got the feeling you could never truly shake off your werewolf roots once you'd changed for the first time.

It was probably an hour before FP got into any news or agenda points that were vaguely supernatural.

"Now, let's invite the newly triggered wolves up here." FP said. Betty's eyes widened when she saw how many came up. She knew Toni had been freaked by it, but this number?

Ginny was by far the youngest, and her whole body was shaking like a leaf. She stood firm though, striding up to the middle, instead of lingering on the ends. Abraham seemed nonplussed, his face expressionless.

"While each full mean we might have one wolf, this...development is something else," FP began cautiously, "But, before much else is said, let's officially welcome them to our pack."

The wolves around the clearing whooped in joy. It was a homecoming of sorts, even if the circumstances around it sorta blew. FP motioned for the new wolves to step into a circle of stones Betty hadn't noticed before. She turned to ask Sweet Pea about it, and what it did or represented, but he was sliding off the rock.

"Stay there, gotta do something with this," He told her. She noticed for each wolf, an older wolf was coming forwards to stand near them. Toni was standing behind Ginny; just outside the circle. Sweet Pea was standing near a brunette wolf who was perhaps their age. Unsurprisingly, Tall Boy was by Abraham.

"I, Forsyth's Pendleton the Second, Alpha of the Southside Serpent Wolf Pack, move to officially include these wolves within the sacred circle to our pack. Does anyone protest?" No one did, "New un-bonded wolves. If you so wish to become one with this pack, repeat the rules after me. One-"

Betty felt herself zone out, more so because she was watching the way the ground around them started to flow. As the wolves echoed the rules of the pack after FP, one by one, the area around them grew fuzzier and lighter. The whole circle of stones was taking up a strange golden glimmer, not unsimilar to the sheen that a wolf's eyes sometimes took. And, she noticed the same gold tone was reflected in all the eyes of the wolves around her. Penny too, to be honest.

Betty could almost see it. She could touch it even more. The Pack Bond. It hung in the air like stardust, just beyond her each. However, when she breathed in, it almost tasted like spearmint gum and bonfires.

At the last of the rules recited, the older wolves stepped into the circle, breathing in like they were tasting the air for the first time. It almost seemed like a religious experience.

"We are all a family." FP said sternly.

"We are all a family," The wolves echoed. FP stepped into the circle with them, taking out a knife. Then, he we stepped up to the first new wolf. While phased in half-wolf form in front of them, he cut his palm open like it was nothing. He rubbed his thumb around the small pooling in his palm, his expression soft. Then, he pressed a thumbprint to the forehead of the wolf the same time that the elder wolf bit down on their skin. It almost reminded Betty of church or Ash Wednesday...but with blood. She internally reminded herself that many now-Catholic traditions stemmed from pagan roots, so who was to say that this didn't have some distant relations?

Each wolf seemed to offer a different place where to bite, Betty noted.

"Does that hurt?" Betty whispered.

"Uh...duh?" Jedi snorted, "But, it's worth it. I mean, I'll never forget how complete I felt when I got my mark."

"It's what unites us in one pack," Joaquin supplied helpfully, "Makes us telepathic between each other and such."

Toni bit Ginny on her shoulder, murmuring quite compliments to the young girl. Sweet Pea's wolf requested his leg, which seemed like a strange place.

As he got to the last wolf, Joaquin glanced up at Betty.

"Cover your eyes."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, best to do that," Fangs agreed. Betty screwed her eyes shut, just as she heard FP say 'With this, it is done'. The next thing to follow was a blinding light, hot against her eyelids, like a thousand suns. It was only when someone nudged her, probably Fangs, that she cautiously opened her eyes.

"What was that?"

"The binding of them to all of us," Fangs said, "Connectings us with, well, light magic."

"It didn't hurt your eyes?"

"No. It felt like the warmest hug. It's comforting," Deni frowned, trying to explain, "It also bathes all of us with magic, showing us as our wolves all in white nothing, just for a second."

"So…" Betty ran her tongue over her teeth, "Would that mean that your wolves are your true selves? Erm, true form?"

"Not quite," Joaquin said. He rarely spoke, even less to Betty. Betty wasn't sure if he didn't like her (which, rude, because he was dating one of her best friends) of if he was silent by nature, "There's a reason humanity is magicless. Magic is instinctual and primal. Our wolves are those sides of us. It makes little sense for magic to favor the side that convinced it's mind out of believing in it, as humans did a long time ago."

"So," FP's face was stony, "Now that we're all nice and peachy and one big family, this is a fuck ton of new wolves. More than makes me comfortable. You," He pointed to the kid Sweet Pea bit, "Why are you a wolf?"

"It was my birthright, sir," He stuttered. FP just raised a careful eyebrow, before continuing on to the rest. Everyone had eerily similar answers, something akin to 'it was what I was always meant to be' or 'it's my right'. When he had properly interrogated everyone with an Alpha's command to tell, he gave a half-angry laugh.

"It seems one of you, though I doubt I'll get it out of these ones, have come very close to telling people explicitly our little secret. Not close enough to come right out and say it, but being sneaky and deliberate. If come next moon, we have this many wolves again…" FP pinched his nose, "No. I'm not going to give any of you the chance to fuck up again. Hell, I can't believe I even have to say this, because I thought we could all just go about our way with this understanding, but one of you has ruined it for the rest. So, make no mistake when I command all of you, that you will not, under any circumstance let an untriggered wolf in on our family history. You will not say it explicitly to them, you will not hint it, you will not nudge them in the right direction, you will not put them in situations in which a human could be killed, you will not even talk about your favorite werewolf pop culture with them. If I find any of you disobeying this, you will be excited from the tribe." He inhaled sharply, "Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of 'yes, sir' or 'absolutely' followed, though there was no way for anyone to confuse or conveniently forget his law. He'd just put it in an Alpha's command.

Afterwards, he gave a grim smile, "Now, let's all enjoy the rest of our night."

Betty yawned, just as Sweet Pea was returning.

"I think it might be time for the witch to go home," Toni nudged him.

"I'm not a child or something. I'm fine," Betty said, but even as she tried to argue, another yawn overtook her. Sweet Pea and Toni share amused looks.

"I'll walk ya out." Sweet Pea said, "It's nearly 3 A.M."

"What?" Betty choked, "It's a school night!"

"You know I couldn't care less," Sweet Pea pointed out, "But you, Ms. Future-Valedictorian. C'mon, seriously."

Betty pouted, but nodded. She hugged nearly all the young wolves on her way out, and sorta caught FP's eye in a strange way just before she ducked through the boundary line with Sweet Pea, holding onto his shirt with a clenched fist, as not to find out what would happen.

Once back into the normal woods, Betty exhaled.

"I think I should tell Juggie I'm a witch."

"What? No." Sweet Pea gave a resolute shake of his head, "You're tired, Betty-,"

"No, I'm fine. I've been thinking of this all night." She argued.

"It's...just, no. We're not doing this." Sweet Pea said.

"I don't actually need your permission." She paused, "He's just...he's going to figure it out, on his own, even if no one says anything. I figured that maybe if I show him he's not crazy, and just tell him about me, he'll let it go."

"And pigs fly. Are you stupid, Betty?"

Her expression hardened. She locked her jaw, offended, "No."

"Well, seems like it! It's just a hop, jump, and a skip away before he figures out we're wolves! Once he knows about magic it's all connected!" Sweet Pea was hyperventilating, "And Betty, I will not be thrown out of the Serpents, I just won't." The shakiness, the fury- but also fear- that echoed around the woods made Betty nearly pause.

"It wouldn't be you telling him, it would be on me." Betty tried to comfort him.

"And you think FP would ignore that? His son?" Sweet Pea was furious now, stalking noisily through the undergrowth.

"But those wolves, the new ones, a part of them were right. It is his birthright. You all talk about how it fills that hole inside, and I just…" She gnawed, "He has nothing, Sweets!"

"He has his innocence!" Sweet Pea shot back, "He's still...clean. No blood on his ledger yet."

Betty got the feeling it would be foolish to say something else right then, so she stayed quiet.

"Most of us love being a wolf because we have no other option. You suppress the beast, it overtakes you. It's what a lot of wolves tell themselves to stay sane," Sweet Pea whispered, "But there is a reason it's called a curse. It's not a gift. It's never been a gift. Everytime you change, every bone in your body breaks. It doesn't just not happen after a certain point, you just get used to the pain, or you find some way to ignore it. But it's like a cavity, that ache, that hurt, always in the back of your mind. And to become a wolf, you have to kill someone," The seriousness in his tone chilled Betty, "Die. Poof. No longer living. We might sugar coat it, spin it a thousand different ways, but by the definition- and you, a journalist, should like this precision of language-all of us are murderers. Me, Toni, Fangs, Deni, even _Ginny_."

Betty still had no words, but Sweet Pea wasn't finished.

"So think about Jughead. Think about the guilt he'll have to live through everyday. Not just the guilt that he's killed someone, mind you, but the knowledge his father did too? Or that a lot of his neighbors growing up have literal skeletons buried. Like actual bodies buried in backyards. Think about the fact that it might not even be justifiable; no wars going on that he'd be enlisted in, probably not a scum or low life, probably just an average person. The girl Fangs killed on the Fourth of July, she was twenty-one. She was studying biology at Riverdale Community College. Maybe she would have been a doctor. We'll never know now. You'll drive yourself mad if you look that stuff up yourself, but I...I thought I should know."

Sweet Pea sighed, "You're quiet," He finished.

"I don't really have words." Betty said honestly.

"So, you get it?"

She kicked a stone. They were reaching town. It skittered across the asphalt, hitting a mailbox.

"I hate it when you're right."

At any other time, maybe Sweet Pea would have taken this opportunity to be cheeky. Instead, he just gave a nod. That, in itself, told her that this was a secret she could not speak of.

* * *

 **My notes/thoughts on the chapter:**

 **-I think that Rapunzel is a lot more fitting of a comparison for Bughead than Romeo and Juliet is (but Sweetbetts? Well, we'll not get into that right NOW hehe)**

 **-When i wrote the Mist barrier, I sorta imagined the scene in Howl's Moving Castle where Sophie's just walking through that inky blackness**

 **-I do think that there will be actual future-tellers in the future, but for Penny, she can just decide the most probable calculated outcome**

 **-Casadaga was made because there was this super young serpent who started appearing with Tall Boy all the time, I think he's basically just credited as 'Young Serpent', but he seemed important enough that I needed to make him someone of interest**

 **-I know that all of you guys want Jug to find out, but there is a time and place (because of literary reasons, as well as logic) for him to find out!**

 **As always, if you love this, please leave review!**


	22. Raise the Dead

**Thanks to those who review: bluexaphyre, Boris Yetsin, weircdream, and Guest27!**

 **Guest27: Who wouldn't want to go to a pack bbq?**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is 'Raise The Dead' by Phantom Planet! But, another name for this chapter totally could be 'The Chapter Where Shit Gets Explained'. Hope that makes you excited.**

* * *

FP did not get a chance to return to his trailer until early the next morning. Pack Meetings were always long, tedious, and slightly stressful, but nothing had been as equally tiring as well as terrifying as the knowledge that someone in his pack was more or less encouraging the killing of humans and the changing of werewolves. If Keller got wind of this at all, his furry ass might end up a fancy rug at the police station.

FP wasn't stupid enough to ignore this. He had wanted to give whoever it was the benefit of the doubt. Still, there could be no chances taken.

After such a draining activity as welcoming new wolves into the Pack and the literal headache on his end of linking new members, all FP wanted to do was finish off a nice cold beer, take a hot shower, and then sleep for the whole rest of the day. Tall Boy knew how to handle things. It wasn't unusual for FP to vanish after a full moon.

Instead, the moment he stepped foot onto Sunnyside land, he could smell her. A cloying metallic tinge mixed with something rotting. He gagged a little, never having gotten used to the stench of vampires.

"Not today, Hermione," He snapped to the woman sitting outside his trailer. He purposely slammed the door in her face. Hermione opened the door but could step in no further.

He ignored her completely, grabbing a beer and heading for his shower, hoping she'd get the hint. Surprise, surprise, she had not. Half an hour later, she was still there, arms crossed, expression stony.

"You vamps always were impossible," FP said, throwing on his clothes and going out to meet her.

"Lodges, you mean," Hermione replied with a grin.

"One in the same." He crossed his arms, giving a shake of his shoulders and a 'what' look.

"You didn't show up at Fred's."

"Uh, yeah. Thought you'd be thrilled." FP frowned.

"I'm…" She thought over her words carefully, "Surprised. I can tell it hurt Fred's feelings."

"He's a big boy." FP said, though looked down at the ground.

"He would never ask me to come over, but I know how much it upset him. And your boy."

FP's eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't bring Jughead into this."

He half expected Hermione to laud over this victory, but instead, she nodded.

"No children, understood," She said tightly, "I just...if it's me that's keeping you-,"

"Oh, you think far too highly of yourself, Gomez." FP said, "Lodge." He corrected himself after a moment, "It's not...Jughead doesn't understand. I'm not taking that job."

"Not after how generous it was to even offer it to you? You could have made some real money. I know you have a brain in there, so, please, tell me...how does the infamous FP Jones get caught stealing from a man he knows like the back of his hand?"

FP didn't appreciate the calculating look on her.

"Got sloppy?" He offered, but knew that she had picked up on it.

"I doubt it," Hermione tilted her head, "I think you knew exactly what you were doing."

Frustrated, FP looked around, seeing a couple people watching their interactions. He grabbed her forearm, shivering at the coolness of it, and dragged her to the back of his trailer, near the tree-line, out of the way of prying ears.

"Hermione-," He warned.

"Fred would probably believe me if I told him it was all fake. That you were trying to break his heart." Hermione added, but it wasn't as much of a threat as it was a thought.

"You should be doing the same."

"I tried," Hermione whispered, "After high school. You remember."

FP did. Fred had been despondent about it for days, weeks even.

"Then you know I'm doing him a favor." FP muttered gently, "He's only human."

"Yes, I suppose, if I heard right...it was only six months after you turned that you were fired."

If FP were more casual with her, he might have asked if she was keeping tabs on him in a flirty sort of way. Instead, now, he just shrugged.

"Had just been given the keys to the kingdom, guess you could say. Juggie was a toddler, Jelly was a baby...and it was too dangerous for Fred to get involved with my shit. I was the Alpha heir, people were coming at me. Gladys could protect herself and the kids, but Fred? Naw, the best thing to do would to have a falling out. Never talk again. He let me off too easy, but I've kept my distance. There are days I miss it, fucking course I do."

"As you said yourself, Fred's a big boy." Hermione began.

"No. Things are worse now that your kind is back. At least everything's been paid off. We're no closer to finding out about Jason, got wolves turning left and right, someone hunting down a witch...you came back at the least helpful time, Hermione. To Riverdale." He clarified.

Hermione was silent, "I get why you did it. It's admirable what you're trying to do. And, I don't think I could ever estrange Veronica from me. That's not a judgment, it's...respect. Still…"

"You can't help but have judgment. I remember." For a second, FP wanted to laugh. Lodge or a Gomez, Hermione was still annoying opiniated.

"I'm just thinking. At least if I'm around Fred, I can put safeguards up to protect him. If I'm not, and someone still comes, he'll have nothing. We may not see eye to eye on much anymore, but I know that we both care deeply for Fred. I don't want to see him dead any more than you do. Consider it, FP."

"You gunna stay on your side?" FP grumbled, "Or come back here again?"

"Depends on your answer."

XXxxXX

"Mom, Dad, Polly isn't gunna stay at Grandma's forever, right?"

"Isn't going to; please," Alice sharply stated, "I hate it when you use improper grammar, Elizabeth."

Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Sorry mom."

"No, of course she won't," Her father cut in, answering the question, "This was always meant to be temporary."

"Are we going to put the crib in Polly's room, then? Or the guest room?" Betty asked carefully, stirring her cereal with her spoon. She saw her mother stop altogether, and take a second before she replied.

"Sweetie," She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that always made Betty feel like she was eight, "We've talked to Polly about this, and she's agreed to give the baby up for adoption."

 _Freaking lies._

"She did?" Betty tried to sound conversational over shocked or angered or suspicious.

"It's a hard decision for a young mother, but given the circumstances, it's the best."

"Only," her father cut in, "Only." he repeated a bit quieter. There was a beat in which Betty decided what to do next. Her father looked at his watch, "I'm meeting with Mr. Hamming at 8. I'll see you at the journal, dear." He said, kissing Betty's forehead before leaving.

"But mom…" Betty finally found her voice, "Don't you want to know your grandkid?"

"It's the best choice," Alice said, but sounded less sure.

"How? Surely, with family-,"

"Betty," her mother spoke over her, though it was not in the usual sharp tone, but it was soft. Too soft. It caught Betty off-guard, "I just want this baby to be safe. Polly too. We both know it's not safe here. As much as like the thought of grandchildren, though not this young, being a good parent is sometimes doing what is best for your child, even if it hurts you. Polly realizes this."

There was a tenderness to her tone Betty didn't' think she's ever heard her mother so tender. Then, like a switch, the moment is gone. Alice pulls herself up and her usual commanding tone has returned.

"You'll be late for school. Eat up."

XXxxXX

"What do you want Cheryl?"

Betty crossed her arms, examining the red-head. Ever since waking up, remembering that Cheryl was a witch, she'd been trying to find the perfect opportunity to bring it up. However, in light of Polly's situation, it seemed like it would be put onto the back burner. Until now…

"What we both want. For the baby to be safe." Cheryl said, completely sincere.

Betty was quiet for a second. Not thinking if she believed Cheryl, something told her to, but thinking if it would be better to come right out with what she knew, or ease into it?

"How can I help?" Cheryl asked. When Betty still didn't answer, Cheryl pressed her lips together, "I get you don't trust me. Watch me like a hawk. Tell me the barest minimum, but let me help."

"So you suddenly care?" Betty spat.

"She's carrying Jason's baby. You can't imagine what it's like to hear that. As much as I don't like her, being honest, I already love her kid. This trumps everything."

Betty chewed on her nails.

"And your parents? They seemed ready to crucify my sister, just like you. Plus, his co-mingling with us peasants can't be denied now."

"True," Cheryl said, ignoring her cold jabs, "But, Betty...I don't think you understand."

"I don't."

"If you only ever trust me on this one thing, let it be this. My parents would never do anything to harm that child."

"Because of Jason?" Betty raised her eyebrows.

"Because blood means everything," Cheryl said, which basically meant the same thing to Betty. It was a strange way of agreeing, but Cheryl was strange. So, her response was almost normal.

Betty inhaled sharply, "Okay. Fine, you want to help? We need to talk about this not here. And soon. Meet me at my house in...two hours?" She needed to talk to Cheryl about magic, and Polly. In private. The only time she knew with certainty her parents would be gone is during her school hours. While Betty had never purposely skipped class before...well, discussing Plato's Allegory of the Cave just seemed so insignificant, all things considered, "That fine with you?"

"I told you, I'll do whatever you ask of me." Cheryl said, "Two hours."

XXxxXX

BETTY COOPER to SWEE PEA and KEVIN: Are both of you willing to be a little bit bad today?

SP: Hot damn, sign me up. Geo-trig is boooorrrring

BETTY: We need to talk to Cheryl. About specific things. I got her to agree to meet me at my place in two hours. Can you both be there in 1 ½? I think you'll wanna be there

SP: You don't even have to ask

KEVIN: I would normally try to talk you out of this

KEVIN: But i'm hella curious

KEVIN: So, yes

KEVIN: Who needs bio in real life anyway?

XXxxXX

Betty had made friends with the front office ladies early into her high school career. She knew them by name, what their children's ages were, and what sort of baked goods they enjoyed. She'd also never missed a single day of school and always got her forms signed in on time. So, when she went to the office, feigning feeling sick and telling them she'd barfed, they let her go home with nearly no problems. In fact, one asked if she wanted some soup from the cafeteria while she waited. Betty figured she got only once or twice to pull this card; today seemed like the best use she could think of for it.

Sweet Pea was already waiting on her porch when she walked home.

"I was already looking for an excuse to skip." He shrugged.

Betty unlocked her front door, allowing him upstairs with her.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, Sweet Pea. I am also sure she knows more about Jason. Maybe, now that we're on her side...hey, is that agreement still in place?"

She still did not want to be a bat.

"Only lasts about a week." Sweet Pea waved a hand, "But, um, Alpha's commands…"

"Oh crap!" Betty had forgotten, "So, dammit. I mean, it all leads back to him, doesn't it?"

"Suppose so."

Sweet Pea's forehead was sweating. She was about to ask why when she let out a squeak.

"Your nose!" She darted into her bathroom, grabbing tissues. He followed, holding his face over the sink, letting the dark blood drip against the pristine white porcelain.

"Trying to get past it. Resist the Alpha command." He growled, fingers gripping the counter.

"You're killing yourself!" Betty shoved him, "Stop it, please."

"I want to be here. I gotta...I gotta know. I nearly got killed once over this." Sweet Pea said, looking paler than she'd ever seen him.

"Stop, stop! We're not going to ask her about Jason. Just talk about baby clothes with Polly. Believe it, Sweet Pea," She said, poking his chest. She let out a sigh of relief when his nose stopped bleeding.

"I know you're lying. Your poker face is awful."

"What were FP's exact words? That you weren't allowed to basically go looking into this. Superficially, you actively pursuing it, right?"

"Yeah?"

"What if you happened to overhear it?"

"I like the idea, but no," Sweet Pea pouted, "As soon as Cheryl theoretically started talking about him, I'd be bound to leave."

"Well, what about wolf connection? You said yourself that just the other day, despite Jedi really not wanting you all to see it, you got a very good look at him having sex with that girl?"

"As soon as FP, or any other wolf heard, we'd be over too."

"Not if you're in the portal," Betty's eyes shifted to the painting, "Phased wolves outside of it can't hear your thoughts. But, we know that mental telepathy is strong between two people, since I can talk to you in your mind."

"Except that you have to think about putting those thoughts in. To be talking to Cheryl, connecting with my mind, thinking at all outside of that...you'd exhaust yourself. It's fine."

"No, not me! Another wolf. You both could be phased, the wolf could happen to have their mind open, as it often happens to overhear it. And, since the magic of the portal is a block between you and other wolves, they wouldn't overhear any...sensitive information."

"Betty Cooper, you are a certified genius," Sweet Pea said, "I'm texting Toni."

Toni arrived in less than five minutes. Was everyone so ready to cut class, Betty wondered? Honestly, it should have scared her, but then again, this was more important than any lesson. She decided to have a talk with Toni and Sweet Pea about the importance of classes later. Betty instructed her up to her room, and through the portal.

"God, anything to have gotten me out of that awful science lesson," Toni said, one leg swung into the forest, "Daymn, girl. Nice pad."

"The nonchalant way you both blow-off class should scare me," Betty said with narrowed eyes.

"Pfft," Toni waved a hand, "So, what the plan?"

As Sweet Pea began to explain it, Betty's phone rang, indicating Kevin was here. Betty popped out to meet him downstairs.

"So, we're just going to have a little meeting in your living room?" He asked, looking very nervous to be skipping class. Betty felt that too.

"Not exactly."

Kevin's eyes widened with glee, "The portal?" She'd described it to him, but he hadn't had a chance to go in it, but was deadly curious.

Betty grinned.

Back in the portal, Kevin started to itch.

"Is that how magic feels? God, that's uncomfortable."

"You can feel that? It's not itchy to me, it's...like a warm sweater." Betty said.

"I feel like it's one of those scratchy sweaters," But Kevin was tapping his chin, using his notes in his phone to type something, "All I know if I wandered into a place I wasn't supposed to be and felt this, I'd want to get aw-ah!"

Toni was already phased.

"Uhm, hmm, you've never actually seen a werewolf turned this close, huh?" He said he'd seen them from a distance, in the woods, but Betty racked her brain to think of a time he would have been up close and personal. Well, he was dating one...Kevin must have seen her expression, because he blushed. Betty decided in that moment she did not want to know what kind of furry, kinky things they did or did not do.

"No. It's not like Joaquin and I…" He coughed, "Nevermind."

"Right. Well, this is Toni. Sweet Pea's…" She felt his presence mentally, "Around. Actually, I'm not sure if you've ever been formally introduced to her either." It was strange. She could hear Toni's thoughts through Sweet Pea's, but not her directly. She thought about trying to connect into Toni, but Sweet Pea protested. He wasn't sure what had linked their bond, and it could be disastrous for her to so casually attempt it.

She turned back to her friend. Kevin was just blinking at the larger-than-life wolf.

"Err...hello?"

Toni grinned. It looked very human, something that seemed to weird Kevin out a fair bit.

"I'm going to go wait for Cheryl. And then?" Betty gave a shaky exhale, "Yeah."

Cheryl arrived right on time. Her punctuality was something Betty had long ago noticed and appreciated, as she was the same.

Betty wordlessly motioned for her to go upstairs. She recalled the last time Cheryl had been in her room. It seemed like so long ago, when in reality, it had hardly been over a month. Cheryl remembered which door was hers, and breezed into it.

"So-,"

"I'll be honest, I lied," Betty closed her bedroom door behind her, "We'll talk about Polly, sure, but there's other things to discuss."

"Such as what?" Cheryl blinked, and Betty considered that she truly didn't know. No, Cheryl wasn't stupid.

"Let's go...somewhere more private," Betty motioned to the picture. She saw Cheryl's face flash, and then smooth back over.

"Betty, I'm not sure I-,"

"We both know, Cheryl. I'm not asking for your confirmation, I'm asking for explanations." Betty said simply.

Cheryl seemed torn. Finally, she gave a stiff nod, "I suppose, if it's already been deduced."

"More or less."

Cheryl crawled through the portrait with more grace than Betty ever had. She spied Kevin first, and pulled a face.

"You brought a human in here?"

"And two werewolves. Just so we can all be on the same page," Betty tilted her head, "Now you, I know you've met Toni."

Cheryl frowned, "Who?"

"I think she interrogated you about this," Betty pointed to the chain with the bone, "At the drive-in."

"Oh. Yes, Bubblegum Queen," Cheryl confirmed in her usual biting nicknames. Toni growled.

"Let's...cool it." Kevin stepped in. Cheryl gave him a once over, her lips quirking like he amused her somewhat.

"So what is this? Some sort of communal witch burning?" Cheryl crossed her arms.

"No. Hell, I'm a witch too, which you knew," Betty pointed a finger, "We're just trying to get to the bottom of all this."

Cheryl probably could have bolted if she wanted, or fancy-magicked her way out. But, maybe she was tired of running. Or, maybe she was relieved. Either way, she just nodded with a sense of resolution.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Betty leaned against a tree. She made sure to keep an open communication to Sweet Pea, in case he had any insights. Not a conscious translation between the pair, but more just an existing low frequency.

Cheryl gave Betty a withering look, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Okay," Kevin rubbed his chin, "Why does no one seem to know you...and I'm guessing your family...are witches?"

"Yeah," Betty cut in, "Your mom, I think, drugged me after the wake. Your grandma had mentioned you were a witch to me."

"Preservation." Cheryl said simply, "Witch hunts might be technically extinct, but that doesn't mean someone still wouldn't try to kill us. Especially since we trade in...less socially accepted things, even for witches."

"Dark magic," Kevin growled.

Cheryl gave a devilish smile, "More or less. Poisons, curses, hexes...a lot of other things that some other witches are too terrified to touch. So, we made our monopoly on it." She sounded proud, "And we're good at it."

 _Doesn't she mean she's bad it? Gettit?_

Betty groaned. Cheryl and Kevin glanced toward her. Toni rolled her eyes.

"Just, go on." Betty encouraged. She wasn't going to even give Sweet Pea a hint of satisfaction by trying to explain just how awful that dad joke had been.

"How many people know," Kevin seemed to slide into an interrogator position with ease.

"In town? None, as far as I know, but mumsy and pops have to have some clients, so people do know, but we do it from behind the shadows." Cheryl said.

"You're not going to wipe our memories again?"

Cheryl was looking at Betty with a smidge of respect, "Somehow, I doubt there'd be little point."

"How long have you been practicing' Betty asked.

"Since my powers came in, at age 12." She tucked a hair behind her head, "You're not too bad, all things considered."

"Why was your family making me and Polly suppressants? Or, the Notice-Me-Nott. Did you make those? Did your mom try to kill me?" Betty said. Kevin's eyes bugged a little. Had she not explained that night to him? Oops…Well, she'd fill him in on that later.

"God, one at a time," Cheryl waved her hands, fashioning a chair from some sticks with far more magic ease than Betty could even dream of, "My mom made those."

"I thought it was through the father-,"

"It is. Thank god, she's a dreadfully pitiful witch at that." Cheryl shuddered, "But, the easiest answer to all three of those is yes."

A spike of anger, hot and disgusted. The sky around them darkened, "Explain." Betty's voice was deadly. She could feel Dark Betty purring, telling her to make Cheryl pay. But it hadn't been Cheryl, it had been her mother...and Alice too, perhaps.

"The Coven seat in this section of the country has been open for nearly fifty years. It's claimed by the strongest bloodline. Power and influence beyond what you could ever imagine. All I know is that my family's blood and your family's blood are two of the oldest, most sacred. Possibly the strongest in the country. We'd be in direct competition. It was only logical to suppress your witch powers until you were too old to claim them, so you couldn't try for it at age 18. Same with Polly. The notice-me-not...if people weren't asking about Polly, the better for us. As for the attempt on your life…"

"I'd come into my powers," Betty finished, scowling, "Is that why they're so interested in this baby? If it's a girl, it would be a witch from the two strongest bloodlines, right?"

"I couldn't fully guess."

"So, am I still in danger?"

"Of course, a little. Will they try to actively murder you? You've made quite the band of werewolf companions, which makes it difficult. Plus, your mom figured out what we tried, so doing it covertly isn't an option. Rest assured, you don't have to sleep with one eye open."

Okay, concrete proof her mom knew what she was. Next person on her list to talk to, if the visit to Polly hadn't confirmed it.

"Next," Kevin said, once there was a small silence, "Jason. Everything. All of it. Anything you know."

Betty tilted her head. So far so good for Sweet Pea. He wasn't spontaneously combusting, so they might be okay.

"And tell the truth." Betty snapped.

"I am. I frankly have no reason to lie, not when I feel like things are...converging," She tried to explain. She shook out her thoughts, "Jason came to me and said he needed my help. I didn't know it was Polly or about the baby, but he just said he needed to get away from our parents, forever. They're horrid and I love Jay, so I couldn't say no. The plan was this. On the Fourth of July, we'd row across the river, and he'd go to the other side, as I told your dad. I'd get myself wet, tip the canoe, the whole big thing. But, in between those two events, I'd more or less sever his life connections. That was the ritual Dilton saw me doing," Cheryl nodded to Betty, "It would, to try to describe it, more or less give the utmost illusion that he was dead if my parents tried to reach out to his magical signature or get me or another witch to do it. It would permanently take away his magical genetics, but he said that it was worth it. That's when I knew this whole thing was serious. Jay loved magic, even if he couldn't wield it." Suddenly, the crying conversation with Veronica in the locker room seemed to burn with clarity.

"Would it actually hurt him?" Kevin scratched his head.

"Maybe some pain when the process was done, but nothing lasting. it wouldn't have actually killed him. I had been brushing up ways to regain a little bit of the magic. I couldn't imagine him having to go without. After he was settled wherever, around three years, I was going to try to re-open the link, after claiming the Coven seat."

"Well, I guess I can see why you couldn't tell my dad that, but he'd get it, at least," Kevin let out a low breath.

"But then he actually died," Betty glanced toward her, feeling ill. It made her think of losing Polly.

"Yes." Cheryl's voice was quiet. In the back of Betty's mind, she could hear Sweet Pea talking to her. She tuned in, catching a couple of words.

 _Ask about Veronica...the wake...the cut...necromancy._

"Necromancy," Betty echoed. Cheryl snapped her head toward her.

"As in zombies?" Kevin echoed, looking green. Cheryl made a low sound in the back of her throat, annoyed, maybe about that suggestion.

"Zombies aren't real," Cheryl sniffed, "Not like you're thinking, all a-la-Walking Dead."

"Then I'm confused."

"When done right, you can bring back someone as though they spent no time dead," Cheryl said, "And we _do_ do it right. Usually. If the power is strong enough…"

"You tried to take Veronica's power. Vampires are magical. You didn't realize she was human." Betty felt the pieces click together.

"Correct. Raising a human is hard, and takes immense skill and power. Jason had already been dead for so long, I knew I'd need more than just crystals. But, I was wrong." The grief was written on her face, "My mother blames me. I suppose she's right. I did fail him. I should have realized in that week that he was...in trouble. I should have felt it when he died, but the connections were gone. I could have raised him right away, if I'd found him soon enough."

Cheryl sniffled, quickly wiping away a tear.

"And now it's too late. He's been dead too long." Kevin quietly finished, looking sad. Jason had been well-liked, and Cheryl's tears were genuine.

"Wait." Betty said.

She frowned. Sweet Pea was trying to convey something to her, but his thoughts were all scrambled. She tried to sift through his excitedly rambling brain, his thoughts coming and going too quickly for any sort of logical conclusion to be made. From the way Toni's eyes were flashing, it seemed she had even less of an idea of where he was going with this.

"Do you think we should tell our parents?" Kevin asked Cheryl as Betty tried to sort through thoughts to make a coherent idea.

There was a resounding 'no' in Sweet Pea's brain before he continued on his tangent, loud and enough to make Betty jump, pausing all his other thoughts, before the rest washed in like high tide.

"I would think not," Luckily Cheryl was in agreement, even if she did not know that, "They're all hiding something from us, and I don't think they'll be too keen on sharing their combined news. No, this is something we need to take into our own hands."

"Okay," Betty sighed, "Uhm, Sweet Pea is asking if having a second very powerful witch and literally as many werewolves as you needed would do it? Raise Jason?"

Cheryl blinked, "As in a theoretical, I'm guessing, because it's already past the time when there was something to do. But, if I'd had that, then yes...perhaps," She said, frowning.

"Apparently, not a theoretical. Erm, he's saying Halloween...solstice?" Betty tilted her head, trying to tune into his connection.

"The days in which the veil between the spirit world and our own is weakest," Cheryl supplied, but still was examining Betty with utter confusion. Betty felt that, very much.

"He's, urg...wait? No...that doesn't...Sweet Pea, I don't' know what you're getting at!" She snapped angrily finally, tugging at her hair.

Then, she felt a change to his mind. Before she could stop him, Sweet Pea stumbled into the forest, buckling his pants with one hand and holding his already profusely bleeding nose with another.

"I'm not saying we bring him back to life, he's already dead. Dead as a doornail. Dead is dead is dead is dead _is_ \- " Sweet Pea said.

"Your point, dollar-store knockoff Jughead?" Cheryl snapped.

"Ouch, that one hurt, Cherry," Sweet Pea licked his lips, "He's dead. As established. I'm not saying we bring him back to life I'm saying we bring him back to death."

"Yeah, I'm confused." Kevin announced.

"Cheryl," Sweet Pea said, grinning through the blood dripping down his chin, "What's dead, but sort of alive, magical, and made by witches?"

Cheryl seemed to understand, because she laughed out loud.

"Vampire."

"Gold star for-," Sweet Pea never finished, because pretty much immediately, he collapsed. Alpha's Command knocked him out.

"Least his nose isn't bleeding anymore."

"Thanks Kev."

XXxxXX

"Where are you going? And don't say clubbing, it's a school night."

Veronica paused in her doorway, raising a carefully manicured eyebrow.

"Oh, but that's exactly where I'm going. You know why? Because I want to." Veronica said, grabbing the door.

"Okay, Ronnie, enough. Checkmate. What do you want?"

"I want you to admit what you did," Veronica said simply.

"Fine, I kissed Fred Andrews."

"Not that," Veronica felt her anger and disgust rise up her throat, "No, I'm talking about the other thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The signature," Veronica hissed.

"The one you signed in your own hand? Of your own free-,"

"Don't!" Veronica snapped, "Don't finish that sentence. I...I didn't sign it."

"Honey, I know you've been under a lot of stress, but you signed that."

"You made me!" Veronica thundered, "You got inside my head, somehow and you...you…" Veronica felt her poise rapidly slipping, "Do you know how it feels, mother? To feel like your own hands betrayed you? Like your own mind can't be trusted? I can't say how you did it, but trust me, I will find out."

"Veronica, don't be dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Veronica gave a harsh laugh, "You haven't seen anything yet. My friends are waiting."

With a flourish, Veronica slammed the door shut behind her. She inhaled hard, trying not to cry. Then, she pulled herself together. She had a night of fun ahead of her.

* * *

 **Do you all like this VERY consistent update schedule? I know I do...I know it's only been like...three weeks...but this is a win for me so far :)**

 **In terms of notes, we have a lot, and some big exciting ones!**  
 ***First off, I have been nominated by the Bughead fanfiction awards on tumblr for best 'other couples' author as well as Sci-Fi/Fantasy one-shot for the first chapter of Hic Sunt Dracones (the Bughead Sex pollen one) which is of course connected to this universe. Being nominated is just an honor in itself, but I would be totally in your guy's debt if you considered going over and voting for me :)**

 ***For those of you who like Swetty, I'll be posting a very smutty one-shot that one of my reviewers requested on the story 'Karios' in the next few days!**

 ***I've been watching a lot of True Blood recently, and I got to the part where the actor that plays Penny Peabody showed up, and she's a biker-gang werewolf in it. I had this split second thought 'huh, weird, she basically is playing the same thing on Riverdale', before I remembered that the werewolf thing is just me. Maybe it's good I think this world is so second nature to me, but it's just so WEIRD seeing her in that role...ya feel?**

 ***In actual story notes, I don't believe for a second that FP was dumb enough to have gotten caught by Fred Andrews, so this is my reasoning behind it**

 ***Clarke's little trick with her HS workers was something I actually did. It's no joke; not only should you just be friends with usually ignored workers like office ladies, janitors, IT people and etc because it's nice to be a good person, but sometimes it also comes in handy**

 ***I always planned to raise Jason, long before all that Farmie crap this new season. I had picked out this plot point WAY back in September. Just want to make this clear...**

 ***The Dollar store knock-off Jughead comment actually came from an interview with Jordan Connor, who commented that the casting call sheet for Sweet Pea was described as a 'knock-off Jughead', so for those that found similiarities between them, that's probably why hehe**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	23. Bela Lugosi's Dead

**Thank you to my one loyal reviewer for this chapter, Boris Yeltsin!**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is** ' **Bela Lugosi's Dead' by Bauhaus! It's a fantastic song. I've been saving it specifically for this chapter ;)**

* * *

"You hanging in there, Polls?"

 _Oh, well, you know. As well as expected._

"I was invited out tonight...I can cancel if you need me."

 _No! Oh, please don't let me keep you away. I'll be fine. I've been fine for months without you, I can do a night._

"Yeah, but you shouldn't." Betty twirled the necklace, sighing.

 _If I need you, I can reach you._

"I guess, but-,"

 _You need to de-stress. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_

"Maybe less than you'd do," Betty's lips quirked up, "Since, you know, you're pregnant."

She could feel Polly's laughter on the other end. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt so connected to Polly. They'd always been loving, but this was different. Maybe it was the magic, or maybe they just understood each other better. Whatever the case, Betty had to be grateful. She felt like she needed her sister more than ever lately, and vice versa.

Betty had mixed feelings about being invited out. On one hand, she did want to attend. She wanted to have a carefree night. On the other hand, she wasn't so naive.

The meeting in Betty's portal had ended earlier this afternoon. While Sweet Pea was down for the count, Betty-with Cheryl's help- had rewired Toni's memories so when she was changed, FP would be none the wiser. Betty knew that Sweet Pea could more or less hide his memories, or think of anything but those. Unless FP had a reason to snoop, he'd be okay.

They wouldn't give FP a reason.

It was decided no parental involvement from here on out. Go on as normal high schoolers, while simultaneously attempting to bring a boy back from (or was it to?) the dead.

Halloween, excuse her- Samhain- was the optimal choice, however too far away. The only person who could tell them what happened the weeks leading up to Jason's death was Jason himself. Plus, the longer they waited, the harder it would become to revive him.

The date was set for the Fall Equinox, September 22nd...just over two days away. Sweet Pea, when he woke, was confident he could get it all together in time, as was Cheryl. They'd bring the most trusted wolves, and Betty, and give it the old college try.

Cheryl then helped reroute Sweet Pea's memories, since that was one of her family's specialties. Sweet Pea offered helpful loopholes exactly how to navigate around an Alpha command. They associated everything with Jason to a different name, Bill, as they'd call him until the ceremony. And, once he was a vampire, he wasn't really going to be 'dead-dead' anymore, so Sweet Pea wouldn't really be looking into his 'death'. It was all very underhand.

Betty was torn on that too. On one hand, this seemed like a bad idea. All of it. On the other...Polly could get Jason back. Cheryl would get her brother. Betty would have a confidant who was another witch magic user. She wouldn't feel so alone. She wasn't sure she and Cheryl would ever be friends, but they weren't enemies anymore. That was clear.

But, most importantly, they'd finally get some goddamn answers.

This superseded every worry.

"Are you ready to party?" Sweet Pea asked, crawling from the portrait, "V's here."

"You smell her or something?" Betty asked, since she herself didn't know this. Sweet Pea barked with laughter.

"Erm, texting?"

Sometimes, in the rush of all this magic, Betty forgot about simple human things. Like a phone. Duh.

He'd opted to just stay put and revive himself with magic. Kevin was hanging around too, but in Betty's bedroom. Betty had claimed a midterm study date with him.

"I don't know-,"

"Betty wants to chicken out," Kevin said.

"Nope!" Sweet Pea refused, "Even if this was just good old fun, we have a mission. We need to get some very necessary supplies. I've been flipping through your grimoire and I think I have it down pat. We'll see what Cheryl thinks, but, I'm confident."

"What sorts of supplies?" Betty frowned, "And where are we going to get them?"

"I know a guy. Don't worry bout that." He was throwing the latch on the window, using words that always made Betty worry, "Time for you two to go to Kevin's house to finish this project, eh?" He winked.

Betty wasn't sure if her mother bought her excuse, but she didn't pester too much. She skillfully caught her mother with her glass of Merlot as she headed to edit tomorrow's newspaper. Her mother really didn't like to be bothered during that time, so she just gave an abridged version of her 'be safe, come home at a reasonable time, don't be stupid' lecture.

Josie had her car, and Joaquin was already squished in the back. Veronica had shotgun.

"Found your beau wandering around, missing you," Veronica teased Kevin, "We all good?"

"To New York!" Sweet Pea said in a deep voice, "Onward!"

XXxxXX

Betty decided that she actually enjoyed road trips. She only had one other experience, when she went to her grandmother's, but she decided that there was something inherently fun about gathering into a car with a group of friends and just straight up driving.

Josie's car was a handed-down soccer van, usually employed to cart around all the equipment for the Pussycats. She'd shoved a whole box of assorted wires and extension cords into the back hatch, having taken most of her equipment out of the car, but discarded and scribbled on sheet music cluttered the bottom of the ground like leaves. Betty had tried not to muddy them up, until Josie insisted they were old and she should probably get around to throwing those out anyway. There was also some seaweed sometimes dried on the seats, and a musky aroma of the river, which just made Betty raise a quiet eyebrow to Sweet Pea and then to the back of Josie's head.

Sweet Pea had just nodded, which hadn't quite answered her question. Then, seeing her confusion, he'd texted her 'creepy opera mermaid', which she assumed was his not-so academic definition of sirens.

Josie and Veronica were in the driver's and shotgun respectively. Kevin and Joaquin were in the very back row, Joaquin's arm swung around Kevin's shoulders. Betty knew they had very small amounts of time together, and just seemed pleased to be around each other. This left Betty and Sweet Pea in the middle bucket seats.

Veronica spent the first half-an-hour of the journey bitching about her mom. Since she was the one that was footing the bill for this whole little adventure, no one complained. Well, Kevin and Joaquin were in their own world, Josie was focused on the road and just gave little 'uh-huhs' of agreement every so often, Sweet Pea couldn't care less, so really, it was Betty leaning forward to listen to Veronica.

"I'm so glad you came, girl," Veronica said, clasping her fingers tightly with her own, "We've both been so busy recently."

Betty squeezed back, "I am too."

"What did Cheryl want to talk about today?"

"Something about wanting to help Polly." Betty shrugged.

"Did you actually believe her?" Veronica's face pulled into a frown.

"I don't want to. Still, we'll see."

"Hmm. You went home sick and you still didn't manage to change outfits, by the way," Veronica teased, "We'll have to change that."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Betty argued.

"We're going clubbing. You're wearing vans, old jeans, and a sweater." Veronica said it like it was obvious.

"You look like you're going to church," Kevin threw out, backing Veronica up.

"I wouldn't go to church in jeans!" Betty argued, slightly horrified. Or, rather, think of the hellfire her mother would rain upon her if she tried to wear this outfit to the local parish.

"Luckily," Veronica grinned, "We're the same size and somehow I had the thought that you might dress like this. So, I have some spare outfits in the back."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes." Veronica said firmly.

The majority of the car-ride, apart from Veronica making a point to talk to everyone in the car, was Josie playing music and then being half-offended when people didn't recognize her favorite jazz or hip-hop tunes, and then being able to rattle off the history of said music with a reverence that Betty had to perhaps her Nancy Drew novels.

Then, about forty-five minutes away from New York City, Josie was horrified and demanded to know what everyone listened to, if they weren't listening to her type of 'good' music, which started a pass-around of the iPhone jack where everyone tried to argue why their 'sub-par' music (according to Josie) was worth her consideration.

"You're sorta a music snob," Sweet Pea observed, which Betty thought for sure would get a furious look in the rearview. Instead, she just laughed.

"Music is my life. I sort of should be!"

Veronica liked pop-songs, but it was mostly pop songs in which she'd either had a part in somehow (from being in a music video to being 'the muse' of a certain love song, and Betty for sure believed she was telling the truth about 3/4ths of that) or if the artist was 'a dear friend'. Basically, as Sweet Pea summarized, name-drop songs.

"Oh, please," Veronica had snipped back at him, "I bet most of your favorite songs hold fond memories to them. So what if my memories are just about the people who made them and not having my first messy make-out with it playing in the background?"

"You know it's ridiculous, Lodge," Sweet Pea stood his ground.

Kevin listened to normal pop, as Betty knew, and mostly mid-2000s tunes that Betty hadn't heard since middle school. Joaquin, surprisingly, was a fan of classical.

"It calms me down", he'd said simply. Betty couldn't argue with that; anything to calm a werewolf down was fantastic in her book.

Sweet Pea was the second most religious about music, and listened to a wide variety of everything . Since everyone only got about three songs with the jack before passing it, Betty had a theory that he was trying to be as weird as possible with his tunes. It went from a straight-up redneck Country song, to a sci-fi new age European electronic instrumental, to finishing with a emo/metal hadbanger. His music choices left everyone vaguely uncomfortable and on-edge. Betty was sure if he had another song, he'd play a Christmas song in September or a song made for toddlers, just to really throw the group off.

By the time Betty got the jack, she just played her three top songs, which fell somewhere within the 'folk/singer and songwriter' if she really had to make a judgement of it.

Around the time her second song was ending, they were well into New York City.

Betty had only been here once before, for a third-grade field trip, and she found her eyes glued to the window, taking in the sights and very loud noises of New York. Veronica played tour guide, pointing out some of her favorite haunts from her old life here, as well as funny stories. Josie, who had been here a handful of times for her music, had a few stories of her own.

To her great surprise, Sweet Pea seemed familiar, but Betty couldn't imagine when or why he would have been here before. He could have run, since she knew Sweet Pea could cover great distances as a wolf, but a gigantic werewolf running through the streets of New York was sure to cause a few heads to turn. Or, on the other hand, perhaps not.

Veronica directed them to a parking garage. When Josie went to print a ticket, Veronica waved a hand. She instructed Josie to pull up near the stand where the meter worker was taking cash, and waved him over.

She only had to hand him her ID to have him fumbling over 'Hello, Ms. Lodge' and other greetings with half-bows, before letting them in, free of charge.

"It helps to be a Lodge," Veronica said with a pleased shrug, but her eyes were gleaming like Betty hadn't yet seen from her. It was a sense of power that she probably rarely got in Riverdale.

"Your family just owns the whole city, doesn't it," Joaquin asked as they piled out.

"Not the whole city," Veronica replied innocently as she popped the hatch, digging out a suitcase of clothes that were covered in glitter or sequins, "Maybe just half."

She then banished Josie, Joaquin, and Sweet Pea away while she and Kevin chatted amongst themselves for the best outfit for Betty.

"Don't I get a say?" Betty asked, trying to peer over their hunched shoulders.

"No," Kevin replied without even looking back.

"How do you feel about five inch heels?" Veronica asked casually, as though asking Betty her preference on color.

"Uh...I...no?" Betty struggled, trying to imagine how terrifying that high of heels would be.

"Oh, right," Veronica said, as though her answer revealed more than Betty thought it did, "Three inches, max." She told Kevin, who promptly was able to discard what seemed like half of the shoes in the back.

In the end, they held up a pair of black jeans that seemed so tight that it might be better to paint them on then try to wriggle into it that had more zippers than a backpack, a velvet-looking white cropped tank, and an obnoxiously shiny golden moto jacket, of course along with a pair of gold platform heels, gold earrings, and black bangle bracelets that Betty just knew would make a ton of noise every step she took.

It was an outfit that, yes, looked good but would never be an outfit Betty would have picked out for herself. Veronica must have seen her face, because she pouted.

"We even went more conservative than what I could have picked," Veronica said, "Nay, what would have gone with the thematic grouping!"

Glancing at the group, Betty realized that yes, this outfit was fairly covering and somehow still different from everyone else's vibe. The boys weren't too outrageous (although, somehow, Kevin had donned a jacket that made him look like he was straight out of an 80s music video) but Josie and Veronica were wearing slinky small sparkly dresses and heels that were verging on stilts.

"Fine," Betty huffed, hauling herself into the back of Josie's car to change. Veronica followed in to put on her makeup. Her high pony could apparently stay, since it was verging on chic, which was one small miracle. Veronica was able to competently and effectively do more or less a full face of Betty's makeup in ten minutes, while Betty was squirming about to get dressed. That, in itself, was talent.

Once outside, Sweet Pea was on his phone. He glanced up on instinct at the movement, and was momentarily paused. His eyebrows creased looking at her.

"Is it fine?" Betty asked, tugging on her tank-top.

"Yeah, sure," Sweet Pea said after a long second, waving a hand and looking back at his phone. Betty was about to feel really stupid about the whole look, until she saw a red flush creep up his neck. She pressed her lips together, unsure if she was stifling a frown or a smile, but either way pushed it to a thought for another time. She slinked up by Sweets, waiting for the next step in the grand plan.

Betty had tried to text Sweet Pea on the drive down why it was so necessary to come, and what 'supplies' they were going to get, but he'd just shook his head back at her, mouthing 'later'. Which either meant he didn't want to tell her then, in the car, or it would take too long to type.

"So, I get it's your night V, but I just have to stop at a different club, just super quick. Depending on where you were going to take us, you can either just chill outside or go, and Betty and I will meet you there."

"Why is Betty going with you?" Veronica crossed her arms.

"Uhm," Sweet Pea, for all his skill at lying, clearly hadn't thought of an excuse to this. At least, no valid reason to why Betty would want to come to a club with him, one out of the way. Or, a human excuse, because Betty would have just straight up told the group, had Veronica been 'in' on things.

"Well, where are we going tonight?" Kevin cut in, distracting Veronica.

"Oh, my favorite club! It used to be my usual hang-out when I lived here. It's...lemme type in the address, and then we can see how far away they are." Veronica said, but her eyes were still narrowed with suspicion when she looked at Betty and Sweet Pea. She typed hers into Sweet Pea's phone, and handed it back to Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea took it, looked at it, and frowned.

"I think your address got deleted, somehow," He said, handing it back to her.

"No, this is the club."

"Wait, wait...how do you know _The Lugosi_?" Sweet Pea asked, startling. Betty covered her lips with her hand, tilting her head, and she gave a small frown of thought. That name tickled something in the back of her mind.

Veronica gave a coy grin, and a girlish giggle, "I just might happen to know the owner, personally," She breathed, a small flush to her cheeks with a sexy wink, "He'll be sure to take care of all of us tonight."

Sweet Pea crossed his arms, "You know Nick St. Clair?"

Veronica's expression slipped off her face, her jaw hanging, "How do you know Nicky?" She demanded back.

"He's...procured the odd thing for me, here and there," Sweet Pea said uneasily, "I wouldn't say we're friends, but we have a good thing going. I pay him, he gives me hard to get things. Or, vice versa."

Veronica snorted, but she had this moon-eyed expression on her face, "That sounds like Nick."

"So," Joaquin said, stepping in between them, palms pressed together, "Can we assume that the club you wanted to go to and the club you need to go to is the same place?" He asked, pivoting between Veronica and Sweet Pea.

"Yes, that's the bottom line," Veronica said.

"Great!" Kevin clapped his hands, "Why are we standing around, then?"

"Good question," Veronica agreed, "We have the night waiting for us."

XXxxXX

"You didn't take the job," Jughead said to his father in an even tone of voice, when he saw his dad pass by Sweet Pea's trailer. Where Sweet Pea was, Jughead didn't know. He'd come here to just deflate for a little bit, after learning from Mr. Andrews that his father had declined. He hadn't expected for his dad to walk by, but Jughead couldn't help stopping him. He closed the door to Sweet Pea's trailer behind him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"You heard," His father said carefully, eyes narrowing in on Jughead.

"Yeah, of course I did. I live with Archie now. Temporarily." Jughead snapped, "Goddammit, dad, why? I...I'm trying to do a good thing for you!"

"Hey, I get that," FP said, grabbing Jughead's head in a motion he hadn't done since Jughead was little, "And I appreciate it, but it wasn't in the cards."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't...I'm…" FP rarely seemed so lost for words.

"Can't tell me?" Jughead asked, feeling like this was a theme he'd noticed the older he got.

"It's for our safety."

"Our safety?" Jughead repeated, "Dad, you can't be serious. I mean, this is Mr. Andrews. What is he really going to do?"

"For his safety too!" FP said.

"Against who? The Serpents? You tell them not to, they don't, dad! I've noticed how they all...parade around after you." Jughead whipped his hand away sourly.

"No, against people who could really fuck shit up, son," FP said.

"You mean you?" Jughead asked dully, "Because you seem pretty good at doing that without any outside help."

Then, before his dad could reply, Jughead stormed back inside. He watched as his dad was about ready to come inside, but someone called his name across the group. He peered through the blinds as his dad went and got something from his house in an angry huff, before returning back out as the two vanished into the forest.

Just as Jughead was turning back to angrily click through Netflix, the sound of a creaking door paused him. He turned back to see the front door to his dad's trailer eek open.

His dad had forgotten to lock it.

XXxxXX

As they were walking across the city, Betty recalled where she knew the name from.

Bela Lugosi, the name of the actor of Dracula. One run through Sweet Pea's familiarity and the fact that the Lodge's were vampires told Betty what sort of creature she was probably about to meet. She'd met Hermione, but she often forgot that she was a vampire. It sort of thrilled her to meet a real-real one. Possibly one that was hundreds of years old!

To cement this, Sweet Pea grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her to hang back, just out of earshot.

"It's a creature club."

"What?"

"A place made for us mythos," Sweet Pea murmured, low in her ear, "Where we can, you know, be ourselves without fear of scaring humans."

"Well, how does Veronica not know, if she's been here before?" Betty asked.

Sweet Pea was frowning, "I don't know. What I do know is that I don't like or trust Nick, but I know he gets the job done. He was changed at least 200 years ago, and he makes my skin crawl. Be on your guard with him, mhh?"

"I don't really plan on leaving your side," Betty admitted.

"Probably best. We need some hard to get items for the revival. The stuff to bring a person back from the dead aren't easy things to get your hands on, for good reason. If the Lodge's own half of New York, the St. Clair's own the other half, easily. Anyway, let me do the talking, mostly. I've been dealing with Nick since I was twelve."

"Any other helpful hints?" Betty asked dryly.

"Yeah, try to have fun. You are a mythos now," Sweet Pea's grin was wide, "You'll find a whole host of witches around tonight. I've made the occasional friend here, you might want to do the same. Network."

The line was wrapped half-way around the building when they arrived, but Veronica just walked right to the front.

"Diego, it's been far too long," She said, throwing her arms around a bouncer who looked like the type to hate hugs. He, surprisingly, broke into a grin.

"Miss Lodge, I'll alert the Master you have arrived."

"The master," Kevin mumbled, "Kinky."

Within a minute, a kid was arriving out into the open air, wearing a suit that Betty was sure cost millions. His watch alone was more than Sweet Pea might ever make in his life, and frankly more than her own house might be worth.

"Ah, Vicky, I've been eagerly waiting, darlin'," He purred, bringing her in for a kiss. Veronica grabbed his neck, pulling him into a not very PG kiss, something that caused Betty to avert her eyes. They made a big motion about their passion, up until Nick noticed Sweet Pea standing slightly protectively in front of Betty, arms crossed, looking uninterested in the show. Nick stepped toward Sweet Pea, which just made Sweet Pea stand more in front of Betty's view, seemingly on instinct.

"And...Sweet Pea. Small world, I suppose. I forgot the name of the little nowhere town you came from," Nick said, his gaze meeting Sweet Pea's.

"How weird, right?" Veronica asked.

"The weirdest," Sweet Pea agreed with no emotion whatsoever.

Nick just gave a flat look, but then his face twisted into a smile, "Well, come in, then. Let's go and chat, hmm?"

Once inside, he gave each of them a stamp which would get them free drinks at the bar, on him, of course. He seemed to do a strange double-take over Kevin, but Sweet Pea told him 'he's good' and that was that.

"I'll find you in a minute," Veronica assured Josie. The siren nodded as she took Joaquin and Kevin's hands to delve into the crowd.

Betty was feeling a little overwhelmed. She could feel magic everywhere. It was suffocating. It was so much everywhere, from every direction.

"Isn't your friend going to join them?" Nick asked, looking at Betty with a curious expression.

"She's with me," Sweet Pea said, throwing a very friendly arm around her.

"I can also talk, It's Betty." Betty jutted her chin out. This dude may be 200 some odd years old, but he looked and acted like an arrogant teen. Betty knew well enough how to respond to those types.

"Veronica, you just make the most hilarious of friends!" Nick exclaimed. Still, he took her to the back area, where there were some large sofas. Sweet Pea had Betty sit close enough so that their legs were pressing together, and one look at Nick's face made Betty get it. If she was 'with' Sweet Pea romantically, it would stop any unwanted advances towards her. Ah, yes. Smart.

Betty looked back to see Veronica practically lounging across Nick's lap, who was nuzzling her neck, inhaling. Then, he turned to cast his gaze upon Sweet Pea. His fingers tapped on the couch arm, as he left them in silence, lording his power over them.

"I have to ask. I see a siren, two werewolves, a witch, but that gay human? I get he's obviously dating the other one, but…"

Betty's and Sweet Pea's eyes widened for him to be talking so casually in front of Veronica.

"She doesn't...she's…" Betty started to explain. Nick laughed.

"Of course Veronica doesn't know," He said, petting her hair, "But I've compelled her to never remember anything that happens in this club reguarding anything supernatural, unless, of course, it's that the sex was too good to be human," His grin sent a shiver up Betty's spine, "She won't recall anything said right now. She'll go home remembering the best wine and cocktails, me, and just a good time. No harm to her, of course. Veronica and I...we always come back to each other, you know? Everyone knows who she is, and if they want to keep their lives and the lives of everyone the love, no one would dare do anything to her."

Betty didn't like this. This sounded not really like love, but a twisted Christian Gray-esque obsession. Sweet Pea held her shoulders, keeping her from doing something stupid. Well, he should have duct taped her mouth, because that was her best weapon.

"She's not even reacting to all of this!" Betty blurted, "Or did you-,"

"Compel her to not be afraid or even register what we're saying? Witch, I've been doing this since before your great-great-great grandmother was born," He laughed darkly. He looked like a kid, but he was around so long ago that it made her head spin, "There is no slip-ups to be found anywhere here."

Betty felt sickened by all of this, but Veronica seemed so gleefully happy around Nick.

"No, I didn't compel her to like me," Nick scoffed, seeing her expression, "I do have some standards. We just get each other. We've had fights before, trust me, some of them here. It's been months, of course we're happy to see each other."

"So you're...what? Her boyfriend?" Sweet Pea gave a snort of disbelief.

"Why put a label on it?" Nick tilted his head, "I see other people, so does she. I'm not the jealous type. But as I said, we just belong to each other. At the end of the day, when she's changed, we'll be unstoppable. That's just what this endgame is."

Sweet Pea made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Hun, why don't you go wait in my back office, mhh?" Nick said, kissing her forehead.

"Of course. I'll be out with you all soon, okay," Veronica said, winking to Betty. Before she left, Nick pulled her back, grabbing her wrist. He grinned, and his fangs snapped down.

"I just can't wait, babe," He said apologetically, biting her wrist and sucking. Betty squeaked, covering her mouth. Veronica didn't even seemed phased by it, just laughed like it tickled.

"Nicky!"

"I know, I know," he said, licking his lips, "But you're just too delectable, Lodge."

Once Veronica had vanished near the back, Nick sat, still licking his fangs free of blood.

"Human blood is our food, obviously, but drinking her's? It's like tasting ambrosia." Nick explained.

"Riiiggght Edward Cullen," Sweet Pea said with narrowed eyes, unfurling a list, "Here's what we need. You got it on you, or will you have to ship it?"

Nick just looked at the list.

"My, my, what sort of naughty things are you up to, Karan?"

"Better not to know." Sweet Pea tapped something on the list, "And none of that diluted shit. We need completely pure blood."

"If you need my blood right from the source, I should know what you're getting into. Or, rather, who?" Nick was rifling through a set of drawers, taking out little boxes or pouches.

"A kid. Does it matter?"

"My blood doesn't turn just anyone, Sweet Pea," Nick said sharply, "The St. Clair bloodline is a pedigree."

"Fine," Sweet Pea bit out, "You know the Blossoms?"

For some weird reason, Nick looked at Betty, then to Sweet Pea. It was for sure a very obvious pause on her.

"Turning a witch? How unexpected."

"The male twin." Sweet Pea said, and Nick looked less interested.

"I suppose if you're paying, all the same…" Nick shrugged, collecting the items together and setting them in front of Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea began combing through them for quality control check. Nick wrote a price on a sheet of paper and slid it over to Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea nearly choked, "You're fucking shitting me, man? I've been one of your best customers and sellers! This is scalping."

"Hey, I'm not just getting you Tears of Orphans or some shit, this is grade-A supplies, which you want if you're reviving someone. I'm sure a trade could be made…" He looked at Betty with a wicked grin.

Sweet Pea went rigid.

"No," his voice was rough in a way that caused Betty to shiver, "I'll pay it. Just...don't even look at her, got it?"

"He's a little touchy, hm?" Nick laughed, still looking at Betty, "But, you're right, you have been very useful. Two vials of her blood and I'll cut that in half."

"No-,"

"Well, wait," Betty broke in, "Is witch blood hard to get or something?"

"Run-of-the-mill witches? Hardly. Dime a dozen. But someone like you? That's like liquid gold in your veins."

"I'm not great with knives…" Betty said slowly.

"You think I'm a heathen or something? God," Nick looked upset. He pulled out two syringes, "All very clinical, clean. Safe. Infected blood is no good to me."

Betty shot Sweet Pea a look, and he didn't like it, but she allowed Nick to take the two vials. She squirmed a little, but it felt just like getting a shot. Or, she'd given blood for Red Cross, and this was less than that. So, it wasn't really so bad, plus it seemed to really be helping out Sweet Pea, but she did feel a tinge bit dizzy afterwards.

When he was done, he bit his own wrist and offered it to Betty. She looked at it dubiously, just blinking at the red blood that dripped from his vein, uncomprehending.

"How new is she?" Nick asked, amusement seeping into his voice.

"Less than a month," Sweet Pea replied, "And you're the first vamp she's interacted with knowingly. Besides Momma Lodge."

Nick nodded, looking back to Betty.

"My blood heals creatures. Even werewolves, but it's unlikely we'd ever willingly offer and arm up. We're a little bit of life-long rivals," He said, but seemed to be half-joking.

"There are some...side effects," Sweet Pea coughed, looking uneasy.

"What kind?" Betty asked sharply, crossing her arms.

"Nothing too bad, darlin'," Nicky said smoothly in that cool-as-water voice of his, "Thought what I think your little furry beau is referring to is that sometimes, you end up having some tantalizing dreams about the vamp whose blood you just drank. Not everyone has 'em, and it's only really if you have a lot. You'd just need a drop or two to heal." As he spoke, he pressed a finger to his still open-wound, almost pressing it to her lips. Betty jerked back.

"Sex dreams," She repeated. She looked at Sweets.

"It's up to you. He's right. It's not confirmed you will," Sweet Pea gave her a nod that it was okay, or at least her choice and she pressed her lips to his wrist uneasily. She knew if she felt this crappy the whole night, Nick may offer her a bed or something somewhere. Betty would rather take the slim chance.

It didn't taste like blood, or not how she'd thought. It wasn't overwhelmingly copper-tinged, like when she bit her lip too hard. Instead, it was almost sweet. The copper taste was there, but hidden under layers of something she couldn't place. Immediately, the wound on her arm healed up and her head cleared.

When she was done, Nick rubbed her arm a little bit too comfortingly.

"Well, if you ever need any other business, now that you have that sort of witch in your back pocket, the doors will open up for you, Karan," He told Sweet Pea.

"Yeah, sure," Sweet Pea answered sourly, clearly uncomfortable with this whole situation. He tucked the parcel into his jacket, into various little pockets. At Betty's curious look, he shrugged, "Safest place for all these things is on me."

"Hey," Nick said, catching them as they started to join the group back downstairs, "You might still feel unbalanced, a little off. It's like that the first time you have vampire blood. It's almost like...a drug, some may say. Get some food at the bar, it will make you feel better. Don't have drinks right away. You like risotto? Our chef makes incredible risotto."

Betty blinked, surprised.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks," She said, her fingers running over where he'd taken blood from, though there was no sign now of what had transpired.

"I might be a vampire," Nick said in a very serious tone, halfway into the room Veronica had vanished into, "But I'm not a monster."

* * *

 **First off, and very importantly, I have been nominated in two different categories at the 'Bughead Fanfiction Awards' on Tumblr! For the best sci-fi/fantasy one-shot for my first chapter of 'Hic Sunt Dracones' (The sex pollen one) and for 'Best Other Couples Author'. You can still vote tonight on the tumblr page, so if you like my writing, it would truly mean the world to me if you would consider casting me a vote!**

 **I have also posted my Sweet Pea x Betty Cooper 'short' for Cherlynne. It ended up being not so short...it's under Karios on Wattpad or Archive of Our Own, or just posted as a one-shot on my tumblr 'youngbloodlex22'!**

 **As for notes from the chapter...**  
 ***Glad to finally get some clearness of the dates of this story. While writing this, season 1, it's crazy to realize basically all of it takes place in about six weeks. Yikes!**  
 ***To call Jason 'Vampire Bill' (if you watch True Blood) was not my original intention, but now it works**  
 ***Nick is also just too good of a villain not to introduce earlier. Ahaha, we hate to love him. And yeah, he's a monster, don't let him fool you for a second**

 **Lastly, I only got one review on this last chapter : ( If you are enjoying this, please consider dropping a review to show your appreciation!**


	24. Freaks

**Sorry for the long haitus! I'm back now!**

 **This chapter might answer some questions, but will probably give you some more to mull over hehe**

 **Thanks for those who review: Boris Yeltsin, ButtonMashr, weircdream, Luvs2Read, Liliana-Lissa HathawayDavid97, and Guest**

 **Luvs2Read: Nick won't pull the wool over your eyes, will he?**

 **Guest: Sorry for taking so long! Exciting things are coming up!**

* * *

 _We have a flair for the shade and the inbetween_  
 _We like to run with the wolves from the darker scene_  
 _When we turn the safety off, the shots are automatic_  
 _All our friends tell their friends we're so dramatic_

 _We'll have you wrapped around our trigger finger_  
 _Queen bee yellow, you're the skin for our stinger_  
 _We'll make you swoon, make it hurt just a little_  
 _We're the boys and the girls and the freaks in the middle_

 _-Freaks, Hawk in Paris_

* * *

Down in the club, Betty beelined for the bar's counter. She chose a barstool far away from the generally gregarious club-goers, near the back where the neon didn't hurt her eyes so bad. Sweet Pea patted her shoulder.

"You going to be cool for now? I see a vampire over there I haven't seen since I was 12. Hasn't aged a day, of course. I think he might be from the 1950's...anyway, do you mind?"

Betty wordlessly shook her head, blinking as she attempted to hear Sweet Pea over the din of the heavy music and chatty people.

"I'll be back. Eat, stay there," Sweet Pea instructed, "Or, don't. I guess if you found the others, that would be fine too. Just...erm, whatever," He shrugged, nodding to her once more before vanishing between the sweaty bodies.

Betty called over the bartender, leaning over the bar's edge to talk to him without screaming. He was probably in college, with a lot of tattoos that Betty swore were moving. He had a necklace on with a runic symbol, but Betty didn't think too much about it.

"Hi, yeah, can I get some food? Erm, Nick St. Clair said you make a really good risotto?" She tilted her head, feeling strange and out of place, "I'm a friend of Veronica's…" She added when the bartender just looked at her.

"You don't seem the type, no offence." He said, snorting.

"I've been told." Betty replied coolly, She felt like she should be offended on Veronica's half.

The bartender just shrugged.

"To drink?"

"Uhm, just a Pepsi." Betty played nervously with her hair.

The bartender vanished for a little bit. In the meantime, Betty ran her fingers over her necklace, wishing Polly had needed her, so she could have gotten out of this. She looked around the room, but even when the haze cleared, she couldn't see any of her friends. It made her feel uneasy. She wasn't used to this sort of 'fun'. She didn't know how to dance very well despite being on the cheer team and the music playing really just hurt her head.

She didn't even realize how much time had elapsed with her staring out into the surge of dancing bodies until a plate was put in front of her, along with a tall glass of soda.

The bartender leaned in again.

"What type are you?" He asked.

"What?" Betty wasn't even sure what he was asking.

"Creature." He said.

"Witch...why?" Betty asked with a hint of suspicion.

"I'm making you a drink. Different herbs do different things for different creatures. Don't want to accidentally kill you, of course," The bartender replied, "You look miserable sitting there." He added.

Betty floundered, "You can't possibly think I'm 21."

"Oh, obviously not," He seemed nonplussed to be serving to underage teenager, "But you know Nick, and Nick would kill me if he saw you sulking here, having no fun. Literally."

"I don't need any of that," Betty frowned. Then again, she didn't want some poor soul to be killed because of her. She had no doubt he actually would kill. Humans to someone like him? Someone upwards of 200 years? She was sure they were all so...insignificant to him. What was one bartender to another? The fact that Sweet Pea held careful business with him, made himself useful more like, suddenly made sense.

"Goody two-shoes, eh?" He snorted, but continued mixing, his hand making the motions to stir a spoon without ever touching it, "Look, I promise you this will be the best thing you ever try. It has Mugwort."

He said it like she was supposed to know what that meant.

He saw her face and stopped his motions, "Are you sure you're a witch?"

"I've only had my powers...or know anything about this…for a month." Betty tasted her risotto. She didn't want to go as far as moan about how good it was, because Nick sorta rubbed her the wrong way, but it was really good.

"A month?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I was put on suppressants. Didn't know. I stopped using them this summer and…well...bam." She said by way of explanation, "What does Mugwort do?"

"Try it yourself," He asked with a hint of mirth, sliding something fruity toward her, "It also has Vodka in it, but I'm sure you know that."

Betty rolled her eyes, but realized the bartender wasn't going to leave until she tried it. She pressed her lips around the straw cautiously, taking a small sip.

Pure euphoria immediately floated over her, like she'd been dipped in pure sunlight. She gave the smirking barkeep an incredulous look, before taking a larger sip.

"Woah," She murmured, "So, different herbs...it's like drugs for different magics?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. Modern day potion making," The bartender said proudly, "It's one of the more fun jobs a guy like me can do, if you have a predilection for it."

"A guy like…" Betty frowned, but then watched as a vampire came up and ordered a drink. He paused to make it, and she saw him wave his hands over a drink, causing it to turn colors, before he handed it back to the female vampire, "You're a witch?" She demanded.

"Warlock. Do I look like a woman to you?" He frowned.

"But...I don't...it's...I was told only females were wizards." Betty finally said, feeling stupid and wishing Sweet Pea was here to explain it.

The bartender, and she finally caught sight of his name-tag (Tristain) gave her a funny look.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Betty Cooper." Betty replied, not understanding. This didn't seem to make things clearer, because Tristian still looked confused.

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't." Betty paused a beat, "Riverdale."

Something passed over his face. Betty had been under the impression that the only people who knew where her small town was weirdos or former members. But, even if he didn't say it, Tristain knew. She thinks she would have remembered him around. Maybe an aunt or cousin lived there?

"You take your mom's last name or something?"

"Erm, no. My dad's name is Cooper." Betty said, "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I just. Hmm…"

That didn't seem to answer her question at all, but his hadn't been answered either, as far as she saw.

He seemed to shrug off whatever his thought was. Before Betty could ask something else, Sweet Pea plopped down.

"Well, that was a time and a half." He said, running his fingers through his hair, "Ohh, what's that?"

"Can you even drink this?" Betty held her drink away from him, above her head, "It has Mugwort in it. Does that…"

"As long as it's not pure silver or wolfsbane, I'm good," He said, plucking it from her, "Mugwort doesn't have an effect on wolves. It's just booze to me." He said, sipping it, "Damn, that's so watered down. I'd need at least another shot for that to be enjoyable."

Betty snatched it back, feeling sort of protective about her drink and how fuzzy it was making her feel, and began eating with ernest. Sweet Pea ordered some 'wolf drink', but Betty was too busy scarfing down her food to watch it being made. She hoped she remembered to ask him later.

All too soon she was finished. As she considered ordering another item, like fries, she saw Veronica exit, giggling. Nick saw the pair over at the bar, nodding to Tristain.

"Good?" He asked, motioning to the empty plate in front of Betty.

"Enough," Betty said. Nick seemed to enjoy her barbed reply. Something told Betty he liked them to fight a little.

He jumped the bar, tapping Tristain on the shoulder, motioning something. Betty leaned forward, wishing she had magic hearing like Sweet Pea.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned to see a boy, maybe a senior, standing behind her.

"Can I just say you're so gorgeous? Want to join me?" he asked.

Before Betty could kindly decline, Sweet Pea growled.

"Paws off, bud." He snapped, putting a hand on her knee, "She's taken."

The boy looked between them dubiously. However, he held up a hand, turning away. Betty wasn't sure he had bought it.

Betty felt eyes on the back of her neck and turned to see Nick watching them closely. Wanting to prove that she was taken, as not to be hit on by a Vampire, and feeling much freer than ever before, she grabbed Sweet Pea's hand. She felt like she was gliding, half-way to drunk or high, she was sure. Nick wasn't so obviously convinced in this moment, Betty could see it in his eyes.

"Let's dance." Betty asked, tilting her head toward Nick. Sweet Pea frowned, but then must have heard Nick talking behind him. He nodded.

"Ok."

XXxxXX

Jughead pushed the door to his dad's trailer open. He paused for a few seconds waiting for...well, he couldn't be sure. A bobby trap. An alarm. A monster. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that his dad had been very specific about not letting him here in years.

He glanced around, seeing no one around, and slipped inside. He used the flashlight on his phone, shining it around the familiar yet unfamiliar space.

Not much had changed since he was a child. Most of the furniture was the same, as far as he could recall. He realized he didn't have the most solid memories, other than flashes of feeling when he looked at the lumpy couch or the breakfast bar.

It was clean.

This, in itself, was something Jughead was not expecting.

He knew that his idea of his alcoholic problematic father was slowly dissolving, but this general cleanliness of the trailer shocked him. It wasn't the house of someone who didn't have their life together. It wasn't nice things, sure, but it was the house of an actual functioning member of society. The carpet looked like it had been vacuumed within the last week, the countertops brushed down, and all the food in the fridge was fresh. Sure, there was a 12 pack of beer and a liquor cabinet, but that was the only alcohol Jughead found.

He meticulously went through the trailer but found...nothing.

Nothing out of place, nothing damning, nothing unexpected. Nothing to explain how his dad was so put together, so thriving, but wouldn't accept Jughead back into his life.

This just made Jughead look harder. He kept one eye out the window, poised for the moment that his father would return and he'd have to make a hasty exit, or come up with a damn good reason as to why he was here.

What he realized was this was hyper-cleaned, like his dad did have something to hide and was doing a very good job of doing so. Not just that he'd cleaned it normally, no, this was a complete overhaul of the trailer to make it supiciously spic and span.

If it had been just normal clean, Jughead would have left it be, and ruminate it during the night from the safety of Archie's house or Sweet Pea's. It was this realization that spurred him to do one more very careful once over.

In the trash can, buried beneath cotton-swabs, floss, and the general bathroom garbage, he found hair.

It wasn't human hair, at least, he was pretty sure. It was thick and wiry, like an animal's. But, it was the same color as his dad's head. This in itself caused him to pause, to run his fingers along the strands.

No, even if his dad hadn't showered in a month, for sure not human hair.

He wasn't sure what it was, frankly. A dog? He knew his dad had a gang pet, Hotdog, but that yappy little thing sure as hell didn't have fur like this.

He tucked the hair into a Kleenex and exited. He made it back to Sweet Pea's trailer just as his dad entered the clearing again.

He went into his room, setting the little bundle of hair on his desk. He sat, staring at it for eons. His palms over his lips, a deep-set scowl on his face, he stared, trying to make sense of it. He tried google, to little help. He compared pictures of human hair against dog's against wolves, but it all seemed so useless.

Finally, he pulled out his phone. He scrolled to a name on his contacts, but just hovered his finger over it for a beat, wondering if he was really this desperate.

From his window, he could see movement in his father's trailer.

Yes, he was that desperate.

The ling run, until the other person picked up.

Jughead gave a deep sigh, reminding himself that he was out of other options.

"Hey, Dilton? I have something here for you to look at...yeah, can I come to your place?"

XXxxXX

As Sweet Pea led them to the middle of the dance floor, Betty tried to keep a respectable distance between them. Her dance moves were pulled from old music videos and High School Musical, but she sure as hell wasn't going to do what everyone else was doing. Grinding and, erm, well she didn't want to think about _other_ things.

"We're going to have to do better than this," Sweet Pea said, tugging Betty up close to him, "No room for Jesus when Nick's watching," He whispered in a low, dulcet town, right against her ear.

"But-,"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything untoward," He swore, linking his fingers in hers, "Just for show."

"This is more than show," Betty murmured back, inches away from Sweet Pea's chest.

"Acting. Look at the other couples," He said, "This is a place of sin, Cooper. Really, I won't touch anything away from this area," He said, running his palms over a square inch of skin at the dip in her back, not on her ass at all, "Or here," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck, but never touching her chest.

"Fine," Betty agreed, nodding, "But I'm sure as not going to do...that," She said distastefully, wincing at a twerking and gyrating pair near them.

"That's fine. Just move a little, dance."  
"That's not dancing," Betty argued.

"Wiggle," he said in exasperation, "And just let me," His breath was hot on her neck. She couldn't help it, she shivered.

She had thought about Sweet Pea as a romantic partner once or twice, especially with how close she was to him. It was moments like this she was really thinking about it, about how her body was betraying her. Then, she thought of Jughead and she pulled back, just an inch, just before doing something she regretted.

She wished Jughead was here. She'd gladly dance with him.

She tried to focus on the scene around her. Vampires drank from necks as they danced, witches bewitched their partners, wolves howled on beat to the sound. There were also other creatures, ones Betty didn't recognize right away, doing equally magical things. It all felt very surreal. It was something out of a horror film, but so very real. No one looked above the physical age of 25 here, but she knew half the vampires in this room were likely hundreds of years old.

There was something enjoyable about being so surrounded by magic. It settled on her skin like a jacket, and she began to like dancing just a bit more, as she let the dizzying effects of the communal magic in the room wrap around her, intoxicating and heavy. It was like that magic mainframe Sweet Pea had talked about, but pulled down to earth, so present that she couldn't help but feel it literally everywhere. The drunken feel of everyone's own pleasure was seeping into it, causing her to forget how much she hated dancing or how uncomfortable her shoes were.

After what could have been moments or hours, Betty felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She spun to see Kevin, sweating, but grinning.

"I fucking love magic," He breathed, "I'm so jealous of you all," He said, shaking his head. Sweet Pea stepped back, inhaling hard.

"I'm getting a drink. Want anything?" He asked Betty.

"I'll come too!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm going to dance with one of my best friends, before you vanish never to return to the dance floor," Kevin said dramatically.

"Where's Joaquin? Josie?"

"Joaquin's in the bathroom, Josie is flirting up a storm with another siren in the corner over there." Kevin said, "C'mon, please?"

Betty bit her lip, nodding, "Okay, fine."

Kevin's face brightened, and he swung Betty around, difficult to do in the tightly-knit crowd, eliciting a giggle from Betty she couldn't control. Sweet Pea nodded to Betty, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, before going back toward the bar. Betty, almost wanting to follow him, was distracted as Kevin grabbed her back.

Whatever was eating him was not her problem.

XXxxXX

"Hey, bud," Fred knocked on his son's door, "You ok? You hardly ate anything at dinner."

Archie looked up, strumming his knuckles lightly over his guitar, biting back a sigh.

"Just not hungry," He mumbled.

His dad paused, leaning on the threshold, "You haven't been hungry for awhile."

Archie gave a half-hearted shrug. He blinked, but was sure he didn't close his eyes for too long. When he did, he saw fangs. Blood. Snapping. Jaws. He saw nothing but wolves and horrible creatures and death every time he walked outside.

His dad took in a sigh, letting it out very slowly.

"I also saw this in the trash outside," He held up the cursed wolf mask, "I thought you loved being the wolf-man. You were this four years in a row for Halloween."

"I'm nearly sixteen, too old for Halloween," Archie said, but very pointedly did not look at the mask.

"Okay, sure, but don't you want to keep it?"

When Archie didn't answer, his dad nodded to himself. "Okay, I'll give it to Goodwill. Still a perfectly good mask."

Archie swallowed, pressing a palm to his eye sockets, willing the images away. He'd do anything to return to normalcy. To understand what the heck was going on with him.

"You know...you can tell me anything. No matter what, I'd support you," Fred started quietly, "Drugs, alcholhol, sex-,"  
"Dad," Archie groaned, exasperated.

"I'm just saying, I want to be a cool dad. I won't fly off the handle, whatever it is. We can work it out together." Fred said.

Archie looked up, considering it. His eyes traveled down to the mask, and he hunched his shoulders, preparing for the worst and...nothing. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Have you…" He began. His dad leaned forward with interest, trying not to look too pleased Archie was perhaps confiding, "Do you ever…"

Archie struggled to formulate a question that wouldn't make him sound absolute bat-shit crazy.

In the end, he thought against it.

"I'm fine. Not fine, just in funk," Archie finally said, forcing a smile. His dad visibly deflated, "I just need to sleep more or get through this week or something." He tried to sound convincingly fine.

His dad almost pressed the issue. Instead, Fred just looked at Archie warily.

"If you're su-,"  
"Absolutely."

His dad did not ask another question.

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea downed another shot in one take, watching through the crowd as Joaquin joined Betty and Kevin, and the trio began dancing much less sexually than before. He turned away, trying to forget the smell of Betty's shampoo, or the feel of her small hands on his shoulders.

He should have known. He should have been able to predict this colossal mistake, but he had been just worried about Nick. About protecting Betty.

And now, now? Now he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Someone's drinking like a sailor," Veronica said, sliding up next to him. She looked at the three shot glasses next to him.

"We're supposed to enjoy this night, right?" He asked, flashing a grin.

Veronica looked not very convinced. His eyes, despite all his efforts, couldn't stop going back to Betty. Betty, who wasn't his. Betty who he needed to cleanse himself of, otherwise he'd be miserable for weeks.

"I think," She began, following his gaze, "You're doing all you can to not think about Betty Cooper."

"You're nuts."

"Oh please," Veronica scoffed, "I see how you look at her. It's so obvious."

"Nothing is obvious. You have no idea about anything,``he snapped, turning around and waving Tristain down again.

Tristain gave Veronica a glass of red wine, nudging the drink list to Sweet Pea.

"Then stop looking like she stomped on your heart."

Sweet Pea sucked in through his teeth.

"She's happy now, with Jug." Veronica continued, "Are you really going to ruin that?"

"No, of course not," Sweet Pea said, angry he was even discussing this with her, "I wouldn't ever..not to her...not as much as I…" He trailed off.

Veronica grinned over the rim of her glass, humming quietly, "You're a catch, Sweet Pea. Any of these girls here would love to throw themselves at you."

"I would say thanks, but that's sort of weird to hear you say."

"Take the damn compliment," Veronica said, downing her glass, rolling her eyes, "But I'm glad to hear that you...well, you know," She waved a hand toward Betty, "Because if you hurt her, I'll end you."

After a moment of Sweet Pea just looking at her, unsure of how to respond, Veronica laughed.

"God, I'm joking. Not really, I will hurt you if you hurt her, but you just looked," Veronica giggled into her palm, "Let's dance."

"Uhm, I think I'm good."

"Not like that, actually dance-dance," Veronica said, "All of us. Not a care in the world. Josie!" She said, waving a hand to her friend across the club.

"No 'fence, Lodge, but people here don't seem to be into that. They seem to be into sex-without-actual-sex on the dancefloor."

"They will be," Veronica said, very aggressively grasping Sweet Pea's arm, "I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm a trendsetter. You'll see."

XXxxXX

"Well," Dilton said, using his handheld magnifying glass as he rubbed through the hair lying on his desk, "It's not human."

"I figured that much out," Jughead said, crossing his arms, "What animal. I thought maybe a dog?"

Dilton picked up a strand, holding it to the light.

"You're not entirely wrong," Dilton said, but seemed far-away, still looking at it.

"The thickness of it, however, well, it would have to be the size of a bear." Jughead continued, more or less because Dilton wasn't talking.

"Also, still not wrong," Dilton said. He was taping it in a journal now. God, they were crazy. He was crazy. Maybe Jughead was crazy too?

"Dilton-," Jughead snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face.

"I think you already know what it is," Dilton said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "But you want to hear me say it first, don't you?"

Jughead stayed silent, locking his jaw.

Dilton gave a near kind smile, "I've been the town crazy for a long time. It's fine. I will, but it's nice to know that you're on my side now."

"Hang on, hang on," Jughead held up a firm hand, "I'm not on 'your side'. You think alien abductions are real."

"They very well could be. If you look at the-," Dilton cut himself off with a deep sigh, inhaling and drawing his thoughts back, "Not the time or place. This is different. This is a secret no one else is talking about."

"Wolves. Really big fucking wolves." Jughead said, feeling stupid dancing around it all, "I don't know why my dad would have it in his trashbin, though, or have these things in his house, even."

Dilton sent a narrowed look to Jughead, "Oh, come on now, you're leaving out something important. Something that makes it all make sense."

"Absolutely not," Jughead gave a firm shake of his head, "It's just stories...isn't it?" He asked, feeling his voice turn up at the end, desperate to be confirmed sane. Though, he doubted he'd get such assurances from Dilton.

"Werewolves," Dilton said brazenly, and Jughead flinched, like the word itself would summon a hoard into the bedroom.

"It's crazy...that's not...I don't…" Jughead wheezed, but was unable to finish a sentence.

"You've already begun to think about it. I have a friend who works at the library, knows what you've been checking out there," Dilton said, grinning, "It's finally good to have someone else who believes too."

Jughead grabbed his messenger bag off the ground, "I don't believe," he said flatly, "Sorry, it was a mistake to come here. It's probably a very reasonable explanation about it all. Uhm, you can keep that, though." Jughead said, desperate for a hasty way out.

"Sure," Ditlon said, sounding still far too chipper, "It's a hard pill to swallow. But, when you've realized that the strangest things in life are true, come find me again. Then, we'll talk."

Jughead registered he made a vague sound, something maybe like a confirmation, before he was slamming the door of the Doiley's house. Outside, he got three steps before his legs collapsed underneath him.

He sat on their lawn, clutching his chest. Was he having a panic attack? Was this happening? Was he waking up from a coma, something to explain this awful nightmare?

He rubbed the back of his head, and then he ran his fingers along the still-soft scar from the forest.

A wolf, standing over him. A wolf with familiar eyes. Too familiar. Almost human. Eyes he'd seen somewhere before.

But he couldn't remember where.

Jughead felt like he was on the precipice of a cliff, and he was inches from tumbling over, never to be seen again.

XXxxXX

The group collapsed on a set of couches off the dance floor, boneless and sweaty. Betty was loathe to admit it, but she'd actually been having a lot of fun. Once Veronica took charge of the dance floor and made it less a humping session and more an actual dance party, and the pressure to be 'sexy' with boys was lifted from Betty's shoulders, she had found a freeing joy in dancing. She wasn't the best out there; hardly. Veronic and Josie had a natural shift to their heels and sway to their hips, one Betty doubted she could replicate. Even Sweet Pea was fast on his feet. Kevin, naturally, was far too good at quick spins and musical-sequences turns. Betty's one sense of relief was she wasn't the worst dancer. Joaquin was absolutely pants at it; his whole body wasn't meant for dancing and he stumbled about like a bear- err, wolf- in a china shop.

Still, he'd danced without care, prompting Betty to do the same. She'd forgotten a lot of her woes and worries and even found herself singing some of the songs that came on. Veronica had squealed with happiness to see her move, and Betty couldn't remember a time she felt closer to her friend.

Now, as they sank into the cushions for a much needed break, Josie was encouraging everyone to drink bottles of water laid out. She herself had already drank two entire bottles. Betty wondered if it was a siren thing. Did she always need to be well hydrated or wet in some way? She filed it in her every-growing list of questions. She'd ask it here and now, but she wasn't sure how far Nick's spell on V went, and she didn't want to seem impolite.

"Drink it! Especially you, Veronica, you basically left your body on the dance floor." Josie said, nudging the dark haired girl.

"Aww, she's the mom friend," Joaquin said, looking more smiley and happy than Betty had ever seen him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Drink," She instructed, uncapping a third bottle.

"I wish I could sometimes. Leave my body," Veronica said, running her fingers in her hair, "Or, just Riverdale. Come back here. Lordy, I used to practically live here."

"With Nick?" Betty asked uneasily.

"He was always open to my presence, yes," Veronica winked.

"Is it helping to be back here, or just making you miss your home?" Kevin asked.

"I…" Veronica looked down. Her eyes flickered to the group, "When my dad got arrested, the police, the layers, the judge, the courts they took everything from us. Our houses, our cars, our club memberships, our yacht and I'm not even kidding- the clothes off our backs." She gave a sad smile, "My mom told me not to cry. Because there's one thing that no one could ever take from me."

"Your slight annoying personality?" Sweet Pea asked, but gave her a fleeting smile to let her know he was joking.. mostly. Josie huffed, but Veronica nudged his arm in a friendly manner.

"My name. More than that, my legacy. I'm a Lodge. With money, without money...being a Lodge still means something."

Sweet Pea looked at Betty, just for a second, lips almost pulling into a frown. If only Veronica truly knew, Betty agreed.

"I guess my point is that New York might be where I grew up, and I miss it, but New York has nothing for me anymore."

"So, you miss your mom and dad," Betty deducted.

"I do, but I'm still angry at my mom. However, coming back here makes me even more confused about what happened, how I sighed that...well,, I'm not going to get into it." Veronica said, clamming up slightly.

As there was a quiet lull in the conversation, Veronica's phone buzzed. She glanced down at the text, laughing slightly.

"V?"

"My mom. She's put out her feelers for me. Starting to ask around. Nick just texted me. She called his dad. Says she's thinking about calling the cops. And there it is."

"There...what is?" Sweet Pea asked, squinting.

"The olive branch."

"How is threatening to call the cops on you a sign of peace?" Kevin asked.

"It's how us Lodge women fight. We rarely go full-blown out. We're more subtle." Veronica stood, gathering her things, "I think this means she's ready to talk."

"Are we leaving?" Betty asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"The night is still a little young," Josie nudged her, "Maybe another hour?"

Veronica grinned.

"Hermione Lodge can wait for just a little bit more."

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait! If you enjoyed it, as per usual, consider dropping a review!**


	25. Everyday Is Halloween

**Ugg sorry for the long wait y'all. My old computer basically committed suicide (I mean, it was 9 years old, far past its time) so I had to wait until my bday to get my shiny new computer. It's so fast and lasts so much longer and my GOD I'm not sure how I waited so long for this guy? But point is, I'm back! And we have a really good chapter, that will be followed up by an AMAZING chapter, literally the one that I'm so excited to post!**

 **So, thanks to alls ya who give me reviews: Boris Yetlsin, Skyrider45, Guest, top story, ButtonMashr, Guest**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Yes, Juggie is literally inches away from touching the magical barrier, metaphorically! It won't be long now hehe**

 **Guest: Die no more! New chapter has arrived!**

* * *

 **Song for this chapter is Everyday is Halloween by Ministry!**

* * *

"Attempting to burn down Riverdale Elementary school," Keller read off the sheet, looking up at Jughead who sat, stony-faced in the chair across from him. Jughead locked his jaw. There had been nothing more embarrassing than being hauled out in front of the school by Kevin's dad, Sheriff or not. It was like he was trying to make a statement, though Jughead didn't know what.

"I was playing with matches. That's a pretty tenuous connection for a Sheriff," Jughead replied in a cool tone. This whole thing was reductions, "And really, you think I knocked myself out to get you off the trail? I'm not that committed to anything in life but food."

"We're just exploring all avenues, Jughead."

"Will you be talking to Sweet Pea next? He's a criminal too and probably a better scapegoat than I am." Jughead couldn't help but snark, "If you're going to ignore both of our near death experiences."

"Now, son-,"

"I'm not your son." Jughead snapped.

"Well, I've looked at your school records. Lots of fights. Bullied." He said lightly.

"If you've looked at my records, you know my real name is Forsyth's and my nickname is Jughead. Kids are assholes." Jughead slumped, crossing his arms.

"Especially the football team?"

Jughead scowled, trying not to recall the likes of Chuck or his cronies, but apparently did a poor job.

"I can only assume that included Jason Blossom-," Keller continued.

"Jason was always kind." Jughead cut in, "You're reaching, sir." He mocked.

"Look, how about this. You tell me where you were week of July 11th. I'm sure it's not too much for a jury to imagine a kid raised on the wrong sides of the tracks, bullied, lashed out… and-,"

"Fuck you," Jughead snapped, knowing he should have bottled his temper.

Keller sat back.

"Fine. We can hold you for 24 hours." He said simply.

"I want a lawyer," Jughead demanded.

"Sure, sure, kid. Of course, your dad-,"

"My dad?" Jughead looked at Keller like he was crazy, "I told Betty to get Mr. Andrews. My dad probably has no idea."

"We tried to call him."

Jughead gave a self-pitying smirk, "I'm guessing you couldn't reach him? Don't get too upset. You'll feel it too often with him."

Keller looked at Jughead, shaking his head, "You really think your pop won't come?"

"Honestly?" Jughead shrugged, "He's never done anything for me before. Why start now? Doubt he cares. I'd be less surprised if pigs flew."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea panted, racing into the trailer park. He grabbed a passing wolf, Darkon, trying to catch his breath.

"Where's FP?"

"He's with Tall Boy near the river. Why-,"

Sweet Pea was off.

He had been sure Ole Sheriff Keller was coming for his bones when he'd invaded the school today, but to his shock, he'd gone straight for Jughead. Once the relief washed over him, he'd had to question...why?

As his housemate was being loaded away, Jughead had told Betty to call Mr. Andrews, which she'd readily complied with. However, after they were gone, she'd turned to Sweet Pea.

"Go get FP."

"But…"

"He'll want to know, you know that. There's something fishy going on. Go, Sweets, please!" She'd instructed. After considering it, Sweet Pea decided he hated Keller more than Jughead and hadn't found a reason not to.

And, as he'd run from school to home, all the worries had invaded his thoughts. Too many. Betty was right. There was something holy hell suspicious about this.

"FP!" Sweet Pea said, grabbing the alpha's arm, "It's Jughead."

FP immediately jumped up, hair bristling, "Is he hurt?"

"Keller took him into custody. Arrested him in front of everyone. Andrews is likely coming, but Betty thinks this whole thing is weird."

"You were right to tell me," FP said. Tall Boy made a noise, stopping FP.

"Witch is right. This is weird, boss. I don't think you should go."

"My son had been wrongfully arrested! Hell I'm going," FP snapped, his eyes glittering a dangerous yellow.

"Yeah, and that doesn't throw up some flags? FP, think of this logically," Tall Boy implored, "If we just wait it out…"

"Jug will hate me, and they could pin something ludicrous on him. Keller's done it before. This ain't right, Tall Boy." FP said, already shoving past his Beta and Sweet Pea.

"Boss," Tall Boy jumped in front of his leader, "He's not one of us. You seem to be forgettin' that."

"Fuck that! I'm not going to sit around and let Jug take the fall for something he didn't do. And, may I remind you, you take orders from me. Stand aside."

Tall Boy did as he said, but not happily, "Boss-,"

"Shut your fucking mouth," FP commanded, "Or I'll do it for you."

XXxxXX

"Cheryl?" Penelope asked, drawing her daughter's attention. Cheryl looked up from the textbook she was working through, "You've called Polly a party girl. Have you seen her take drugs? Firsthand?"

Cheryll frowned, trying to recall when she'd said that. Oh, yes, when she absolutely hated her.

"Um," Cheryl licked over her cherry chapstick, I'm not sure. Why?"

She didn't want to admit it hadn't quite been the truth, she wasn't about to make herself a liar in front of her mother. However, she strongly disliked how her mother's eyes narrowed in some sort of sick glee.

"Due diligence," Penelope stated airily, "We wouldn't want an unfit mother raising our precious baby, now would we?"

Cheryl reminded herself how to swallow. She doubted her mother just meant get custody. She'd tried to kill Betty, for Christ's sake. She knew she couldn't do much else in this moment except force a placid smile.

"No, of course not."

XXxxXX

"I didn't do it Betty. You gotta believe me."

Betty frowned, looking at Jughead.

"Of course I believe you. Why would you set it on fire? You're just as motivated about this as I am." Betty said. She knew, deep down, Jughead believed her, but he just needed to hear it said.

"Are they questioning Sweet Pea? Or better yet, Kevin?" Jughead demanded, eyes wide. Betty's hesitation was all he needed. He swallowed hard, biting his tongue hard.

"Those Paradise Lost kids went to death row because they wore black and they listened dot Metallica. I don't wanna be scapegoated, I won't. Not me." He muttered quietly, furiously.

"It's circumstantial. I don't even know why Sheriff Keller is holding you," Betty said, "And I know what he has. Thank my mom for being the number-one news source," She tried to joke feebly, "Besides, Mr. Andrews is already here hashing it out. Mrs. Andrews says if it goes further, she'll come down and be your lawyer."

"Oh, uh, that's nice of her," Jughead said, mildly surprised.

"Plus, I can't imagine what your dad-,"

"My dad? Please. Like he cares."

"I sent Sweet Pea out. He does. Don't be mad." Betty bit her lip, watching emotions flicker across his face. He tapped his fingers on the metal table.

"I'm not mad, I just think you wasted your time."

XXxxXX

"-He was working for me," Fred insisted, Archie dutifully by his father's side.

Sheriff Keller raised an eyebrow, "The week of July 11th?"

"Yeah, he was tearing some drywall for me."

Archie knew when his father was lying. He hoped Keller wouldn't be able to tell either.

"You can provide some documentation?" Keller asked with a tinge of disbelief. Damn, he was totally onto them. Fred tried to look properly offended.

"I can check my time-cards, but of course."

Keller gave Fred an apologetically infuriating smile, "Fred, what you're doing...it's noble. But stay in your lane. There are some things you just don't understand."

"Just don't under…" Fred flustered around, before his knuckles clenched, "That boy in there is like a son to me and you have nothing on him. Nothing. What I understand is that this is profiling of the worst kind. If Mary hears about this-,"

"Keller?" FP's voice rang around the station, so booming that it caused everyone in the vicinity to pause their work. When Archie looked up, FP was standing at the door. But, he looked bigger and more terrifying than he ever had before. The air around him seemed to crackle with electricity, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Jughead?"

Keller only chuckled, which Archie thought was altogether a bad response. FP looked like he could snap Keller's spine in two with just a pinch of his fingers, "Ah, FP. Please, why don't you come and join me in my office."

Without another word, he cut himself off from Fred, who stood open-jawed and confused. As FP passed, he gave his old friend a curt nod.

"Jug's lucky to have you."

XXxxXX

Once the door was locked, and the blinds shut, FP was grabbing Keller and shoving him hard. He was flexing all of his werewolf strength, something he might usually hold back. Today? Not a chance.

"Assaulting an officer?"

"Shut up! How dare you arrest Jughead? Your charges are flimsy at best. You're gunna release him, or else life will get difficult for you."

"Fine," Keller said, waving a hand. FP wasn't stupid enough to think it was that easy, "Truth be told, he's done his part. He played it well."

"Played it we-what are you on about?" FP demanded.

"Oh, come now. You know I've been trying to get ahold of you for weeks now. Can't come into the camp due to magical boundaries and such, plus I'd be attacked by about a hundred angry wolves. Desperate times called for desperate play. Luckily for me, it worked."

FP released Keller in his shock, fur bristling as he tried not to morph right in front of the Sheriff.

"You used my son as bait for me?" He all but snarled, slammed his hands so hard on Keller's desk that it cracked the wood.

Keller just shrugged, looking far too smug.

"You're despicable," FP spit, "There's an unspoken law that kids are never used. Even fucking bloodsuckers like 'Mione wouldn't sink so low. You have just confirmed to me that humans are a fucking cancer." He whispered in a hollow voice.

"I'm protecting humans," Keller snapped back, "From monsters like you. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Even send an innocent boy to the gallows?"

Keller shook his head, "Jug was never going to get that far."

"I don't trust you, I don't trust that. I should tear you limb from limb."

"Oh, try," Keller opened his arms wide, waiting, "Yeah. Thought so. Well, Jughead will be released and I can ask you some questions. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way."

"Jughead goes all the way up the ladder. How confident are you in Mary's abilities?" Keller asked, leaning in low.

FP only considered it for a millisecond. He sat in the chair opposing Keller, "I do this, you don't fuck with him again. Ever. If you so much as smile at him when you pass ways at Pop's, I'll end you. And, really, you won't find anything I know worthwhile."

Keller perched on his desk, taking out his notepad, "I'll be the judge of that."

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea sat on the uncomfortable chairs of the station. As a general rule, he avoided the po-po, so sitting in this area was going against all his better judgement. He told himself he was here for FP; it was an unspoken rule that an Alpha told you when to go and leave and it was disrespectful to scatter when your leader was being questioned. He told himself he was there for Betty, who was gnawing her fingernails and sending anxious looks between Archie and the door Jughead was held behind. He even told himself he was there to not look suspicious himself, that it would look worse if he left.

Deep down, a tiny part of him, was here for Jughead. If only to the extent that he knew this was fucked up, if only to say that he thought it was bull they weren't questioning him too, if only in solidarity when someone down on their luck got the short stick again.

There was no noise coming from Keller's office. Fred may think they were just speaking in their inside voices. Sweet Pea couldn't imagine FP wasn't screaming. He must have a silencer around the room; maybe FP gave it to him as a sign of good faith. Maybe the Blossoms did it for him. Maybe he didn't even know.

The door to their left opened and an officer led Jughead off. Betty got up in a flurry, breathing in, nearly crying.

"Oh, thank god," She breathed.

"Thanks," Jughead murmured, looking at Fred.

"I mean, I'll raise noise, but…" Fred frowned, "Your dad came in here like a bat outta hell."

"My dad?"

Fred blew out a breath, sighing, "I was surprised too. But he came through."

Jughead opened his mouth, ready to argue, but he caught sight of Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea panicked slightly and gave him a weird half-wave, something totally more casual than the point they were at. Jughead's look he gave him made him feel like just glaring probably would have been more in line.

"Okay," Jughead said, pressing his palms to his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, "I must be dreaming."

"No dream. I'd get the hell out of here before they change their mind." Sweet Pea said, as he frowned and crossed his arms.

Jughead blinked at him, looking to Betty. Betty just shrugged helplessly.

"He's not wrong. Let's go home, Jug." Archie said, clapping his back, "Your dad seems like he has this."

XXxxXX

The next day at school, Sweet Pea slammed his hands against the lockers next to Cheryl, cutting her off.

"Move, fleabag." Cheryl snorted, trying to shoulder past him.

"No can do, Cherry. We need to talk." He said.

She snorted, "I doubt that."

"You forgot about the group project we're doing this weekend and how," He leaned in close, laughing, "Important it is to get it right the first time."

Cheryl's expression changed. She tugged her shirt down and her fingers patted the edge of her lipstick. It was minor motions, but Sweet Pea could tell just how scared she was.

"Fine," She said sharply, "But make it short. Or else I'll be forced to tell people I was critiquing your horrendous fashion sense- which I should do anyway- or was turning you down after you spent the last two weeks begging me for a date. Maybe both," She smirked.

"Fine with me. I'm gunna have about three minutes anyway to get through this," He said, pulling out his phone, "Starting...now. What's Jason's full name?"

Cheryl tilted her head, "Why would you need to know?"

"Dammit Cheryl, you know why. I don't have a lot of time," Even already, Sweet Pea rubbed his temples, shuddering.

"Okay, so you do know what you're doing." Cheryl decided.

"I've been trying to tell you. I've been doing magic shit for years. Yeah, I know what I'm doing." Sweet Pea snipped.

"Jason Sideron Blossom."

Sweet Pea gave a dark laugh, "Come off it. Be serious."

"I am, ass." She stomped her foot.

"That's…" Sweet Pea sniffled up the blood dripping from his nose, "Either really ironic or I don't know what."

Cheryl just hummed in minor disgust, "Couldn't you send someone else to do this?"

"Wanna do it right, gotta do it yourself." He inhaled hard, wincing, "Okay, erm, do you skip class often?"

"How dare you ask that? I'm a straight-A honors student, push-leeze." Cheryl said.

"Good. Then it won't be strange for you to take a sick day today." Sweet Pea insisted, "I'm skipping too, but they expect that of me."

"Why in the name of Hecate and Hell below would I do that?"

"Because this spell is complicated. We have two days. You're going to write it up tonight, as will I. We'll exchange notes to make sure it's perfect."

Cheryl shoved him. He was feeling dizzy, so he stumbled more than usual, but caught his balance on a locker handle.

"It will be perfect. I don't need your useless input." She said cruelty. Sweet Pea bit back something nasty to say. He breathed in, the tang of blood on the back of his throat.

"I get it. It's Jason, so it's personal. But are we burning yew? Should we do a three-part bond? Blood connections? Salt protection?" He asked. He could see Cheryl's haughty look slip off her face.

"So, you know some keywords," She tried to play it off.

Sweet Pea plugged his nose to stop it from bleeding profusely, "Oh, ho, ho, you know it's not just that. Look, maybe your plan is perfect. Let me confirm it. We don't want any mistakes. We cannot have any mistakes, should I say."

He saw Cheryl hesitate. That was all he needed.

"Take the day off. We'll meet at the library tonight. Got it?" He didn't wait for Cheryls answer, "I now need to go find Betty to fix me before I explode over the halls."

"I'm a witch too," Cheryl said in a low whisper, reaching out for him.

"Yes, but I don't trust you." Sweet Pea said. Cheryl retracted her hand, shrugging.

"Probably smart."

Sweet Pea nodded before stumbling down the halls. He managed to fall in the threshold of Betty's math class just as he passed out. Well, he thought as his vision swam, at least this would give him a real reason to skip class.

XXxxXX

Betty fretted as she helped Sweet Pea back home, along with the help of Kevin, who had managed to cut through all that annoying red tape like 'calling your guardian'. FP probably would have come for him, Betty considered, but then there'd be some awkward explaining to do.

They were let out for lunch with the strict warning to be back by their 6th hour after depositing Sweet Pea at home, something that Betty didn't take lightly. She knew that she couldn't skip school all the time. The office ladies would start to get suspicious.

"You idiot," Kevin shook his head, sighing, "What was so important you had to bring up He Who Shall Not Be Named?"

"Arthminacy," Sweet Pea said, grabbing one of Jughead's shirts on the ground to wipe off blood from his face.

"Like...wait, what's that?" Kevin scratched his head.

With his free hand, Sweet Pea flipped his notebook open. It was supposed to be his History notebook, according to the first page of notes, but after that it was just awash with small scribbles that made no sense to Betty. She held it closer, squinting, as though that would untangle the phrases or pictures he had drawn.

"Number magic," Sweet Pea said, uncapping a Sharpie and scratching something on a post-it. He gave a raised eyebrow at whatever it was, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Is this...spell stuff?" Betty asked slowly. Sweet Pea gave a bob of his head, "I've never seen you give this much effort to any class at school. Now I absolutely know you can, you just don't want to," She said with a scoff.

"Bingo." Sweet Pea said, unfazed, "I don't care about Civics or Speech class. But if there were magic classes...if Hogwarts were real, I'd be a regular ole' Hermione Granger. I mean, I swear to god, it's all so interesting and it sucks to have to learn it yourself because you don't want to mess up certain spells. Like bringing someone back from the dead."

"How are you confident you can do it, then?" Kevin asked, looking unsure. Fair expression, Betty thought.

"Because this is what I'm good at," Sweet Pea said with a sense of finality, "Now, scram, both of you. I still have hours of research and math to do before I meet Cheryl to compare notes."

Betty started a bit. He'd never dismissed her.

"Since I'm a witch, don't you think-,"

"No." He said, then seemed to realize how harsh that tone had been, "I mean...look, Betty, any other day...after this is all over, I'll walk you through it. But I can't be distracted and I still need to run probably 100 arithmancy equations to do it right, so…" He tilted his head towards the door.

Betty tried not to feel offended. She wanted this to go right as much as anyone else. She tugged on the strap to her bookbag, almost saying something else, but then nodded to Sweet Pea as she left.

"I didn't recognize any of that. Did you?" Kevin asked, "But, speaking of Jason, it's a natural segue…"

"To Polly?" Betty guessed. Kevin gave her a kind smile, "She's...well, I told her I think the Blossoms will help her with the baby, if my mom won't. I mean, I don't think my grandmother would force her to give it up either, but maybe she can come home. We talked a little yesterday. She said she'd talk to my grandmother and get back to me about some decisions." Betty found the chain under her sweater, "She'll have to do it soon. She's nearly due."

"Can we trust them?" Kevin asked.

"I honestly don't think they'd hurt this baby, if that makes a difference," Betty replied, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

Kevin made a half-satisfied noise and checked his phone for the time, "So...uhm, we have about half an hour before we have to be back. I think I might…"

It took Betty a second, "Shouldn't Joaquin be in school?"

"Shouldn't we?" Kevin asked with a slightly devious smile.

Betty realized, in that moment, he'd played this to his advantage. She honestly couldn't do much more than just laugh.

"You know what, okay, okay. You deserve it." She held up her hands, "I'll walk back. Or catch an Uber. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kevin fake pouted, "If that were true, we'd never do anything fun."

* * *

 **NOTES!**

 **1) The reason this chapter MAY feel a little short is because originally I was going to write in the conversation/negotiations between Hermione and Veronica, but as it came time to write it...I just didn't want to? This story is going so many place with so many interesting new avenues that unless I'm really incensed to write a particular scene or re-tell it, I honestly just don't have the muse or effort to do so**

 **2) In that vein, to keep this story on the track of what's important, I'll be skipping or omitting a lot of scenes that aren't directly relevant. Like in the beginning of this one, with Keller interrogating Jug. Most of the dialogue I just didn't need to re-hash because I'm pretty sure you lovely people have already watched it so you don't need to do that again.**

 **3) Jason's canon middle name is not Sideron. I'm not sure what it is. Cheryl's actual middle name is Majorie which is partially derived from Majoram, which is an herb. I was looking for an herby witchy plant middle name of Jason and came across Sideron, which I couldn't NOT pick. Sideron is also known as vervain, which as we know in this story is an an anti-vamp herb. The world clearly is making a laugh at him. Poor Jason!**

 **4) Arithmancy is hard to understand. If you want to know more, there's an awesome SuperCarlinBrothers youtube video on it! There will be a lot more on it in next chapter, so ya might want to brush up now ;)**

 **5) For all of you that are strictly Bugheads, I'm in the process of writing another bughead story that will be posted soon! Just thought that might interest you.**

 **6) My birthday was last week! Maybe as a *cough* sorta belated bday present, leave a review? To make you excited and leave a review to encourage me to update faster, next chapter- all ten pages- is one very long spell to bring Jason back from the dead!**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Lex**


	26. Bleed Magic

**Happy Riverdale Day! I haven't gotten a chance to watch the new episode, so no spoilers. I do know it's in honor of Luke Perry and I ASSURE YOU I will probably bawl my eyes out.**

 **This is it! The big chapter. It's literally ten pages of a singular spell. There's a lot of artistic/magical choices I made, and if you want to know the reasoning on all of it, go to the end of the chapter where I'm sure there will be a VERY long explanation. This is really me frakenstining a lot of different magic practices, so keep that in mind, but it was sure as hell fun!**

 **Thank you to all of you who faithfully review: Guest, Boris Yeltsin, Lillianna-Lissa HathawayDavid97, Luvs2Read, Guest, Bluexaphyre, and SkyRider45!**

* * *

 **Song is Blood Magic by IDKHBTFM! This a fantastic new band that I am literally obsessed with, go def check out all of their songs!**

* * *

Two days later, on the 22nd, Sweet Pea packed his bag full of magical items, double and triple checking he nicely printed sheet he and Cheryl had agreed upon in the library a few days previous. He'd typed it all up and then even paid extra to have the sheets laminated. The college kid working the library resource desk had glanced over the sheet with a raised eyebrow, looked at the two unlikely allies, and just rolled her eyes. She probably thought that they were doing some weird occult faux sort of magic. He chuckled inwardly as he used an expo marker to double check; she'd probably have a heart attack if she actually knew what they were doing. He made little 'x' marks once he checked he had his share of the load, trying to quell the nervousness that was rising inside of him.

There was a reason that people didn't practice raising someone from the dead. Even the best of sorcerers usually didn't touch necromancy with a fucking ten foot pole. Things often went wrong. Even the slightest miscalculation could kill everyone involved, or they could make a monster without a soul, or they could invite back the wrong spirit.

Cheryl was well aware of this risk. Even Betty was, since he couldn't not tell her. Both girls were in staunch agreement that they _needed_ Jason back; not just to tell them what had happened (and put the whole matter to rest) but because Polly needed her boyfriend and his unborn child needed a father.

Sweet Pea, if he could have helped it, would not have involved Betty in this whole mess at all. Or Toni or Fangs. Cheryl? Well, he didn't have any long lost feelings, and while her death would be minorly upsetting, it was something he could have lived with. The idea of Betty coming inches from death, literally, made him that much more jumpy.

It would do no one good if his mind wasn't in the right place tonight. He had to dismiss these moon-eyed worries away.

It wasn't hard to leave his trailer. No one noticed him, mostly because it was 2:30 am. The guard, Mustang, was half-asleep at his post. Sweet Pea had been prepared to hit him with some instant-sleep powder, but apparently he did that all on his own. Thank god for tired werewolves!

Night and the moon was a perfect time to raise a vampire. He figured leaving by this time would give him enough time to set up before their starting time; 3:33 A.M. Outside, he met up with Toni and Fangs, who although would not be needed until later, insisted on going early with him.

"You know, I don't wear a lot of red," Toni said, rubbing her hands over the red tank-top she was sporting.

"Cry about it," Sweet Pea snorted, "You think I own much purple? I had to go out and buy this yesterday," He said, picking at his own color-coded shirt, "Chances are I'll never wear it again, but we do what we have to do to literally bring someone back from the other side."

"Gray was easy for me!" Fangs interjected all too happily.

"Yippie for you," Toni said, rubbing her eyes. She stifled a yawn, "Is it wise to be doing this so late? When we're all tired?"

"Speak for yourself," Sweet Pea said, carrying the bags in his arms instead of on his back, as not to jostle the items, "I'm wide awake. Plus, you just have to sit there."

He hadn't even needed to drink six coffees or snort caffeine or pop a wide-awake pill like he'd been preparing. He was too wound up to even think about sleep. He knew he'd crash hard tomorrow, but right now, he was overly sensitive. His mind kept switching between everything that could go wrong. His head couldn't focus. His ears picked up sounds from all over the forest. His wolf, sensing the magic they were about to perform, was on overdrive. It was like he'd rolled a plus 100 on perception.

They walked to their meeting spot, not daring to talk more lest someone hear them. By the time they arrived, Kevin and Cheryl were already there; Kevin leaning against his dad's truck, Cheryl pacing.

"You got the body?" Sweet Pea asked, looking to the trunk.

"No, I just forgot the most important part of this entire spell," Cheryl snapped, which he expected. It was sorta a stupid question but he'd be damned if he didn't ask, "Of course I have Jason's body, you-,"

"Hey, hey. Mean names won't help. Not right now," Kevin shushed, shaking his head, "Digging up a coffin is really much more difficult than I thought it would be." He said as a side-note to no one. He rolled his back, cracking his shoulders, "But it's a work-out."

"The newest Jazzercise to hit the streets! Grave digging!" Fangs said, his voice high-pitched and his laugh half-way between hysterics. He was already not taking this well and they hadn't even begun.

Toni shushed him, glaring at him. It was funny, but it wasn't the time or place.

"You have everything?" Cheryl asked, "Please tell me you did something right."

"That's not nice," Sweet Pea argued, "As I recall, you called my calculations 'near perfect' the other day," He said.

Cheryl gave him a twitch of a smile, "I was clearly not in my right mind." She started looking through his bag, which, fine. Whatever she needed to do, "We're good for that third wolf, right, what's his name, Quiz?"

"Quest. Yeah, he'll be here."

"How much does he know?"

"All of it. I wasn't going to ask him to come and do this without telling him what he was getting into." Sweet Pea said, sending Cheryl a 'what the hell' look at her displeased expression, "I trust him."

Before Cheryl could argue, the leaves rustled and Betty stepped into the clearing, her phone held out in front of her. The dim light from the screen illuminated her face a light blue tinge.

"Oh, thank god. My Google Maps was just leading me to nowhere and I thought...well…" Sweet Pea could practically feel the anxiety wafting off of her.

"Betty, come help," Cheryl instructed without preamble, "Come sort with me while we wait for the others."

Betty jumped in immediately, no questions asked.

Soon enough, the other eight participants had arrived. It was nearly 3 AM. Right on time.

There had been questions about how many to include, how much power this would take. Answer? A lot. However, they didn't want to include more people than strictly necessary. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, right? Well, in the end, thirteen ended up being the best number. Hopefully none of them would be dead after all was said and done. In fact, hopefully one would be much more alive by the end of it. Not alive, but not dead. Vampire-eque. That wasn't the point, the number 13 was. Not only did it maximize their efforts evenly, but it was also a key number.

Magic was all about numbers. If magic wasn't so magical, Sweet Pea would hate all the math involved.

Now that everyone was accounted for, and after brief introductions were made (but, as it was, it was a little awkward 'Hey, I'm Quest, so I hear we're raising a dead body, eh?') Cheryl took a piece of chalk and on the asphalt began to draw a six-pointed triangle on the ground.

Betty made a face.

"Satanism?"

"No, the chakras." Sweet Pea corrected, "Look, it will take far too long to explain it all now, so just…" He made a hand motion, but wasn't sure that did anything for her. Betty, however, set her brow and nodded.

As Cherly drew the design, Kevin started unloading something from the truck. For a second, Sweet Pea thought it would be Jason. He was a little spooked, which was ridiculous. He'd seen plenty of dead bodies before. Granted, never one dead this long, but…

Instead, it was traffic cones. He parked his car on one side of the road and gave the cones out to Fangs to set up at the other three areas, making sure no one would be interfering. They were at a perfect intersection. A meeting of four points. Inherently magical.

"It's done," Cheryl clapped her hands, chalk dust floating into the air like tiny fairy lights, catching the moon's shine, "Okay, now listen here you glorified lap dogs, we're doing this my way, so one person steps out of line-,"

"We're helping you, you know," Deni muttered under her breath. Sweet Pea winced as Cheryl turned her head toward her.

"I would be quiet if I were you," Sweet Pea hissed to Deni, sending her a disappointed look. Deni rolled her eyes, but quieted. He'd be the last person to want to ever blindly follow Miss Gingersnap here, but tonight was different. This was her gambit.

"As I was saying," Cheryl said a little louder than needed, "When I tell you to do something, you do it. I'm saying this truly for your protection. Not only would I smite you, but you might end up trapped in the spirit world forever. No one wants that. Right?" She asked, clapping her hands with a smile that was a little bit too broad.

Lann visibly shuddered. That was the correct response, in Sweet Pea's opinion. They should be a little afraid of what might happen.

"We have obviously picked a color and a place for you all to sit. You won't move from this location, no switching. It will really fuck things up." Sweet Pea spoke up, patting his own purple shirt.

"Can the color of our shirts really make a big difference?" Betty asked, wide-eyed.

"Can't hurt."

Cheryl set them in the circle; Deni, Betty, Sweet Pea, Toni, Jedi, and Vade. Each sitting at a point at the star. A lot of the wolves looked just as interested in Betty. It was rare, Sweet Pea reflected, that any of them had gotten the chance to be so up close and personal with a spell of this magnitude before. Or, he reasoned, any spell at all.

"Where are we sitting?" Quest raised a hand.

"In the center, here. And, well, Kevin, if you'd bring the man of honor?" She asked.

Sweet Pea almost didn't want to look. He knew he'd had to, but damn. He was surprised that Kevin; who had found Jason's body; was okay with being near it at all!

The area was deathly silent as Kevin and Darkon unloaded Jason's prone body, hanging like a ragdoll. It was well-preserved, or, as preserved as it could have been after being found in the water. No doubt Cheryl, Sweet Pea deducted. Still, it was just...there. They were staring at a dead body.

"You owe me," Lann mouthed to Sweet Pea, since Lann would have to touch Jason directly. Yech, Sweet Pea was glad the numbers worked out and it wasn't him.

"Out of the circle, now. You know your directions?" She asked, staring at the four gray-clad remaining members.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Lipton said sarcastically. Fangs looked relieved. They had chosen the strongest wolves, magically speaking, to participate directly in the spell. Fangs was just too new. His magic was weakest, so in some way, he'd been spared of this. He was just on watch duty. No one could intervene with this spell and he told the wolves on the outside to use any force necessary to make that happen. Plus, apparently, Kevin had some of his dad's guns.

"I can do without the tongue," Cheryl said sweetly back to Lipton, but it wasn't sweet at all, "Now listen here you four. I'm going to make the circle. Once it's completed, you do not break it by stepping in here. Very dangerous things will happen if you do. Under literally no circumstances do you break the line. I don't care if you're bleeding out or having a heart attack or have been bitten by a vampire or the apocalypse is upon us. You do not break the circle."

"She's right, guys," Sweet Pea said, trying to look menacing. This was nothing to fuck with.

"Is that...regular salt?" Betty whispered, watching Cheryl uncap her bottle.

"Yep. Right from the store on Main." Sweet Pea confirmed, "Nothing fancy. It's what you do with it that matters. Intentions count for a lot."

Cheryl did a large circle around the sitting group, careful to stay on the inside of the line. As she came around the other side and connected the stream, a wash of magic glided over Sweet Pea. He shivered at the pureness of it. Betty too felt it, because she gave a sharp intake.

"Now, we begin," Cheryl said cryptically, turning around. Sweet Pea felt a mixture of excitement and fear. This, he told himself, was going to change everything.

XXxxXX

Betty sat in her place, trying not to shift around too much.

She tried not to think too hard of everything going on too.

It was hard to do that.

Polly wasn't answering her on the necklace. Even if she was, Betty wouldn't be telling her about this. In the case that something went horribly wrong, she wasn't going to put Polly through that again. The hope that she may see him again. That wasn't fair to her. Once Jason woke up alive, err, undead...then she'd tell her.

She didn't understand anything that was going on, either. For someone who was so important to this, with her strength in magic, it felt strange to be so out of the loop. She had been fully expecting Sweet Pea to meticulously break it down, but she realized that he had so much on his plate preparing for this that it was impossible. She tried not to feel shafted. Jason was so much bigger than her. Bigger than anyone.

No one would be risking their lives if he wasn't.

In her fingers, she held a sprig of her herb, trying not to ruin it with her nervous habit.

She watched as Cheryl knelt by Jason's cold body. She kissed his forehead softly, such a loving gesture that it made Betty feel a little better about this whole thing. Cheryl uncorked the blood Sweet Pea had procured from Nick and poured it down his throat.

She then came up to Betty, thrusting two candles at her- one green and one blue.

"Light these," She said.

"Uh, do I get, I don't have…" She looked around, patting to see if there was a match book somewhere.

"With your magic," Cheryl said impatiently. Betty blushed. Duh, magic fire for a magic spell.

Luckily, she managed to set them ablaze without a problem.

Cheryl lit a yellow and red candle, setting them strategically at the four directions of the circle. As she passed Toni, she gave a slight smile.

"At least you're wearing red. You're the only person I could think can pull it off besides me."

"Uhm, thanks?" Toni asked, frowning, trying to figure out if it was a compliment.

It was weird to see Cheryl wearing all black, but the spell required it.

There were two bowls waiting to be used. Cheryl took the bigger of the two, setting it by her feet. Then, she raised a clean knife to the sky, her lips moving but no sound came out.

"What is she doing?" Betty whispered to Sweet Pea, "The moon is the other direction."

"She's standing in front of Pluto," Sweet Pea stage whispered back, as though that explained anything. Before Betty could ask something else, Cheryl went around to the four lit candles, purifying the blade at each flame for exactly thirty seconds.

Then, she slit her palm.

Betty winced, giving a small grunt of disgust and imagined pain. Sweet Pea for sure noticed.

Cheryl let her blood drip into the bigger bowl, and then the smaller bowl. She didn't even seem troubled by it, whereas the tang was making Betty a little sick.

Then, she handed the bigger bowl of blood off to Toni. Toni looked at Sweet Pea, who gave a nod of encouragement.

With a trembling voice, Toni raised her plant.

"With plumeria, I entreat new beginnings." She said, dropping the flower in.

She handed the bowl to Vade, crossing over Jedi. Ah, they were going every-other.

Betty knew at least what this was. Nine herbs, or 'entreaties', as Sweet Pea had told her. They were bonding the spell with herbs that all had symbolic meanings. It was tethering the spell to their needs, sort of a 'do-it-yourself' sort of tweaking.

Betty felt a jolt as Toni's flower hit the rim. It was something intangible, but like lightning zipping up her spine.

Vade had a black rose for re-birth. He handed the bowl over Deni to Betty next. She licked her lips, holding up her heather sprig.

"With heather, I entreat protection," She said, dropping the heather into the blood with the other two flowers. She handed it to the center of the circle, where Lann and Quest did theirs in unison (Yew for immortality and hydrangea for heartlessness respectively) and dropping it in. Sweet Pea had explained that most of the entreatments and their bearers did not matter, with the exception of three. The two that most heralded what they were trying to do-make a vampire- had to be by those closest to him. Cheryl's plant, which she would entreat last, was a purple lilac that symbolized the first emotion of love. It was a sibling flower, one that would guide her in the underworld as she looked for Jason's spirit.

After the boys in the center, they handed it off to Jedi, who had witch-hazel, for spells. After him was Deni, with ivy for endurance. For each of the herbs, Betty had felt the same bolt of electricity. The circle within was beginning to seem foggy, despite the condition outside the circle clear and warm. It was like they'd put up a veil and made their own little world. Last in the circle was Sweet Pea. He took the bowl, fingers rubbing over the rim. His face was stony, so devoid of the jesting he usually entertained that it startled her.

"With stinging nettle, I entreat life and death."

He gave it off to Cheryl, who said her bit. She took a pestle and started grinding her own blood with the herbs and flowers. Then, she took to fingers and began dabbing blood strategically on Jason.

"So, why those two there?" Betty took the time to ask Sweet Pea, pointing at Lann and Quest. Quest was an older wolf, as in college-aged. He seemed nice, however, but she couldn't judge much. He'd come back from his studies for this, so he couldn't be all bad. She remembered seeing him at the Pack Meeting and how warmly Sweet Pea had talked about him. They went way back, she knew that much.

"Arithmancy. Numbers matching up. Cheryl will write their names. Three is a magic number, remember that. So is nine. We go down the list with their names; Jason Siderion Blossom to Floyd Sterling to Quest. Quest is just a valid a name as Floyd because it's his wolf name, which is inherently magic. Together, their names are nine."

'Nine what?"

"Just nine," Sweet Pea hissed back. Betty quieted. Now was not the time to be asking for long lessons in whatever the heck he was talking about. She nodded like she understood but, as she had been feeling the whole night, she did not.

She watched as Cheryl placed a branch with three paths at one candle, along with three stones that Betty couldn't guess if she tried. One might have been an emerald. She wasn't sure.

"Now, we're nearly there," Cheryl said, picking up what looked to be ribbons of a shirt. Probably Jason's, if Betty was picking up anything from tonight, it was that everything mattered.

She handed off the knife to Deni, at the top. Deni slit her palm too.

"Wait, wait, wait," Betty couldn't help but bluster, "Do we have to do palms? I mean, it's so...unreasonable! Palms have so many nerve endings! If we cut too far, we could really mess something up and I just-,"

From outside the circle, Kevin was laughing. Probably at her, she realized.

"Couldn't we do like, our thigh if you need blood? There's not much feeling there compared to hands…" Everyone was looking at her weird. Fine! Let them, she thought bitterly.

"Not necessarily, but you have to join with the person next to you. It's how we share power. So unless you want to press our thighs together…" Sweet Pea said, saving Betty from a snarky Cheryl comment. Betty's face blushed immediately.

"Oh, uh, no. It's fine."

Cherly's gaze flickered between Sweet Pea and Betty as she raised an eyebrow. It looked like she was seeing something Betty was not and she just hummed to herself, smiling like she had a secret. Still, what she said was tame at best.

"Thought so," Cheryl sniffed.

Deni squeezed some of her blood in the smaller bowl. From the bigger bowl, Cheryl dabbed the mixture into the wound. Deni cut her other palm.

"That will protect us to the best of its ability," Sweet Pea nudged Betty. Betty still didn't like it.

The knife got passed around counterclockwise, meaning Betty was the last to cut. At each person, as they joined cuts with their partner (and Betty didn't even want to think about how un-sanity this was), Cheryl tied their hands together with a piece of the shirt.

Betty's heart was pounding by the time she was handed the knife.

She hesitated, hand shaking over her open skin. Sweat beaded on her brow. She wasn't sure she could do this. This wasn't pricking her finger for a little blood, this was slicing both her palms open. It was going to hurt. A lot.

She purposely didn't look at Cheryl, who had started to impatiently tap her foot. She instead looked to Sweet Pea. She felt like if she ignored everything else and just looked to him, he'd show her the way. She knew with everything inside of her that he'd never lead her into danger.

"It's okay," He mouthed. Betty wanted to believe him.

So, she did. Without a doubt.

The cut across her first palm burned. Betty bit her lip to keep from crying out. She hated seeing her own blood. It made her feel a little ill. It made her feel worse as she fisted her hand hard to squeeze out blood for the big bowl, but was relieved when Cheryl uncurled her fingers for her. Cheryl was careful and gentle, uncharacteristically so, as she dabbed the blood mix that had her own blood into Betty's sliced palm. The mixture of blood didn't feel any different, no pain or sting as she'd expected, which in itself was odd.

Betty cut her other palm. She knew the pain, but it still sucked.

She turned to Sweet Pea first. Deni waited patiently on her other side. She'd seen the shiver run up everyone's spines as they connected, so of course she was a little scared.

Her hand hovered above his waiting one.

"It will be okay," He said out loud again, "I got you."

If Betty wasn't more preoccupied, she would have seen the glimmer in Cheryl's eyes, the sound that Kevin made, or the glance that Toni and Fangs shared. All Betty heard and saw was his face, one that she knew wouldn't hurt her, and his words that were delicate and so sweet.

She linked hands.

His palms closed around hers, and she realized just how large his hands were. They were so warm too.

As they linked fingers, Betty did shudder. Though, not from pain. It was from a sense of bliss, the feeling of connecting to a baser power. She joined hands with Deni no problem.

The boys in the middle were instructed to cut their palms and Jason's hands, connect one hand to Jason and one hand to each other, forming a weird bridge across him. Lann looked pale, almost ready to vomit.

Cheryl was mixing the blood from all of them. Betty thought she'd stick her palm in it, or something.

Nope, she literally _drank_ it.

Lann did vomit a little, which is where Betty was feeling.

"Is she crazy?" Betty hissed to Sweet Pea, who just responded with a wide-eyed shrug that seemed to say 'that's one way to do it', but he still looked just as taken off guard. They all were. Then again, Cheryl was a little...well, Betty wasn't going to be mean enough to say what she was thinking.

As soon as Cheryl swallowed it, the groan that croaked through the circle was unreal. As Cheryl connected in, Betty saw her hair on her arm rise. She felt like she was invincible, like she could do anything. It was an intoxicating feeling, and now she truly understood magic. She had felt dark magic power and now, this was honestly lighter magic power. It might not remain that, after Cheryl started her necromancy, but for right now it was just...power. Not good or bad. Just power.

And yes, Betty could see even more plainly how some would kill for this feeling all the time.

Cheryl's phone, outside the circle kept safe by Kevin, pinged.

No one had to ask. They all knew what it meant.

It was 3:33 A.M.

Time to officially begin.

XXxxXX

Cheryl wiped some of the blood-mixture residue from the corners of her lips, inhaling. Everyone else had done what they needed to do without a hiccup, by some ungodly miracle. It made it a little bit more anxiety-stricken on her end. If things went south, it would be on her. Her mistake. No one she could blame (that didn't mean she wouldn't, however, since Cheryl hated admitting fault).

She walked in between the first circle and the second circle, letting the power settle into her bones.

It was the most power Cheryl had ever felt, and her family was descendant from very powerful witches. It was the sort of power that could topple an empire.

A part of Cheryl's mind swam with all the things she could accomplish with this power, all the things she could change. It was tempting. To harness this power given freely to her and make herself and her influence unstoppable.

But, in all honesty, there was only one thing Cheryl wanted most in the world. Jason. Everything else was just background noise.

And, she knew logically, even with all this power, they might still not have enough to bring Jason back. They weren't reviving a person who had been dead two hours or a cat someone had mistakenly run-over, they were bringing back a boy who had been dead months. And, more than that, they were making him a vampire.

It would be foolish to use this power for anything other than Jason. Cheryl prayed to any god that would listen they'd have enough magic. If she had ever done anything right in her life, she thought, she wanted it to go toward this.

"Listen up," Cheryl snapped in a crueler tone than she might usually take. She didn't want anyone mixing up her instructions or thinking it optional, "I will be starting to repeat the phrase to lift the veil. If you are 100% sure you have the spell correct, you can say it with me. If not, shut your goddamn traps to not fuck this up and possibly leave me stranded across the veil or worse. Close your eyes and focus on the magic between you all. Capice?"

There was an assortment of nods around the circle.

She paused by Quest and Lann (completely stupid names, she thought, but werewolves were stupid by principall), catching their attention. They'd gotten sent the spell via text, or so she hoped.

"You two have to say it with me, and you have to be focused to hold onto him. If this goes bad, I will personally mount your heads on a spike and put in in your families front yards." Cheryl said sweetly, but her eyes were slates of ice.

Lann laughed nervously, as though she was joking. Quest's face was dead serious. He was sorta cute, she thought, staring at his somber face. Maybe, if he didn't fumble this, she'd look him up after. He was a college boy, which just made him all the more tempting.

If she wasn't focused on this, she'd be thinking about how getting with a college boy would give her a hella lot of clout. Well, she was thinking that, but deep in the back of her mind.

"We have the spell," Quest assured, "It's going to work."

She stood, brushing off her knees, "I don't appreciate being coddled. We can't be sure." She said with narrowed eyes.

She waited until everyone's eyes were closed. Magic crackled over their skin like lightning, snapping through the joined hands and causing hair to stand up on end. As their focus grew, the bolts grew warmer and brighter.

Cheryl drew in a shaky breath quietly, hoping no one heard. She didn't want to give anyone the impression she was unsure of this.

" _His verbis aperire peto solo tuto creditur. Ego sum viator. Ego autem sum creatura universum. Liceat mihi hoc donum._ "

Cheryl began to chant slowly, articulately. She went slow enough so that she was absolutely sure of each word she was saying and didn't stumble at all.

Quest and Lann jumped on after one recitation of it. They took a moment to match her noise level and tempo, but spoke it like a memorized piece of dialogue. Cheryl was pleased they had done so, since the repercussions would have been severe had they not. For a couple more spins, just the trio were chanting in union.

Around the circle, Cheryl saw a select few with eyes screwed shut in concentration, tilting their head to better hear the chant. Some weren't at all, sitting placidly and veering the magic to remain between them, likely knowing that they wouldn't be able to speak it proficient enough.

Sweet Pea managed to jump into the chant five cycles in.

That wolf was constantly surprising Cheryl. His knowledge of the supernatural was unparalleled, perhaps even compared to her, which she'd never admit out loud. He also cared about it. Their meeting in the library had been all business.

While on most occasions Sweet Pea was a jokester, an annoyance in her side, when making this spell, he had been only serious. Focused.

No spell of this magnitude had been recorded, so everything was 'made-up'. Or, rather, invented, Cheryl corrected. They'd spent five hours ironing out the fine details of it, down to the exact square-footage of the crossroads they'd use. When she needed him, he was there.

If this went to plan, she would owe him one.

She wasn't shocked beyond belief he'd been able to pick the spell up, having never heard it until right now. He had an aptitude for it. She was surprised it was so fast.

Betty looked like she was rolling the words over her tongue, considering it. Betty might be able to suss it out correctly too. It was in her blood.

Toni was the second person to join in from the outer circle. Although her voice was hesitant at first, her pronunciation was not lacking.

Cheryl grinned to herself. She enjoyed the little tete-a-tetes she'd had with this particular werewolf. The girl piqued her interest in the most fascinating ways. She didn't have more time now to ruminate on Toni, but she was strangely happy the girl had picked up the chant.

Perhaps, she considered, if Quest was a bust…

She shook her mind out. There was no room for distracting thoughts.

As she continued to chant, the space just in the circle began to grow hazy and foggy, as though they'd captured a really crappy day inside of the drawn symbol. Slowly, the circumference to the outside became more and more opaque until it was just a sheet of gray. Inside the circle, if not for the candles, Cheryl might not have been able to see anything.

It was like someone had grabbed a fog machine or dry ice and used it liberally. There was so much fog that the only people Cheryl could clearly see were the three right next to her. Everyone else were wispy black shadows around her, their voices echoing strangely, like they were being grabbed from one location and let out in another. They had entered a place not on this earth. A liminal space, somewhere between life and death. The candles could be seen, though only their light. Eerie balls of golden that was strangely juxtaposed in the damp gray expanse.

A chill dropped into the circle, as cold and as clutching as death. Wind whipped around the area, but the flames- lit by magic- flickered like soldiers marching on in the night. A drumming sound began to echo, not dissimilar to the sound of blood thumping in their ears. It was eerie, like a forgotten song. A sound that was not heard in these parts.

The land of the dead.

Cheryl felt spirits pass by her, brushing her arm and sending her teeth chattering. She could almost hear what they were saying, but it was faint whispers that vanished just as she thought she caught a blip of a conversation, of a plea.

Anxiety and a deep sense of dread and longing began to fill her stomach. It was so overpowering, so unsettling, she almost wanted to vomit. But she could not. She had to go forth, explore this land, though every inch of her body begged her not to.

Usually, one's soul lingered close to their recently departed body. It was just a matter of grasping onto it and bringing it back over.

It was not such of Jason.

She dispelled any sense of spirits that were not familiar to her own. She knew that, perhaps, searching by magic would have been stronger. Even if Jason wasn't presenting magic, it was still buried within him. Too bad she'd turned off his magic to try to protect him.

That left blood to find him by.

She was finding it difficult. She continued to chant, though her brain slipped into a meditative state in which it was muscle memory over conscious speaking, as she tried to reach out through the emptiness for Jason.

She caught onto other souls that she recognized; Riverdale patrons that had passed within the last six months. Not who she was looking for. She focused her thoughts outward.

"Jason!"

When she called his name into the void beyond, there was nothing. No echo. No recognition, not a tickle of someone calling back for her. It was like he wasn't even there. Or, too far past, wandering around endlessly in a field of despair and darkness.

Panic bubbled within Cheryl. She couldn't find him. It was like he was just...gone. Were they too late? Was doing this upon the Equinox not strong enough to delve back as far as Jason stood? Was this power not enough? Was this all for nothing?

The feeling of absolute horror and failure filled Cheryl so much it was nearly unbearable. Jason wasn't coming back, was he? She'd really, really done it. Her powers and skill was useless if she couldn't do this.

She had a moment where she felt her mind fold in on itself. She could feel herself growing cold, weaker. Perhaps it was right. Perhaps her place was here, trapped forever. Maybe it was the only way she'd see Jason ever again?

No, she shook herself out, she was not going to give up so easily!

She troubleshoot in her mind rapidly. Her and Sweet Pea had gone through a number of worst-case scenarios and possible solutions, in the event something like this did happen.

She realized that perhaps, since Jason's blood had long since dried, this was the issue at hand. That meant that cutting a small part of his flesh and directly linking their blood was going to be as fruitless as her current efforts.

Damn it all! She wished she had never taken away his magical signature!

Across the circle, she spied Betty. She appeared from the fog, like the spirits presenting her to Cheryl.

Betty's sister was carrying Jason's children…

Having Polly personally here would have been the obvious fix, since her blood was cycled through the blood of her children and therefore Jason's, but she was too far away. If the moonlight waning itself wasn't a problem, it was unstable to hold the magic like this for hours. As it was, they were playing a dangerous gamble. This whole circle could burst and the results would be catastrophic, the best case being that everyone's souls would explode away from their bodies. The worst? Too horrific to imagine.

It seemed silly when put into perspective what they were doing to bring one soul back, but Cheryl would burn the world down completely if it meant coming back with Jason.

She wondered, though, if maybe just having Betty here was strong enough?

As she approached Betty, she felt a tug of Jason. At first she thought it was the family connection. As she came right up in front of Betty, she noticed a chain on her neck.

Betty was so far into the meditation that she didn't even flinch as Cheryl grabbed the chain.

A blood trinket, linking to Polly. Hallelujah, there was some good in the world.

Cheryl refocused her efforts, holding the moon between her fingers and stroking the metal. It shocked her, as though she'd just shuffled across a carpet in socked feet. It seemed to hold up to the magical energy heating it, which was good. This was no dollar-store trinkets. It was powerful.

All the better.

"Jason?" Cheryl called out again with her mind. There was an echo, her call bouncing around the underworld.

He was there. It wasn't all lost.

She had no time to pout that she wasn't able to reach Jason by her own power and blood. What mattered was bringing him back.

The more Cheryl called out, the stronger the reverberation of her call came back to her. She began to feel his presence; she could smell his cologne that he used to spray on like it was going out of style, she could feel the warmth of the hugs he used to give, she could hear his deep baritone laugh linger in the fog.

Then, like he'd materialized out of nowhere, he grasped out. He was the one who had found her, she'd just guided him to the circle.

Now that she had made contact with him, he formed completely, filling out to be solid and real. His face was sallow, but he looked alive. Well, as alive as a dead spirit could be.

"Cheryl?" He asked, confused.

"We found you," Cheryl breathed, allowing her chanting to fall off. There were still four others holding the veil up, it would be fine.

She made sure she was touching Jason before she let go of Betty's charm. It was warm to the touch, burning hot, but unscathed otherwise.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking around, "What is all this?"

"It's it obvious? We're bringing you back."

"But-,"

"We don't have time," Cheryl stressed. She would have loved to chat longer. They'd have all the time in the world for that after, she reminded herself. He'd have literally endless time.

Jason nodded jerkily, still looking taken off-guard, but there raised no complaints from him. Naturally.

Cheryl moved him near his body. Jason gave Cheryl one last deep hug.

"I knew you'd do it. I knew you could," He whispered, sounding choked up.

"Get in! Before something goes wrong," Cheryl laughed, shoving him away lightly. Jason gave her a single salute before laying down on top of his cold, dead, and empty vessel of a body.

Cheryl helped guide him in, shoving down hard.

The force of magic pushing back against her was huge. It wasn't easy to reattach a soul. Most souls didn't want to be, otherwise there would have been a lot more problems of the recently deceased coming back.

She shoved with all her might, drawing more and more energy from the people sitting around her, trying to squash the yellow light with a brilliant white. She felt too much resistance. It wasn't going to hold. It wasn't going to-

A light as bright as the sun rocketed up, sending Cheryl back. The bang was as loud as thunder right in her ear.

The noise and light broke the concentration of the circle. When Cheryl blinked upward, she was staring at the night sky again.

The people around the circle were starting to come to.

"Did it work?" Sweet Pea called out.

"If it didn't, we won't get another try." Cheryl pointed out.

Sweet Pea nodded to everyone that it was okay to break the concentration.

"Fucking hell," Lann swore out loud, showing the palms of his hands burned black from the end of the spell. Quest's hands were similar.

"Should fade...in time," Sweet Pea winced, "But, it's magic so-,"

"Yeah, urg, I know," Lann said, flexing his fingers, cursing as it crinkled the leathery skin.

"Ouch! My necklace is super hot," Betty said, sucking on a burned finger. She tried to take it off, but winced. Sweet Pea turned, cussing, but helped her put it on the ground.

Cheryl gave an innocent shrug. She wasn't going to own up to that. It would cool down soon...she hoped.

"Uhm, he's still sorta...dead-looking," Kevin said, ever so astutely, coming across the now broken and useless circle.

"Not completely, look," Toni said, pointing to the once garish gunshot wound on his head. It was now shrinking away to just a small scar, as though he'd just bumped his head.

"Vampire healing," Betty murmured out loud.

"Shouldn't he be waking up, though?" Kevin crossed his arms.

Cheryl didn't mean to, but she looked to Sweet Pea in a mild panic. Wasn't he supposed to be waking up?

"Well," Sweet Pea rubbed his chin, "The blood didn't work when we first put it in, so that indicates a soul or someone inhabiting it, because it's working now," He said slowly. He sniffed deeply, humming. Then, he placed a hand on Jason's forehead, "He's definitely 'in' there. Just unconscious, I guess."

"How are you sure?" Cheryl snapped.

Sweet Pea made a 'by all means' motion to her. She squared her shoulders, placing her own hand on his forehead.

And oh, she could feel him. It was such a comforting feeling that it startled her.

Jason, back exactly where he was meant to be.

"Why isn't he awake, though?" Betty whispered.

"Hell if I know. Longest I think I've heard about someone taking from waking up from the transformation is an hour."

Kevin checked his watch, "We have an hour, don't we?"

"If people want to stay," Cheryl said, not wanting a crowd when Jason came to. It was sure to be disorienting. He was probably going to be in a lot of pain. Rejoining a soul and a body probably hurt like hell. And, even if it was healed, his last memory was getting shot through the head.

A lot of the wolves checked out. Cheryl was tempted to give Quest her number now, but she figured she could do that later. He nodded as he passed.

"Hope he wakes up," Quest mumbled, "Sincerely."

"Thank you. Sorry about your hands," Cheryl said, making sure no one else heard such weakness. Quest gave a wry smile.

"That was the coolest thing I've done all year, so," He shrugged, "Maybe I'll see you later?"

Cheryl just gave a smile, but her sense of victory she usually would have felt was dampened by worry for Jason.

In the end, only Kevin, Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni stuck around. The little group sat vigil with a dead body, silent as mice.

After two hours- nearing sunrise- he still hadn't moved.

"Fix it," Cheryl commanded of Sweet Pea.

"Hey! Don't use that tone of voice with me! It's not like I guessed this would happen," Sweet Pea snarled back, "Look at this logically, gingy. His body has been dead for two months. His mind has been across the river for two months. It's probably going to take some time to re-adjust!"

"How long? A day? A week? Two months?" Cheryl asked.

"Do I look like I know? He's in there; we have that much. Short of a stake to the heart, he's also not going anywhere. I don't think we should be rushing him waking up."

"Look, I get it. You're an only child. You can't possibly know how it feels to have him so close but not here," Cheryl began, talking down to Sweet Pea like a child.

"Turn off emotions for a moment, god! If he had survived the gunshot wound, chances are he'd be in a coma for a bit. Why is it so unbelievable to think his body is going through the same thing right now. We force him out of this, force his mind awake, he might be in unimaginable pain or not all there. Wouldn't you rather wait and be sure?" Sweet Pea said.

"I'd rather know we did it right," Cheryl said.

"There was no guarantees he'd wake up lickety-split. We did it Cheryl," his tone took on a soft lit, "You can relax now. Jason will wake up. I am sure of that. Just not sure when."

There was a beat of silence.

"Well, we can't very well return him back to the grave. Not only would it be terrifying to wake up in a coffin, we already filled the hole back in," Kevin pointed out. Fangs nodded in rapid agreement.

"He's also very dead looking, per usual for vampires. Not good for us right now," Toni observed.

"We can't just put him in his bed at home. I'm sure your parents would notice," Betty scratched her head, "And I personally don't want to play 'pass the inanimate body' until he does wake."

"No, it would be better for us and for him to have him in one place…" Sweet Pea agreed. He snapped suddenly, "Your portrait!"

"Yes!" Cheryl said, clapping her hands, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Wait, what?" Betty asked, looking flustered.

"Your portrait! It's magic, so it will help with him healing. Plus it's a place we know that no one will be checking in on, except for us. And if he wakes up while we're at school or something, he won't wander off and scare someone half-to-death." Sweet Pea said, face bright, as though he'd solved the secret of the universe.

"You want to somehow drag a dead-looking Jason Blossom body past my mother, into my room, and into my magical portal on my wall?" Betty asked, throwing her hands out in horror and disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh. Uh, okay. " She said simply.

Clearly Betty hadn't been expecting such a confident affirmation. She blinked a couple times, coming to terms that this plan was happening.

"We'll help you," Kevin said, "With your mom gone, it will just be a matter of carrying him."

"Sure, sure," Betty muttered, sighing, "At least...we're getting somewhere?"

Sweet Pea grimace, "That is yet to be seen."

* * *

 **Long Ass Magic Explanation Below (regular notes after):**

 **ARITHMANCY:**

 **-Jason Sideron Blossom comes out to a total number of 431 (There are online calculators that will do this for you, I'm not going to go through it to explain exactly how its done). After that, I wanted the three middle people to come to a combined number of nine.**

 **-Floyd Sterling was the next one that fit best (AKA Lann) with a number between those two names of 422.**

 **-After that, I knew I would need a wolf of 146 so that their combined numbers would be '999'. I knew that pretty much no wolf that existed at the point that I wrote this chapter would come to that, so I went digging. I found a video by SuperCarlinBrothers that talked about Arithmancy in Harry Potter and they'd done up this whole google spread-sheet with what everyone's numbers are. One of the 146 numbers was Dean Thomas. From there, I put it into a word scrambler with other letters that had the same core score to see what came up and 'venam oaths' . From there, I twisted it to be Quest's name, but the 'root' or the 'spirit' of his name is Venam Oaths. At this point, so it wasn't obvious he just popped up for this, I was able to add Quest into the Full Moon Pack Meeting.**

 **-In all, I think the numerology of it went rather well; 999 with three middle spell-casters who each represent a magical part of a name, and each have 3, 2, and 1 name respectively. A full name is magical because you should never give magic folk your full name. Just first and last is magical because it's one's everyday name. A werewolf nickname is magical because, in essence, that is their magic name and is just as legal as a binding one (if not more so, when it comes to magical bonds and promises)**

 **-With Arithmancy you're supposed to get a three digit number from your full name and then whittle it down to just a singular core number and that will say something about you. If you're interested, the other wolves/people I tried this with to see whose number would fit best are as follows Cheryl (375), Betty (936), Sweet Pea (173 if you use his real name 'Jordan Noah Karan' or 375 if you go by Sweet Pea Karan), Fangs (898), Kevin (938), Toni (738), Joaquin (448 or 312, depending if you add in a middle name), Vade (247) or Abraham (514). If I didn't choose Lann, Sweet Pea was going to tap Joaquin into it.**

 **-So, you can imagine in the last chapter when Sweet Pea says he has about 'a hundred equations to run', he and Cheryl were trying to find the two other people. But, he couldn't just make up a character like I did. They actually did have to consider and run literally hundreds of iterations to find the best two other fits!**

 **HERBAL IMBUMENTS**

 **-They use herbs to anchor the spell to the world of the living. Each wolf or point has a herb to give. I looked up a bunch of flower meanings to find the ones that would best fit for a vampire. What each person had and what the qualities are in the chapter, so I won't re-hash that, but I also tried to tie the flowers to the personality of each of the giver or how powerful I felt each herb would be. The more seasoned, the more powerful I gave them.**

 **LITTLE THINGS**

 **-3:33 am is commonly referred to as the witching hour, or the hour where spirits are easist to connect with the world**

 **-Sept 22 is an equinox, so the balancing of the dates and times is inherently magical**

 **-Crossroads represent a choice, life and death**

 **-Salt Circle is 9 feet around in diameter (9 is a lucky number, you beginning to see?). The cross-road area is also nearly 9 feet in the center, which Sweet Pea and Cheryl also had to find the day previous by pouring over google maps. They would have driven down to Memphis if it was needed! Luckily, the found something closer to home.**

 **-A candle is at each of the four corners there is a candle that relates to one of the four elements and cardinal directions, also anchoring the circle to the physical world. Yellow for air and east, red for fire and south, blue for water and west and green for earth and north.**

 **-The Elder Tree Branch represents the past, present, and future**

 **-The gemstones that were placed as well were malachite that represents decay, crystal quartz for clairvoyance, and emerald for rebirth.**

 **-Cheryl held the knife up to the direction of Pluto because Pluto is the planet of re-birth**

 **-Jason's shirt wrapped around the blood was also a physical, tangible link that if anyone started getting lost they could touch back to**

 **\- The knife was cleansed by fire. Fire is often used as a cleaning/rebirthing element. It could have also been cleansed by water, but since Cheryl and Betty are fire mages, this was by far the best choice**

 **BLOOD MAGIC:**

 **So, I actually came across a tumblr rant about people cutting hands in magic or for shows and I've been waiting to use that for like forever, because that just seemed like such a Betty thing to do! Basically, though, if you didn't get what was happening, there were two bowls. One had the herbs in it, which is what everyone put in their cut palms to anchor themselves to the spell, or to allow the magic to be lifted from them to be used in the way it needed to. In the other bowl as a mixture of all of their blood, which Cheryl drank so that she wouldn't be lost on the other side, but could find her way back- or bridge the gap- between the two worlds.**

 **THE CHANT:**

 **It translates to (roughly) 'I am requesting that the world beyond ours opens. Hear me; I am a traveler. I am a creature of your universe. Allow me this gift'. At least three people (the closest to Jason) needed to be saying it to be heard. No one else was required to because magic is more about intent, and if they were all focusing really hard on the task at hand, Cheryl had faith that the magic would hear and grant them this.**

 **THE CIRCLE:**

 **I'll have a representation of this up on my tumblr if you want to see it, but I'll try to explain it the best I can! The chakras represent parts of ourselves, and they each have a color associated with them. I tried to match the representations up to the personality of the spell-casters, as well as what Sweet Pea and Cheryl would have theoretically done. If the chakra, place in the circle (which is ordained by the chakras) have a stronger connection to hold onto their caster, the better the spell will work. The chakras represent a part of each of our 'soul', give or take.**

 **Imagine a pentagram within a circle.**

 **At the top, we have the spirit which is white (Deni)**

 **Right next to her (on the right) is Astral/Yellow/Betty.**

 **Next to her is Mental/Purple/Sweet Pea.**

 **Directly south is Physical/Red/Toni.**

 **Next to her is Emotional/Blue/Jedi.**

 **West is Sacred/Orange/Vade.**

 **In the center, both Lann and Quest are wearing green, which is the heart or love chakra, to strengthen that as the strongest.**

 **Cheryl is wearing black, so that the magic doesn't recognize her as part of the life-force, also so she can slip into the underworld/otherworld.**

 **The people on the outside (Kevin, Lipton, Darkon, and Fangs) are wearing gray to represent the keepers of the spell; keepers of the in-between.**

 **IN SUMMATION:**

 **Sweet Pea and Cheryl didn't know what would work and what wouldn't. If it seems like throwing a bunch of stuff against a wall hoping some would stick, that's sorta what they went with. They wanted to put as many magical elements into this as possible so that they could be best prepared for what they'd face! Whew, tried to summarize all of that, but if I missed something, just ask!**

* * *

 **Finally, as a last note, I have posted a new Riverdale story that is strictly Bughead, and it's basically smut with an itsy-bitsy bit of plot ;) It's called 'Definition of Want', so go check that out!**


	27. Baby You're a Haunted House

**I LIVE! I have risen from the dead! This story is not abandoned :D**  
 **I just needed to write something solely Bughead for a bit (a new chapter is coming for DoW soon too, don't worry) but I've been really vibing with SweetBetts and I was just itching to write this again.**  
 **So yay, here we are!**

 **Song is 'Baby You're a Haunted House' by Gerard Way!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: Boris Yeltsin, Guest (x3)**

 **Guest: Jughead is from the line of Werewolves, and we can feel him inching closer and closer to the truth, so... he's not far off**

* * *

Inside the forest portal, Betty sits on the ground, legs drawn up to her chin.

In front of her is Jason, his body still cold to the touch and unmoving, still deathly looking.

After dragging him inside, Sweet Pea had squished a bag of blood down Jason's throat. That had gotten a little more color into his face, or as much color as a vampire could possess, and this was just further evidence that he would wake up. Or, so Sweet Pea claimed.

He'd left a box of blood bags near where they laid Jason on the grass. When Betty had asked where he'd gotten the blood bags, Sweet Pea had said he'd 'ever so generously taken them off the hands of the local clinic'.

First, if the Blood Drive posters were true at all, Betty was pretty sure that the clinic had never had a time where it had too much blood. Second, she knew this was a more creative way of saying he'd stolen them. But she couldn't complain; she wasn't exactly cutting open her arms for his food and all.

It had been hours, and he still was silent.

She'd been warned it could take days, but…

"You gotta wake up," She whispered, "Please, Jason, wake up in there."

She inhaled hard. She'd never really been this close to Jason before. He was just the star football player at her school that she would pass by in the halls on occasion. She truly couldn't think of a single conversation they'd ever actually had. It was bizarre that he was in her room right now, after being changed to a vampire.

"Not only do we gotta figure out who killed you, and I fear you're the only one who can tell us, but you have to come back for Polly. You're going to be a dad."

Of course, he already knew this, but Betty had to say it out loud again. She thought of Sweet Pea, who had no parents. She thought of Jughead, whose mom left when he was young and he rarely heard from her aside from an obligatory birthday call. She thought that it was so unfair and that her niece or nephew deserved a dad.

She wanted this for Polly.

Of course, Jason did not answer.

She hoped he heard her though. Maybe he'd fight harder to wake up if he remembered what was waiting for him here?

Betty's phone beeped. She lifted it to see a text from Cheryl. She frowned, reading it.

"Your sister," She told Jason, "She says she urgently needs to talk to me. I wonder what she wants?"

Betty started to crawl out of the portrait hole but turned around one last time to stare intently at Jason. No movement, but she hoped. There was a note near the blood bags explaining things if he woke up and no one was around.

Betty, if she could, would have waited in the portrait hole all day and night for him to come around, but Cheryl said that this was a matter that could not wait.

Betty wasn't taking any chances about anything anymore.

XXxxXX

Betty sipped on her milkshake at Pops, checking her phone, waiting for Cheryl to arrive. She felt the chain of her necklace, but Polly was still suspiciously silent.

Why wasn't she answering?

The lack of communication was nearly enough to make Betty drive herself back up to her grandmother's house. This was unlike Polly, especially since she'd been talking Betty's ear off over the necklaces of late.

Before she could worry more, Cheryl breezed into the diner.

"It's hard for me to admit this," Cheryl said without any niceties or helloes, "But I don't think Polly should come back at all."

"What?" Betty frowned, "I'm not…"

"My parents, they don't want to help her," Cheryl leaned in close, and Betty saw her lips trembling, "I wanted to believe a baby would bring out some other side in them, but I was wrong. It's not safe with them."

Betty didn't speak, she just frowned, recalling her mother's words. It was eerily similar.

"They don't want Polly, just want the baby. I'm afraid as to why." Cheryl was shaking, "Jason would…" She shook her head, "He might not wake up, and I know my parents well enough. Don't let her come back."

Cheryl flagged down Pop for a milkshake. Betty just sighed.

"I would tell her, that is if she were responding to me on the necklace." Betty punted.

Cheryl sat up straight, "When did the communications stop?"

"A few days ago. It's unlike her."

Cheryl relaxed a bit, her worries and knit brows vanishing.

"Just, keep trying. Because if she comes back, I'm not sure that we could protect her. And Jason's baby. He clearly saw something redeeming about her…"

"Hey now," Betty snapped, offending, "I just think that…" She trailed off, eyes wide, fixed on the door.

"What?" Cheryl snapped her fingers, "Hello? Earth to Cooper?"

"I think I just realized why she wasn't responding," Betty murmured, already getting out of her booth.

"Oh, of course?" Cheryl muttered, turning to see Polly and Grandma Smith walking into the diner.

XXxxXX

"You're always such a quick thinker, Betty."

"We'll see, Polly," Betty said, gnawing on her fingernails. After the stares had stopped and the pair had gotten a meal, squished into the booth with Cheryl and Betty, it had been decided that Polly could not go to the Blossoms, nor back to the house.

"Alice probably wouldn't welcome me much anyway," Grandma said with a shrug.

Running out of options, Betty had called Veronica. Now, the trio stood outside the Pembrooke in the middle of the night, Betty clutching to Polly's arm as though her life depended on it. As terrified as she was for her sister's return, she wasn't letting her out of her sight again.

She asked Polly why she'd returned. Polly had gotten a look on her face that Betty knew well. One that Betty herself got when she had set her mind to something.

"It's time to start setting things straight. Plus, I want my child to grow up where Jason was raised. It took some convincing, but Grandma finally agreed."

Betty had just sighed but knew there would be no budding Polly on this very risky choice.

Veronica met them in the lobby.

"I know this is a lot to ask-," Betty began.

"You are my best friend," Veronica said, stilling Betty's words by grasping her hands, "And what has happened to your sister is just awful. I told you, anything you needed. A lot of these apartments are empty anyway."

"Miss Lodge," Grandma smith nodded to Veronica warily, "This is very kind of you. We'll pay for the apartment."

"Don't be silly," A crooning voice said from the end of the hall, "Dolores, you won't pay a cent. Ma'am."

Betty frowned, watching the square-off between the two. Or, square-off wasn't quite the right word. Grandma was watching Mrs. Lodge with trepidation, as one should do with a vampire, but Mrs/ Lodge was looking at Grandma Smith with deep respect and almost adoration. Betty hadn't thought that Hermione and Alice were friends as children.

"It's only fair," Grandma insisted.

"Perhaps. We'll discuss it later. You are welcome to remain here as long as you need it. Anything for your granddaughters," Hermione said, looking at Polly and smiling. Dolores gave a grunt and a scowl and now Betty really needed to know what the history was between these two.

There was a pause until Veronica smiled brightly.

"Well, come on! We've picked out a great apartment, right next to ours. I'm sure you'll be very happy here."

Polly placed a hand to her rounded stomach.

"I sure hope so."

XXxxXX

"That was the last time you saw him?"

Betty watched Polly inhale hard, her face set into a deep concentration, though it was tinged with frustration.

"Yes, as I said." She said, trying not to lose her temper, "He was going to disappear for a little bit, but…" She trailed off, not because she was overcome with grief, but because her eyes flickered around the room with a careful calculation.

It was the same looks that Sheriff Keller and Hermione had been sending around the room the entire morning. Every time they came to a point where something should have been discussed, such as the entire magic that lay rippling underneath the cover of the story, they all had to pause. They'd gone through it all already; how they'd met on Spring Break and it had started as a cute flirtation that led to something more, about how their families were very against their relationship, about the pregnancy, the ring...all things that were common knowledge. It all hardly scratched the surface of the true nature of his death.

Betty could see Sheriff Keller trying to suss out the trio of gathered children in front of him for how much they knew. He had to expect that Betty knew more than most. Polly, perhaps. Veronica? None.

Hermione was doing so too, but she kept looking between Veronica and whoever was speaking, her eyes flashing dangerously. The implicit threat was clear; let Veronica know about any of the things she's not supposed to, and you'll wish for a swift death.

Grandma Smith sat at the head of the little circle, eyes watching the entire exchange like a hawk. Betty was sure that with her there, Sheriff Keller would have no reason to push Polly too far. Like Hermione last night, Keller was almost reverently respectful to Grandma Smith in ways Betty didn't gather.

She bit her lip hard. See, this is why they needed a coalition of magic folk so that everyone knew what everyone else knew! She needed to remind Kevin of that, but there were bigger issues on the table.

"And then your parents sent you away after you'd heard about his death?"

"I completely broke down. I tried to kill myself, sir," Polly said, chin raised with a dare to him to say anything about that. This was all that had been more or less passed on via others. Her repeating it was getting them nowhere.

Betty covertly slid her phone from her pocket to underneath her leg. She made sure Veronica was preoccupied with watching the interview go down before she did so. Then, she made a half-public motion of patting around her thighs for her phone.

"Damn it, V?" She asked quietly, nudging Veronica's shoulder, "I think I left my phone in Polly's room in the apartment over. I don't want to miss any calls from my mom, you know?" Betty's wince was real. She was just waiting for her mother to thunder in.

"Oh, is that all?" Veronica said, effortlessly grinning, "I'll get it, of course. Where was it?"

"I think maybe in my bookbag. Or, if not there, I was sitting on her bed this morning," Betty lied. Thank god for Sweet Pea, or else she'd be stumbling through that. She wasn't going to thank Sweet Pea for making her a better liar, but...no, maybe she should be. Veronica nodded, standing.

As soon as the door to the Lodge's apartment clicked close behind them, Betty straightened her shoulders.

She wasn't sure how long it would take Veronica to realize the phone wasn't there, even if she deep-searched the room. Point being, they were running short as it was. They weren't going to waste it.

"Let's talk freely," Betty said, interrupting Sheriff Keller, who was flipping back through his notes to find something else to ask Polly, "And we know what. We're all in the know, so," Betty pinched her nose.

"Ah, so, who told you?" Sheriff Keller asked a tad bit awkwardly, glancing at Polly. Polly didn't answer that, just raised an eyebrow, "Right. Okay. Before Jason left, I heard one of his teammates say he was dealing drugs?"

"To pay for us leaving," Polly confirmed, "it was just supposed to be a one-time thing. We needed money. To get away and start over."

"Well, what was it?" Keller asked, "Kevin and Jordan reported something strange before the car was torched. Looked like coke, but-,"

Polly frowned. She knew who Kevin was, but Betty hadn't time to fill her in on her werewolf friend yet. A conversation for later.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't know about any of this world until recently. I did remember that the amount they quoted him was a lot more than what coke went for," She blushed, "From what I researched, anyway. Enough for us to settle comfortably and live low, unpaid, for almost three years."

Betty bit her nail. That was a lot of money. Sheriff Keller whistled, tilting his head as he wrote.

"Well, someone had to agree to pay him for that. Let's say I believe that the star football player even becomes a one-time drug mule, then this was bigger than him setting it up. Mysterious substance aside."

"He went to a bar on the other side of the tracks," Polly waved a hand, "And made some deal with a biker gang."

"The Southside Werewolf pack?" Hermione said, unable to keep the surprise off her face, "Err, The Serpents?" She added to Polly's white face. She'd just learned that there were such things as witches. Betty hadn't even gotten close to explaining about fae, werewolf, or vampires yet. She probably assumed that Hermione was just naturally dead-looking.

"Uhm, I mean," Polly blinked a couple of times, "I guess yeah."

Betty bit the inside of her cheek. She accepted that the Serpents occasionally had to do some bad things to survive, but she didn't like it. Still, drug dealing? Somehow, this just didn't sound like them. Not whatever this was, at least. And for Sweet Pea to not have known about it? That meant that FP was keeping secrets from the whole pack, or at least most of the pack…

Which wasn't anything they hadn't theorized before, she reminded herself.

"He got an address upstate. They were going to pay cash," Polly continued, twiddling her fingers, "And that's all I know. It seemed fishy, off, but I couldn't describe it then. I wonder if it was just the magic and all or something." She admitted.

"Even to me, it's fishy," Grandma Smith said in her quiet, resounding voice. Keller nodded his assertion and Hermione hummed.

"We won't know now, since it's up in flames," Keller bit out furiously.

"Along with everything I had left of him," Polly added, the heart-break evident in her tone, "The ring, our pictures together, letters he'd written to the baby…" She sniffled, trying hard not to cry. Betty rested her head on her shoulder, cooing.

If Jason would just wake up, all of this could be so easily solved! It was so infuriating that he hadn't just gotten up like he'd taken a very long nap. It was magic beyond her control, but it still bothered her.

"Now that you do know, did Jason ever make any comments or allusions to the magic here?" Keller asked, "Something you realize now?"

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but I'll think on that," She said, "Everything feels muddled. My memories are all messed up with each other."

"Hardly surprising," Hermione said kindly, "Veronica is coming back." She said suddenly. Sure enough, a moment later, the door clicked back open.

"B, I couldn't find it anywhere! I'm sorry. I can try calling it?" Veronica sighed, crossing her arms.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah, I guess I grabbed it and it fell onto the floor," Betty said, holding it up. It was sort of a weak excuse, but it had gotten Veronica away for a few moments.

Beside her, Betty felt a spike of pain through the necklaces. She looked to Polly, a wild frantic look in her eyes. Grandma Smith stiffened, having felt it too somehow.

"I think that's enough for now," Grandma Smith said in her commanding tone, and that was that.

Betty was itching to tell Sweet Pea what they were uncovering. Maybe he would be able to fill in some more blanks?

XXxxXX

Sweet Pea yawned as he slouched into the side of his locker.

All that fucking work and Jason was still comatose. Or, at least he assumed him to be. He hadn't heard anything from Betty.

Damn, what he wouldn't give for a gigantic coffee right now. Or some cocaine...kidding, sorta. He had football practice after school and at this point, he wasn't sure he'd make it to the 2nd period. He would just skip since that was his pre-Riverdale High M.O., but the coach wouldn't let him practice. Crazy as it seemed, he still felt a weird sense of loyalty to this new group. It helped him get rid of some of his energy and he felt good after play, especially when his teammates patted him on the back.

Football teams were just a different form of packs, he'd decided.

"You look exhausted."

He jolted, seeing Betty next to him. He'd been so tired he hadn't even registered her coming up to him.

"Any news?"

Betty's face pinched into a frown, "No." She bit her lip, nervous, "Hey, uh…"

"Yeah?" Sweet Pea said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nope, nevermind," Betty said, trying to pass by him. Her face was bright red and Sweet Pea grabbed her sweater to stop her from sliding past.

"Spill it," He said.

"At what point do the, erm, effects of vampire blood wear off?"

Sirens went off in his mind. His wolf immediately jumped to attention and it was all he could do not to snarl in the middle of the halls, "You've been having dreams about St. Claire?" He demanded, horrified, furious and disgusted all at the same time. Mostly, however, he was mad at himself. He should have never let Betty drink that blood, especially not from that creep and now she was having dreams and-

"No!" Betty's eyes were wide, "I haven't, which is why I was curious. I'm not going to sleep tonight and have visions of his naked body or something from here on out, am I?"

Sweet Pea worked to settle his still snarling wolf, but he was still on edge, "Oh, thank god. No, I mean, yeah. You're fine. Usually, it's like the first forty-eight hours."

"Hmm, right," Betty said, tugging on her ponytail, "Erm, speaking of blood...can I have a bit of yours?"

"Uhm…" Sweet Pea blinked, "To non-magical folk, that would be a super creepy question. To magical folk, it still is. Care to elaborate?"

"Just a spell I'm tinkering with. It would really help." She pouted, giving him her best pleading expression. He could feel his resolve breaking, damn her.

"I'm not going to like...turn into a duck, am I?" He asked uneasily.

"If anything, it will help you," Betty said cryptically, "Just whenever you get the chance."

"Right." He said, still trying to figure her out. He grabbed a stack of notebooks haphazardly from his locker, probably not even the right ones, following Betty to the lounge, "You met with Keller today. Anything?"

Betty opened her mouth to speak until she noticed Veronica and Jughead, plus the ginger and whoever he was dating currently. She pressed her lips, "Nothing more than we already knew."

There was something, but she'd have to tell him later.

Betty sat down next to Jughead, taking up the rest of the couch. The rest of the group was scattered, discussing a science lab. Sweet Pea sat down in the last available seat in the circle, scowling, starting to dig through his pockets for enough change to buy a Pepsi.

"How is your sister holding up?" Veronica asked, reaching out to Betty, "She seemed so off-centered when you all left this morning."

"Well, Polly's convinced no one wants the baby except her. I mean, my grandmother supports her, but she's not openly joyful about it." Betty said, playing with her necklace.

"Well, no-one except the child-snatch Blossom witch...bitches," Kevin said, catching himself just in time. It was only then he seemed to notice Cheryl sitting in the circle, an unusual addition, "Uhm, no offense."

"None taken," Cheryl said, though it sounded a bit forced.

"So your mom and dad want Polly but not the baby, and the Blossoms want the baby and not Polly," Jughead summarized, shaking his head, "That's a true Gordian knot."

Betty's shoulders slumped, and Sweet Pea could almost feel the hopelessness radiating from her, "An impossible situation," She agreed.

"Oh, come on," Veronica said, her high-pitch startling Sweet Pea, who had zoned out for just a second, "An impossible situation is being invited to both the Vanity Fair Oscar party and Elton John's Oscar party on the same night. Which happened to me one year, I know. This is merely an annoying situation." Veronica said, as though Betty's issues were small.

While he usually just ignored Veronica while she name-dropped, today his head was pounding and his wolf was still pacing and he just wasn't in the mood, "Oh, shut the fuck up, Lodge," He snapped, "No one cares what you did in New York or who you knew or what celebs you kissed the asses of."

"I do," Kevin said, raising a hand.

"It's insulting. You have no idea what's going on. You're saying that a teenage mother, unwanted by her parents, is just a trifle? God, shit." Sweet Pea pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early for all of this.

The group was staring at Sweet Pea with varying degrees of expression. Jughead was trying not to laugh behind his hand. Cheryl was grinning like she was front-row for her favorite reality T.V. show. Betty was beet-red, Archie was confused, Kevin was horrified and that one girl that Archie was with looked like she didn't know what to think. Veronica was glaring, though, and if looks could kill…

"Oh, and you know?" Veronica asked, her voice sickeningly calm.

"More than you." Sweet Pea sneered, "Not everything needs to be related back to some hilarious sitcom worthy moment from The Big Apple. This is real deep shit, so unless you have some actual advice-,"

"I do," Veronica said, "Until I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to suggest something." It did seem like Sweet Pea had taken the fire out from under her, her presentation not as flawless as she may have imagined it. She coughed, turning back to Betty, "Right. Well, I was going to suggest that my mother and I throw Polly a baby shower."

"Count me in!" Cheryl piped up. Betty was still recovering from the little spat and blinked at Veronica twice.

"You want Polly to feel loved and supported, right?" Veronica prompted.

"Uhm, that's nice, but ideally by her own parents." Betty finished, managing to find her voice. Sweet Pea nodded. This sounded like a bad idea waiting to happen.

"Well, baby steps! Get your mom and Polly in the same room and go from there," Veronica said as though it was incredibly obvious, "They can't fight because it's a public setting and voila! Let the healing begin." She was beaming as though she'd just fixed world hunger.

From the pensive look on Betty's face, it was clear she was considering it.

"Am I expected to come to this thing?" Jughead said, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Well of course," Veronica said, blinking, "You're Betty's boyfriend." Though, as she said it, her expression switched to Sweet Pea. He locked his jaw, narrowing his eyes. Jerk move, he thought. Cheryl was watching him too, a sort of apologetic expression on her face.

Jughead looked startled, just as taken aback as Sweet Pea felt by the usage of that word. Veronica laughed out loud.

"Oh, it's just a word that begins with 'B', calm down," She teased, though it was a much bigger deal than that, "We'll all go. Show Polly she has friends everywhere." She turned to Sweet Pea, "Except for you. If you can figure out whatever the hell is eating you, fine, but otherwise I don't want negative energy at her baby shower."

"Hey-," Sweet Pea began to argue, though he wasn't too keen on going anyway, it was just the principle of it.

"I think that's for me to decide who comes or goes," Betty said, trying to smooth the tension, "And I haven't agreed yet."

Just as Veronica was about to launch into another argument, Sweet Pea swiveled his head. He'd smelled it before he saw it; the cloying scent of perfume and the tinge of magic.

"Betty-," He hissed in warning, but it was too late. Alice Cooper stormed into the lounge like the devil.

"Elizabeth Cooper, we need to talk."

XXxxXX

"Sorry Fred…"

Hermione watched as Vic closed the door behind him. Fred turned, his entire expression just defeated.

"What am I supposed to do?" He murmured, less to Hermione and more to himself.

"Wait here," Hermione said, standing abruptly, "I'm going to and talk to him."

"Hermione," Fred sighed, "I mean, I get it but-,"

"You know I can be very persuasive, Fred." Hermione said tightly, "I'll be right back."

She caught up with Vic just as he was about to get in his car.

"Vic!"

Vic winced as she approached, "Look, I know, but-,"

"You will call your crew and tell them to not listen to Clifford," Hermione said, grasping at his shoulders and turning him, meeting his eyes completely, "And you all will be back here in an hour to break ground."

She released her hand, grinning, satisfied with herself...until Vic shoved her away, just enough to confuse her.

"Look, I get it, you're upset. But really, we just can't turn down this money."

Hermione frowned. Why didn't that work? It had been years since a simple vampire trick had failed her. She did not think she could have done it wrong which meant…

Which meant someone had put Vic, and assumedly the others, on vervain.

She stood back as his truck squealed away.

Someone was out to make her life much more difficult.

XXxxXX

"Sheriff Keller told me everything. I cannot believe that you dragged your poor grandmother into this mess-,"

"You were the one that sent Polly to her!" Betty snapped back, "Besides, 'poor grandmother'. She seems pretty capable, mom," Betty said, thinking that there was no way that she could have convinced Gramma Smith out of anything. That seemed to be a shared trait between the three of them.

"Besides, it's better than shipping her away to some back-country small town. At least here she has me," Betty continued, crossing her arms firmly.

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, "And who's idea was it to have her stay with The Lodges?"

"Veronica's." Betty fibbed.

"Of course it was," Alice gave a sugary, fake smile, "Betty, you have no idea what's going on and-,"

"Then tell me, mom!" Betty all but stamped her foot, "We need to talk. All three of us. Really actually talk."

"About what?"

"You know about what," Betty said, but didn't dare bring it all up here at school, not when Polly deserved to be there, as well as her grandmother… "So far, it's only caused us all the problems."

"I am just trying to protect you," Alice said firmly, "It's what a mother does."

"I'm sixteen and I'm not just going through puberty. I'm going through something else entirely. I'm not sure you can protect me, not like you used to," Betty said, and a part of her did feel sorry for her mom. Her mother had tried to keep magic away from her daughters her entire life, fearing for their lives, but it had still backfired. And yes, there had been an attempt on Betty's life, so she understood that. But they were past playing offense.

"I know that you want to take your sister's side, but the best option would be if she and that baby vanished." Alice said, "I was hoping she'd stay with Grandma up there."

"You don't get to decide that," Betty said, tired and angry and hurt, "You only get to decide if you want to be part of her life." There was a beat, "We're having a baby shower. You and dad should show up."

The bell rang and Betty grasped her backpack, "I have to get to class. I hope you decide to come."

"Elizabeth," Alice said just as Betty touched the threshold of the door. It seemed like there was so much more Alice wanted to say, but in the end, she just sighed, "Perhaps...we do all need to talk."

Betty, despite everything, took this as a positive sign.

Lord knew she needed one of those.


End file.
